Echo
by Isis Temptation
Summary: Eres vida y muerte. Eres dolor y alegría, odio y amor; esas cosas que llamas emociones. Eres un pasado roto, un presente nublado y un futuro incierto. Eres sueños, imágenes y sonidos, acciones y experiencias. Eres las personas que han habitado tu vida, ésas a las que amas... y a las que no. Eres la resonancia de todo lo que has vivido, lo bueno y lo malo. Eres eco.
1. Yesterday

**Advertencia:** esta historia lleva una clasificación para adultos por su contenido violento y sexual. Se recomienda discreción en su lectura.

* * *

 **Aviso de derechos de autor:** Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes y locaciones no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

 **Eco (m.)**

"Repetición de un sonido producida al ser reflejadas sus ondas por un obstáculo."

Del latín _echo,_ y éste del griego ἠχώ, _echo_ , personificado en la Mitología Griega como una ninfa que, castigada por Hera, fue despojada del habla y obligada a repetir la última palabra que dijeran otros. Desolada, Eco se retiró al campo, donde se enamoró de Narciso. Rechazada y burlada por él, huyó a una cueva donde permaneció hasta que no quedó de ella más que su voz.

 **I**

 **Yesterday**

 _Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

Detuvo la marcha del auto y descansó la cabeza en el volante. Miró de reojo el reloj en el tablero; eran las primeras horas de la madrugada y estaba agotado. Manejar sin rumbo por la noche no era su mejor idea de pasar la navidad, pero en ese momento lo último que quería ver era un rostro conocido.

¿Y ahora qué?

Paseó la mirada por las maltrechas edificaciones; nunca había estado ahí, pero debía ser uno de los barrios bajos del sur de Tomoeda. Notó finalmente un bar —o algo semejante, a decir del cartel parcialmente iluminado que seguramente había tenido tiempos mejores— en la otra acera. Metió las llaves en la bolsa de su pantalón y salió del Jaguar que contrastaba con el paisaje como un rabino en una fiesta tribal. Meditó entonces en las posibilidades que había de que éste desapareciera durante su ausencia.

" _Al menos está asegurado"_ , se dijo y se encogió de hombros. Cruzó la calle y entró al lugar, sus lentes se empañaron rápidamente al pasar del frío a un salón inundado en el calor del humo de tabaco corriente.

Había temido un cúmulo de miradas sobre sí mismo y sus ropas caras al llegar, casi al más puro estilo de una película barata sobre el viejo oeste, pero nada similar ocurrió. Se encaminó directamente a la barra y pidió lo más fuerte que el cantinero pudiera ofrecerle; éste arqueó una ceja, pero no pronunció palabra alguna al vaciar una bebida clara en un vaso turbio como su propia mente.

Se empinó lo que había en el vaso y sintió enseguida el fuerte ardor seco en su garganta, que lo obligó a toser un par de veces y lagrimar. Por un momento las imágenes que percibían sus ojos azules se volvieron borrosas. Algo en su cabeza iba y venía, como si hubiera una canica dentro de ella. Debía admitir que el cantinero no se había andado con pequeñeces: era una de las bebidas más fuertes que había probado en su vida pese a estar acostumbrado a beber con regularidad.

" _Lo que sea. El punto es olvidarla"_ , pensó con amargura mientras hacía señas al hombre de que le sirviera otra igual.

—Mejor me paga primero —advirtió el hombre desconfiando que después de un par de tragos el sujeto pudiera mantenerse en pie, menos aún pagar la cuenta.

—Como sea —Eriol sacó una generosa suma de su billetera—, y quédese con el cambio —añadió cuando el otro, visiblemente satisfecho, se dispuso a servirle.

Una vez más el ardor en la garganta y el golpe seco en la nuca, como un bate de béisbol. Por instinto, sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió la presencia de una mujer a su lado. Ésta le escuchó resoplar y pedir otro trago antes de mostrarle su sonrisa detrás de un lápiz labial que chillaba sobre unos labios carnosos y experimentados.

—No me digas que te perdiste, guapo —le habló con una sensualidad perfeccionada, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una expresión que él identificó de inmediato como predispuesta.

—No estoy perdido. Pero con dos más de esos, espero que así sea —señaló el trago que en ese instante preparaba el tabernero. La mujer rió con ganas.

—¿Qué tal si te traes eso con nosotros y te doy algo para que te _pierdas_ aún más? — insinuó aproximándose a él y rozando su ingle. Eriol notó que la falda de la mujer dejaba ya poco a la imaginación—. Vamos arriba y... —le susurró su idea de "perderse" mientras continuaba buscando su sexo con la pierna.

—No gracias —respondió secamente—. Prefiero esta compañía —alzó la copa pensando que una mujer en particular era la razón de su miseria y no tenía ganas de seguir arruinando su noche metiéndose con otra más. Ella no pareció ofendida ni tampoco triunfante; se dirigió a una mesa donde había un hombre solitario y usó la misma estrategia que antes, esta vez con éxito.

Regresó su atención a su bebida, tomó el cristal y se preparó para una nueva dosis de alcohol, pero algo lo detuvo en seco en esta ocasión: el sonido estridente de aplausos, exclamaciones y silbidos que se elevaban desde las mesas a sus espaldas. Como quien no quiere la cosa, se giró para ver lo que ocurría, aunque la curiosidad no era una de sus características distintivas.

En un pequeño y desgastado escenario se encontraba parada una joven de largos cabellos oscuros. Tenía la piel blanca y finas facciones, aunque no podía decir mucho con la escasa iluminación. La chica vestía un short minúsculo que revelaba sus magníficas piernas, además de una blusa lo bastante escotada para admirar una parte de sus bien proporcionados y perfectamente delineados pechos. En su mano derecha sostenía un micrófono y saludaba a todos con su agradable voz, anunciando el tema que interpretaría.

Un pianista, cuya presencia había pasado por alto, comenzó a tocar al fondo del bar. Eriol regresó su atención al vaso en su mano, dispuesto a continuar su bebida con la misma falta de ceremonia que antes, cuando una voz imposible inundó el lugar.

 _Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday…_

Era una canción de su natal Inglaterra que le traía nostalgia. Pero no fue el recuerdo de su preciada colección de vinilos lo que detuvo el vaso a mitad de camino rumbo a su boca, sino la hermosa voz que la entonaba… y el doloroso contenido de la letra que le recordaba a sí mismo verso por tomó lo que quedaba en el vaso rápidamente, sintiendo de inmediato el golpe en su cabeza y un dulce entumecimiento extendiéndose hacia sus extremidades.

 _Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say…_

—Kaho —musitó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando el puño alrededor del vaso, sintiéndolo crujir entre sus dedos. Optó por no hacerlo; no deseaba interrumpir la tortura de esa canción con un escándalo de vidrios rotos.

Eriol se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, mareado por el licor que aún no parecía tener el mismo efecto en su estado emocional que en su sistema motriz. Sin embargo, en la confusión de su mente, algo comenzaba a tranquilizarlo y arrastrarlo con suavidad hacia otro lugar. No se trataba de un efecto del alcohol.

Se volvió para ver nuevamente el pobre escenario.

" _Es esa voz"._

Miró aturdido a la muchacha que parecía tener a todos los demás borrachos en un profundo trance. Su voz… con sólo escucharla podía sentirse más calmado, a pesar de que la melancolía impresa en el mismo tono de la chica era capaz de arrancar una lágrima a cualquiera que se dejara llevar por su hechizo, como ya ocurría con varios ebrios que lloraban y moqueaban tendidos sobre sus mesas. La última parte de la canción era un simple tarareo gutural, pero incluso eso se oía encantador, y se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era el único que pensaba eso: todos los hombres del lugar rompieron en vítores. También notó el brillo de orgullo en los ojos del cantinero.

Pronto, las exclamaciones tomaron un aire de protesta cuando la joven se despidió y se marchó, dejando a los clientes en espera de más. Aprovechó ese momento para hablar con el hombre que atendía la barra.

—¿Quién es ella?

Podía jurarlo: había escuchado las voces más bellas interpretar las mejores melodías en los escenarios más aclamados del mundo, y sin embargo había sido cautivado por esta inexperta muchacha cantando un sencillo éxito pop de los sesentas sobre una tarima que se caía a pedazos. Aún el fantasma que había dejado tras de sí lograba estremecerlo de pies a cabeza, como magia invocada con la música de su garganta. ¿Cómo demonios lo conseguía?

—Para todos en el bar, ella es Tsuki, aunque si quieres saber su verdadero nombre… —una sonrisa distintiva se abrió paso en los gruesos labios del fornido sujeto. Un gesto que él ya había visto en múltiples ocasiones en diferentes personas y que siempre significaba lo mismo.

Eriol puso una mano sobre la mesa. La retiró, dejando ver un fajo de billetes de alta denominación.

—También quiero hablar con ella si es posible.

El cantinero sonrió y se llevó el dinero a la bolsa.

—Su nombre es Tomoyo, y dejaré que tú mismo le preguntes su apellido y lo que quieras, pero sólo porque me caes bien. No cualquiera puede entrar en su camerino, muchacho —y, tras buscar con la mirada a alguien más, gritó roncamente— ¡Kim!

Un joven de unos diecisiete años se acercó apresuradamente.

—Hazte cargo mientras vuelvo, y no vayas a romper otro vaso o ya sabes que lo descontaré de tu paga —Eriol vio con claridad cómo gruesas gotas salían expelidas de su boca mientras hablaba. Luego, el tipo se volvió hacia él—. Sígueme.

Eriol agradeció que no fuera más larga su indicación, o hubiera tenido que encontrar una manera de esquivar la saliva.

Cruzaron el bar entre un mar de mesas que, más que acomodadas, se encontraban brutalmente amontonadas. Luego pasaron por un pasillo del que se desprendían unas escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, seguramente destinada a habitaciones para que los clientes compartieran con las prostitutas que trabajaban para el dueño. Pasaron de largo las escaleras y llegaron hasta la penúltima puerta. El hombretón dio tres toques con la palma abierta y, sin esperar respuesta del interior, la abrió a sus anchas.

—Tsuki, te traigo a alguien que ha pagado muy bien, así que trátalo como se merece —le escuchó decir, aunque sus gruesas espaldas le tapaban todo lo que había más allá del umbral. El hombre se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona—. Es toda tuya —señaló con un pulgar a sus espaldas y se marchó sin más, dejándolo bajo el marco de la puerta.

Bien, ya estaba ahí y no tenía sentido regresar sobre sus pasos, por lo que entró de lleno a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su mirada viajó por el reducido espacio hasta posarse sobre un espejo con el marco carcomido por el óxido, en el cual se reflejaba la imagen de la hermosa mujer que acababa de dejar su cepillo sobre el tocador. Lucía bastante joven, y el maquillaje dramático que traía sólo le ayudaba a constatar que la chica trataba de ocultar su edad. Esta vez, a tan corta distancia, pudo notar el color de los ojos bajo las largas pestañas postizas y la plasta oscura que hacía sombra en sus párpados. Eran de un bellísimo y brillante tono violeta, casi azules, tan únicos como espectaculares. Ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarlo por el espejo, sino que continuaron viendo su propio reflejo, absortos en lo que su dueña hacía. No dudó que la mujer estaría acostumbrada a recibir en esa misma habitación al mejor postor que cerrara un trato con el cantinero —probablemente también el dueño del local— después de su aparición en el escenario

—Los cuartos están arriba —informó ella con voz apenas audible, aún sin volverse a mirarlo —. Aquí es un poco incómodo y…

—Así que tú eres Tomoyo —la interrumpió él y observó, no sin cierta satisfacción, cómo la aludida se giraba bruscamente para mirarlo incrédula por un instante antes de sobreponerse y fruncir el ceño.

—Realmente debiste haber pagado _mucho más_ de lo necesario.

Entonces recordó lo que el grueso cantinero le había dicho; que no cualquiera podía entrar en ese camerino. ¿Realmente era cierto? Por la expresión de la chica, seguramente era raro aquél que, además de pagar la suma requerida para ello, también se aventuraba a desembolsar un dinero extra por saber su nombre.

—Vamos —la chica se levantó y pasó a su lado camino a la puerta—, no importa lo que hayas pagado, aún tengo que estar de regreso en el escenario en una hora —anunció fríamente.

Eriol la detuvo a medio camino sujetando su mano. Ella se giró para dirigirle una mirada indefinible.

—No vengo a tener sexo contigo —sabía que eso le recordaría a _ella_ , y el sólo pensamiento le hacía hervir la sangre—, para eso preferiría a una que al menos tuviera edad para ello, además de unas curvas más… _femeninas_ —se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo eso. Si bien su edad sí resultaba un problema, su figura era simplemente perfecta y sus largas piernas le invitaban a sentirlas alrededor de su cadera; sus senos sugerentes lo incitaban a besarlos y acariciarlos en ese mismo instante. Nunca le había hablado así a una mujer, menos a una tan exquisita, pero esa noche estaba realmente molesto, furioso con todas ellas por culpa de una sola, y con algunos tragos encima, por si fuera poco.

La mirada que la llamada Tomoyo le lanzó esta vez era aún más indescifrable que la anterior, cargada de una turbia mezcla de emociones: desde un odio indecible hasta el más puro alivio. Se liberó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado.

—Bien, entonces pida lo que desee, su _señoría_ —dramatizó con un ademán de sus manos acompañando al evidente sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Canta.

Su voz sonó imperativa hasta en sus propios oídos. La chica se limitó a arquear una ceja y observarlo con curiosidad, cual si fuera un loco en exposición.

—Canta —repitió—. ¿No es muy claro lo que dije? Quiero que cantes para mí.

Se recargó en una pared para disimular el mareo a causa del licor y esperó alguna reacción por parte de ella. Por primera vez Tomoyo notó que, además de su manera de arrastrar un poco las palabras a causa de la embriaguez, había algo más en su forma de hablar: un acento ajeno a ella, extranjero.

—No puedo hacer eso —ella cruzó una pierna y se miró las uñas, prestando poca o nada de importancia a lo que su cliente recién le había pedido.

—Creo que no me entendiste, no te pedí que cantaras, ni te pregunté si podías hacerlo, simplemente te _ordené_ que lo hicieras. Te estoy pagando una fuerte suma de dinero, ¿lo recuerdas? Y, si eso es suficiente para saber tu nombre y llevarte a la cama… —consideró que no era necesario continuar, en realidad no tenía ganas de discutir al respecto.

—No, tú eres quien no entiende —le espetó ella—. Llevo cantando todo un repertorio desde hace horas, deteniéndome sólo para tomar un vaso de agua cuando me turné con los músicos. Se supone que éste es mi descanso, el único que tengo en toda la noche, pues aún tengo trabajo hasta el cierre. Si canto más de ese tiempo, pasará algo que ni al patrón ni a los clientes les gustará… y tú no sabes las consecuencias que eso le puede traer a alguien como yo.

Sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en él, fríos y despectivos. Eriol se quitó los lentes que traía puestos, se acercó con decisión y se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola de frente con apenas algunos centímetros de distancia; tenía una expresión cansada, harta y amenazadora. La expresión de alguien que ya no teme perder nada.

—Me importa un carajo lo que le guste al imbécil de tu patrón o a un montón de borrachos, así que deja de balbucear excusas estúpidas y ponte a cantar, que el tiempo corre.

Tomoyo tuvo que echar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás al recibir el golpe del fuerte aliento a alcohol que se estrelló contra su cara.

Era cierto, realmente era mucho mejor cantar un poco a tener que acostarse con él, pero no podía evitar temer la reacción de Ryou, el hombretón que resultaba ser su jefe, si fallaba en su interpretación… Ambos sabían que ella era la razón por la que muchos clientes se quedaban hasta el final, embelesados con su voz —sin mencionar su belleza física—, con esa cara de idiotas y una buena cuenta en cervezas. Es por eso que ella era "su protegida", aquella a la que los hombres no podían acercarse a menos que estuvieran dispuestos a desembolsar una muy generosa cantidad. Por esta misma razón su trabajo, el único en el que hacía lo que más le gustaba —cantar—, le era bien pagado… para tratarse de un bar de mala muerte.

Pese a esto, no dejaba de haber ocasiones en las que tenía que _servir_ a algún ebrio que deseaba deshacerse de un exceso de dinero. Aún recordaba la primera vez que Ryou había entrado a su camerino abriendo la puerta de golpe y con un grueso fajo de billetes en una mano.

Esa noche, tres años atrás, no había podido cantar por el llanto, pero su jefe se había encargado de dejar en claro que no volvería a ser tan tolerante una segunda vez.

Suspiró. Si tenía que hacer ambas cosas —un concierto privado para el riquillo extranjero y cantar para los demás clientes—, entonces no permitiría que esto afectara su interpretación y amenazara ese trabajo que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Alguna pieza en especial? —preguntó entre dientes fingiendo ocuparse con guardar algunos artículos de su tocador.

Eriol introdujo sus lentes en un bolsillo de su abrigo y la miró con esos misteriosos ojos azules al tiempo que le decía un título en inglés. Tomoyo lo vio moverse para recargarse contra una mesa que se tambaleó bajo su peso.

* * *

Levantó un poco la cabeza de la barra. Estaba completamente aturdido y sus extremidades no respondían muy bien. Podría apostar a que si se levantaba en ese momento del destartalado banco y ponía un pie en el piso caería inmediatamente. Ya hacía una hora que había perdido la cuenta de las copas que llevaba… y de la cantidad de distintas bebidas que había cruzado en una sola noche. Se sentía mareado y terriblemente adormilado, se moría de sueño, mas no se atrevía a detener eso de una buena vez. No podía marcharse de ese lugar mientras esa extraordinaria voz siguiera llevándolo de la mano a un limbo sin luz ni sombras, únicamente rico en sonidos.

Dirigió su cada vez más inestable vista hacia el lóbrego escenario. Esa mujer… más bien esa chica, terminaba la canción y decía algunas palabras. Aún desde su posición y, a pesar de su condición, pudo notar el rostro de la intérprete perlado por el sudor a causa del esfuerzo. Además se notaba que hablaba bajo, extendiendo cada vez más el tiempo entre canción y canción para recuperar energías. Pronto los briagos del lugar clamaron por más, a lo que ella no tuvo más opción que acceder, indicando a los músicos el próximo tema.

La vio suspirar y volver a tomar una larga bocanada de aire, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar un obstáculo que sabía difícil de superar. Las primeras notas hicieron acto de presencia y la muchacha sujetó el micrófono con ambas manos, comenzando a cantar una dulce y tranquila melodía. Sin embargo no pasó más de un minuto antes de que un sonido rasposo manara de la delicada garganta femenina. Ella se llevó ambas manos a ésta con una mueca de dolor, desconcentrándose y perdiendo enseguida el ritmo de la canción; pese a que no tardó en recuperarlo, los alaridos de disgusto ya se dejaban oír entre los asistentes, sobretodo cuando esta situación volvió a repetirse no una, sino tres veces en la misma melodía.

Quién diría que un grupo de borrachos sucios podría ser tan exigente. Eriol contempló la escena con una sorpresa que lo sacó del estado de sopor en el que se encontraba. Se levantó de su banco —inexplicablemente no cayó como lo había previsto, aunque sí tuvo que asirse del borde de la barra por unos momentos para recuperar un poco de equilibrio— y salió del lugar. Dejó que el aire gélido del exterior golpeara su cara y le ayudara a retomar un poco de estabilidad. Aún en el exterior podían oírse los múltiples abucheos arrastrados de las gargantas ahogadas en alcohol.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro que se condensó en vapor al encontrarse con el frío. Metió las manos a los bolsillos y dirigió una mirada cansada hacia su auto, sólo para ver, sin verdadera sorpresa, que éste había desaparecido. Lo que lo hubiera desconcertado definitivamente sería haberlo encontrado donde mismo, y casi le daría un ataque al corazón si hubiese estado tal cual lo había dejado. Observó ese espacio vacío en la calle por largos minutos, meditando la forma en que regresaría a casa, cosa que se le dificultaba hacer estando en un lugar completamente desconocido y con semejante cantidad de alcohol etílico en las venas adormeciendo su cerebro.

No podía tomar un taxi, pues ninguno se aventuraba a pasar por esa zona; tampoco podía llamar a algún conocido, ya que había dejado su celular en el automóvil para evitar tener que lidiar con llamadas de amigos y familiares cuando todos se enteraran de lo ocurrido. Este último pensamiento casi lo hizo reír. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente simplemente habría apagado el aparato.

¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí, de pie a la entrada de aquel intento de cantina? No lo supo, pero se vio obligado a volver a la realidad cuando un trío de borrachos pasó a su lado y el de la extrema izquierda chocó contra su costado. Observó que más y más clientes salían atropelladamente del lugar. Ya debía ser hora del cierre. Miró al cielo, sólo faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, pero no era viable permanecer en esas calles durante ese tiempo. La mejor opción era buscar un refugio, uno en el que pudiera despertar vivo y con sus ropas aún puestas y, de preferencia, con su cartera aún en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

Parecía mucho pedir en un barrio así.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza de una manera poco galante para su costumbre y parpadeó un par de veces, intentando traer algo de conciencia a su mente adormilada. Entonces la vio salir por la destartalada puerta; era esa chica de la voz hermosa, el único ser con el que había mantenido una charla de más de dos minutos en ese lugar de mala muerte; el único, además, de quien sabía su nombre.

Se irguió, separándose de la pared en la que se había recargado, y caminó hacia la joven que se internaba en la oscuridad. Se sintió aturdido por el brusco movimiento, pero pronto se recuperó y consiguió moverse en la dirección deseada sin tropezar con sus propios pies.

—Tomoyo —la llamó al estar a unos dos metros de ella, agradeciendo no haber olvidado el nombre aún.

Ese acento _._ La joven maldijo por lo bajo y volteó por sobre su hombro, mirándolo apenas una centésima de segundo para confirmar sus sospechas antes de continuar su camino, esta vez a un paso más veloz.

—Oye… espera —balbuceó y dio un par de rápidas zancadas. Consiguió alcanzar a la muchacha y la sujetó firmemente de un brazo, haciéndola girar. Ella se intentó liberar al instante, pero el agarre de Eriol era muy fuerte pese a su estado.

—¿Qué quieres? Ya no estoy de servicio, si quieres algo más tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

Tomoyo no sentía miedo, había aprendido a lidiar con estas situaciones con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría siquiera admitir. Introdujo lentamente su mano libre en el bolsillo derecho de su desgastado abrigo, donde guardaba su navaja.

—No quiero eso, sólo te pido que me ayudes, ¡te pagaré bien! —le respondió él en el mismo tono. Estaba fastidiado y francamente irritable, pero eso causó que le bajara un poco el efecto de la bebida y consiguiera arrastrar menos las palabras. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver su reflejo violáceo y furibundo, aunque también alcanzó a notar algo más en su expresión.

—¿Me pagarás? —lo sabía, todas las personas que conocía tenían un precio, y esa muchacha en el escalón más bajo de la sociedad no sería la excepción— ¿Qué quieres que haga y cuánto ofreces? —preguntó de manera suspicaz. Dejó de oponer resistencia a su agarre, aunque su ceño no se suavizó en lo más mínimo, desconfiado y calculador.

Él se acercó a ella para hablarle más quedamente, no quería llamar la atención de los paseantes, que a esa hora realmente eran más que eso.

—Necesito conseguir un lugar para pasar la noche —"pasar la noche" no era precisamente la expresión más indicada a tan sólo unas horas del amanecer, pero le importó muy poco—, sólo recomiéndame uno en el que amanezca vivo e intacto, y donde no me vayan a quitar lo que traigo encima, eso es todo.

Ella se retiró un poco, golpeada de nueva cuenta por el aliento a alcohol que desprendía, ahora mucho más fuerte que en la primera ocasión. Estaba totalmente ebrio. Hizo una mueca burlona y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—En tus condiciones yo duraría que aún me quedara dinero en el bolsillo. Había excelentes carteristas en esa cantina.

Eriol se permitió arquear la comisura de los labios, adquiriendo una expresión de confianza. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo interno del saco, debajo de su abrigo, palmando el área un par de veces para indicarle que definitivamente no estaba vacía.

—No importa cuánto alcohol tenga en la sangre, preciosa, ni quién lo intente; nunca dejo de sentir cuando alguien me toca, en especial en esta zona.

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja. La verdad era que la zona no tenía nada en especial, se trataba de su costado izquierdo, así que no había duda que ese sujeto estaba fuera de sus cinco sentidos. Suspiró y sacó la mano de su bolsillo, donde había estado acariciando la navaja.

—¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?

El extranjero sonrió triunfante.

—El doble de lo que me cobren en ese lugar al que me lleves… pero no lo haré sino hasta amanecer vivo y ver cumplidas mis expectativas.

—Podría matarte ahora mismo y llevarme todo tu dinero, no sólo lo que piensas darme —ella acompañó sus palabras con una expresión neutra, sin la menor vacilación ante la perspectiva de arrebatar una vida humana.

Eriol ladeó la cabeza.

—No lo harás —y, antes de que ella pudiera objetar, la liberó de su agarre y observó de reojo los callejones—. Estoy cansado, así que te pido por favor que me lleves allá, no conozco estos rumbos.

Tomoyo reprimió una sonrisa astuta y comenzó a caminar, sabía que no tendría que indicarle que la siguiera. Confirmó que tenía razón cuando él avanzó para alcanzarla y andar a su lado.

—El doble de lo que te cobren… —repitió, sonriendo— ¿Pero cómo sé que pagarás? No puedo confiar en ti, ni siquiera te conozco.

—En ese caso, mi nombre es Eriol, así que ahora que me conoces, te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi palabra —sonrió galantemente, cuidándose de no dar su apellido.

—Mi nombre ya lo sabes. Ahora, Eriol, sígueme —terminó la conversación con un movimiento de cabeza y ambos continuaron su camino en silencio.

Cruzaron varias calles en tinieblas hasta llegar a lo que bien podía ser clasificado como una vivienda… o las ruinas de una. La verdad era que el aspecto que ofrecía realmente no daba muchas esperanzas de un lugar habitable. Pese al aturdimiento de su mente embriagada, Eriol contempló con desconfianza la diminuta construcción. ¿A qué lugar lo había llevado esa mocosa?

—Aquí tienes —habló finalmente ella.

La miró con extrañeza, como si le acabaran de salir serpientes en medio de sus largos cabellos, ¿acaso era una broma? Esperaba un motel, uno destartalado quizás, pero no una "casa".

—No me mires así, nunca dijiste a qué clase de lugar querías que te llevara, sólo que debía ser seguro para pasar la noche —se burló al tiempo que se acercaba al umbral e introducía unas llaves en el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta y esperó—. Si no piensas pasar, dímelo de una vez —le retó arqueando una ceja y alzando la barbilla con decisión. Eriol se encogió de hombros y la siguió dentro de la casa, notando que ahora ella bajaba la voz.

—No contraté tus servicios, te recuerdo que sólo quiero dormir —observó imitando su tono quedo y dirigiéndole una mirada estoica que ella respondió con una gélida.

—Y es lo que harás, por 12 000 yenes **(1)**

—¿Por unas cuantas horas en esta… casa? —casi sintió ganas de reír, creyéndolo una broma, pero ella asintió con toda tranquilidad.

—Y la promesa de que aquí nadie te robará ni matará… ése es el precio por dormir _tranquilamente_ , a pesar de que debería desollarte vivo por lo que pasé hoy por tu culpa —le recordó con enojo—. No tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer Ryou cuando está molesto, y créeme que le enfadó que yo desafinara de esa manera al final.

Eriol supuso que "Ryou" era el nombre del cantinero. Sí, seguramente a ella no le gustaría tener que enfrentarse con un hombretón como ése. Se sintió ligeramente culpable por ser el causante de eso, pero tenía demasiado sueño para meditar al respecto por ahora.

—Y no olvides mis _honorarios_ , el doble de lo que cuesta el alojamiento.

—Veinticuatro mil, además de los doce de la habitación —calculó—, treinta y seis mil sólo por traerme a tu casa unas horas. Ni siquiera te desviaste de tu destino. Eres una putita bastante astuta, ¿cierto? Eso sin mencionar lo que tuve que pagar para conocerte.

—No se sobrevive en este mundo a menos que tengas las habilidades —Tomoyo sonrió con malicia—, pero si no te parece puedes buscar un lugar mejor, sólo que tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta. Aunque yo no me fiaría de ninguno de los moteles de la zona, todos aquí sabemos lo que puede ocurrir en una noche _cualquiera_.

Eriol la vio encogerse de hombros con sorna. Chasqueó la lengua, pero a continuación se descubrió reprimiendo una sonrisa admirada: debía admitir que esa mujer sabía manejar una situación como ésa a su favor. Él la había puesto en aprietos y ahora se las cobraba a su manera y con intereses. Lo había dejado sin más opción que aceptar su trato. Sería buena negociante en el mercado, eso sin duda, lástima que las circunstancias no le favorecían en absoluto. Seguramente su escolaridad era mínima o nula, a pesar de su manera tan correcta de hablar.

—Está bien, ahora supongo que yo también debo creer en tu palabra.

—Así es —Tomoyo dio por terminada la conversación.

Lo llevó a una habitación vacía, en donde sacó un _futon_ de un armario y lo tendió sobre la madera, colocando algunas mantas encima.

—Espero que tenga una noche placentera, _su señoría_ —sonrió sarcásticamente y salió de la habitación corriendo el _shooji_ a sus espaldas, dejándolo finalmente a solas.

Tomoyo se dirigió entonces a la recámara contigua y adivinó la silueta que dormitaba en la oscuridad. Repitió en su cabeza la cantidad que se embolsaría esa noche; una noche sin duda productiva.

" _Pero aún no es suficiente",_ pensó apretando un puño a su costado calculando el número de noches similares que necesitaría antes de poder llegar a la cantidad adecuada. Demasiadas.

* * *

 **(1)** 12 000 yenes = aproximadamente 100 USD al momento de escribir este capítulo. La cantidad total, 36 000 yenes, equivale a casi 300 USD.

 **Shooji:** puerta corrediza de madera y papel típica de Japón

 **Futon:** cama hecha a partir de una delgada colchoneta en el piso, también típica de Japón.

La canción del capítulo es _Yesterday_ , de The Beatles.

 **Notas de la autora:** Inicio 2016 con un nuevo fic; algo que, por sobradas razones, creí que no volvería a hacer. Quienes me siguen en Facebook sabrán que este fic lleva casi nueve años cociéndose en mi cabeza. Las razones por las que no lo publiqué antes son varias, desde la falta de tiempo hasta la trama tan pesada (razón por la que le he dado esta clasificación), pero creo que ha llegado el momento. Además, en esta ocasión cuento con la ayuda de una Beta, a quien agradezco de corazón su tiempo y el inmenso esfuerzo al momento de realizar correcciones y sugerencias.

A pesar de que tengo los primeros 5 capítulos escritos, no quiero prometer un período de actualización que muy probablemente terminaré rompiendo más adelante, pero sí intentaré ser constante. Lo que sí prometo es hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para llegar hasta el final.

Para quienes me leen por primera vez: suelo subir fanarts de mis historias a DeviantArt y Facebook (links disponibles en mi perfil de Fanfiction). Trataré de estar subiendo un dibujo por capítulo y por lo pronto podrán encontrar ahí la portada de la historia y el primer dibujo.

Gracias por su apoyo en esta nueva etapa y espero que la historia sea de su agrado.


	2. Blackbird

**II**

 **Blackbird**

 _Blackbird singing in the death of night  
_ _Take this broken wings and learn to fly.  
_ _All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que la luz que le taladraba los párpados e irrumpía en su sueño era el sol matutino dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Una bienvenida vestida de dolor de cabeza y unas ganas de hibernar en cama por meses.

Con una protesta gutural nacida desde lo más profundo de su alma, giró sobre su costado y dio la espalda a la ventana, aunque al hacerlo se percató de algo más: la superficie sobre la que se encontraba no era la de su suave y cómoda cama, sino la de un _futon_ bastante desgastado que casi lo dejaba en contacto con el piso frío.

Abrió un ojo, ¿qué demonios hacía en ese lugar?

Entonces los eventos de la noche llegaron uno por uno a su mente: lo que había comenzado como una cena de navidad "especial"; la fatídica propuesta de matrimonio acompañada de la sonrisa más altanera con la que alguien podía mandarlo a la mierda; el bar de mala muerte; el robo de su auto; el trato con esa muchacha que cantaba en el bar; la casa de ésta y… él ahí, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo prácticamente en el momento en que su cuerpo había tocado el colchón. Las consecuencias de beber sin conciencia alguna. Farfulló un juramento entre dientes y se sujetó la cabeza, jurándose por enésima vez en su vida no volver a hacerlo.

—Veo que ha despertado, joven —una voz desconocida le hizo volverse, aunque se arrepintió al momento por la náusea inmediata.

Una mujer de cortos cabellos castaños que debía rondar los cuarenta entró a la habitación en una destartalada silla de ruedas que apenas parecía capaz de soportar el peso de su cuerpo delgado. Sus ojos violetas y apacibles lo contemplaban como si fuera cosa de todos los días encontrarse un extraño en la casa.

—Buenos días —le dijo.

" _Sí…_ muy _buenos días",_ pensó con sarcasmo, sintiendo cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas y una fiesta de fuerzas centrífugas se armaba en su estómago. De cualquier manera saludó a la mujer con toda la elocuencia que su necesidad de vomitar las entrañas le permitió. Incluso logró forzar una sonrisa.

—Soy Daidouji Sonomi. Mucho gusto en conocerle.

Por alguna razón, esa mujer le parecía agradable, especialmente considerando que no había esperado encontrarse con alguien así en… en un lugar así. Se permitió relajarse un poco en su presencia, a diferencia de como había sucedido con su hija, hermana o lo que fuera la otra muchacha.

—Mucho gusto. Hiragizawa Eriol.

—¿Hiragizawa, dijo usted? —ella pareció sorprendida, y con justa razón, pensó él al caer en la cuenta de que había dado su nombre completo, más concentrado en no vomitar sobre el _futon_ que en la discreción que había mostrado la noche anterior. El apellido de su familia era conocido en toda la ciudad y seguramente lo último que cualquiera esperaría, incluyéndolo a él, sería encontrarlo en un lugar como ése—. ¡Santo cielo! Disculpe, yo… mi hija…

—No sé por qué se disculpa, usted me ha recibido en su casa muy amablemente y le estoy muy agradecido por eso —intentó sonreírle con cortesía, pero la náusea volvió—. Perdone, pero me gustaría pedirle permiso para usar su baño —admitió finalmente con el rostro descompuesto.

La dueña de la casa asintió y le señaló una puerta que había a su izquierda, hacia la cual él se dirigió a toda prisa, cerrándola tras de sí con un azote apresurado.

—Así que finalmente despertó —Sonomi escuchó la voz a sus espaldas y giró la cabeza para ver a su hija entrar a la habitación y hacer una mueca ante los sonidos que provenían del cuarto de baño—. Alguien debe estarla pasando mal allí dentro.

—No hables así, Tomoyo; mejor agradezcamos que hayas sido tú quien lo encontró en lugar de otra persona. Sabes muy bien lo que pudo haberle pasado a alguien como él por aquí.

Su hija se encogió de hombros. Poco sabía Sonomi que la joven guardaba silencio al sentirse culpable por ocultarle cómo habían sido en realidad las cosas. Ambas aguardaron sin mediar palabra hasta que Eriol salió del baño con el rostro ligeramente menos pálido.

—Disculpen las molestias. Ahora creo que ha llegado el momento de que me vaya, les pagaré de inmediato.

—¿Pagarnos? —la pregunta de Sonomi le sorprendió—. No se moleste joven, no tiene por qué pagar nada.

Eriol las miró a ambas, alternando la vista entre madre e hija. La primera parecía sincera, pero la segunda lucía visiblemente nerviosa. Fue así como supo que la señora no estaba enterada del trato con su hija y que acababa de arruinarle el plan a la muchacha. Hubiera querido reírse, pero no estaba en la mejor posición para hacerlo.

—Joven Hiragizawa —intentó prestar atención al escuchar a Sonomi hablarle, pero el cerebro le palpitaba en las sienes como si quisiera cavar un camino a través de su cráneo y salir de allí—, no se ve nada bien —pese a la preocupación de la madre, la menor a su lado asintió, esta vez con una sonrisa—. Por favor, permita que mi hija le acompañe a su casa, o al menos a un lugar donde pueda tomar un taxi que lo lleve.

—¿Qué? —el ceño de la chica regresó—. No, yo creo que él se encuentra perfectamente bien, no necesita una escolta…

—Tomoyo, sabes que eso no es cierto —esta vez Sonomi habló con tono autoritario—, así que acompáñalo, por favor, además el joven no debe estar acostumbrado a estos rumbos.

—Está bien —Tomoyo suspiró y le clavó una mirada hastiada al "huésped"—. Tú, ven conmigo —le espetó con dureza.

Eriol se despidió de la señora con una inclinación, agradeciéndole nuevamente por su hospitalidad. Siguió a la muchacha a la calle y tuvo que quedarse en el umbral de la puerta unos minutos para adaptarse a la luz del día, agradeciendo en un rincón de su mente que fuera invierno y hubiera una nube gris cubriendo el sol.

—De repente emborracharse para amanecer con resaca no parece tan buena idea, ¿verdad? —Tomoyo sonrió con sorna.

Al volverse hacia ella con una respuesta en la punta de la lengua, Eriol sintió que se quedaba mudo de repente. Viéndola mejor bajo aquella luz y, sobre todo, sin la plasta de maquillaje que disfrazaba su rostro durante la noche, la belleza natural de aquella jovencita era más que suficiente para dejarlo pasmado: su piel, fresca y limpia, lucía aún más blanca que bajo las bombillas del bar; y sus ojos violetas, libres de la sombra negra y las pestañas artificiales, brillaban mucho más, dándole mayor expresividad a su mirada.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?

Lástima que todo se iba a la basura en cuanto ella abría la boca, pensó con apatía. Bien, era cierto que Tomoyo tenía una voz digna de un escenario de verdad, eso lo supo desde que la oyó cantar en aquella pocilga de bar, pero fuera de allí esa muchacha parecía tener boca sólo para decir asperezas y eso no le resultaba en absoluto atractivo.

Desganado, meneó la cabeza y caminó al lado de ella, ambos sumidos en un completo silencio. Deambularon por unos quince minutos a través de calles en pésimo estado, rodeados de casas que amenazaban con caerse en cuanto fueran alcanzadas por una ventisca y gente que caminaba con la cabeza gacha y los ánimos por los suelos. Pasaron al lado de un grupo de chiquillos que buscaba diversión picoteando con palillos a un par de ratas que había caído en una trampa a las afueras de un local de frituras. Mientras andaban, Eriol sintió varios pares de ojos que se posaban sobre él y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se debía al contraste de su ropa con la ambientación de aquella colonia.

Poco a poco las casas fueron adquiriendo un aspecto más habitable y él supo que estaban saliendo de los barrios bajos. Llegaron hasta una amplia avenida y Tomoyo le pidió—mejor dicho, le ordenó— que se detuviera. No más de dos minutos después consiguió un taxi para él.

—Bien, _caballero_ , ahí está su carruaje, puede irse a su casa —habló Tomoyo sin el menor ápice de emoción, haciéndole un gesto para "invitarlo" a pasar al interior del automóvil.

—Te lo agradezco.

Eriol le extendió una mano que dudó unos segundos en estrechar. Al retirar la mano, Tomoyo sintió algo y, extrañada, descubrió en su palma un resplandeciente anillo de plata con incrustaciones en piedras que ella no sabría decir si eran diamantes o brillantes, pues nunca los había visto en persona. Eriol sonrió al verla levantar la cabeza con una mirada interrogante.

—Un trato es un trato. Este anillo vale por lo menos medio millón **(1)** , lo cual cubrirá bien el dinero que acordamos por pasar la noche en tu casa. Si quieres podemos cambiarlo en una joyería ahora mismo para que no pienses que te estoy timando.

Tomoyo parpadeó para salir de su asombro y enseguida frunció el ceño, volviendo la vista hacia el objeto sobre su palma. ¿Por qué se lo daba? Estaba segura de que había descubierto que lo de cobrarle por el "hospedaje" no había sido más que una treta suya. La dueña de la casa en la que había pasado la noche ni siquiera le había pedido un céntimo, de manera que un tipo listo podría librarse de ella sin más compensación que un gracias. Sin embargo ahí estaba, pagándole de sobra pese al evidente fracaso de su mal laborado plan.

—¿Qué harás con él? Es decir, es todo tuyo, tu madre no te pedirá cuentas sobre él porque no sabe que lo tienes.

—El dinero no es para mí, es para… —comenzó de manera distraída, demasiado sorprendida aún para poner atención en lo que decía, pero en cuanto fue consciente de esto meneó la cabeza y volvió a adoptar su actitud fría y distante—. Eso es algo que no te importa. Ahora vuelve a tu casa y piensa que esto fue una pesadilla, es mi sugerencia si no quieres recordar la mala experiencia de pasar una noche entre la escoria de la sociedad.

Eriol asintió y miró al taxi con la expectativa de regresar a su casa, a un lugar conocido, aunque casi al instante entendió que hacerlo significaba volver a la realidad que lo había llevado hasta este punto; misma en la que no había pensado desde que la había escuchado inundar el escenario.

—De modo que has resultado ser una muy buena distracción —sonrió con ironía.

Tomoyo lo miró como a un loco. ¿Buena distracción? Ni siquiera habían tenido sexo y su cara había sido la de una piedra durante la sesión privada en el cuarto. Fuera del bar no había dejado de tratarlo como a un perro y sin embargo ahí estaba esa sonrisa misteriosa que habitaba algún lugar entre los límites de la derrota y la victoria. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con todo eso?

—¿Qué estás balbuceando? —le espetó finalmente—, ¿y por qué sonríes así? Pareces demente.

—Olvídalo —Eriol se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que irme, pero primero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

Ella hizo una mueca de hastío.

—Como quieras.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —intentó adivinar su edad sin dejar de observarla. No se sorprendería si le dijera que tenía 17 recién cumplidos, incluso aceptaría un número menor.

—¿Qué te importa?

—Por favor, es sólo una pregunta —insistió tranquilamente y con desenfado—, tengo curiosidad por tu edad.

—Diecinueve —musitó después de varios segundos. Sus cejas seguían inclinadas hacia el centro. Aparentemente ese ceño era algo tan natural en ella como el simple acto de respirar.

Eriol no se contuvo en demostrar su sorpresa. Comenzaba a confirmar que nada era lo que parecía en lo que a esa chica se refería. Desde el momento en el que se había visto tentado a desembolsar una generosa cantidad de dinero únicamente por tener el "honor" de conocer su nombre y escucharla cantar se había dado cuenta de que el aire alrededor de ella se respiraba más pesado, más misterioso, y a Eriol Hiragizawa le encantaban los misterios como una polilla atraída por la luz. Probablemente era eso lo que ocasionaba ese efecto de amnesia en él, haciéndolo olvidar de a ratos sus propios problemas y la miseria en la que había caído el día anterior.

Con esta perspectiva comenzó a fraguar un plan que a él mismo le pareció inconcebible y perverso, pero cuya sola existencia y la más mínima posibilidad de llevarlo a cabo le hacían sentir la emoción de un jugador frente a un tablero de ajedrez.

—Como imaginé, eres menor de edad **(2)** —sin embargo su sonrisa no parecía afectada—, aunque usando las formas adecuadas no habría ningún delito qué ocultar.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Tomoyo le miró con suspicacia y él se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada, pero te lo explicaré luego, lo prometo —le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó hacia ella. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarse qué hacía, sintió su cálido aliento rozándole el oído—. Nos vemos después, _Tomoyo_.

Su nombre en los labios de él sonaba a la burla seca que antecede a la tragedia. No supo si palideció o si enrojeció con esto, pero decidió que era momento de recuperar el control y no dejarse llevar por el juego de ese riquillo. Giró sobre sus talones y sin decir una palabra se alejó de él. Alcanzó a escuchar un "Adiós" antes de perderse entre la gente que comenzaba a afluir por las calles.

* * *

Lo primero que Eriol notó al cruzar la reja que cercaba la casa fue el Jaguar blanco que había creído perdido la noche anterior. Pese al sistema de localización satelital con la que contaba, había pensado que terminaría siendo vendido en partes antes de que la compañía de seguros pudiera localizarlo, especialmente si ni siquiera había iniciado el papeleo para reportarlo. Sólo había una respuesta para tan rara situación y ésta se encontraba esperando por él a la puerta de la casa.

—Bienvenido, joven Eriol.

—Tuve un problema con el auto, pero aún no lo he reportado. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

—Como usted sabe, su padre recibe una notificación cuando el GPS de su automóvil arroja un patrón considerablemente fuera de su recorrido habitual —le informó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar a la casa y recogiendo su abrigo. Lo siguió hacia las escaleras—. El barrio en el que se encontraba anoche es uno de los más peligrosos de la ciudad, por lo que me ordenó investigar su ubicación. El auto fue encontrado a las tres de la madrugada con dos sujetos a bordo. A primera hora de la mañana fue revisado por el mecánico y enviado a lavar. Puede volver a utilizarlo en el momento que desee.

Tan eficiente como siempre. Era en días como éstos que Eriol se preguntaba en qué momento dormía Yue, o si acaso lo hacía.

—Gracias, buen trabajo. ¿Nakuru salió?

—La señorita está en la cocina. ¿Necesita algo?

—Por el momento estoy bien. Voy a dormir un rato en mi recá...

—¡Eriol!

Antes de que pudiera subir el primer escalón, una figura envuelta en un delantal rojo se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo malabares para rodearle el cuello pese a tener una mano ocupada. Eriol entornó los ojos frente al recibimiento de su entusiasta hermana.

Cuando por fin pudo separarse de ese abrazo miró a la mujer que a sus veintisiete años seguía actuando como una joven de instituto, sonriéndole igual que si no lo hubiera visto en lustros. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con esa vivacidad que a él le seguía pareciendo casi inhumana y que le confería una candidez sobrada a su bello rostro. Al verlo, nadie hubiera podido adivinar la mente traviesa, caprichosa y casi perversa que se escondía tras él.

Llevaba el cabello lacio recogido en una alta cola que terminaba a la altura de su cintura. En su mano izquierda se mecía la víctima de sus mejores travesuras: un diminuto gato negro de ojos color menta.

—Nakuru… —habló él con un gesto entre divertido y suspicaz al reparar en el pequeño animal que dormitaba tranquilamente— ¿volviste a darle chocolates envinados a Spinel?

—¿A Suppi? —preguntó con aire inocente—. No, solamente está descansando.

Eriol suspiró. No discutiría sobre algo que era evidente, en especial al ver los restos de chocolate en los bigotes del pobre felino. No sabía a dónde se habían ido los cuatro años que ella le llevaba, e incluso dudaría que fuera así de no ser porque había visto todos sus documentos de adopción cuando la había acompañado a sacar su pasaporte. Más bien parecía una niña encerrada en un cuerpo de _femme fatale._

Desde el inicio, trece años atrás, su llegada a la casa había sido como un torbellino. Siempre supo que su vivacidad e inagotable energía habían sido la razón por la que su padre la había escogido para hacerle compañía tras su llegada a un país del que apenas si conocía algunos datos generales y cuyo idioma difícilmente hablaba. Había sido gracias a Nakuru que el proceso de transferencia había resultado suave y hasta divertido. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a ella, a sus carcajadas y jugarretas que llenaban todos los espacios vacíos de la mansión que servía para albergarlos a ellos dos y a la servidumbre que se encargaba de mantenerla impecable en espera permanente de una de las raras y nunca anunciadas visitas de su padre.

—Trata de ser más condescendiente con Spinel. No puedes tratarlo como a un personaje de tus mangas —le recordó con una sonrisa, sabiendo a la perfección cómo le encantaba a su prima embriagar "casualmente" a sus protagonistas para ocasionar giros inesperados en sus historias para jovencitas.

Nakuru era una _mangaka_ de profesión, y quizás por ello desbordaba tanta imaginación. Por supuesto, también le sobraba impulsividad, como había quedado demostrado aquella vez, seis meses atrás, que había llegado a casa, empapada, gritando cosas como "¡Eriol, encontré a la criatura más bella del mundo!", refiriéndose a una negra bola de pelos que temblaba en sus brazos y cuyos ojos verdes apenas se distinguían entre la maraña de basurillas y lodo era su pelaje…

—Eriol… —parpadeó al escuchar su nombre y se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba con curiosidad desde una distancia muy corta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se apartó un poco de la intrigada mujer y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Yue dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—¿En dónde estuviste toda la noche? Estás muy distraído hoy —inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia las escaleras. La verdad era que necesitaba un baño, sentía que apestaba al humo acre de aquel bar.

—Pasé la noche en la compañía más extraña que he tenido en mi vida.

—Pues parece que te divertiste.

—Podría decirse, sí, aunque la resaca no perdona —gruñó.

—Debí imaginar que terminarías hecho un despojo después de lo que te hizo esa zorra —Nakuru hizo un mohín—. Espero que no hayas conducido ebrio. No olvides lo que pasó cuando...

El consuelo de Eriol era que Nakuru no parecía estar enterada de dónde había estado la noche anterior. Si había algo que tenía que agradecer, era la discreción de Yue en situaciones como ésa. No era difícil imaginarse la perorata que le soltaría la mujer si se enterara de la quinta parte de lo que había ocurrido.

—No te preocupes, mandé a alguien a recoger el auto y me vine en taxi —suspiró. Era más o menos la verdad.

—Aún así no puedo creer que te hayas ido a embriagar por alguien como Kaho. ¡Al menos me hubieras dicho y te hubiera acompañado!

—No puedo irme de copas con mi hermana mayor. ¿Dónde has visto algo así? —bromeó para salir del embrollo y, antes de que a la otra se le ocurriera seguir hablando de su desastre amoroso, se excusó rápidamente con el pretexto de la resaca y trepó las escaleras para resguardarse en su habitación.

* * *

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar en cuanto la luz iluminó su andar sobre el sucio escenario. Al igual que siempre lo hacía, alcanzó el micrófono colocado al centro y les dirigió a todos una sonrisa que no alcanzó a brillar en sus ojos. No importana, ellos no lo distinguirían en la tenue iluminación y con algunas copas ofuscándoles la vista… además ni siquiera mirarían sus ojos, ocupados con los demás atributos que su vestuario no intentaba disimular. Después de todo, su trabajo en el escenario no era tan diferente del de las demás chicas que ofrecían placer de mesa en mesa allá abajo: alimentar fantasías, generar expectativas y hacer que el alcohol siguiera fluyendo y las cuentas subiendo.

Una protesta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se estaba tardando en empezar y los clientes del bar, con varias copas en sus sistemas, eran gente impaciente. Lanzó una mirada rápida a la barra, donde Ryou fruncía el ceño. Ya lo había molestado con su pobre actuación de la noche anterior, de modo que no debía volverle a irritar si sabía lo que le convenía.

Y ella lo sabía _muy_ bien.

Aclarando su garganta saludó al público y anunció la primera melodía de la jornada, dedicándola a aquellos rostros conocidos que iban noche tras noche a verla. Varios alegres briagos alzaron un tarro y vociferaron una exclamación de júbilo. Qué fácil era complacerlos, pensó. Después dio la señal a los músicos en una orilla del escenario y una suave melodía comenzó a llenar el bar.

Mientras comenzaba su primera canción de la noche, paseó la mirada por el lugar. Observó sin interés las caras que se perdían en la masa dispersa. Tipos perdidos en sus copas sonreían sin sentido alguno o lloraban de la misma manera; algunos observaban en el espacio con miradas idiotas, demasiado enajenados por el alcohol; otros más allá jugaban una partida de póquer. Anticipó lo que seguramente sería una pelea cuando el viejo de barba mugrosa y desaliñada se diera cuenta de que el más joven —con un saco demasiado ancho para su complexión y que seguramente no era suyo— hacía trampa descaradamente.

Sus ojos violetas continuaron su camino hacia la barra. Ryou había dejado de mirarla y ahora atendía a un cliente cuya vestimenta sobresalía de entre las demás. Tan sólo parecía una silueta bien ataviada en medio de la penumbra, pero ella pudo reconocer algo más cuando se giró sobre el banco para observarla abiertamente.

Esos ojos azules.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? Quizás era una especie de maníaco suicida. Llamar la atención en esos rumbos con esas costosas ropas —peor aún, por segunda vez— no era algo muy sensato. Además, ¿no había tenido suficiente antes, cuando le robaron el auto? Ése no era lugar para riquillos. Sin embargo, una sonrisa autosuficiente cruzó su rostro extranjero. Era esa mirada profunda, esa sonrisa misteriosa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Para el infortunio de Tomoyo, apartar los ojos de pronto se volvió imposible. ¿Por qué la observaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué le sonreía así? Algo había cambiado en el tipo que había llegado a su habitación balbuceando órdenes ridículas con aliento alcohólico la noche anterior. Esa sonrisa consciente y macabra le causaba más escalofríos que las miradas lujuriosas que le devoraban la piel desde cada mesa.

Desvió la vista finalmente para recorrer el bar… antes de volver casi inevitablemente al punto original. Se encontró frente a frente con esos ojos fijos en los suyos y sintió la boca seca. Su mirada reflejaba demasiadas cosas de las que había aprendido a desconfiar en su vida: malicia, astucia, perversión, intensidad, decisión y algo más, algo turbio e indescifrable.

Él bebió de su copa, pero sus ojos continuaron mirándola por sobre el borde. Deseó salir corriendo de allí en ese mismo instante; se sintió aliviada al terminar la canción y cerró los ojos, escuchando el compás de la melodía llegar a su fin, seguido de los aplausos, alaridos y silbidos que no se hicieron esperar. Al abrirlos de nuevo notó el momento en el que él alzaba un poco las manos y aplaudía sin borrar la misteriosa sonrisa de su rostro. Lo observó mover la boca para gesticular algo que no llegó a pronunciar en voz alta.

Tomoyo fingió ocuparse en dedicar unas palabras al público mientras percibía por el rabillo de su ojo cómo él se ponía de pie, pagaba al cantinero y se enfilaba hacia la salida para desaparecer en la noche que se extendía afuera. Inconscientemente suspiró aliviada. Ahora todo volvía a su monotonía, la misma que sí podía mantener bajo control, sin distracciones, sin sujetos misteriosos que se sentaban en la cima del mundo a divertirse con los peones a sus pies.

* * *

Cruzó la puerta y el ruido de la cantina quedó ahogado detrás de ella. Al instante vislumbró la capa delgada y blanca de nieve que se expandía a sus pies y cubría la calle, las aceras y los techos bajos de las casi derrumbadas edificaciones cercanas. Al levantar la cabeza vislumbró algunos copos que seguían bajando del cielo con parsimonia, arrancándole una sonrisa que no se molestó en esconder. A Tomoyo seguían fascinándole la nieve y la lluvia como a una niña, y en ocasiones como ésa se detenía para admirar el delicado espectáculo. Inhalando el frío aire invernal se abrazó, aferrándose como pudo a su suéter desgastado, buscando refugiarse un poco en su tibieza cuando una corriente helada la rodeó y estrelló algunos cristales de hielo contra su rostro entumecido.

—Necesitas un abrigo más grueso si piensas quedarte de pie ahí —no tardó en reconocer la voz, aunque en la sobriedad su acento extranjero se perdía casi por completo. Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y vio, junto al poste de un faro fundido, la figura tenuemente iluminada por la colilla naranja de un cigarrillo.

—Espero que no te hayas quedado ahí esperando a verme salir, porque estoy de descanso y tengo sólo unos minutos para regresar —Tomoyo miró su reloj con impaciencia, pero su irritación se convirtió en curiosidad cuando él soltó una risa seca—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Te ves bien cuando estás molesta, ¿lo sabías? —Eriol se apartó del poste para acercarse a ella lo suficiente para poder distinguir su rostro y asegurarse de que podía verlo también. Movió los labios, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

—No sé leer los labios.

—Yo no diría lo mismo —él se metió las manos a los bolsillos con aire casual—, entendiste mi invitación para vernos aquí afuera.

—Salí a tomar el aire.

—Y a congelarte de paso, claro —Eriol comenzó a desabotonarse el abrigo y ella lo miró como si se le hubiera aflojado un tornillo—. En este mundo no existen las casualidades, preciosa, solamente lo inevitable.

—No me digas —Tomoyo soltó una risa seca y desdeñosa. ¿De qué novela barata había sacado semejante frase?

—Lo que quiero decir es que estás aquí por una razón, y yo creo que me entendiste perfectamente no sólo allí dentro, cuando te invité a salir, sino hace un minuto también… —se quitó el abrigo negro y, sin mencionar una palabra, lo colocó sobre los hombros de ella, que se removió en un intento por sacudirse la pieza que él afianzó con ambas manos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo—, cuando te dije que…

—Que yo te intrigaba —terminó por él, lanzándole una mirada hastiada—. Te crees muy interesante porque hablas como el dueño del mundo, pero no eres diferente de ellos —con un movimiento de cabeza señaló al bar a sus espaldas.

Él soltó una carcajada ante la acusación.

—Sincero, diría yo, y deja de hacer eso o terminaré haciendo algo que probablemente no te gustará —le guiñó un ojo acercándose a su rostro.

—¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? —Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

—Eso precisamente —él acercó una mano a su rostro, pero ella lo alejó con un certero golpe en la muñeca. Más que ofendido, Eriol se sintió incitado por el rechazo—. Ya te lo dije: eres _intrigante_ cuando te enojas.

Sabiendo esto, Tomoyo se obligó a mantener una expresión neutral, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Eriol.

—¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez? Éste no es tu lugar.

—Lo sé, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo en mi casa. Te diré algo sinceramente: tú logras hacer que olvide ciertas cosas que me son desagradables —confesó sin mayor preámbulo

—¿Yo? —ella lo observó como si estuviera diciendo alguna incoherencia divertida.

—Increíble, ¿cierto? Pero la verdad es que tu voz tiene un "algo" que… —Eriol intentó concentrarse en encontrar la expresión adecuada, pero luchó en vano y terminó sacudiendo la cabeza—, no lo sé, no sabría describirlo, pero es única y… me encanta.

 _"Y hace que me olvide de ella"._

—En ese caso puedes venir al bar cuando quieras, no es nada del otro mundo —ella se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja mirando sus ropas con desdén—, aunque tendrás que hacer algo con respecto a _eso_. Créeme: no quieres destacar en un lugar como éste.

—No será necesario… si funciona lo que tengo en mente.

La sonrisa con la que él decía esto volvió a darle la misma mala impresión que la que le había dedicado desde la barra.

—¿Lo que tienes en mente?

—Seré directo: tengo un trato para ti. He estado pensando un poco al respecto durante el día y he llegado a la conclusión de que es algo que podría convenirnos a los dos.

—¿Un trato? —ella arqueó una ceja, al menos mínimamente interesada, y él sonrió satisfecho—, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría hacer un trato contigo? Déjame adivinar… la carne asiática es muy exótica para un europeo, ¿cierto?

—Llevo bastantes años viviendo aquí para emocionarme por eso, así que no, pero te aseguro que no te negarás —contestó él con certeza—, al menos si no me he equivocado en mi juicio, cosa que dudo. Tomoyo, sé que ese dinero que te di ayer por la mañana no era para ti, tú misma lo dijiste. Entonces dime ahora, ¿para qué querría semejante cantidad una chica como tú?

—Eso no te incumbe.

Eriol chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

—¿No te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?

—No.

Él hizo a un lado su comentario con un gesto de su mano y la miró con seriedad por lo que le pareció la primera vez de la noche, desconcertándola.

—Es para tu madre, ¿verdad? El dinero que estás guardando es para tu madre, y no precisamente para comprarle una silla de ruedas nueva; no pueden costar tanto.

Tomada por sorpresa, Tomoyo intentó fruncir el ceño o al menos parecer indiferente ante su declaración, pero no lo consiguió del todo. No respondió a su pregunta, sin embargo él no necesitó ver más que su expresión para que todo atisbo de duda se esfumara por completo.

—¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?

—¿Qué te importa?

—Sólo dime si existe la posibilidad de que tu madre pueda volver a caminar.

La joven asintió una vez, la mirada perdida en las sombras de la calle y los copos de nieve que caían a su alrededor.

—Pero… —su voz ahora sonaba más apagada, sin tonos sarcásticos ni asomo de deprecio— eso es algo que no puedo costear —cerró los ojos y por un momento casi olvidó que él estaba ahí—. No importa lo que haga, ese dinero…

—Yo lo pagaré.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos como si un balde de agua helada la hubiera despertado en medio de la nevada, trayéndola bruscamente a la realidad.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó encarándolo finalmente, escrutando su cara, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, quizás una curvatura en sus labios, algo que le dijera que se trataba de una sucia broma. Hizo un puño de su mano derecha, dispuesta a estrellarla contra su mandíbula perfecta en cuanto lo viera sonreír como un guasón.

—Operaciones, rehabilitación... lo que necesite tu madre para volver a caminar, yo lo pagaré —contestó él tranquilamente, como si hablara de una obviedad sin consecuencias.

—¿Tú…? —comenzó, aún perpleja e incrédula, pero su perplejidad no tardó en convertirse en suspicacia—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué harías algo así?

Él sonrió y ella sintió que su puño comenzaba a adelantarse hacia él; entonces notó que su sonrisa no denotaba burla, aunque esa expresión misteriosa y autosuficiente seguía brillando en sus ojos. Inconscientemente dejó caer la mano a su costado.

—¿Acaso no crees en el milagro de la Navidad? —Eriol esperó a ver su gesto fastidiado antes de continuar—. Está bien, la verdad es que no soy un altruista; soy un empresario y se me da muy bien el hacer tratos a mi favor, de modo que no esperes que lo haga sin recibir algo a cambio —se encogió de hombros como si dijera cualquier tontería—. Yo te doy algo, pero tú tendrás que darme algo a cambio: _quid pro quo._

— _Do ut des_ **(3)** —corrigió ella entre dientes, pero antes de que él pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, continuó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Directa al grano. Bien, pensó Eriol, entonces él también tendría que serlo.

—Tu voz —sonrió como un coleccionista al encontrar su última pieza.

—¿Mi… voz? —era oficial, pensó ella, ese tipo estaba chiflado.

—Compraré tu voz —anunció él con la casualidad con la que ordenaría una goma de mascar en la tienda de la esquina.

—¿Cómo…? —pero no pudo terminar, dejando la pregunta flotando en el aire. La situación era cada vez más ilógica, más inverosímil, y cada vez le gustaba menos esa sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Cómo puedo _yo_ comprar tu voz? Muy sencillo. Si lo hago, me pertenecería, de modo que sólo sería mía.

Aún era momento de volver al bar, pensó ella, era mejor encerrarse en su camerino y tomar una bebida caliente que tener una conversación sin sentido con un loco.

—Nadie más podría escucharla a menos que yo así lo quisiera —continuó Eriol ajeno a los pensamientos de la mujer, quien comenzó a descartar la locura y regresó a la idea de que se trataba de un idiota con mucha imaginación y tiempo libre para bromas—. Por supuesto, sólo yo podría oírte cantar. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —habló finalmente con una mueca de desagrado, comenzando a sacarse el abrigo para regresárselo de inmediato y volver a su lugar en el escenario. El tiempo de descanso se acababa.

Eriol rechazó el abrigo y lo acomodó una vez sobre los hombros de Tomoyo. Se inclinó hasta tener su rostro a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

—Ya te lo dije: cada vez que te oigo cantar simplemente olvido algunas cosas en las que me gustaría no pensar. Si lo piensas fríamente, sería como pagar un psicólogo… pero no tendría que acostarme durante horas en un diván hablando de mi vida frente a un desconocido como un idiota. Además… —se acercó hasta que el calor de sus labios chocó con la boca de ella, rozándola con su aliento. La vio retroceder y se sonrió—, será más divertido así… _Tomoyo_ —susurró y se alejó como si nada para mirarla desde su altura.

La muchacha se quedó ahí, de pie, mirando esa sonrisa altiva con la desconfianza que la vida le había enseñado, pero sabiendo que contra toda buena advertencia había un pedazo estúpido y esperanzado que quería creer que era posible. Tuvo miedo de ese pedazo, de ese ínfimo rayo de esperanza, de esos ojos azules que la medían como un predador a la carnada. Ese hombre era peligroso. Más peligroso aún que los ebrios de la cantina. Era astuto como un zorro y con la soberbia grabada en el iris, pero tenía algo que ella no, la clave que movía al mundo y podía regresarle a su madre la vida que había perdido: dinero. Una combinación inconveniente… y necesaria.

—Digamos que acepto el trato y te "vendo" mi voz. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—No volver a hablar, mucho menos cantar, frente a otro ser humano que no sea yo.

—¿Ni siquiera con mi madre?

—Ni siquiera con tu madre.

Eso sí sería difícil; más que difícil, doloroso. Después de todo, ella era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo a esa mujer, y viceversa. Siempre habían contado con el apoyo la una de la otra, siempre, hasta ese momento al menos…

—¿No volveré a cantar?

—Sólo para mí.

—Y pagarás todo lo que ella necesite.

—Todo.

—A cambio de que ella pueda volver a caminar… —procuró que su voz no temblara y se esforzó en no pensar en el rostro alegre de Sonomi cada vez que cantaba para ella. La única alegría que habían encontrado para iluminar los días negros desde aquella vez.

—A cambio de que ella pueda volver a caminar —asintió Eriol.

Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para volver a verla caminar, cualquier cosa, lo haría.

Cualquier cosa.

—Está bien, riquillo… —asintió alzando la barbilla e ignorando la punzada de advertencia en su pecho—, tú ganas.

Eriol le tendió una mano que ella tomó con firmeza y se inclinó con una sonrisa misteriosa hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

—No, preciosa… _ambos_ ganamos.

Tomoyo no podía creer la escena en la que estaba tomando parte en esos momentos: un sujeto salido de la nada ponía en bandeja de plata lo que ella más deseaba a cambio de algo que ni siquiera podía cuantificar. Si bien Eriol y la alcoholizada clientela del bar no eran los únicos ni los primeros en apreciar su voz y su canto, tampoco podía entender que realmente pudiera comprar la felicidad de Sonomi con un sacrificio que se le antojaba pequeño en comparación con lo que hasta el momento habría estado más que dispuesta a hacer.

—Por supuesto que tendremos que ver bien las condiciones —Eriol interrumpió su discusión interna a la vez que soltaba su mano—. Me refiero a que debo asegurarme que cumplas tu parte del trato. Tú podrás ver que cumplo la mía, tendrás pruebas físicas de ello: las operaciones, la salud y el avance en tu madre, pero… —su gesto era ahora el de un hombre de negocios implacable— ¿Cómo sabré yo que no hablas con alguien más a mis espaldas?

—Tengo palabra —replicó ella alzando la barbilla desafiante— y sé mantenerla.

—Bueno, tú sabes lo que dicen por ahí sobre la verdad y las palabras de una mujer, no digamos una puta —se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, pero no puedo basarme solamente en eso, así que tendré que tomar mis propias _precauciones._

—¿Precauciones? _—_ a ella no le gustó el sonido de aquella palabra en sus labios.

—Te mantendré vigilada —explicó Eriol—, cosa que no puedo hacer mientras estés viviendo al otro lado de la ciudad. Además, espero que entiendas que tu trabajo como cantante de bar llegó a su fin.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Pondrás espías para que me vigilen en cada esquina? —soltó una carcajada seca.

—No —él desechó la idea con un movimiento de su mano—, pensaba en algo menos dramático, aunque sí más radical y efectivo —sugirió con esa sonrisa misteriosa que a ella comenzaba a irritarle más y más.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vendrás conmigo, vivirás en mi casa —soltó de repente, con tono casual y déspota.

—Estás loco. Ahora, si me lo permites, tengo que volver —y así, Tomoyo regresó al bar...

—Entonces no hay trato —…o lo intentó, porque la voz de él la detuvo a medio camino.

Volvió el rostro para mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

—Jura que todo lo que me has dicho es serio.

—Cada palabra, tan en serio y cierto como que estoy en plena madrugada de pie frente a un bar de mala muerte en la zona más baja de Tomoeda y discutiendo con una cantante testaruda que posee una voz de ensueño —habló él sin inmutarse—. Quizás esté loco, pero al menos ya no estoy borracho ni con resaca, así que puedes creerme.

—¿Para qué rayos quieres comprar mi voz? —preguntó ella sin más preámbulos. Si iba a acceder, cosa que en realidad ya había hecho, entonces al menos quería saber en qué se beneficiaría él con toda esta locura.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿lo necesitas por escrito? —a juzgar por su tono de voz, no era la única que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Es una lástima que no piense repetirlo. Dejémoslo en que me gusta tu voz, punto.

—Entonces espero que te guste demasiado, porque lo que prometes a cambio de ella cuesta muchísimo dinero, y no voy a dejar que te retires a medio camino —advirtió con un tono mordaz que, no obstante, pareció satisfacer al otro.

—Nunca dejo un trato sin cumplir. Te daré un día para arreglar tus asuntos y aprovechar unas últimas horas para hablar todo lo que quieras y con quien quieras, porque después no podrás hacerlo más —contento, Eriol metió las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a avanzar hacia su auto—. Por la noche pasaré a tu casa para recogerlas.

—¿Recogernos? —ella parpadeó sin comprender el plural que había usado y le siguió unos pasos más atrás.

—Será mejor que le expliques bien a tu madre —continuó él sin detenerse —. Dile que piense bien lo que va a empacar, no creo que el carro pueda con una tonelada en maletas. Lo mismo va para ti.

—¿Mamá… también irá con nosotros?

—Claro —contestó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y abrió la portezuela del copiloto. Sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta de que había alguien en el asiento del conductor—. ¿Crees que estarás lista a las ocho? —sin embargo, no esperó a que ella asintiera—. Bien, entonces las veo a ti y a la señora Sonomi a esa hora. Mi recomendación es que mandes al carajo a tu jefe en este momento y regreses a casa a descansar de una buena vez. Mañana te espera un día largo —sonrió y entró al carro cerrando la puerta.

El Jaguar avanzó con un desliz sobre la calle cubierta de nieve y hielo, dejando a Tomoyo de pie en el lugar por varios minutos, apenas consciente de que el abrigo de él seguía sobre sus hombros, envolviéndola en un aroma que poco a poco comenzaba a volverse familiar, aunque era difícil saber si se trataba de agua de colonia o azufre, porque no cabía duda alguna de que acababa de estrecharle la mano al diablo.

* * *

 **(1)** 500 000 yenes = aproximadamente 4 260 USD al momento de escribir el capítulo.

 **(2)** La mayoría de edad en Japón se alcanza al cumplir los 20 años.

 **(3)** Eriol dice _Quid pro quo_ , una frase en latín comúnmente utilizada por las personas de habla inglesa para referirse a un intercambio de bienes o favores. Se refiere a dar y recibir, sin embargo su uso está mal empleado, pues en realidad habla de un error (tomar una cosa por otra), lo que la convierte en una ironía lingüística. Tomoyo lo corrige con la frase correcta para el caso: _do ut des._

 **Futon:** cama hecha a partir de una delgada colchoneta en el piso, típica de Japón.

La canción del capítulo es _Blackbird_ , de The Beatles

 **Notas de la autora:** agradezco el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia en su primer capítulo. La vez anterior mencioné los fanarts que iré subiendo en mis cuentas de Deviantart (IsisTemptation) y Facebook (Isis Temp), sin embargo los enlaces a Deviantart que dejé en mi página de perfil de Fanfiction no funcionan por alguna razón, por lo que sugiero buscarme por nombre de usuario y ahí encontrarán la carpeta de "Echo". En mi cuenta de Facebook lo encontrarán entre "Imágenes de mis fics", aunque ésa está más desorganizada. Una disculpa por ello.

Adelantándome a la pregunta después de este segundo capítulo: sí, todos los capítulos llevarán el nombre de una canción, pero no todas serán de The Beatles.

Nuevamente gracias y, si les gustó el capítulo, están invitados a dejar sus comentarios, que siempre procuro responder. Si no, también pueden dejar sus críticas, que son bien recibidas.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Act of the apostle

**III**

 **Act of the apostle**

 _Oh, if I could make sense of it all!  
_ _I wish that I could sing, I'd stay in a melody,  
_ _I would float along in my everlasting song.  
_ _What would I do to believe?_

La noche había dejado tras de sí una nueva capa de nieve con la que un grupo de niños jugaba lanzando bolas y corriendo de un lado a otro sin apenas sentir el frío del que difícilmente podían protegerlos sus ropas desgastadas y roídas por las polillas. Aquel vecindario se adornaba con el irónico contraste que parece coexistir entre la felicidad de la inocencia y el mundo de la miseria. Contemplando la escena desde el interior de su casa, Tomoyo no podía evitar pensar que alguna vez ella también había formado parte de ese círculo de ironía.

Se trataba de un tiempo lejano y casi olvidado, pero aún podía recordar el sonido de la nieve aplastándose bajo sus botas al correr perseguida por otra chiquilla que no desperdiciaba la ventaja de sus largas piernas.

" _Hana"._

Volvió su vista al interior, posándola en la mujer que leía tranquilamente un libro sentada en una silla de ruedas. Pensó con tristeza en los días en los que su madre solía bailar frente al pequeño estéreo que tenían diez años atrás, cuando creía que nadie podía verla. Tomoyo la observaba, escondida entre las cajas que su padre dejaba a veces por la casa; era una bailarina excelente y alguna vez había deseado llegar a ser como ella. Sonomi Daidouji tenía el ritmo en cada fibra de su cuerpo, característica que Hana, su hija mayor, parecía haber heredado, a diferencia de la menor, Tomoyo, cuyas dotes artísticas se habían desarrollado a través del canto.

El canto. Ahora tenía menos de un día para compartir con su madre una última melodía y dejar atrás las tardes llenas de canciones. Sin embargo, más que el tiempo, el verdadero problema era que su mente se debatía entre tantas cosas que apenas podía concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tomoyo —el llamado de su madre la distrajo y, al regresar su atención a ella, notó sin sorpresa que el libro reposaba ahora sobre sus piernas—. ¿Me vas a decir ya qué es lo que te pasa?

Sonomi podía ser directa, pero su voz no abandonaba su habitual amabilidad. Aunque acorralada, Tomoyo agradeció que no se anduviera con rodeos, evitándole así el palabrerío sin sentido. Dio un paso adelante y se sentó en el suelo para encarar de frente y con seriedad la mirada de su progenitora.

—Mamá, hay algo que debo decirte…

* * *

La noche había caído muy pronto, _demasiado_ pronto. Se lo decían las sombras que se estiraban bajo la luz de la bombilla que colgaba de un cable en el techo. La pequeña casa le había parecido inhóspita y extraña desde la primera vez que habían puesto pie en ella, y por las noches su impresión solía confirmarse. Ahora, con los muebles desnudos y la ausencia de los pequeños adornos con los que ambas habían tratado de hacer de aquél su hogar, las habitaciones parecían una pintura abandonada con hongos reptando por la humedad en las esquinas.

Trató de definir la sensación que le producía ese cascarón vacío. No podría decir que lo extrañaría, pero tampoco estaba en situación de decir que le emocionaba largarse de ahí. Ya fuera por costumbre, esas maderas desgastadas y crujientes habían sido su hogar —o madriguera— por casi diez años, y la incertidumbre de lo que les aguardaría en un nuevo lugar no reconfortaba a Tomoyo en lo absoluto. ¿Su madre se sentiría igual? Tomoyo no quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Si Sonomi había accedido a irse con ella fue porque ella se lo había pedido. Todo era parte de ese pacto silencioso en el que cada una sentía lástima y culpa por la situación de la otra.

—¿Vas a dejar tus libros?

La voz de Sonomi al entrar en la habitación desvió su atención hacia el librero medio carcomido de la esquina donde algunos ejemplares seguían anidando en sus repisas. Tomoyo asintió. Había conseguido meter un par entre su escaso equipaje, pero no tenía espacio para más.

Caminó hacia el librero y pasó una mano por los lomos de segunda mano, muchos de ellos tomados "prestados" de algún bazar. Desde diccionarios hasta novelas, contaba con un poco de todo, salvo las historias románticas de las que se había deshecho la misma noche que se entregó por primera vez a un hombre a cambio de unos billetes. Había decidido entonces dejar atrás cualquier ilusión sobre mundos fantásticos con príncipes azules y valientes caballeros, de renegados _cowboys_ que cambiaban su duro carácter por el bien de su amada o de mujeriegos que dejaban la vida fácil a un lado para jurar amor eterno a una única mujer. Aquella noche había comprendido que su realidad siempre sería muy distinta a la literatura para jovencitas y que esa vez sería la primera de muchas más.

—¿Terminaste, mamá?

—Sí. Es fácil cuando no se tienen muchas cosas —sonrió Sonomi, sin sarcasmos ni ironías, y Tomoyo no podía estar más de acuerdo—. ¿Avisaste en tu trabajo que ya no irías?

—Claro —mintió.

—¿No se molestaron? Es muy repentino.

—Sólo los tomó un poco por sorpresa —acotó con tono casual, preguntándose cómo reaccionarían las demás si les hubiera dicho. No era que fueran grandes amigas; la palabra amistad no encajaba con la lucha continua que había entre las chicas del bar para acaparar clientes y obtener más monedas en una noche. Tampoco había dicho una palabra a Ryou; no podía simplemente llegar y decirle al robusto cantinero que se marchaba para no volver: él no aceptaba renuncias.

El suspiro de Sonomi llamó su atención otra vez. Al mirarla, la descubrió más cansada de lo usual en su silla de ruedas.

—Tomoyo, hija —su voz de pronto sonó apagada y triste—, aún sigo pensando que lo que piensas hacer es demasiado…

–Ya te dije que no te preocupes, mamá; sólo serán unos meses.

Nuevamente una mentira, pues lo que menos sabía era el tiempo que permanecerían a expensas de aquel sujeto. Una parte de ella seguía temiendo —o esperando—que todo eso no fuera más que la broma de un aristócrata ocioso. ¿Y qué se supone que le diría a su madre si Eriol no aparecía esa noche? Tomoyo sabía que tenía que pensar en un plan B, pero no se le ocurría ninguno.

—Unos meses difíciles para ti —continuó Sonomi, ajena a los pensamientos de su hija—. Además, extrañaré tu voz. ¿Quién cantará para mí ahora?

—Te conseguiré un ruiseñor —Tomoyo decidió bromear al respecto y mantener la conversación lejos de puntos que pudieran meterla en conflictos.

—Mejor… ¿qué te parece si cantas para mí una última vez? —sonrió Sonomi como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque ambas sabían que lo decía en serio.

 _Una última vez._ A Tomoyo no le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello, pero igual asintió y carraspeó un poco. Sólo le tomó unos segundos decidirse por una de las melodías favoritas de su madre antes de comenzar.

Había pensado en cantar uno o dos temas, pero al ver la creciente emoción de Sonomi y entender que ninguna de las dos sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez, la sucesión de complacencias se convirtió en un repertorio que se extendió hasta que, tras finalizar una canción más que se granjeó una entusiasta ovación de Sonomi, otro aplauso llegó desde la puerta. Ambas mujeres se viraron, sorprendidas, en aquella dirección.

—¡Hiragizawa! —Sonomi fue la primera en llamarlo.

—Perdónenme por irrumpir así en su hogar, pero antes de llamar a la puerta oí un sonido maravilloso y no me atreví a interrumpirlo, aunque tampoco pude evitar entrar para escucharlo en primera fila.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, gesto que pasó inadvertido por su madre, atenta a su huésped.

—Descuide, mi casa es su casa.

—En realidad ahora debo ser yo quien les diga eso a ustedes, señora —sonrió Eriol—. Sinceramente, mi casa es su casa. ¿Están listas para partir?

—Así es —asintió Sonomi—, pero primero me gustaría preguntarle algo, joven Hiragizawa.

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo es que terminó aceptando la locura de mi hija y haciendo todo esto por nosotras?

¿Aceptar, _él_ ,la locura de su hija? Eriol intentó aterrizar en su cabeza el significado de aquella pregunta, pero una y otra vez continuó careciendo de sentido para él. Confundido, miró a Tomoyo, quien no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde su llegada, y descubrió su expresión nerviosa. No le tomó más de unos segundos unir las piezas de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

" _Así que quieres que te siga el juego, ¿eh?"_

Se deleitó un momento en la cuasi súplica de sus ojos violetas antes de dar su respuesta:

—La razón es muy sencilla, señora Daidouji —habló finalmente, sonriéndole a la mujer y mirando de reojo a la otra—: Es mi manera de pagarle lo que usted hizo por mí. Nunca había visto a alguien que no intentara sacar provecho a pesar de conocer mi apellido, o hacer algo sin esperar nada a cambio. Si acepté la "locura" de su hija, como usted la llama, es porque no vi otra opción para agradecerle apropiadamente. Discúlpeme si esto no le agrada, pero ya hemos cerrado un trato.

Al instante notó que los hombros de la muchacha se relajaban y su expresión volvía a la normalidad tras un suspiro de alivio. Sonomi aún no parecía demasiado satisfecha con su respuesta, pero él optó por no darle más largas al asunto y desvió el tema hacia las dos maletas que había sobre el piso, preguntando casualmente si aquél era todo su equipaje. Tomó una en cada mano para llevarlas al automóvil estacionado a la entrada; Tomoyo abandonó la casa detrás de él, empujando la silla de su madre hasta dejarla junto a la puerta del copiloto. Al ver que Tomoyo se preparaba para ayudar a Sonomi a subir, Eriol soltó las maletas y se adelantó para tomar a la mujer en sus brazos y colocarla con delicadeza en el asiento en tanto la hija se encargaba de poner el equipaje en el maletero. Una vez quedaron todos acomodados en el auto y Eriol se disponía a prender el motor, su nueva copiloto llamó nuevamente su atención.

—Disculpe —Sonomi señaló hacia la ventana—, la silla… ¿se quedará ahí?

—¿Perdón? —entonces recordó el desvencijado armatoste con ruedas que había quedado sobre la acera—. Ah, sí, no se preocupe: ya hay una esperándola en casa —titubeó—, a menos que usted desee conservarla por alguna razón en especial, en ese caso podría…

—Oh, no, está bien así —Sonomi lucía cada vez más avergonzada—, aunque no tenía por qué tomarse la molestia…

—Hágase a la idea, señora Daidouji —sonrió él guiñándole un ojo—. Ahora usted vivirá en mi casa y será para nosotros como una invitada muy especial, de modo que, si llegara a necesitar algo más, no dude en pedirlo —dicho esto, arrancó el auto.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Tomoyo ignoró la conversación insustancial que tuvo lugar entre su madre y el hombre, prestando atención a la forma en que el paisaje cambiaba frente a sus ojos. Donde primero había calles maltrechas y muros vandalizados, pronto hubo luces navideñas y farolas de luz blanca; parques con algunos paseantes y sus perros; tiendas departamentales y casas de dos pisos; y, finalmente, una colina que había visto una vez desde el templo Tsukimine.

En algún punto cruzaron por un enrejado automático y entraron a un vasto jardín iluminado por luces a nivel del suelo. Todo estaba cubierto de blanco, a excepción del camino de piedra por donde se deslizaba el automóvil. Distinguió varios pinos —la única vegetación verde en esa época—, pero también un sinnúmero de árboles de cerezo y durazneros desnudos de su follaje. Un poco más allá, tendiendo sus ramas imponentes sobre los demás, un enorme roble se erguía al centro del jardín. Volvió la mirada al frente y quedó boquiabierta al ver una mansión con un estilo ridículamente europeo que sólo había visto en algunos carteles de publicidad.

El vehículo dio vuelta a una plaza, en cuyo centro se alzaba una extravagante fuente de piedra, antes de detenerse frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal de la residencia. Eriol fue el primero en apearse del auto, Tomoyo lo imitó, continuando su observación de la casa sin poder distinguir bien sus detalles debido a la escasa iluminación, aunque uno de los salones parpadeaba con luces navideñas. Concentrada como estaba en tratar de contar las ventanas que alcanzaba a ver en la segunda planta, falló en sentir la presencia del otro cuando se colocó a su lado.

—A partir de ahora, linda, ni una palabra.

El susurro la hizo dar un respingo, quedándose tiesa al comprender que su tiempo de libertad había llegado a su fin. Se alejó un paso de él y recordó que su madre seguía en el coche. Apenas iba a preguntarle a su "anfitrión" sobre la silla de ruedas de la que les había hablado cuando la puerta principal se abrió y dos figuras salieron por ella. Una de ellas comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

—¡Eriooool!

Apenas se viró a tiempo, sobresaltada por el grito, para ver que una sombra pasaba rápidamente a su lado para abalanzarse sobre el joven con tal fuerza que lo habría tirado al suelo de no ser porque éste, al parecer, no había esperado otra cosa.

Distraída por la inesperada escena, no alcanzó a notar al hombre que bajaba empujando una silla de ruedas por una rampa al costado de las escaleras y apenas fue consciente de su existencia cuando éste abrió la portezuela del copiloto y ayudó a su madre a salir del auto. Sonomi agradeció el gesto y comenzó a hablar sobre lo linda y cómoda que era su nueva silla. Su hija sonrió y suspiró aliviada al pensar que, por primera vez en su vida, las cosas parecían mejorar un poco para su madre…

—¡Pero qué chica tan linda! —el grito a su lado la hizo dar un sobresalto y, al volverse, lo primero que distinguió fue un par de ojos marrones a escasos centímetros de ella—. ¿Así que tú eres Tomoyo? —sintió que una mano se apoderaba de la suya y la estrechaba con vigor—, ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Nakuru, la hermana de Eriol.

Iba a responderle algo, pero se detuvo al abrir la boca y volvió a cerrarla, recordando que ahora no le era permitido hablar con nadie más que _él_. Luego, "Nakuru" dejó ir su mano y corrió con una energía inverosímil hacia Sonomi. Ambas se presentaron y comenzaron una plática animada mientras Eriol le daba instrucciones al hombre — _albino_ , pensó Tomoyo al reparar en su cabello blanco— sobre el equipaje. Cuando el otro caminó a la parte trasera del auto, Eriol se acercó a ella y le ofreció un brazo. Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada desconfiada que él respondió colocando una mano impaciente en su espalda para conducirla a la entrada. Ambos fueron seguidos por Nakuru empujando la silla de Sonomi por la rampa que Tomoyo recién atinó a notar. ¿Qué hacía una rampa en una casa como ésa? Se preguntó si acaso había sido diseñada originalmente para alguien con necesidades especiales o si la adecuación se realizaría después. Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta para adentrarse en el tibio ambiente que proveía la calefacción se dio cuenta de que las sorpresas apenas comenzaban.

Había calificado la mansión como una extraña edificación occidental por fuera, pero por dentro los pisos de mármol blanco la hicieron sentir en el mausoleo de un antiguo emperador de medio oriente. No tuvo tiempo de contemplar algunas de las decoraciones orientales antes de ser llevada a otra habitación con una enorme mesa de madera arreglada con un elegante mantel blanco y servida con cuatro juegos de una vajilla de porcelana china. Éste, sin duda, era el comedor.

—La cena está lista —anunció Nakuru—. Esta noche es especial, de modo que el menú de hoy también lo será, preparado con mucho cariño por mí misma.

Eriol retiró una silla y la invitó a sentarse. Ella aún no podía conectar toda esa opulencia con la realidad. Parecía un sueño sin pies ni cabeza; el problema era que no sabía si quería despertar o seguir dormida. Sabía que lo más normal para una mujer como ella, una simple prostituta de bar, sería sentirse como en un cuento de hadas, pero la experiencia le había enseñado a no tener ilusiones. Al contrario, el miedo comenzaba a devorarla con cada segundo que pasaba en esa casa. Quería salir de ahí corriendo, regresar a lo que estaba acostumbrada así fuera una pesadilla, pero era _su_ pesadilla. En este sueño estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Tomoyo.

El susurro de Eriol la obligó a regresar a la realidad. Notó que él aún sostenía la silla y le hacía señas de que tomara asiento mientras todos la miraban con curiosidad. Rápidamente se dejó caer en la silla y Eriol la acercó a la mesa, pero antes de alejarse de su lugar para tomar su puesto en la cabecera, se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró algo más contra su oreja:

—Te espero después de la cena en mi estudio, Yue te indicará el lugar. No lo olvides.

Ahora ese hombre tenía todo el control de la situación, ella lo había perdido. ¿Perdido? No. Desde que el momento en que ese sujeto entrara en su camerino hacía un par de noches, ella nunca había tenido el control.

* * *

Hesitó antes de tocar a la puerta con los nudillos. Yue, ese joven y extraño mayordomo con la presencia de un ninja pese a su llamativo cabello blanco y largo, la había conducido hasta allí siguiendo las indicaciones de Eriol; de otro modo se habría perdido en la inmensidad de la casa.

El silencio del hombre rivalizaba con el de una cripta y probablemente en cualquier otra ocasión le habría parecido incómodo, pero esta vez Tomoyo lo agradeció, pues de lo contrario se metería en aprietos al querer responderle, como ya había tenido ocasión de comprobar cada vez que Nakuru le había dirigido la palabra durante la cena. Había intentado usar gestos, pero su esfuerzo había probado ser tan inútil como ridículo y su frustración sólo crecía cada vez que descubría a Eriol mirando en su dirección y sonriendo como un espectador en el teatro…

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa perenne. La invitó a pasar con el tono de quien sabe que tiene la situación en sus manos. Al entrar, Tomoyo se encontró con una estancia resguardada por dos enormes libreros que se alzaban hasta el techo. Al centro descansaba un sofá de piel negro de tres plazas iluminado por dos lámparas sobre sendas mesitas de madera en ambos lados. No tardó en notar tampoco el reproductor sobre una de las repisas de uno de los libreros, desde donde venía la música que la había recibido al cruzar la puerta, aparte de las pequeñas esculturas y figuras abstractas que se alternaban con los libros en el mismo mueble. Percibió, además, la ausencia total de un retrato en la estancia, tal como en el resto de lo que había visto de la casa.

Caminó sobre la alfombra azul marino hacia el escritorio de madera casi negra que reinaba de espaldas a la ventana. Sobre su superficie había un portalápices y una computadora. Rodeó el mueble y vio, más allá del cristal, el blanco jardín y, a lo lejos, las luces de lo que comprendía Tomoeda. La altura de la colina donde reposaba la mansión proporcionaba un perfecto mirador para apreciar la ciudad entera.

—Si éste te gusta, te aseguro que el de tu habitación te encantará —habló Eriol a sus espaldas, refiriéndose sin duda al paisaje—. Puedes hablar ahora, sólo estoy yo en este cuarto —agregó al ver que ella no pronunciaba palabra.

—¿Por qué me mandaste llamar? —preguntó finalmente.

Eriol se sentó en el sofá con languidez y su invitación para que ella hiciera lo mismo fue rechazada, cosa que a él pareció no importarle.

—Sólo quería preguntarte qué fue _exactamente_ lo que le dijiste a tu madre sobre esto. Me parece que ella no sabe toda la verdad, así que, a menos que quieras que cometa algún error cuando esté con ella, será mejor que me hables al respecto —sonrió con esa astucia que comenzaba a volverse característica en él—. ¿O no te parece que debemos estar de acuerdo si vamos a mentirle?

Tomoyo chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón.

—Mamá piensa que… —titubeó y desvió la mirada—, que tú querías agradecernos por permitirte dormir en nuestra casa y, dado que eres un riquillo sin nada más interesante que hacer con tu dinero y un altruista de corazón, decidiste ayudarnos para su rehabilitación como una especie de regalo de Navidad. Más o menos lo mismo que le dijiste al recogernos.

—¡Altruista! —Eriol alzó ambas cejas, divertido—. Conoces algunas palabras complicadas para ser una cantante de bar.

—Pero yo no podía dejar que hicieras algo así, sería mucho pedir de tu parte… —continuó ella, ignorándolo—; es decir, no sería honesto aceptar un… "trato" tan desigual como ése —anotó con sarcasmo.

—Sí, algo así me pareció —rio él, llevándose la mano al mentón.

—…así que, por voluntad _propia_ … —resaltó ella, fijando esta vez la vista en él—, _yo_ me propuse darte algo a cambio de eso: lo más valioso que tengo; así sería un intercambio más justo. Te ofrecí mi voz y tú aceptaste y nos invitaste a tu casa para que ya no viviéramos en aquella pocilga y… aquí estamos —terminó, señalando a su alrededor con los brazos extendidos. Eriol meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua con una muy fingida desaprobación.

—Tomoyo, eres una embustera. Mira que no es decente mentirle a tu propia madre. Además… ¿Realmente toda esa sarta de cosas se te ocurrió a ti sola? —volvió a reír—. Es increíble que te hayas inventado eso tan rápido. No sé si alabarlo o condenarlo.

—He tenido que mentirle por años a mi madre —declaró como quien no quiere la cosa—. Ella ni siquiera sabe de mi trabajo, así que sacarme una historia de la manga para perder la voz y mudarnos de casa no es nada del otro mundo.

—Y, por supuesto, esperas que yo me solidarice con tus mentiras —la sonrisa de Eriol se volvía más y más amplia con cada palabra. La expresión de Tomoyo, por el contrario, se tornaba cada vez más seria.

—Espero que ella no tenga que enterarse innecesariamente.

—Te voy a decir lo que me parece —Eriol se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella—. Me parece que no has seguido bien el acuerdo, Tomoyo. No se supone que yo deba mentir para encubrirte, ése no era el trato entre nosotros —habló al detenerse a un paso de distancia con calma calculada y voz un decibel más abajo de lo normal.

—Tú pusiste tus términos —Tomoyo alzó el mentón, decidida a no ceder en este aspecto—, así que no te quejes de que yo ponga los míos.

—No puedes cambiar los términos cada vez que te venga en gana —él meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—. Los aceptaste como eran antes, ¿recuerdas?

—Por supuesto… _imbécil_ —musitó esto último apenas entre dientes. Si acaso él le oyó, no dio muestras de enfado.

—Con esa actitud no conseguirás mucho, preciosa —su tono de superioridad y ese indeseado adjetivo al final sólo consiguieron acentuar el enojo de Tomoyo.

—No le digas nada —insistió ella, intentando por todos los medios aparentar serenidad al ver que su irritación sólo conseguía divertirlo más.

—¿Nunca te enseñaron cómo se piden las cosas?

Tomoyo gruñó antes de volver a hablar. Sabía que la siguiente humillación frente a él no solamente era necesaria, sino que se convertiría en la primera de las que probablemente serían muchas.

—Por favor… no le digas nada a mamá.

—Está bien, no lo haré… —accedió él de inmediato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No obstante, no sería eso lo último que Eriol mencionaría al respecto. No estaba dispuesto a perder una oportunidad tan a la ligera—. Pero ahora me debes un favor, y me aseguraré de cobrármelo.

Tomoyo apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender el significado de esas palabras cuando él la tomó por la cintura, tirando de ella hasta prácticamente estrellarla contra su torso. Cerró los ojos con una pasividad que había adquirido con los años mientras él jugaba a pasar los dedos por su cuello, presionando apenas lo suficiente para que ella entendiera la orden silenciosa de acercar el rostro. Al hacerlo, Tomoyo sintió el mordisco en la oreja y luego el movimiento de la boca que recorrió su mandíbula sin prisas hasta detenerse en la coyuntura de sus labios. Sabía que Eriol buscaba alguna reacción en ella, pero necesitaría más que eso para conseguirla. Sin embargo él no se detuvo ahí y continuó bajando por su cuello hacia su escote.

—Seré una puta, pero no una idiota —masculló alejándolo con ambas manos y se cruzó de brazos al lograrlo—. Desde un principio sabías que mamá no estaba enterada de lo que yo hago, así que no creo que hayas tenido intención de decirle nada. Además, por si te confundiste, te recuerdo que el trato fue por mi voz, no por mi cuerpo.

—¿Y vas a llamar a tus abogados si no sigo el trato al pie de la letra? —Eriol se llevó una mano al mentón, divertido. Cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada, meneó la cabeza con gesto aparentemente inocente—. Está bien, como tú quieras. No tienes por qué preocuparte: nunca le he tenido que pagar ni chantajear a una mujer para que se acueste conmigo, y no pienso comenzar ahora. Aunque… —continuó con tono misterioso—, fuiste tú quien se tomó sus libertades con nuestro acuerdo primero, así que no te quejes si yo me tomo las mías.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé, quizá nada —se encogió de hombros—, o quizá sí. ¿No te gustan las sorpresas?

—Al parecer, no tanto como a ti —Tomoyo dio por terminada la discusión y giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia la puerta—. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que ayudar a mamá a tomar un baño.

—Ah, cierto —él la alcanzó y se adelantó para abrir la puerta como si en realidad hubiera algo de caballeroso en ese gesto, o como si hubiera algo de lógica en tenerlo con una puta barata—, necesito que me informes de las amenidades que pueda necesitar tu madre para que esté bien y a sus anchas en su recámara y baño, incluso en el resto de la casa. Probablemente le vendría mejor un lavabo más bajo, o cosas por el estilo, pero para saberlo necesitaré tu ayuda.

Tomoyo no podía estar más confundida por el súbito cambio de actitud.

—¿Por qué…? —sin embargo él la calló con un dedo en los labios. Los ojos azules de Eriol casi brillaban contra la semioscuridad del pasillo.

—Shhhh —sonrió él con un tinte de advertencia y miró en todas direcciones—. A partir de ahora debes tener cuidado cada vez que abras la boca. No querrás que nuestro trato se rompa inesperadamente por un descuido, ¿o sí?

Tomoyo sintió que le ardían las mejillas con una mezcla de vergüenza y coraje. Con un gesto tan simple él acababa de hacerle una jugarreta para recordarle que su situación pendía de un hilo muy delgado. Asintió con un movimiento brusco y se separó de él, caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo durante unos segundos antes de escuchar finalmente la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas.

Todo era un maldito juego de mesa. Ella y su madre eran las fichas intentando avanzar hacia la casilla final, pero el tablero estaba repleto de trampas dispuestas a capricho del único moderador: Eriol.

* * *

Su primera mañana en la mansión Hiragizawa la recibió en la más absoluta confusión. Tomoyo tardó más de un par de minutos en procesar en su cabeza la habitación en color salmón con sus finos muebles de madera, la pintura impresionista colgando de una de las paredes y las cortinas que cubrían un gran ventanal en otra. La suave alfombra que pisó al salir de la cama tampoco figuraba en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las orquídeas que había en el jarrón sobre el tocador. Nunca había visto unas en la vida real, aunque las conocía bien por algunos libros y películas.

—De verdad estoy aquí —susurró para sí al comprender que no se había tratado de un sueño. Sería la primera de sus sorpresas de ese día, pasando por la inesperada ausencia de su madre y Eriol durante el desayuno, armonizado únicamente por Nakuru, quien no pareció impedida de lograr una conversación más bien unilateral con una muda. Debía estar acostumbrada, concluyó Tomoyo al verla hablarle con la misma soltura al mayordomo —Yue, recordó que lo había llamado Eriol—, quien no se molestaba siquiera en fingir interés en sus palabras.

Durante tres cuartos de hora, Tomoyo escuchó a la mujer balbucear muchas cosas acerca de sentirse feliz de tener en casa a otra mujer; algo sobre ayudarle a hacer travesuras a Eriol; conocer a un animal de nombre Suppi —una mascota, supuso ella—; ser amigas; hacer un tour para conocer la casa en su totalidad, y un sinfín de planes a los que Tomoyo no consiguió prestar atención mientras pensaba en el paradero de Sonomi y Eriol. ¿A dónde se había llevado a su madre ese sujeto?

Ausente como estaba, ni siquiera fue capaz de hilar la serie de hechos que la llevaron a la sala hora y media después a esperar a que Nakuru se le uniera para salir en lo que ésta se había empeñado en llamar un "paseo sorpresa".

Mientras esperaba, Tomoyo se dio tiempo de contemplar las decoraciones navideñas que adornaban la estancia, como si un torbellino de fiesta hubiera pasado por esa habitación en especial, dejando casi intacto el resto de la casa. Nunca había visto una combinación tan estrafalaria y extrañamente armónica de listones y osos de peluche en un árbol de Navidad, aunque la cascada de lucecillas que corría entre sus ramas estaba apagada durante el día. Se comenzaba a preguntar cómo se vería la estrella iluminada en la cima cuando sintió la vibrante presencia de Nakuru en la entrada.

—Lo siento, ¿esperaste mucho? —pese a la disculpa obligada, Nakuru no parecía afectada por su demora en absoluto. Al verla menear la cabeza, se acercó hasta llegar a su lado—. ¿Te gusta? Lo armamos Eriol y yo.

Tomoyo asintió. Nunca había visto un árbol de Navidad tan grande dentro de una casa. Solía imaginarlos únicamente en tiendas departamentales y centros comerciales. En su familia ni siquiera celebraban la Navidad, a excepción de algún pequeño obsequio que solían hacerse ella y su madre de manera meramente significativa cada año.

—Eriol siempre ha insistido en celebrar la Navidad con todo el rigor occidental. ¿Sabes que él es de Inglaterra? —Tomoyo asintió—, pues ahí lo tienes —rió—. Antes de conocerlo, para mí la Nochebuena sólo significaba tener postre a la hora de la cena. ¡Claro que no me quejaba por ello! Al contrario, me encantaba, pero no sabía que había algo más que eso. ¿Estás lista?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. ¿Antes de conocerlo? Hasta donde tenía entendido, Nakuru era la hermana de Eriol, ¿o ésa era otra farsa más en esa casa y aquella mujer había cometido una indiscreción?

Tomando esta vez la ausencia de reacción en la otra como un "sí", Nakuru arrastró a Tomoyo consigo hacia la salida y anunció a Yue la retirada de ambas, llevando a su presa de la mano hasta llegar a un automóvil rojo que ésta no había visto la noche anterior.

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Tomoyo aún no tenía idea de cuál sería su destino. Hasta el momento, Nakuru se había limitado a mencionar algunas instrucciones de Eriol, por lo que ella no atinaba a saber si era un plan de él o de su "hermana" —si es que realmente era tal—. Tampoco tenía manera de preguntarle gran cosa al respecto con su burdo lenguaje de señas. Ante su gran desventaja, Tomoyo se hizo a la idea de que tendría que cargar consigo una pluma y un cuaderno si quería poder expresar algo a otro ser humano que no fuera Eriol.

Quince minutos después dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial que ella jamás había visto. A partir de ese momento, Tomoyo se vio acarreada de un lado a otro sin oportunidad de resistencia ante lo que sólo pudo considerar como un ataque de oniomanía. Se vio obligada a aguantar en silencio el tener que probarse una prenda tras otra para regocijo de Nakuru, quien lucía más extasiada conforme las bolsas a su alrededor se iban acumulando, desde prendas casuales hasta vestidos que seguramente jamás usaría en la vida. Descubrió con zozobra que las compras de artículos "para ella" superaban a las de Nakuru, aunque todo era pagado indiscriminadamente por la misma tarjeta dorada.

Cuando finalmente consiguió hacerse de una hoja y pluma en el mostrador de una tienda de zapatos, lo primero que hizo fue escribir con letras grandes y rápidas un desesperado "¡¿Por qué?!" que blandió frente al rostro de Nakuru. Sin embargo, su frustración fue respondida por una risa sonora.

—Eriol dijo que no tenías un vestido para la fiesta de Año Nuevo de la compañía, así que me encargó que consiguiera algo para ti. Además, trajiste muy pocas cosas en esa maleta y te vas a quedar una larga temporada, así que tenemos que darte un buen guardarropa. Por tu mamá no te preocupes: ya le encargué unas piezas a domicilio con su talla y sólo tiene que probárselas y regresar las que no le queden o no le gusten, aunque espero que más adelante ella misma se sienta con la libertad de ordenar todo lo que le haga falta por…

Tomoyo escuchaba a medias la cantaleta que Nakuru seguía soltando sin dejar de cargarla de bolsas, haciendo viajes de ida y vuelta entre los escaparates y la cajuela del auto que se iba llenando rápidamente. Quería decirle que no a todo eso y mandar al diablo a Eriol y sus instrucciones, pero entendió de inmediato que todo ese espectáculo no era sino una casilla más en el tablero de Eriol; como una tarjeta de "Tire un dado y pase al distrito de compras durante los turnos que marque el dado".

—¿Qué te parece ésta? Es como la que yo tengo —Nakuru levantó frente a sus narices una tableta digital. Tomoyo ya ni siquiera había prestado atención al momento en que habían entrado a una tienda de electrónicos—. Necesitarás algo para escribir y comunicarte con nosotros.

Tomoyo la miró con la misma confusión que había tenido el resto de la mañana. ¿Realmente Nakuru estaba implicando lo que ella creía? ¿Nunca había escuchado hablar de las libretas y los bolígrafos?

—¡También llevaré un teléfono para Sonomi! Así los cuatro podemos tener un _chat_ grupal, ¿qué piensas? —Nakuru apenas si esperó a verla parpadear—. ¡Sabía que te gustaría! ¿En qué color la prefieres? La mía es roja.

Fue blanca. Con una funda violeta, "como tus ojos", había dicho Nakuru, "ese color te queda perfecto". Resignada y agobiada, Tomoyo sacó el aparato de su caja y lo encendió bajo la mirada asombrada de la otra.

—Eres un poco impaciente, ¿cierto? ¡Pero me alegra que te gustara! —y a continuación sugirió detenerse en un café a descansar mientras Tomoyo seguía luchando por encontrar la aplicación de notas rápidas que Nakuru le había mostrado para poder escribir algo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se descubrió sentada a la mesa de un local y con los expectantes ojos marrones de la otra fijos en ella cuando alzó la pantalla para mostrársela.

"¿Dónde está mamá?"

Nakuru sonrió satisfecha al leer la primera pregunta y se tomó el tiempo de pedir un café _latte_ al mesero antes de responder.

—¿Segura que no quieres algo? —Nakuru se acodó sobre la mesa. Tomoyo difícilmente consiguió ocultar su desesperación esta vez al menear la cabeza—. Está bien, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí: Eriol llevó a Sonomi al hospital. Dijo que iban a hacerle un chequeo general para evaluar su estado y las posibilidades que hay de que el tratamiento funcione.

"¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos?"

—Eriol iba a hacerlo, pero después de ir a tu recámara para despertarte llegó a la mía sonriendo como un niño y me dijo que te dejara dormir un rato más y luego te trajera de compras —soltó una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo—. Apuesto a que pensó que lucías tan linda dormida que no podía atreverse a arruinarlo.

Tomoyo dudaba mucho que las razones fueran las que la hermana pensaba, pero no intentó contradecirla y en su lugar suspiró mientras la otra se enfrascaba en repasar en voz alta la lista de las cosas que les faltaba por comprar. Tampoco podían olvidar incluir un pequeño regalo para su hermano, que se desvivía por los chocolates de una tienda con nombre francés en el segundo piso.

Su _hermano._ No fue sino hasta que la bebida de Nakuru había llegado a la mesa y ésta se dio un respiro para probarla que Tomoyo recordó lo que había querido preguntarle desde eones atrás:

"¿Eriol y tú en verdad son hermanos?"

Contrario a lo que había imaginado, Nakuru no pareció sorprendida al ver lo que había escrito esta vez. Sin dejar de disfrutar su café, meneó alegremente la cabeza.

—No somos hermanos de sangre. Fui adoptada cuando tenía catorce años. Eriol tenía diez; acababa de llegar a Japón empacadito desde Inglaterra y estaba totalmente perdido y solo —sonrió ante la memoria, como si hablara de un animal—. Entonces papá me adoptó para hacerle compañía y guiarlo como una buena hermana mayor.

Pese al rostro radiante de Nakuru al hablar, Tomoyo se quedó de piedra. De repente fue Nakuru, y no Eriol, quien le pareció un cachorro de compañía para el hijo único perdido en una nueva cultura. Pero si Nakuru había sido utilizada de esa manera —aunque probablemente de manera afortunada para ella, pensó Tomoyo—, no quedaba lugar a dudas de por qué a él le había resultado tan fácil y natural meterlas a ella y a su madre en el paquete, como un juguete más para consolar al pedazo de hombre devastado que había entrado al bar noches atrás.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Nakuru extendió una mano para tomar sus dedos sobre la mesa y le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera de ese día:

—Y ahora tú y tu mamá formarán parte de nuestro hogar. ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

No. Tomoyo no quería una nueva familia. Ya había tenido una y cargaba con las cenizas de cada miembro en la maleta y la culpa en el pecho. No necesitaba tomar otra mano que no fuera la de su madre. No necesitaba de sonrisas empáticas. No necesitaba de una casa bonita y ajena ni de un guardarropa que difícilmente se atrevería a tocar. Tomoyo no necesitaba nada de eso, ni a los Hiragizawa.

Pero Sonomi sí.

Acarició con el pulgar la mano que Nakuru le había ofrecido y le obsequió una sonrisa muda. Con los labios sellados, no sería traicionada por las palabras. Fue así como Tomoyo finalmente comprendió la ironía de su nueva situación:

El silencio la había salvado una vez y condenado a su madre y a su familia. Era hora de que los papeles se invirtieran.

* * *

La canción del capítulo es _Act of the apostle_ , de Belle & Sebastian

 **Notas de la autora:** había pensado actualizar antes, pero acabo de iniciar un nuevo trabajo y me tuve que cambiar de ciudad, así que han sido unos días bastante ocupados.

Para quienes se preguntan cómo va a pintar Sakura en esta historia si lleva 3 capítulos sin aparecer, les informo que ella entrará en escena el próximo capítulo, así que no desesperen.

Como siempre, agradezco de corazón sus comentarios y críticas, recordándoles que es la mejor recompensa que cualquier autor puede recibir y esperando que se animen a seguir dejándolos. También las invito a seguir viendo el material extra que dejo en mis cuentas de DeviantArt (IsisTemptation) y Facebook (Isis Temp).

Gracias también a mi beta por su invaluable tiempo y el apoyo que me da con este nuevo reto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. The fox in the snow

**IV**

 **The fox in the snow**

 _Girl in the snow, where do you go to find someone that will do?  
_ _To tell someone all the truth before it kills you._

Sakura Kinomoto se recargó contra la corteza fría y húmeda de un tronco. Sus ojos verdes se despegaron un momento de los animales que se perseguían unos a otros para quitarse uno de los juguetes que ella había llevado consigo. La jauría de seis se había acoplado sin problemas a los demás que ya se encontraban en el parque a medio kilómetro de la pensión para mascotas donde trabajaba a medio tiempo. Éste era su momento del día favorito: en el que sacaba a los perros a pasear durante tres cuartos de hora y podía verlos esparcirse a sus anchas, llenando el aire de ladridos e irrumpiendo la fastidiosa quietud de la nieve. Aunque a veces alguno de los otros dueños se acercaba para intentar sacarle conversación, ella solía alejarse con la excusa de atender a uno de sus perros. Gracias a esta costumbre, poco a poco las personas que frecuentaban el parque a esa hora habían aprendido a dejarla en paz y, sobre todo, a no intentar lo que el joven recién llegado estaba a punto de hacer.

Sakura escuchó el crujido de la nieve a sus espaldas antes de ver de reojo la mano enguantada aproximarse a su hombro. Su gesto apenas cambió cuando sujetó aquella mano con las suyas y tiró de ella hacia el frente, usando su cuerpo como palanca para lanzar al suelo a su infortunado visitante. El sonido del golpe fue ahogado por la nieve, mas no así el quejido del joven que había aterrizado sobre sus espaldas. Los animales se detuvieron y permanecieron en estado de alerta por unos segundos antes de reanudar sus actividades, a excepción de dos, más pequeños, que se acercaron a Sakura con sus agudos ladridos y se detuvieron a una distancia prudente.

—¡Ay! —exclamó él, intentando ponerse de pie. Cuando lo logró comenzó a sacudirse la nieve de la ropa—. Soy yo, Arizugawa Takeshi. No tenías por qué hacer eso —se quejó, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Arizugawa —fue lo único que dijo ella a modo de saludo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así. El otro suspiró.

—No me conoces, ¿verdad? Estamos en la misma clase… —intentó explicar y se rindió ante la expresión indiferente de Sakura—. Bueno, la verdad es que traje a mi perro —con la mirada señaló a un cachorro que se acercaba tímidamente a dos de los más jóvenes—, te vi aquí, bastante sola, y pensé que sería un buen momento para…

 _Bastante sola_ , pensó ella. Si ese tipo en verdad iba en su misma clase, entonces debería haberse dado cuenta antes de que _siempre_ estaba sola; así que su excusa era extremadamente pobre.

—…preguntarte… —continuó él, ajeno a sus pensamientos, pero titubeando nerviosamente—, bueno, yo… quería preguntarte si querías… venir conmigo… con unos amigos y yo… a la visita de Año Nuevo al Templo Tsukimine —sus últimas palabras resonaron casi trémulas en el aire hasta perderse con el viento. El silencio comenzó a trepidar bajo sus pies. Él sudaba en su expectación y ella continuaba observando a las mascotas bajo su custodia.

Finalmente Sakura se enderezó y empezó a caminar sin previo aviso. Llamó a sus animales por su nombre para ponerles las correas.

—Kinomoto… —Takeshi la llamó a sus espaldas—, por favor, acepta.

—No, gracias —ella le miró de la misma forma que antes y continuó con su tarea.

Takeshi la observó terminar de reunir a los seis perros y cruzar la cerca del área de mascotas sin despedirse de nadie. Tampoco había esperado un resultado diferente a juzgar por la forma en la que Kinomoto se comportaba en la escuela, tan distante de todos, pero al verla en un ambiente diferente y con esa expresión relajada en su rostro había pensado que quizás, sólo quizás, ésa podría ser la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Claramente se había equivocado.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Sakura al llegar a casa fue correr a la cocina, donde Nadeshiko Kinomoto manipulaba una de las parrillas de la estufa.

—¡Lo siento! Habían dicho que me dejarían salir más temprano por ser víspera de Año Nuevo, pero…

—Llegas justo a tiempo. Apenas metí el postre al horno y estoy poniendo el agua a calentar para la carne —su madre la recibió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

A sus cuarenta y tres años, la belleza de la enfermera que alguna vez fuera una modelo a medio tiempo había demostrado ser inmune a la edad. Sakura no dejaba de admirar cada día sus cabellos sedosos y oscuros, su piel blanca y tersa, pero especialmente la sonrisa que brillaba permanentemente en el profundo color esmeralda de sus ojos.

Se puso el mandil en silencio y tomó un lugar en la barra de la cocina para cortar los vegetales y darle oportunidad a la otra de encontrar todas las especias que necesitarían.

Nadeshiko se quedó entonces contemplando la delgada espalda de su hija. A su edad, la mayoría de las chicas solían buscar algún evento u organizar una fiesta para celebrar con sus amigos la llegada del Año Nuevo. Sin embargo, para Sakura permanecer en casa era una costumbre —o una condición— inmutable. En primer lugar, para asistir a una fiesta primero necesitaría tener al menos un amigo con quién hacerlo, requisito que estaba lejos de cumplir, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de insistirle a su hija que se relacionara con otras personas; tampoco podía culparla por no querer hacerlo.

La desconfianza en la humanidad estaba grabada en Sakura como un tatuaje, aún dentro de la familia Kinomoto—aunque con menor intensidad—, en donde la extraordinaria exención de Nadeshiko se debía más a un sentimiento de gratitud y dependencia por parte de su hija que a otra cosa.

—Recuerda que uno de los tesistas de tu padre vendrá a cenar con nosotros —comentó un rato después, mientras la carne se cocía—. Recién empezó la maestría y es nuevo en la ciudad, así que no tiene muchos amigos.

Sakura asintió levemente y continuó con su trabajo. Por un momento Nadeshiko pensó en aprovechar la ocasión de estar a solas y comentarle lo que su esposo le había propuesto unos días atrás, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y la voz de su hijo mayor anunciándose desde el recibidor.

—Hmm huele bien —Touya no tardó en entrar a la cocina olfateando el aire con deleite e invadiendo la habitación con la presencia de sus 1.91 metros y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. Sea lo que sea, se nota que lo hizo mamá. Espero que no hayas arruinado nada, _monstruo_.

—Buenas noches, señora Kinomoto, Sakura —saludó Yukito Tsukishiro entrando detrás del otro con su imperturbable expresión gentil detrás de unos lentes que siempre le habían quedado un poco grandes para sus finas facciones.

A sus veinticinco años, Touya cursaba la especialidad de neurocirugía en el Hospital Central de Tokio, ciudad donde vivía compartiendo departamento con Yukito, su pareja. Pese a sus deberes y responsabilidades en la capital, procuraba visitar a su familia en Tomoeda al menos una vez al mes.

Sakura, por su parte, solía maldecir el momento de verlo entrar por la puerta, anticipando con toda la razón del mundo una oleada de comentarios sarcásticos por parte del bufón que tenía por hermano. Esta vez la presencia del visitante logró amortiguar la respuesta que ella normalmente hubiera dado al saludo de Touya. Se contentó con dirigirle en su lugar una mirada de fría advertencia, y no por simpatía hacia el estilista de cabellos pardos, sino por la súbita irrupción de su pequeña zona de confort.

—Todo está listo —sonrió su madre y Sakura la observó con detenimiento, fascinada con su expresión siempre magnánima, capaz de iluminar cualquier día. Probablemente, si tan sólo Nadeshiko hubiera llegado antes a su vida…

 _Hubiera._ Una palabra que no debería existir.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se quitó el mandil.

—Papá sigue en el trabajo, ¿verdad? Entonces sólo queda esperar a que llegue —Touya tomó un camarón—. ¡Mmm, delicioso! Bueno, si me necesitan, estaré en la sala con Yuki.

No pasó mucho antes de que se hiciera oír el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse nuevamente, seguido de un murmullo de voces masculinas en el recibidor.

—Sakura, ayúdame a llevar un poco de té y bocadillos a la sala, deben estar cansados... y no sólo hablo de tu padre y su alumno; Touya y Yukito también se veían un poco agobiados por el viaje —pidió Nadeshiko alcanzándole una bandeja con abrebocas y tomando otra con el juego de té preparado—. ¿Lista?

La joven asintió y le siguió de cerca. Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron a los cuatro hombres acomodados en los muebles y dejaron las charolas sobre la mesa mientras el jefe de la familia las presentaba al chico que se puso de pie al verlas entrar.

—Ellas son las mujeres que son la luz en mi vida —sonrió el profesor con aire bohemio.

Fujitaka Kinomoto era un romántico empedernido, eso era algo que ninguno de los presentes —ni siquiera su pupilo— ignoraba.

—Li, te presento a mi amada esposa, Nadeshiko, y mi querida hija, Sakura —después se dirigió a ellas—. Él es Li Shaoran, el tesista de maestría que empezó este invierno con nosotros.

Después de las presentaciones formales la sala quedó en silencio. Nadeshiko ofreció un poco de té y mencionó que había comprado unas latas de la cerveza favorita de su hijo para tomar después de la cena.

Shaoran no tardó en darse cuenta de la hospitalidad que caracterizaba al matrimonio Kinomoto, aunque sus dos hijos parecían cortados con otra tijera: mientras que el mayor distribuía su tiempo entre lanzarle miradas suspicaces a él y decir alguna cosa soez sobre la menor, esta última parecía estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos. No la vió abrir la boca siquiera por accidente en diez minutos. Si bien las relaciones sociales no eran su especialidad, algo le decía que para continuar en buenos términos con su tutor de tesis tenía que intentar llevarse bien con los hijos.

—Es raro ver ojos de ese color en Japón, pero ambas los tienen —intentó iniciar la conversación con Nadeshiko—. ¿Tiene algún ancestro europeo?

—Sí. Mi abuela era polaca, pero Sakura…

—Deben ser genes muy fuertes entonces —a continuación se dirigió a la muchacha—. Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Supo que había cometido algún error cuando el rostro de la llamada Sakura abandonó todo rastro de indiferencia y se tornó en una mueca de disgusto. La chica le dirigió una mirada de desdén que no intentó disimular antes de ponerse de pie y recoger su taza.

—No lo creo. Con permiso, iré a revisar la cena —la susodicha giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la estancia, que fue interrumpido solamente por el sonido de vajillas y cubiertos en la cocina unos momentos después.

Shaoran permaneció contemplando el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido, preguntándose una y otra vez qué diablos había hecho mal. Por si fuera poco y sin previo aviso, el enorme sujeto que le habían presentado como Touya se levantó para seguir los pasos de su hermana menor, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, pero no te preocupes, ella estará bien. No fue culpa tuya —habló Nadeshiko suavemente. Sin embargo, más allá de su expresión gentil, había un tinte melancólico en su voz.

—Verás, Li... —ahora era su propio profesor quien hablaba con una disculpa pintada en el rostro—, en realidad Sakura no es nuestra hija, y tampoco Touya, aunque a ambos los queremos como si realmente lo fueran. Sin embargo, aunque ya lleva ocho años con nosotros, a Sakura se le sigue haciendo un poco difícil la mención de la palabra "madre" —intentó explicar.

Fujitaka no dijo si la chica era huérfana por la muerte de sus padres o si había sido abandonada, pero por la mirada de hielo que había recibido de ésta antes de salir de la habitación, Shaoran supuso que se trataría de lo segundo. No era pena lo que había visto ante la alusión a la figura materna, sino rencor y rabia de verse comparada con ella. Aún así… ¿no había sido ésa una reacción exagerada? Tampoco podía culpársele a él: no era raro suponer una relación de sangre entre dos mujeres con ojos verdes en pleno Japón… especialmente si le eran presentadas como madre e hija. ¿Qué tenía esa chiquilla en la cabeza? ¿Aserrín?

Se llevó una mano a la sien. De cualquier manera, no podía expresarse así de la hija enfrente de ambos padres, por lo que se tragó su orgullo y fingió consternación por la mocosa.

—Si es ése el caso, creo que debo disculparme con su hija —anunció con educación sin dejar de maldecir internamente a la adolescente que lo había metido en un lío innecesario, pero no le sorprendió ver a la madre intervenir.

—No, por favor. No es tu culpa, tú no lo sabías. Además estoy segura de que Sakura también lo entenderá así —lo detuvo con un gesto dulce pero preocupado y comenzó a recoger el juego de té—. Si no les molesta, me gustaría preguntarles algunas cosas sobre la excavación en la montaña. ¿Les parece si lo hacemos durante la cena? La comida debe estar lista.

—No te preocupes, Li —Fujitaka le sonrió a través de sus lentes graduados cuando Nadeshiko salió de la sala con la bandeja en las manos—, no es la primera vez que pasa y te repito que no es tu culpa. Incluso a mí a veces se me hace que se parecen demasiado, especialmente por los ojos, pero la situación de Sakura con respecto a su madre natural es un poco… complicada. De todas formas, es un error que cualquiera hubiera cometido, así que no le des muchas vueltas al asunto. Ahora estás en familia, ¿entiendes?

Asintió vagamente y siguió a su profesor hacia la comida. Estaba seguro de que si éste supiera la concepción que él tenía de la palabra "familia" no la compararía con lo que el matrimonio Kinomoto parecía tener.

* * *

Entre jadeos y en medio de la confusión de descubrirse en su recámara consultó la hora en el reloj: eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Tras la fatídica cena se había excusado para marcharse a su cuarto, aunque había días como ésos en los que acostarse y cerrar los ojos no era más que la antesala de una pesadilla recurrente.

Con el corazón palpitando como tren en la garganta y lágrimas de miedo y coraje rodando por sus mejillas, Sakura se dirigió con pies tambaleantes a la puerta y salió al pasillo tratando de pisar la madera con el mayor sigilo posible. El reto más difícil eran siempre las escaleras que insistían en crujir con el roce de sus pies sin importar cuán lento pisara. Siempre terminaba apretando inconscientemente los dientes mientras bajaba uno a uno los escalones hasta llegar a la usualmente desierta planta baja, pero esta vez la luz que provenía desde la sala le indicó lo contrario. Probablemente los demás habían decidido esperar despiertos al primer amanecer del año, aunque eso le sonaba a algo que sólo los chicos de su edad harían.

En su camino no prendió ninguna luz, ni siquiera la de la cocina al llegar. Conocía el camino demasiado bien después de tantas noches en vela. Además, en esta ocasión contaba con la iluminación proveniente de la otra estancia y la que se filtraba por la ventana con las persianas abiertas. Nadeshiko se habría olvidado de cerrarlas, pero gracias a ello pudo detenerse un momento a contemplar la luna que se erguía en medio de un cielo despejado.

Llegó al refrigerador y miró en su interior sin encontrar algo que le apeteciera, así que optó por tomar un vaso de leche que no calentó para evitar el ruido pese al frío que se apoderaba de la cocina cuando apagaban el calentador por las noches. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era borrar todo de su cabeza.

Leche caliente para calmar una pesadilla. ¿Y qué servía para eliminar un recuerdo?

" _Cianuro"._

Habría reído con la idea si no se sintiera lo suficientemente seca de risas sarcásticas y pena por sí misma, pero nunca de rencores.

" _Shhh. Pórtate bien. Así, bien calladita, no lo olvides"_

Sus ojos se perdieron en el vaso, notando su transparencia, el brillo sobre el borde helado, el líquido blanco y casi fantasmal bajo el destello de la luna. Cuando era niña solía temer a los fantasmas; la sola idea de su existencia le provocaba escalofríos y la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y lloriquear cuando entraba a una habitación a oscuras. Ese miedo desapareció cuando descubrió que había seres mucho más vivos y aterradores que sí podían hacerle daño, fuera de noche o de día…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba. Se limpió rápidamente la humedad de las mejillas, parpadeó un par de veces para eliminar la mirada nublada y terminó su vaso de una sola vez, ahogando junto con el líquido las voces e imágenes que la perseguían desde el pasado. Percibió una sombra a la entrada de la cocina y por un momento un terror de antaño le erizó la piel, pero enseguida la luz se encendió.

—¿Sakura? —Shaoran pareció sorprendido, aunque quizá no tanto de que fuera ella como del hecho de que hubiera alguien en la cocina con las luces apagadas—. Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Descuida, ya me iba.

La situación era aún más incómoda que durante la cena por muchas razones, la primera de las cuales era la ausencia del matrimonio para llenar el silencio absurdo; la segunda era el ser consciente de que su reacción por la tarde había sido grosera ante un invitado de sus padres adoptivos; la tercera era que aún así no tenía la intención de disculparse con él; la cuarta…

—Sobre lo que ocurrió esta tarde, yo… —al escucharlo mencionar precisamente lo que ella quería evitar quiso atravesarlo con los ojos como si fueran dagas. Shaoran carraspeó al sentir su mirada—, eh… lo siento.

Listo, lo había dicho, aunque él mismo no entendía un carajo de por qué diablos tenía que disculparse por algo que no había hecho. Había sido ella quien había alzado un muro de hielo en plena reunión de celebración a causa de una tontería que no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero la educación era la clave de todas las relaciones sociales y él tenía un tutor de tesis por el cual no podía darse el lujo de hacer una tontería como mandar a una chiquilla dramática al infierno.

—De verdad, yo no… no era mi intención molestarte, Saku…

—Como quieras.

Shaoran asintió y un silencio cada vez más incómodo se irguió en la cocina, cosa que él se sintió obligado a corregir con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Espero no haber arruinado tu primera impresión de mí. Entiendo que cometí un error, pero me gustaría que me dieras una segunda oportunidad.

Plantó su mejor sonrisa, recordándose la importancia de ser amable con la muchacha, pero sintió que le había hablado a las paredes cuando ella, en cambio, caminó al refrigerador para meter el cartón de la leche. Sakura recuperó el vaso que había dejado sobre la mesa y lo llevó al lavabo, todo esto en un silencio sepulcral y con movimientos casi maquinados, como si él no estuviera parado a mitad de la cocina hablándole, hasta que finalmente le escuchó decir algo mientras lavaba el vaso.

—¿A qué has venido a la cocina?

Pese a estar dándole la espalda, Sakura adivinó que él se daba una palmada en la frente al escuchar el sonido.

—¡Ah! Se me había olvidado. Se supone que sólo venía por un poco de café.

Shaoran caminó hasta la alacena y sacó tres tazas de donde había visto a Nadeshiko sacar unas después de la cena, luego las llenó con el café caliente que Fujitaka había dejado preparándose diez minutos atrás. Justo cuando iba a preguntar a la chica por el azúcar, un tarro de ésta apareció a su lado.

—Gracias.

Pero ella continuó rebuscando algo en la alacena sin prestarle atención. Shaoran entornó los ojos y sirvió dos cucharadas en el café de su profesor, como éste le había pedido, y una para el de Yukito, dejando su propia taza sin endulzar. Cuando se disponía a despedirse, se encontró de frente con Sakura, que llevaba en la mano un plato con un surtido de galletas.

—Fujitaka siempre toma su café con galletas —musitó ella con la expresión de un maniquí, pero al ver que él tenía ambas manos ocupadas frunció los labios y se agachó hacia una de las puertitas para sacar una bandeja sobre la cual colocó el plato y las tazas.

—Gracias, eres muy _amable_.

El eufemismo era demasiado evidente, y la ceja escéptica de ésta no hizo más que ratificar esta idea.

—Apaga la luz cuando salgas —fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de verla salir hacia el pasillo a oscuras.

Plantado en medio de la cocina a solas, Shaoran finalmente se sintió libre de soltar un bufido, esperando que ésa fuera la primera y última vez que le tocaba lidiar con la hija de su profesor. De ahora en adelante iba a procurar reducir las reuniones a los edificios de la universidad.

* * *

Apenas pasaron unas horas antes de que Shaoran descubriera que las cosas no serían como lo había esperado, y es que la oferta que su tutor le hiciera durante el desayuno era demasiado buena para ser rechazada. ¿Cómo podría él, un becario, dejar pasar semejante oportunidad? No era solamente el precio por un cuarto con todos los servicios, sino la locación tan perfecta por su cercanía con la universidad, a tan sólo quince minutos a pie.

No era que el matrimonio Kinomoto necesitara de ese dinero para vivir, pero arrendar el cuarto desocupado de Touya tampoco les vendría mal y, sobre todo, no les resultaba inconveniente meter a alguien en quien pudieran confiar a su casa, aunque probablemente ya estarían acostumbrados después de adoptar a dos niños.

—¿Qué te parece? Touya también está de acuerdo —insistió Fujitaka con su sonrisa eterna.

Lo más extraordinario de todo ese asunto era ver la facilidad con la que los dos hijos, ahí presentes, aceptaban a pies juntillas lo que el papá acababa de proponer y que parecía ser una novedad para ellos como lo era para él. En realidad, más que aceptarlo, Touya, el habitante original de la habitación en cuestión, parecía decidido a ir con la voluntad de Fujitaka sin dar problemas, en tanto que Sakura se limitaba a comer su ración de huevos espejados como si la situación fuera ajena a ella, como si nadie hubiese implicado que fuera a compartir el mismo techo con un completo extraño al que, dicho sea de paso, parecía detestar.

Shaoran habría pensado que ambos hijos habían sido notificados con anticipación de no ser por la sorpresa inicial con la que habían recibido la noticia del papá al sentarse a la mesa; sorpresa que no había tardado en ser superada tras una breve explicación al respecto. Nadeshiko, quien parecía la única enterada de antemano, no hacía sino sonreír mientras les ofrecía a él y a Yukito otra taza de té.

—¿De acuerdo? Pero creí que su hijo venía a visitarlos una vez al mes —insistió Shaoran mirando a Touya. Además, su impresión de no agradarle al sujeto seguía siendo la misma que durante la noche, y es que Touya tampoco había sido muy discreto al marcharse temprano a su habitación y con cara de pocos amigos, dejando a su pareja atrás con él y Fujitaka.

Para su sorpresa, no fue Touya quien respondió, como si la referencia no hubiera sido a él. En su lugar habló Fujitaka.

—Así es, pero normalmente duerme en casa de Yukito para hacer compañía y ayudar a los señores Tsukishiro, que ya están grandes. Esta vez los dos durmieron en nuestra casa para no desvelar a los ancianos.

—Pero… ¿y sus cosas? Me imagino que deben estar ahí, y no estaría bien que…

—Por eso no te preocupes: las podemos poner en el sótano —Fujitaka continuó rebatiendo sus respuestas con simpleza. Cada vez Shaoran se descubría sin más argumentos y poco a poco le fue costando más trabajo encontrar razones para no aceptar la oferta.

—Pero la renta, ¿está seguro de que será suficiente? Entiendo que no obtengo demasiado dinero de la beca, pero no me parece justo pagarle esa cantidad por un cuarto tan bien ubicado y en tan buenas condiciones.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Touya le pidió la salsa de soja a su novio, quien se la pasó con una sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que sólo se trata de un ingreso extra, no es como si fuéramos a depender de eso. Pero no es necesario que te estreses para tomar una decisión. Tómate tu tiempo y me dices qué te parece la idea. A Nadeshiko le encantó —rio y la mujer asintió con alegría—. Ella siempre está gustosa de recibir a alguien más en la casa como un miembro de la familia.

Eso no lo dudaba, pero ¿y los hijos? Shaoran no podía dejar de fijarse en los dos, que difícilmente habían pronunciado una palabra al respecto. Touya se había limitado a encogerse de hombros cuando en algún momento de la conversación Fujitaka le había preguntado si estaba de acuerdo.

—Le agradezco mucho que quiera ayudarme de esta manera —suspiró finalmente—. Trataré de darle una respuesta definitiva pronto. De verdad quisiera evitar incomodarlos de esta manera.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿qué te parece si…? —Fujitaka fue interrumpido por un sonido familiar y se disculpó antes de levantarse de la mesa hurgando en su bolsillo para sacar el celular y saliendo de la cocina.

—Me da un poco de pesar que tengan un compromiso tan temprano en Año Nuevo —habló Nadeshiko, dando el tema anterior por zanjado—. Deben estar muy cansados todavía, anoche casi no durmieron. Además se perderán de la visita al templo.

—No creo que la entrega nos lleve todo el día, así que se puede hacer la visita más tarde —la tranquilizó Shaoran sin mencionar que a él le daba igual aquella tradición.

—Se nota que no conoces al joven Hiragizawa —rio ella—. Es un chico muy curioso y sabe mucho de historia, así que le gusta conocer cada detalle posible sobre lo que hay detrás de las piezas de su colección. Mi marido es capaz de entretenerse horas hablando con él.

—Entiendo que no es la primera vez que solicita los servicios del señor Kinomoto. ¿Hace mucho que lo conocen?

—Unos años —respondió Nadeshiko vagamente—. Su padre, el señor Hiragizawa, es uno de los benefactores principales del orfanato donde adoptamos a Sakura y Touya.

—Ah… —y hasta allí pudo llegar la curiosidad abierta de Shaoran, quien no supo qué tan adecuado sería continuar haciendo preguntas en esa dirección. La actitud de los dos hijos tampoco ayudaba, pues Touya seguía lanzándole miradas breves pero frías y Sakura parecía más concentrada en dar los últimos bocados a su desayuno. Afortunadamente Fujitaka regresó a la cocina antes de que el silencio pudiera hacer bruma en ella; aunque, no traía buenas noticias para Shaoran.

—Lo siento, era el jefe de departamento. Dijo que su hija entró en labor de parto y no puede ir a recoger al señor Bartacek al aeropuerto, así que me pidió que fuera yo, pero tengo que salir ya si quiero llegar a tiempo —anunció, apresurando el resto de su taza de té, ahora tibia—. Lo siento, no esperaba esto.

—No te preocupes —Nadeshiko comenzó a recoger los platos de su marido mientras éste salía de la cocina—, ¡llévate una bufanda!

—¡Sí! —se escuchó desde el pasillo, pero unos segundos después Fujitaka volvió a asomarse por la cocina, esta vez con bufanda en mano y el rostro inquieto—. ¡La Garuda! Li, ¿podrías llevársela al joven Hiragizawa como habíamos quedado?

—Por supuesto —accedió Shaoran sin pensarlo dos veces—. ¿Dónde vive Hiragizawa?

—¡Es verdad, nunca has ido! —Fujitaka dejó que su esposa le ayudara a ponerse el abrigo—. Sakura, tú has ido conmigo un par de veces. ¿Crees que podrías guiar a Li a casa de Hiragizawa?

La chica alzó la vista con sorpresa antes de recuperarse y asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias a ambos. Ya verás que te agradará conocer a Hiragizawa —sonrió Fujitaka, despreocupado—. Ahora me tengo que ir. Vuelvo por la tarde —y de esta manera, el profesor dejó la casa y su desayuno a medio terminar.

* * *

" _Este debe ser el trayecto más incómodo de toda mi vida",_ pensó Shaoran sentado con Sakura a su lado en el tranvía medio vacío. La chica apenas si había pronunciado una palabra para indicar el camino desde que habían salido de la casa Kinomoto. A Shaoran no le disgustaban los silencios; al contrario, solía apreciarlos, pero le parecía irreal que la joven no tuviera nada que decirle sobre la repentina e inusual idea de sus padres de ofrecerle en renta el cuarto de su hermano. Antes de tomar una decisión, preferiría conocer las opiniones de todos los involucrados. Sin embargo tampoco sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación.

Probablemente lo mejor sería atajar el tema de una manera frontal.

—Oye, ¿realmente estás de acuerdo con que viva en el cuarto de tu hermano?

Sakura continuó con su atención en la ventana al momento de encogerse de hombros.

—Esa decisión sólo corresponde a Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. Es su casa y ellos saben con quién quieren compartirla.

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté —Shaoran chasqueó la lengua, irritado por la actitud de la adolescente—. Lo que quiero saber es si tú, _Sakura_ , estás de acuerdo. Viviría a un lado de tu recámara, ¿lo entiendes?

Esta vez Sakura desvió la mirada hacia algún punto incierto del tranvía. Sin previo aviso se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pulsando el botón del timbre para solicitar la parada. Shaoran la siguió y ambos descendieron al frío pavimento. Sakura continuó caminando colina arriba y se adentró en una calle estrecha.

—Lo entiendo, viviríamos juntos —dijo finalmente. Habían pasado al menos dos minutos desde que él había hablado y Shaoran ya había dado por sentado que su pregunta quedaría sin respuesta—, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte: si ella está de acuerdo, entonces yo también.

—"Ella"… ¿te refieres a tu madre?

—A Nadeshiko, sí.

Shaoran se encargó de anotar mentalmente esa corrección.

—¿Aceptas a rajatabla todo lo que ella te dice?

La vio asentir sin detener la marcha. La vaga sospecha de que algo extraño sucedía con esa familia seguía convirtiéndose en certeza con cada minuto que pasaba cerca de algún Kinomoto. Admiraba demasiado a su tutor como para querer creer que algo podría estar mal con él o su familia, pero la arbitrariedad con la que ambos padres tomaban decisiones y la sumisa y silenciosa forma en la que ambos hijos aceptaban sus condiciones no podían ser normales.

—Ésta es la casa.

Sakura se detuvo súbitamente frente a un portón y llamó al timbre. Una voz monótona les respondió desde el intercomunicador y Shaoran dio los nombres de ambos. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y ambos comenzaron a recorrer el considerable trecho hacia la casa.

Shaoran sintió en su mochila el peso de la pequeña Garuda dorada que llevaba de regreso a las manos del coleccionista. Había imaginado que no cualquiera podría hacerse de un objeto de semejante valor, pero acababan de entrar en un territorio que iba más allá de su imaginación, donde la opulencia era tan estrafalaria como sospechosa.

—Hiragizawa se dará cuenta de que estás nervioso —señaló ella—. Es como si tuviera un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

—No estoy nervioso —Shaoran se enderezó y la vio inclinar la cabeza, incrédula.

—Sea lo que sea, recuerda que hoy estás representando a Fujitaka, así que no lo arruines.

Lo último que Shaoran necesitaba era tener a una chica taciturna diciéndole qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Estoy tranquilo, en serio —bufó, esta vez más irritado que inquieto, y dio por terminada su conversación cuando subieron la escalinata de la mansión para encontrarse con el pálido mayordomo que los esperaba frente a la puerta.

—Buenos días. El joven Eriol los espera.

Sin embargo, después de atravesar media casa con los otros dos y pasar por los ventanales, Sakura se separó de repente, arguyendo que era realmente Li a quien Hiragizawa esperaba. Ella podía esperar afuera, en el jardín.

—¿Afuera? No sé cuánto tiempo me tome hablar con Hiragizawa y preferiría que no te enfermaras por algo tan ridículo como esperar en el frío —señaló Shaoran sabiéndose responsable de la hija de su tutor en esa tarea.

—Puede esperar en el salón si así lo desea, es más cálido —indicó el mayordomo, pero Sakura meneó la cabeza.

—Prefiero estar afuera, así que trata de ser breve —dijo a Shaoran antes de abrir una de las puertas de cristal y salir a la nieve, dejando al otro con la contradicción en los labios entre comportarse a la altura de un representante del profesor y apresurar la visita para no llevarle de regreso a una niña con pulmonía.

—Por aquí, por favor —Yue llamó su atención una vez más para guiarlo hasta una puerta que tocó con los nudillos tres veces antes de escuchar una respuesta desde adentro. El mayordomo se inclinó respetuosamente ante Shaoran y desapareció por otro lado del pasillo. Shaoran se debatió un momento entre sacar la figura debidamente envuelta de su mochila o esperar a hacerlo frente al cliente. Optando por dejarla en su lugar hasta que se le solicitara lo contrario, abrió la puerta.

En el jardín, Sakura caminó con decisión hasta el árbol que había visto desde el interior de la casa. Era uno de los más grandes del terreno, pero no era su tamaño lo que le había llamado la atención, sino la silueta sentada sobre una piedra bajo sus ramas desnudas. Había ido ya las suficientes veces a esa mansión para saber que los únicos habitantes eran el dueño, Eriol, su hermana y los sirvientes, y la chica que tarareaba una vieja canción de espaldas a ella no parecía ninguno de los anteriores.

"Socializar" no era precisamente una palabra muy recurrida en el glosario de Sakura, ni era lo que le interesaba hacer en ese momento, pero la curiosidad había podido con ella esta vez, además de su falta de ganas de ver al engreído cliente de su padre. Fue así como se dejó atraer por la suave melodía entre la bruma de un día que no se atrevía del todo a dejar pasar los rayos del sol.

* * *

Ése era uno de los puntos más altos de la casa. Desde ahí podía verse el templo Tsukimine, a donde Nakuru y su madre se habían marchado media hora atrás. No le había sorprendido la indicación de Eriol de quedarse en la casa con él para ir juntos más adelante, después de mediodía, pues aparentemente esperaría visitas por la mañana. ¿La intención de Eriol? No aparecerse solo frente a todos en el Templo, o al menos ésa era la impresión que le había quedado a Tomoyo la noche anterior durante la fiesta de Año Nuevo de la compañía Hiragizawa, donde él se había encargado de no dejarla sola por más de unos minutos y siempre a unos pasos de distancia, como si se tratara de un amuleto o un trofeo. Tampoco era que le resultara difícil adivinar las intenciones de Eriol al vestirla con un atuendo que podría valer un año de sueldo y hacerla lucir como señorita en concurso de belleza. Después de todo, nada podría ser más adecuado para el jefe que una dama de compañía que luciera como una muñeca de porcelana y, mejor aún, tuviera los labios sellados como una.

Definitivamente Eriol sabía sacarle provecho a un trato, aún a uno tan extraño como el de ellos dos, pensó Tomoyo reviviendo la incómoda experiencia de la cena de Año Viejo. Esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por algo similar, aunque la satisfacción con la que Eriol había manejado de regreso a casa le hacía dudarlo seriamente y algo le decía que…

El crujido de la nieve a sus espaldas interrumpió su canto y sus pensamientos. Cuando Tomoyo volvió el rostro en esa dirección, se encontró frente a frente con una jovencita que se quedó quieta al verse descubierta. Una perplejidad compartida se abrió paso al entender que había bajado la guardia al punto de ser escuchada por una desconocida.

Ambas se miraron, cada una aguardando a que la otra dijera algo. Sakura esperaba un "¿quién eres?" o probablemente un "¿qué haces aquí?", pero ni una palabra rompió el súbito silencio. Tomoyo, por su parte, creyó que la otra le preguntaría al menos su nombre pero, luego de lo que podrían haber sido minutos, la castaña dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Fue apenas cuando la vio caminar de espaldas a ella que Tomoyo entendió que debía detenerla a toda costa: no podía permitir que Eriol se enterara de que alguien más había escuchado su voz.

—¡Saku…! —se detuvo después de avanzar apenas dos pasos, atónita al darse cuenta del nombre que acababa de llegar a su cabeza. Corrió entonces hacia la otra y al alcanzarla la tomó del hombro, haciéndola girar para ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes y confirmar sus sospechas. Rápidamente sacó la tableta que tenía guardada en el bolso que se había acostumbrado a llevar consigo y escribió algo en ella, mostrándole la pantalla a la muchacha en cuanto terminó:

"¿Sakura?"

Sakura leyó su nombre tres veces antes de dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Por qué esa chica la conocía? Podía tratarse de una compañera de la escuela, pero eso no explicaría por qué la llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido. Frunciendo el ceño, asintió con desconfianza. Inmediatamente la otra volvió a escribir algo que luego le mostró de la misma manera.

"¿No me recuerdas?"

Era evidente que no, pensó Sakura, pero igual meneó la cabeza y creyó que la otra escribiría algo más, pero en su lugar le entregó el aparato y ocupó ambas manos en hacerse dos coletas con su largo cabello. Sakura no atinaba a comprender por qué tenía que recordar a alguien de coletas; suficientemente distintivos deberían ser sus raros ojos violetas, pero entonces una sonrisa inesperada apareció frente a ella. Esta vez estuvo segura de que no era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa.

* * *

Shaoran iba adquiriendo confianza conforme se descubría capaz de poder responder a todas las preguntas que Hiragizawa le iba formulando sobre la estatuilla que reposaba sobre el escritorio y que, aparentemente, sería un presente de Año Nuevo para el señor Hiragizawa. Por un momento se había sentido inseguro ante la decepción de Eriol al saber que, contrario a lo que había creído como resultado de sus pesquisas iniciales, su procedencia se sospechaba en Nepal, pero el interés del cliente había crecido notoriamente al escuchar que su manufactura podía datarse en el siglo V. Lo más importante, se recordó Shaoran, era asegurar la satisfacción del joven —aproximadamente de su misma edad— con el trabajo de investigación del profesor Kinomoto. Después de todo, él también había tenido su participación en el nada sencillo análisis.

—Además, la forma de las alas, en punta hacia abajo en lugar de hacia arriba, sugiere que… —calló al ver al otro incorporarse y dirigirse a la ventana.

—La hija del profesor vino contigo —apuntó Eriol con interés, no pudiendo ocultar del todo su sorpresa al ver a Tomoyo hacer algo extraño con su cabello y sonreír frente a la otra. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que la chica fuera capaz de sonreír—. Interesante, ¿no te parece?

—¿Se refiere a la señorita Kinomoto? —confundido, Shaoran se dirigió también a la ventana y esperó que la presencia de la hija del profesor no fuera a resultar en algo desfavorable. Sin embargo, una sonrisa satisfecha surcaba el rostro de Hiragizawa.

—Sí, más o menos —se encogió de hombros y volvió el rostro hacia él—. Li, agradezco mucho el trabajo exhaustivo que han hecho tú y el profesor. Continuaré leyendo el resto del informe personalmente y me comunicaré con ustedes si necesito aclarar alguna duda. Pero ahora me gustaría hacerte una propuesta que creo que le agradará al profesor.

—¿De qué se trata? —Shaoran apenas fue capaz de disfrazar su entusiasmo bajo una capa de profesionalismo. Conseguirle un buen trato al profesor podría asegurarle a él un lugar en su equipo de investigación—. Puedo pasar su mensaje hoy mismo para que analice su propuesta.

—Excelente —sonrió Eriol—, aunque también tendrás que decirle su parte a la señorita Sakura.

Esto último había estado totalmente fuera de sus planes y esta vez ningún profesionalismo lo salvaría del desconcierto.

—¿A Sakura?

* * *

—Tomo…yo —susurró finalmente aquel viejo y olvidado nombre. Al instante la aludida asintió y recuperó su tableta para volver a escribir.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

Sakura no respondió. En verdad nunca lo hacía cuando se enfrentaba a esa clase de preguntas, de modo que cambió el curso de la conversación.

—¿Cómo está Hana?

Apenas terminara la pregunta el rostro de la otra había cambiado por completo y esta vez su mano tembló un poco mientras pasaba el dedo por la pantalla para responderle.

"Murió".

De pronto el silencio se volvió ensordecedor. Sakura se descubrió incapaz de decir algo, cualquier cosa. Después de todo, había pasado tanto tiempo… se había olvidado completamente de la impetuosa Hana y la enclenque Tomoyo. Había dejado todo atrás, como si esa época alegre y despreocupada de su vida nunca hubiera existido. Pero era tan real como el rostro pálido y melancólico de alguien a quien había transformado en un fantasma, al igual que Hana.

—¿Hace cuánto que ella…?

Supo que había tardado en terminar la pregunta cuando vio la pantalla nuevamente frente a sus narices.

"Poco después de que te fuiste".

—Ah… —Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el árbol que había quedado a varios metros de ellas—. ¿Cómo están los demás?

Aunque no tenía la vista fija en Tomoyo, pudo escuchar claramente su suspiro mientras escribía. Sólo miró la pantalla cuando ésta se la presentó nuevamente.

"Sólo quedamos mamá y yo."

De modo que su padre y Keita, el hermano mayor, también habían muerto, reflexionó Sakura, pero nuevamente fue incapaz de decir una palabra al respecto. Después de un minuto el mismo aparato apareció otra vez ante ella.

"¿A dónde te fuiste?"

—Al infierno —Sakura no dudó en contestar con una sonrisa amarga. Sólo podía esperar que su vieja amiga lo considerara una broma o que se lo tomara demasiado enserio y comenzara a querer convencerla de no ser tan pesimista. No obstante, no ocurrió ninguna de estas dos cosas; todo lo contrario, Sakura vio con curiosidad cómo Tomoyo escribía algo en su tableta, sin prisas ni aprehensión. Cuando finalmente pudo ver el contenido, su sorpresa pasó a mayores al encontrar una sola línea en la pantalla:

"El infierno debe ser un lugar muy grande si no nos habíamos encontrado".

* * *

Canción del capítulo: _Fox in the snow_ , de _Belle & Sebastian_

 **Notas de la autora:** debería subir este capítulo con un fanart, como los otros, pero los últimos días han sido demasiado caóticos y la única razón por la que subo el capítulo de una vez es porque no tengo idea de lo que me depara la próxima semana (y porque acaba de pasar el cumpleaños de Sakura y quería celebrarlo de alguna manera). Exceso de trabajo por múltiples _deadlines_ que se aproximan y, encima, una nueva mudanza, esta vez desde cero y con todo lo que implica. Por otra parte, lo que sí subí fue un dibujo de Sakura para que la vayan conociendo en esta historia. Además, haré lo posible por terminar ese fanart cuanto antes y subirlo a lo largo de la semana, así que estén al pendiente en mi cuenta de FB (Isis Temp) y DeviantArt (IsisTemptation).

Como siempre, les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios. No olviden dejarlos si tienen ganas de decirme algo (bueno o malo) sobre la historia. Siempre son bienvenidos y muy apreciados.

Gracias también a mi beta por su invaluable tiempo y el apoyo que me da con esta historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Where do the children play?

"El abuso infantil suele ser conocido también como un 'asesinato del alma'."

-Tsuneo Yoshida (Red Japonesa para la Prevención del Abuso y Negligencia Infantil)

* * *

 **V**

 **Where do the children play?**

 _Will you make us laugh, will you make us cry?  
_ _Will you tell us when to live, will you tell us when to die?_

Lo primero que Sakura sintió fue el calor en su codo. Al enderezarse para mirarse el brazo vio algunas piedritas caer y la tierra que se había adherido a su piel y al pequeño pedazo en carne viva que ahora adornaba la zona. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, ardía y dolía más, pero no lloraría. Había sido su culpa en primer lugar por intentar dar un salto en reversa con los patines pese a las advertencias que le habían hecho, así que lo mejor sería encontrar la manera de limpiar bien la herida y esconderla.

—¿Estás bien?

No había esperado la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Sakura levantó la cara para ver a una niña —que podría tener su edad— de cuclillas junto a ella. Sus grandes ojos violetas fueron lo primero que llamó su atención. Apretando los labios para reprimir un quejido, Sakura asintió vehementemente, aunque la otra no pareció tan convencida.

—¡Estás sangrando! Le voy a hablar a mi hermana.

—Gracias, pero…

—¡Hana! —la otra gritó, ignorando el pobre intento de Sakura por negarse. Apenas unos segundos después, una niña un poco mayor se asomó por la ventana de la casa frente a la que Sakura había caído tras su fallido intento de acrobacia—. ¿Puedes traer el botiquín?

La niña de la ventana lanzó una mirada sorprendida a Sakura antes de desaparecer y reaparecer un instante más tarde en la puerta, corriendo hacia ellas con una cajita en la mano y una botella de agua.

—¡Oh, estás sangrando! —habló nada más llegar—. ¿No te rompiste un hueso? —esperó a que Sakura, quien nunca se había roto un hueso en la vida y no sabía cómo debía sentirse, se encogiera de hombros—. Bueno, vamos a limpiarte.

—Duele un poco, pero Hana lo hace muy bien, así que no te preocupes —la primera niña, que aún no se había presentado, le guiñó un ojo para darle ánimos—. Ella siempre me cura. Es que soy un poco torpe —anunció con una sonrisa triunfal, como si ser lerda fuera algo de lo que pudiera enorgullecerse.

—Si quieres, cierra los ojos —indicó la tal Hana y Sakura no dudó en obedecer. A continuación sintió el agua fría bajarle por el brazo. La herida comenzó a arder más y más, pero Sakura apretó las mandíbulas para no emitir sonido alguno—. Listo, ya te limpié con agua —anunció finalmente Hana después de un momento que a Sakura se le antojó eterno. Abrió los ojos y vio a la niña abriendo otra botellita—. Ahora te voy a desinfectar.

—¿Qué? —chilló Sakura, más confundida que temerosa.

—Te voy a poner esto para matar a los bichos y que no se te infecte la herida —explicó Hana mostrándole la botella y un algodón—, pero esto te va a doler un poco más.

Como toda respuesta, Sakura asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Eres muy valiente! —escuchó decir a la otra niña mientras Hana le aplicaba la extraña sustancia en la piel. Hana había tenido razón: dolía más que sólo el agua, pero Sakura podía soportar eso y se lo demostró a sí misma y a las otras dos apretando los ojos para aguantarse las lágrimas.

—Muy bien, terminé —anunció Hana tras colocar una bandita en su codo.

Sakura abrió primero un ojo, indecisa, luego el otro.

—Gracias —inclinó la cabeza y sólo entonces vio que sus rodillas también estaban raspadas, pero no mucho.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura.

—¡Qué bonito nombre! —interrumpió la otra niña tomándola de las manos y acercando su rostro a una distancia que incomodó a Sakura—. Yo me llamo Tomoyo y ella es mi hermana Hana, y ésta es nuestra casa. ¿Tú también vives por aquí?

—Eh… sí, en los departamentos frente a la papelería —Sakura intentó ponerse de pie, pero los patines no le facilitaron la tarea, por lo que Hana le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

—Qué raro, no te había visto por aquí. ¿Tú, Tomoyo?

Era de esperarse, pensó Sakura, pues rara vez tenía la oportunidad de salir a la calle fuera de las horas de escuela, salvo algunos mandados que su madre le encargaba de vez en cuando.

—No estoy segura, pero… —la tal Tomoyo señaló los patines— ¿no eres tú la que siempre llega en patines a la escuela? Eres de primer año, ¿verdad? ¿Son tuyos? —esperó a que Sakura asintiera y, por más imposible que pareciera, su rostro se iluminó aún más—. Entonces debes ser muy buena, ¿verdad? ¿puedes hacer saltos y vueltas?

—Eh… un poco —Sakura comenzó a sentir que la cara le ardía. Nunca había tenido a alguien mirándola tan fijamente y tan cerca, mucho menos elogiándola—, bueno, eso estaba tratando de hacer cuando me caí.

—¡Increíble! Debes ser muy valiente para hacer esas cosas. Yo no podría.

—Eh… no realmente —Sakura comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más incómoda. No era que le desagradara la inesperada admiración de Tomoyo, sino que no podía entender cómo podía hablarle así alguien que recién acababa de conocerla.

—Así es Tomoyo, no te preocupes —Hana pareció comprenderla y cambió el tema—. Oye, acabamos de hacer galletas. ¿Quieres probarlas?

—¿Eh? Está bien —respondió luego de varios segundos, pero de inmediato lo pensó dos veces—. No, espera, tengo que apresurarme a llegar a casa o mamá me va a pegar.

—¿Tu mamá te pega? —preguntó Tomoyo, su rostro mutó a uno de preocupación antes de que Sakura comprendiera lo que acababa de decir. Rápidamente meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¡No, claro que no! —rió con nerviosismo—. Era… una broma. Pero en serio, me tengo que ir —agitó una mano a modo de despedida antes de seguir diciendo cosas que no debía y se marchó de ahí.

—¡Oye, ven cuando quieras! ¡Haremos galletas otra vez para que las pruebes! —gritó Tomoyo al verla alejarse y Sakura asintió, feliz. No sabía cuándo, pero definitivamente regresaría.

* * *

Finalmente era primavera, aunque seguía haciendo algo de frío. Tomoyo corría por la casa buscando su suéter de puntitos amarillos cuando la cabeza de su hermano mayor asomó desde su habitación.

—¿Qué diablos haces? Se oye como si un mastodonte se estuviera paseando por la casa.

—Keita, ¿has visto mi suéter? —Tomoyo sonrió como si no hubiera escuchado la ofensa.

—Mamá lo puso a lavar —Keita, tres años mayor que ella, se cruzó de brazos—, ¿papá te dio permiso de salir?

—¡Sí! —Tomoyo corrió emocionada a su cuarto para buscar otro suéter sin verse afectada por la falta de su favorito—. Hoy iré con Sakura a ver los árboles de cerezo al parque.

—¿Sakura? —Keita hizo un mohín y entró a su habitación, saliendo después con un suéter en la mano—. No deben andar las dos solas en la calle, así que iré también.

—Pero tú también eres un niño —soltó Tomoyo con una expresión más inocente de lo que debía. A sus ocho años ya era capaz de entender el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su hermano cada vez que la pequeña Sakura iba de visita a su casa. No era tan difícil, considerando lo bonita que era su nueva amiga, a quien recién había conocido el verano pasado pese a vivir a tan sólo un par de cuadras de distancia.

Keita, de once años, quizá era muy mayor para la niña de siete, pero Tomoyo no perdía la esperanza de que ocurriera algún día. Lo había sabido y esperado desde el momento en que Keita había quedado pasmado al ver patinar a su amiga como toda una profesional. El chico, que normalmente se quejaba de las niñas lloronas, también se había quedado admirado de la fortaleza de Sakura al aguantarse las lágrimas cada vez que caía.

—Pero sigo siendo mayor que tú. Además, las dos son muy distraídas —Keita chasqueó la lengua y masculló algo entre dientes dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Anda, no sé cómo conseguiste que papá te dejara salir sola.

—Está bien, porque tú nos cuidarás, ¿verdad? —Tomoyo se ponía el suéter mientras lo seguía de cerca.

—No voy a estar ahí siempre para cuidarte, así que no te confíes tanto —bufó él y tomó la acera hacia la izquierda.

—Es por acá —señaló Tomoyo a su derecha—. Quedamos de vernos primero frente a la tienda del señor Isayama.

Su hermano chasqueó nuevamente la lengua y la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos. Escuchó pacientemente a Tomoyo tararear una canción a lo largo del camino, soltando de vez en cuando algún comentario soez sobre su voz aguda. Sin embargo, sus palabras no mostraron tener efecto en la niña que sonreía cada vez que él abría la boca, convencida de que, como su madre le había dicho alguna vez, Keita solía decir lo contrario de lo que realmente pensaba.

Como ambos habían esperado, al llegar a la tienda Sakura aún no estaba ahí. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos antes de que la niña se acercara corriendo a todo lo que le permitían sus cortas piernas.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó al llegar. Sus sonrientes ojos verdes haciendo un extraordinario contraste con la marca oscura que se extendía por debajo de su ceja izquierda, apenas visible por el largo de su flequillo—. Estaba limpiando la cocina y no me di cuenta de que ya era hora…

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

—¿Alguien te pegó? Dime quién fue y yo… —Keita frunció el ceño y se acercó para examinar el rostro de la niña. Sakura dio un paso atrás y meneó la cabeza.

—¡No fue nadie! Ayer me golpeé con una rama que estaba bajita cuando pasé patinando junto a un árbol sin fijarme —sonrió—. Keita, ¿tú también vendrás a ver los árboles de cerezo? ¡Qué bueno!

Distraído por el repentino cambio de tema y la sonrisa infalible de Sakura, Keita desvió la mirada e hizo un mohín, luego se encogió de hombros mientras farfullaba algo sobre la incapacidad de dos niñas tan torpes para cuidarse de extraños. Tomoyo asintió y dejó que su hermano caminara por delante para guiarlas por el parque, preocupado por ocultar su sonrojo y conforme con la muy plausible —y creíble—explicación de Sakura.

Contemplando la espalda de Keita, Tomoyo tomó la mano de Sakura y caminó a su lado en silencio. Sintió el mudo apretón en los dedos y se volvió para obsequiarle una sonrisa a su amiga. Con el paso de los meses, había llegado a conocer la razón por la que esa niña tenía tanta tolerancia al dolor, así como la causa de los constantes cardenales en sus brazos y, más ocasionalmente, en el rostro; pero, más importante, Tomoyo había entendido el deseo de su amiga de mantenerlo en secreto y olvidarse de todo en las breves horas a la semana que pasaban juntas. Había comprendido que el mejor apoyo que podía darle eran su silencio y una sonrisa. Sakura siempre parecía animarse al verla sonreír y Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo las veces que ella quisiera e hicieran falta.

Ésa sería la primera vez que irían juntas a ver los árboles de cerezo en flor. A lo largo de la mañana, ambas niñas, tomadas de la mano, admiraron las nubes de pétalos rosas sobre sus cabezas y jugaron a esconderse de Keita cada vez que el pobre niño apartaba la mirada por un par de segundos. Sería la primera vez, dijeron, de muchas. Lo prometieron cuando caminaban de regreso a casa, hambrientas pero felices.

Esa promesa nunca se cumplió.

* * *

No sería difícil recordar aquella fecha después. Era 13 de febrero y acababan de terminar sus chocolates caseros para el día de San Valentín. La pregunta sobre el afortunado que los recibiría había sido inminente y Sakura no tuvo reparos en decir que los mejores logrados serían para su madre y los demás para los Daidouji. El nombre de Keita no tardó en salir a colación gracias a Tomoyo.

—Claro que también le voy a dar uno a Keita —Sakura levantó una pequeña bolsita de celofán con un listón azul—; éste, ¿ves?

Tomoyo soltó una risita que su amiga no llegó a comprender y a continuación preguntó a su hermana sobre el destinatario de esa bolsa tan cuidadosamente adornada que había apartado en un rincón de la mesa. Hana no tardó en sonrojarse.

—¿Éste? No, es que… no es para nadie en especial —rió, intentando disimular un sonrojo, y lo recogió junto con otras bolsas más pequeñas que había preparado—, voy a llevar esto a mi cuarto.

Las dos niñas se quedaron a limpiar la cocina, siendo ése el trato que habían hecho con la mayor a cambio de que les mostrara cómo hacer los chocolates. Tomoyo no tardó en darse cuenta de las miradas furtivas y prolongadas que su amiga dirigía a las bolsitas transparentes, pero no fue sino hasta que un suspiro se escapó de sus labios que se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

La espátula que cayó al piso de entre los utensilios que cargaba la otra fue muestra suficiente de su sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta. El nerviosismo que le siguió era tan evidente que le resultó imposible ocultarlo. Tomoyo confirmó que había estado en lo correcto: su amiga estaba actuando de manera extraña ese día.

—¿Eh? —por un momento Sakura pareció a punto de fingir ignorancia, pero cambió de opinión y colocó su carga en la tarja mientras la otra recogía la espátula que yacía en el piso—. Mamá y yo nos cambiaremos de casa este fin de semana.

—¿Se mudarán? —Tomoyo no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

—Mamá tiene un nuevo novio y él quiere que vivamos con él. Mamá dice que va a dejar su trabajo, así que está bien —explicó brevemente.

Tomoyo recordó la experiencia que habían tenido durante el _tanabata_ **(1)** el año anterior, donde Sakura había sido señalada y rechazada de jugar en uno de los puestos por ser la bastarda de la prostituta que se había metido con el marido de la dueña. Tomoyo no sólo había tenido que investigar lo que significaba esa palabra escupida con tanto rencor frente a la multitud asistente, sino que llegó a comprender con mayor claridad por qué Sakura no tenía permitido invitar a nadie a su casa y por qué durante los días de asueto solía estar más libre de salir por las mañanas y mediodías, cuando su madre dormía tras haber llegado muy tarde de trabajar la noche anterior.

Con ese antecedente, no necesitaba preguntar a su amiga por qué se alegraba de que su madre dejara ese trabajo.

—Y… ¿a dónde se mudarán?

—Cerca del parque Pingüino.

—¡Menos mal! Quiere decir que te quedarás en Tomoeda —suspiró de alivio—. Entonces podremos seguirnos viendo, ¿verdad? Sólo necesitaremos el tren o el autobús. Le pediré a Keita que me enseñe cómo llegar cuando tenga tu nueva dirección, o que te diga cómo llegar para que puedas venir cuando quieras.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a lavar un tazón grande que habían usado.

—¿Sakura? —Tomoyo se aproximó con rostro inquieto—. Seguiremos viéndonos, ¿verdad? Vendrás a visitarnos.

—¿Eh? S-sí… ¡Sí! —rió. No quería mentirle a su amiga, pero tampoco podía decirle que tenía el presentimiento de que no sería tan fácil.

—¡Muy bien! No sabría qué hacer si tú no estuvieras. Eres mi mejor amiga —anunció Tomoyo con toda casualidad. Sakura lo sabía, no tenía por qué recordárselo, pero esta vez la desazón que sintió fue muy diferente de la anteriores.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

En realidad, su única amiga.

* * *

Sakura nunca había considerado su cumpleaños como una fecha especial hasta que conoció a Tomoyo, quien se había unido fuerzas con Hana para hacerle un pastel muy rico el primero de abril del año anterior, el único cumpleaños que habían podido celebrar a lo largo del año y medio que estuvieron juntas. Antes de eso, lo único que recordaba de especial en ese día era la ocasión en la que la casera de su antigua casa le había obsequiado los patines que habían dejado de quedarle a su hija y que a Sakura le quedaron grandes en un inicio. Los mismos patines con los que había aprendido a andar y que la acompañaron a lo largo de tres años de su vida. Pero las cosas parecían ir mejorando para la niña.

Lo más importante, pensaba ella, era que su madre había dejado su antiguo trabajo y empezado uno como mesera y, como consecuencia, hacía semanas que no la golpeaba tras llegar a casa oliendo a alcohol y cigarro. Lo que era más, su madre parecía feliz con Ashiki, el hombre que las había aceptado a ambas en su casa.

A Sakura no le había agradado su barba en un inicio, ni esa sombra alrededor de sus ojos, ni la extraña actitud que adoptaba cuando tomaba una especie de golosina pequeña y dura que guardaba en un pequeño estuche dentro de un cajón al que ella tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse. No obstante, gracias a él, las cosas iban mejorando para ella y su madre.

Pese a su apariencia un tanto tosca, Ashiki se portaba muy bien con ella. Salían juntos de paseo cuando estaba aburrida y su mamá ocupada en el trabajo y le invitaba algún postre en el pequeño restaurante de la esquina. Sakura finalmente había decidido darle una oportunidad, pensando en lo bueno que sería que Ashiki y su madre se volvieran algún día como el matrimonio Daidouji.

No se trataba de eso solamente: la niña también estaba feliz y entusiasmada de iniciar un nuevo ciclo en una nueva escuela; era una oportunidad caída del cielo para hacer nuevos amigos, aunque sabía que no por ello dejaría de extrañar a Tomoyo. En ése, su primer día, no había podido platicar mucho con otros niños, pero apenas estaba intentando adaptarse al nuevo ambiente. Ya vendrían otras ocasiones; quizás al día siguiente…

—¡Oh, Sakura, ya estás aquí! —Ashiki entró cargando paquetes en ambas manos y ella le ayudó a cerrar la puerta—. Gracias. Ven, tengo algo para ti —caminó al sofá seguido de la niña y puso una caja de pastelería sobre la mesa. A continuación dio unas palmadas en su regazo para invitar a Sakura a sentarse como lo hacía a veces. Ella, ni tarda ni perezosa, fue hacia él y se sentó—. Ábrelo, es tuyo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

¿Era lo que ella estaba pensando? Dudosa, Sakura estiró sus delgados brazos hacia la caja y la abrió con cuidado, dejando al descubierto un pastel de chocolate. Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar. ¡Iba a celebrar su cumpleaños en casa! Sin poder caber en sí de alegría, se volvió hacia Ashiki y lo miró con sus enormes ojos de niña sorprendida.

—¿De verdad es para mí?

—¡Por supuesto! Ah, pero eso no es todo —él se volteó y sacó otro paquete que había dejado en el sofá—. También te tengo un pequeño regalo —la vio titubear cuando se lo acercó y acarició su cabello con gesto juguetón—. Adelante, es para ti.

Con el corazón latiéndole como caballo desbocado por la emoción, Sakura abrió el nuevo paquete y se encontró con un lindo conjunto de blusa y falda. Era la segunda vez que recibía un regalo de verdad y su mente apenas era capaz de procesar que todo aquello fuera real.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Ashiki!

—Así me gusta, ¿ves qué bonita te ves cuando sonríes? Incluso tus ojos se ven más verdes —rió—, pero ya te dije que me llames sólo Ashiki —él posó una mano en su hombro como solía hacerlo—. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas de una vez y celebras tu cumpleaños con tu nueva ropa?

—Está bien —Sakura asintió rápidamente y bajó del regazo de Ashiki. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, él la tomó de la muñeca y le sonrió como solía hacerlo. Su barba de un par de días se movía de manera extraña cada vez que sonreía así, pensaba Sakura aguantando la risa.

—Ven, te ayudaré a cambiarte, así podemos empezar más rápido.

* * *

Hana no podía evitar notar la actitud abatida de su hermana. No eran sólo los días nublados y lluviosos del verano; se trataba de una apatía inusual en Tomoyo que había comenzado indudablemente el día en que habían visto a Sakura por última vez. Lo que Hana no lograba entender era la falta de noticias. Se había mudado al otro lado de Tomoeda, no del mundo. ¿Por qué entonces no había ido a visitarlas una sola vez ni llamaba o escribía a Tomoyo para darle su nueva dirección?

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si practicamos ese baile que te estaba enseñando? —sugirió.

Vio a su hermana asentir en silencio y levantarse del piso, donde llevaba una eternidad intentando forzarse a dibujar algo para su clase de arte en la escuela. Hana le ayudó a recoger sus útiles, haciendo espacio para ambas, y a continuación fue al viejo estéreo para poner la melodía que habían estado practicando en la última semana. Quería animar a Tomoyo demostrándole que ella también podía bailar si realmente ponía su espíritu en ello. Estaba convencida de que su hermana compartía el talento que les corría por las venas.

—¿Lista?

Tomoyo asintió de nueva cuenta y Hana presionó el botón para reunirse con su hermana en el centro de la habitación. Apenas había comenzado la cuenta para iniciar cuando su madre apareció en la puerta.

—Hija, ¿puedes traer unos cebollines de la tienda? La cena está casi lista, pero se me olvidó que los necesitaba para añadirlos al final.

Hana asintió y salió corriendo del cuarto, anticipando el momento de la cena. Fanática de la comida como era, siempre era la más rápida de los tres hijos en llevar a cabo esos encargos de última hora y su madre solía contar con ella para eso. Tras verla partir, Sonomi volvió su atención a su hija menor.

—Perdón que las interrumpiera. Iban a bailar, ¿verdad? —la vio asentir—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Tomoyo accedió y Sonomi reinició la pista en el estéreo, tomando el lugar de su otra hija al centro de la habitación y haciendo la cuenta para comenzar. Fue una sesión breve, pero fructífera. Tomoyo no podía admirar más la fluidez de Sonomi al moverse y la precisión con la que ésta notaba sus errores y se los hacía ver con una agradable sonrisa. Probablemente habría prestado aún más atención a la belleza y vibración de su cuerpo en movimiento si hubiera sabido que ésa sería la última vez.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Sonomi se detuviera. Debía ser Hana regresando de la tienda, de modo que iría a recibir los cebollines para terminar la comida. Tomoyo podía quedarse ahí mientras ella les llamaba a cenar. Sola de nuevo en la habitación, Tomoyo apenas había apagado el estéreo cuando escuchó a su hermano gritar algo y vio a Sonomi regresar a toda prisa, tomándola en brazos.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Shhh!

Sonomi cubrió su boca con una mano y abrió el armario. Tomoyo recordaría más adelante el frío tacto en los dedos de su madre y sus ojos vidriosos y desesperados, tan distintos de la que había visto unos minutos atrás. Lo siguiente quedó grabado en su memoria como una confusión oscura y vívida a la vez. De repente, pequeña como era, Sonomi la había puesto en uno de los estantes del armario como un pedazo de tela y, no conforme con eso, había bajado un _futon_ del estante superior y lo había puesto frente a ella, dejándole apenas espacio para hacerse bolita y respirar. Si torcía y estiraba el cuello podía ver por uno de los costados del _futon_. Alcanzó a ver a Sonomi poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios

—Pase lo que pase, no hagas un solo sonido. Prométemelo Tomoyo.

—Está bien —logró susurrar, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué sentía tanto miedo de pronto, pero lo que vio en el rostro de Sonomi antes de que ésta cerrara el armario la dejó temblando en la oscuridad más absoluta. Entonces llegaron los sonidos, uno tras otro, con una claridad que no podría explicar al estar encerrada en un armario; como si su incapacidad de ver lo que ocurría hubiera agudizado el resto de sus sentidos para entregarle en alta definición una pesadilla que la perseguiría por el resto de sus días.

Había voces en la casa. Muchas. Dos hombres vociferaban cosas entre maldiciones y pedían dinero a gritos.

—El dinero, o la niña se muere… y todos en la casa también.

Otra voz, su padre, hablaba de darles lo que quisieran a cambio de que dejaran a su hija. Un golpe seco, el sonido de algo cayéndose en la cocina y Keita gritando. Alguien lloraba, era Hana. Keita decía algo y ahora Sonomi gritaba. Movimiento. Un estallido ensordecedor y seco.

Tomoyo se tapó los oídos por unos segundos, aturdida. Cuando volvió a prestar atención no había otro sonido que el de los sollozos de Hana. No, había alguien más llorando, ¿su madre? De pronto las voces desconocidas comenzaron a discutir.

—¿Por qué mataste al niño?

" _¿Keita?"_

Ahora iban a tener que encargarse de no dejar evidencia ni testigos. Su padre dijo algo con voz ahogada, una especie de súplica. Nuevamente los dos hombres discutían. Matarlos, buscar el dinero y salir de ahí. No, irse inmediatamente, olvidar al viejo y las mujeres. Pero necesitaban el dinero o ellos serían los cadáveres ahí.

—Está bien, llévate a la vieja y que te dé todo lo que haya en la casa o éstos se mueren.

Un quejido, esta vez de Sonomi. Unas pisadas en la recámara de sus padres. El sonido de algo removiéndose y gritos exigiendo prisa. Un clic y algo abriéndose. Sabía que su padre no confiaba todo su dinero al banco y guardaba una parte en un cajón con doble fondo en el escritorio.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Me ves cara de idiota?

Insultos y luego un golpe seco. Nuevamente un quejido de Sonomi. Otro golpe y un grito de dolor.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —era la voz en la entrada.

—¡Mamá! —era Hana.

Un gruñido, luego un estallido más, pero esta vez Tomoyo no se cubrió los oídos y tampoco hubo silencio, sino un caos total. Su padre gritaba algo, al igual que el otro hombre. Se escucharon diversos ruidos de cosas cayendo en el suelo, luego mucho movimiento. Dos estallidos más y luego nada. En el nuevo silencio, libre de interrupciones, el eco de los pasos acercándose a la habitación de al lado rebotó por las paredes. El caos se había terminado con una marcha fúnebre.

—¿Ves lo que hiciste? Tuve que matar a los dos, se pusieron como locos.

" _¡Hana, papá!"_

—Esta vieja nos quiso engañar, no es posible que sólo tengan esto si se supone que el tipo no guarda su dinero en el banco.

—¿En serio, sólo esto? —un débil quejido de Sonomi—. ¡Habla, carajo, o te mando al infierno con tu familia de mierda! —un golpe y otro quejido. Su madre intentaba hablar, pero sus palabras ya no llegaban claras entre los sollozos.

—¡Necesitamos al menos tres veces esto! ¡Dijiste que con esta casa bastaría, maldición!

—Ya sé, pero a mí me dijeron que… ¡deja de llorar, maldita perra! —esta vez Tomoyo no escuchó el golpe, sólo el grito de Sonomi—. ¿Qué diablos hacemos ahora?, ¿la matamos?

—Sólo traía cuatro balas en la pistola. Se supone que no la íbamos a necesitar si usábamos a la mocosa como rehén.

—Todo por culpa del chiquillo jugando al héroe.

—¡La culpa es tuya, idiota, por no revisar bien tu información! —un golpe.

—¡Te dije que eso es lo que me dijeron! —dos, tres pasos—. Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con la vieja?

—Ya no nos sirve si no tienen más dinero guardado. A ver, vieja, tienes una última oportunidad, ¿dónde tienen el dinero?

El murmullo de Sonomi fue nuevamente ininteligible.

—¿Ves? Te digo que es imposible, maldita vieja… —un grito ahogado de Sonomi por algo que Tomoyo no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Bueno, encárgate de ella. Yo voy a revisar si hay algo en las demás habitaciones.

—¿Con qué? Ya te acabaste la pistola.

—No sé, golpéala en la cabeza, échale esa cosa encima… haz lo que quieras.

—¡Pero Ren…!

—¿Qué pasa, no puedes?

—No, no es eso…

—Entonces apúrate —sus pasos sonaban más cerca—, ah, Hachiro… —ahora estaba en la habitación. Tomoyo pensó en encogerse aún más en su recoveco detrás del _futon_ , pero no pudo moverse. Su cuerpo estaba convertido en piedra.

—¿Eh?

—Espero que no hayas dejado huellas por ningún lado. Si tocaste algo, límpialo.

—Está bien.

La puerta del armario se abrió y la oscuridad dio paso a la luz. Tomoyo podía escuchar su corazón con tanta intensidad que la aturdía, ahogando los sonidos de golpes en la otra habitación. Sus miembros, rígidos, sujetaban el colchón con un agarre firme e instintivo. La luz infiltrándose comenzó a darle pánico y cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que sus nueve años le permitieron. Ni siquiera los volvió a abrir cuando la puerta se cerró otra vez y los pasos se alejaron de la habitación. Tampoco se movió de su lugar cuando los sonidos se apagaron por completo en la casa. Permaneció en su escondite, petrificada y llorando en silencio hasta que las lágrimas se acabaron, hasta que dejó de sentir sus miembros acalambrados y el ruido en su cabeza se fue apagando.

Despertó cuando el armario se abrió nuevamente y su mente no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que el _futon_ se moviera. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro sorprendido y, a continuación, la placa.

Alguien había escuchado los disparos y llamado a la policía, aunque no a tiempo.

—¡Hey, aquí hay alguien más vivo!

" _¿Alguien más?"_ Tomoyo escuchó el eco de su propio pensamiento.

* * *

El furor del verano se había asentado tras el regreso a clases y lentamente las calles iban adquiriendo ese curioso color que pinta el otoño en el aire. Aún era demasiado temprano para ver a los niños regresar a casa con sus uniformes escolares y, sin embargo, la pequeña Sakura hacía su recorrido a casa con los patines colgando de su hombro. No era porque ya le comenzaran a quedar un poco apretados, sino porque tenía que ir más lento esta vez para seguir el paso de su mamá, que caminaba de espaldas a ella.

—Y bien, ¿vas a decirme qué diablos fue todo eso? —habló Nayami finalmente—. ¿Crees que tengo tiempo de estar viniendo a la escuela cada vez que se te ocurra dar esa clase de teatrillos? —miró a su hija por sobre su hombro, viéndola menear la cabeza en silencio—. Entonces dime por qué tu maestro dice que sales corriendo cada vez que tus compañeros te hablan. ¿Acaso quieres ser la bufona de la escuela? —la vio negar con la cabeza nuevamente—. ¡Habla, carajo!

—No quiero que Ashiki se enoje —susurró la niña, sobresaltada.

—¿Que se enoje por qué? —Nayami frunció el ceño, mirando a su hija como si fuera un rompecabezas.

" _No quiero que hagas esto con nadie más, ¿eh? Cuidado con acercarte a otros niños."_

—Porque hablo con otros niños —Sakura levantó los ojos hacia su madre y los volvió a bajar a la banqueta—. Ashiki dijo que no quería que hiciera con nadie más lo que hago con él.

—Y… ¿qué es lo que haces con él?

" _Recuerda que éste es nuestro secreto, ¿eh?"_

—No… no debo decirle a nadie.

Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Y si Ashiki se enteraba siquiera de que estaban teniendo esa conversación? Las sacaría de su casa como le había advertido, sin duda, y entonces su mamá tendría que regresar a su viejo trabajo, a traer hombres a la casa, a golpearla al regresar de sus rondas…

—Dímelo, Sakura —el tono de Nayami se hizo más severo—. Soy tu mamá y me tienes que obedecer antes que a Ashiki, ¿recuerdas? —vio a la niña asentir—. Entonces dime qué haces con él.

Sakura titubeó un momento más y la orden le fue repetida, esta vez más enérgicamente. La niña pegó un brinco y volvió a asentir por acto reflejo.

—Jugamos a los exploradores. Él explora primero y luego yo tengo que explorarlo para recibir el premio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "explorar"? —Sakura no podía ver el rostro de Nayami desde su posición, pero su tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno.

" _Ven, Sakura, juguemos un ratito"_

—Quitarnos la ropa y buscar el tesoro escondido —la voz de Sakura se iba haciendo más débil con cada palabra que decía, mientras que la espalda de su madre parecía ensancharse más y más.

—¿Dónde está ese tesoro, Sakura?

—Yo tengo uno bajo la falda y él adentro de…

—¿Y él busca el tesoro bajo tu falda?

—Sí.

En el instante en que el fatídico monosílabo salió de su boca, Nayami se detuvo y estiró una mano para agarrar la de su hija y tirar de ella para arrastrarla consigo a su propio paso. Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar un alarido de dolor por la forma en la que sus dedos eran estrujados, pero desistió de hacerlo mientras se veía acarreada bajo la sombra de Nayami. ¿Quería decir que Ashiki las iba a correr de su casa? ¿Por eso su mamá estaba tan molesta? Sabía que no debía haber dicho nada al respecto, ahora todo sería su culpa…

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y Nayami maniobró con las llaves en una sola mano para abrirla, empujó a su hija al interior y pasó el seguro a la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¡Mamá, lo siento!

—¿Lo sientes, cabrona? —Nayami tomó a Sakura de los cabellos esta vez y caminó hasta la recámara que compartía con Ashiki, donde comenzó a darle manotazos en los brazos que la pequeña Sakura usaba para defenderse—. ¿Qué pensaste, que me lo ibas a poder quitar y quedarte con él?

—¡No! —Sakura cayó al piso cuando su madre se apartó para dirigirse al ropero. Pensó en correr a la puerta, pero la voz de su madre la detuvo en su lugar, helándole la sangre.

—No te muevas, hija de puta, o te va a ir peor.

—¡Pero mamá…!

—No me llames así, maldita bastarda —Nayami rechinó los dientes hasta encontrar un cinturón colgado, con el que regresó a Sakura.

—¡No mamá, por favor!

—¡No te muevas, te dije! —el cuero en su espalda la hizo caer de bruces, retorciéndose de dolor. Sakura no sentía las lágrimas calientes ni escuchaba el zumbido en los oídos. Lo único que podía sentir era el ardor en la espalda y las piernas entumidas de miedo.

—Lo siento, mamá, perdóname…

—Voy a hacer que lo sientas de verdad —Nayami tomó ambas muñecas con una mano y usó el cinturón para amarrarlas firmemente. Entonces tiró del extremo del cinto y comenzó a andar nuevamente, esta vez en dirección a la recámara de su hija con ésta deslizándose por el suelo, intentando en vano levantarse para no ser arrastrada—. Esa bruja tenía razón: una mujer de ojos verdes se metería en mi camino para ser feliz. Eras tú, maldita mocosa.

—¡Mamá, yo no quise…!

—¿No entiendes que te calles? —le soltó una patada en el costado y Sakura se mordió los labios para no llorar alto mientras era dejada en el suelo de su habitación—. Debí ponerte en un barco a Australia, a ver si el desgraciado de tu padre se hacía cargo de ti o al menos te morías allá —esta vez caminó al ropero de Sakura, de donde comenzó a sacar los conjuntos que se distinguían de los demás por sus brillantes colores—. Ya se me hacía que estabas estrenando demasiada ropa últimamente. Te revolcaste con él para que te diera todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que puedes venir a seducir a _mi_ hombre, mocosa estúpida? Te crees muy bonita porque tienes los ojos de color, ¿no es así? Ah, pero no serías nada sin ellos. ¿Qué tal si te los saco?

—¡No, mamá…! —a Sakura la interrumpió una bofetada que le estrelló la cara contra el piso. La boca se le llenó de un sabor a metal extrañamente reconfortante.

—También esto te lo dio él, ¿verdad? —Nayami arrancó de su enchufe la lámpara rosa que estaba sobre el escritorio y se la lanzó a su hija. La pesada base golpeó el omóplato de la niña y el foco quedó reducido a pedazos sobre el suelo. Nayami recogió la lámpara y midió el largo del cable. Sakura alcanzó a escuchar el zumbido de éste cortando el viento antes de sentir el golpe como una brasa y el ardor que el cinturón había dejado a su paso. Por más que intentó apretar los dientes su grito llenó la casa, pero en lugar de aumentar con el segundo y tercero, se fue apagando. Cuando el quinto latigazo cayó, la niña ya había perdido la consciencia.

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó había demasiado silencio y, a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, supo que no conocía ese lugar. También supo que estaba acostada en un colchón sobre su costado izquierdo. Intentó levantarse o, al menos, acomodarse, pero una punzada de dolor le recorrió la espalda y el costado. Antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo sobre la sábana blanca y se alegró de estar sola para no tener que contenerse. Lloró libremente hasta que el dolor se calmó; decidió no volver a intentar moverse y esperar a que alguien le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Se pasó el siguiente rato mirando las persianas cerradas, recordando lo que había ocurrido a mediodía. ¿Su mamá finalmente se había hartado de ella y se la había dado a alguien más? Era lo único que se le podía ocurrir para explicar despertar en un lugar extraño.

No fue por el sonido de los goznes al girar, sino por la luz que de pronto entró al cuarto, que Sakura supo que la puerta a sus espaldas se había abierto. Se hizo la dormida mientras una mujer entraba y revisaba el suero que colgaba junto a la cama.

—¿Te duele mucho la espalda?

Sakura no respondió.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, ya te tocan más analgésicos —continuó la enfermera y Sakura sintió el catéter que llegaba a su muñeca moverse un poco, después un poco de frío entrando bajo la piel—. Pobrecita, tuviste un día horrible. Intenta descansar.

Por un instante, a Sakura le pareció que era la voz más suave que había escuchado en su vida. Finalmente se armó de valor y se decidió a abrir los ojos.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Con la policía.

—¿Me va a mandar a un reformatorio? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había llegado el momento que tanto le habían advertido y que tanto había temido. La enfermera rodeó la cama y Sakura pudo distinguir un poco de su rostro bañado a medias por la luz que alcanzaba a entrar desde el pasillo. Era un rostro muy hermoso, como su voz.

—No irás a ningún reformatorio. Sakura, no hiciste nada malo —sonrió con gesto triste.

—¿Entonces qué hago aquí?

—Éste es un hospital, estás aquí para que te curemos.

—¿Y quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Nadeshiko, y si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo.

Sakura asintió brevemente, cerrando los ojos un momento. Volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió una caricia gentil en el cabello. Nadeshiko tenía las manos frías, pero muy suaves.

—Descansa. Te prometo que a partir de ahora nadie te hará daño.

Sakura quiso creerle a esa promesa, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo hacerlo.

* * *

Los pasillos de hospital tienen ese distintivo olor a encierro y desinfectante que algunos no pueden tolerar. Tomoyo comenzaba a sentirse como uno de ellos después de recorrer el mismo pasillo tantas veces. Tampoco creía que ésta fuera a ser la última. En realidad no lo era. El alta de Sonomi sólo significaba que su madre podía ser atendida en casa, sin embargo, las visitas mensuales al médico continuarían por un tiempo más. Tendría que aprender a ver este lugar como su segunda casa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sonomi, ésta ya estaba vestida y esperando por ella.

—Estoy lista para irme a casa —le sonrió su madre.

Tomoyo sabía que esa sonrisa era para animarla. En primer lugar, su casa ya no era tal. A lo largo del mes que Sonomi había estado internada habían sucedido muchas cosas: funerales, gastos médicos… todo tenía que ser pagado y la primer noticia con la que se había enfrentado Sonomi al regresar de su coma de diez días fue que la única manera de cubrir la deuda que seguía creciendo era sacrificar la casa en la que había vivido en feliz matrimonio con su ahora difunto esposo. En consecuencia, Tomoyo había pasado los últimos días viviendo en casa de una compañera de trabajo de su madre. La niña había conocido por primera vez lo que era una mirada de lástima, de manera que ahora podía reconocer la misma sonrisa condescendiente en su madre.

Tomoyo no merecía esa lástima. Ella había sobrevivido intacta mientras su familia era masacrada. Ninguno la había delatado. Ninguno había dicho que había un miembro más de la familia escondido en algún lugar de la casa. Su mamá había intentado salvarla; Keita había intentado salvar a Hana; Hana a su madre; y su padre a toda la familia. Tomoyo sólo había llorado y esperado mientras ellos morían, mientras sus cuerpos eran consumidos en cenizas, mientras Sonomi libraba su batalla contra la muerte en una cama de hospital…

Un enfermero entró a la habitación para ayudar a Sonomi a acomodarse en la silla de ruedas de segunda mano que la mujer que la había acogido les había ayudado a conseguir.

—Es una silla muy bonita, ¿no te parece? —rió Sonomi, la que no volvería a bailar. Tomó su maleta y la colocó sobre las piernas que ya no sentiría otra vez—. Vamos, hija, tenemos mucho que hacer a partir de ahora, pero primero conozcamos nuestro nuevo hogar, ¿de acuerdo?

El jefe de su padre tenía una propiedad en las afueras de Tomoeda, en uno de los barrios bajos. Era una casita antigua que literalmente se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero la renta era demasiado baja para rechazarla. Además, era lo único que podían pagar por el momento si querían seguir comiendo las dos con lo poco que les había quedado.

—Le faltan algunos arreglos, pero ya verás que pronto lucirá como nueva —habló Sonomi con una convicción casi espeluznante cuando llegaron.

Tomoyo no conseguía comprender cómo su madre podía sonar tan optimista cuando había perdido todo lo que amaba en el mundo. La primera lágrima fue inesperada, pero después de la segunda ya no pudo parar.

—Tomoyo, hija, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la casa?

—Perdóname, mamá —Tomoyo intentó abrazar a su madre, pero sus movimientos fueron entorpecidos por la silla—. ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Sonomi se desembarazó de la maleta y la ayudó a acomodarse en sus piernas sobre la silla, estrechando a su hija contra su pecho.

—Perdóname tú, Tomoyo. No pude estar contigo cuando más me necesitaste. Estuviste solita todo este tiempo. ¡Lo siento mucho!

No había sido su intención hacer llorar a su mamá y sin embargo lo había logrado. Tomoyo decidió en ese momento que no volvería a hacerla sufrir, ni mucho menos dejaría que se culpara por algo que, aunque lo había intentado, no había podido evitar. Sonomi había sido valiente y lo había perdido todo a cambio de protegerla. Ahora tocaba a Tomoyo hacer lo mismo por ella, en su nombre y en el de su familia.

* * *

 **(1)** Tanabata, también conocido como el festival de las estrellas, se celebra el séptimo día del séptimo mes del año (aunque en algunas regiones se celebra en agosto, siguiendo el calendario lunar). Entre las tradiciones de este festival, se encuentra el escribir un deseo en un pedazo de papel y atarlo a un árbol de bambú hecho para la ocasión.

La canción del capítulo es _Where do the children play?,_ de Cat Stevens.

 **Notas de la autora:** Las estadísticas del Ministerio de Salud de Japón indican que al menos un niño muere cada semana en Japón como resultado del abuso infantil. De acuerdo a la Ley por el Bienestar Infantil, cualquiera que encuentre a un niño que necesite protección debe reportarlo a la oficina local de gobierno por el bienestar o a un centro de cuidado infantil. La Ley por la Prevención del Abuso Infantil obliga a maestros, médicos o personal de salud, así como trabajadores sociales, a realizar un esfuerzo por detectar signos de abuso infantil en sus etapas tempranas.

La OMS calcula que 150 millones de niñas y 73 millones de niños han experimentado relaciones sexuales forzadas u otras formas de violencia sexual que implican contacto físico, aunque se asegura que este cálculo está por debajo de las cifras reales.

De acuerdo a la UNICEF, 6 de cada 10 niños en el mundo de entre 2 y 14 años sufren maltrato físico a diario. Como consecuencia, cada 5 minutos 1 niño muere a causa de la violencia.


	6. I am a rock

**VI**

 **I am a rock**

 _I've built walls,  
_ _a fortress steep and mighty,  
_ _that none may penetrate_

Tomoyo no sintió el paso del tiempo hasta que perdió sensibilidad en los dedos y se le comenzó a dificultar manipular la tableta. Redactar lo que había sucedido aquella noche había resultado ser una tarea más complicada de lo que hubiera imaginado; las memorias habían vuelto a brotar a borbotones frente a la mirada pasmada de Sakura. Tomoyo agradeció no tener que decirlo en voz alta porque el nudo áspero y seco seguía regresando a su garganta como antaño.

Sakura podía ver la pregunta en los ojos de su amiga. ¿Había sido realmente bueno sobrevivir? Mientras ella se escondía, su familia era masacrada. Ni siquiera se le había permitido ver los cuerpos y sabía más sobre lo ocurrido a partir del informe forense y policiaco que por lo que había conseguido discernir entre los gritos de esa noche. Hana había muerto de un balazo en la cabeza. Keita había sido alcanzado por la espalda. El señor Daidouji había recibido un roce de bala en el cuello y terminado con un tiro en el pecho. La señora Daidouji había sido golpeada hasta perder la consciencia y finalmente aplastada por el viejo y pesado escritorio que tenían en la habitación.

Esa familia la había recibido como a un miembro más mientras otros la rechazaban como a la peste. ¿Para qué? Para morir como perros. Incluso de la alegre y dicharachera Tomoyo de coletas ya no quedaba ni la sombra. ¿También había dejado de hablar desde entonces? La había escuchado cantar media hora atrás, de modo que Sakura sabía que su problema no era biológico. ¿Por qué entonces no abría la boca?

—¿Dónde está tu mamá?

"En el templo."

—Ah.

Sakura bajó la mirada a la nieve. Hubiera querido ver a la señora Daidouji, pero de cualquier forma no sabía cómo reaccionaría al encontrarla en una silla de ruedas después de haber dado sus primeros pasos de baile con ella.

La pantalla apareció nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

"¿Qué ocurrió contigo?"

Finalmente había llegado la pregunta temida. Sakura alcanzó una de las manos de Tomoyo y la estrechó en un apretón como cuando eran niñas. Estaba helada. Sabía que no hubiera sido ésa su actitud de no haber visto la sinceridad de Tomoyo al hablar de su propio infierno. Sabía lo que hubiera pensado: que su amiga había permanecido en un hogar privilegiado mientras ella se hundía en la miseria del suyo. Sin remordimientos habría desechado su amistad, relegándola al pasado como un mero recuerdo infantil y sazonándola de envidia.

—Lo siento.

¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Por sentir empatía ahora que sabía que no había llevado una vida rosa como hubiera augurado? ¿Por no poder volver a ver a una familia que lo había sido más que la propia? ¿Por saber que, aunque Tomoyo le había hablado con la verdad, ella nunca encontraría el valor para hacer lo mismo?

La mujer frente a ella soltó su mano para escribir algo nuevamente.

"Yo también lo siento. No estuve a tu lado cuando me necesitaste."

Tomoyo siempre había podido ver más allá de lo que ella era capaz de decir. Era como si pudiera hurgar en sus ojos para descubrir lo que ella tanto se esforzaba en ocultar. Sakura no había dicho una palabra sobre lo ocurrido al mudarse a la casa de Ashiki y sin embargo Tomoyo parecía al menos intuirlo.

—Yo… fui adoptada por otra familia.

El rostro de Tomoyo se vistió de sorpresa. Sakura la vio luchando por escribir algo más, pero entre su indecisión y el frío no consiguió gran cosa.

—Es una buena familia. Me salvaron la vida.

Tomoyo volvió a meter el aparato en su bolsa y sonrió, apenas un poco. Antes de que la otra pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Sakura aún no se decidía a devolver el gesto cuando escuchó un murmullo en su oído antes de ser liberada rápidamente.

—¡Oh, disculpen la interrupción!

Al volver la cabeza, vio a Hiragizawa y Li acercándose a ellas entre la nieve. Tomoyo sin duda los había visto al abrazarla; quizá por eso la había soltado tan repentinamente.

—Sólo quería venir a saludar. ¿Cómo estás, Sakura?

Sakura hizo una inclinación. No le agradaba el cliente de su padre y estaba segura de que él lo percibía, pero igual sabía que debía mantener las formalidades.

—Parece que conoces a Tomoyo. ¿Son amigas?

La ceja divertida de Hiragizawa era demasiado evidente para pasarla por alto, al igual que el ceño de Tomoyo y su nada disimulada irritación. Sakura decidió que no respondería a esa pregunta y esperó a que su amiga diera una cabezadita.

—Excelente. Le comentaba al joven Li que inaugurarán una exposición en el museo la próxima semana con piezas de la colección de mi padre. Había hablado con el Profesor Kinomoto al respecto antes, pero me gustaría extender la invitación para ustedes dos. ¿Qué dicen? Me encantaría poder verlos ahí. Tu padre nos ayudó con algunas de las piezas, Sakura.

Detestaba la facilidad con la que él decía su nombre. Sakura miró a Li y lo vio cruzado de brazos, esperando su respuesta. Era obvio que para él se trataba de una buena oportunidad.

—También Tomoyo irá, así que no te aburrirás.

La expresión de Tomoyo le indicó que ella misma no estaba al tanto de eso, pero su falta de protesta confirmó su asistencia.

—Está bien, gracias por la invitación —regresó su atención a Li—. ¿Terminaron?

—Sí —Shaoran hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Eriol—. Muchas gracias por la invitación, ahí estaremos. Ahora debo llevar a la señorita Kinomoto de regreso a su casa.

—Por supuesto — Eriol sonrió—. Lamento que no quede tiempo para ofrecerles algo caliente. La señorita Sakura debe estar entumida después de pasar tanto tiempo fuera.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Sakura comenzó a andar hacia la casa. Sería más rápido que rodearla por el jardín.

—En ese caso, le pediré a Yue que los acompañe a la puerta.

Eriol hizo una seña a su mayordomo al entrar a la casa y le repitió lo que acababa de decir. Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo para despedirse mientras Li y Hiragizawa cruzaban unas últimas palabras.

—Te veo en una semana.

Tomoyo asintió y buscó sus manos. Fueron apenas unos segundos. Seguían frías.

* * *

" _Al menos tú estás bien. Tenía miedo de haberte perdido a ti también."_

Sakura aún podía escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo contra su oreja. La había tomado por sorpresa no sólo con el abrazo repentino, sino al abrir la boca para susurrarle lo único que diría con su propia voz ese día. Lo había dicho de corazón, y eso era lo que más la había golpeado. Tomoyo había estado pensando en ella todos esos años.

Pero aún quedaban más dudas que respuestas en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía Tomoyo en la casa de Hiragizawa? Además estaba el asunto del habla "perdida". Tampoco podía evitar preguntarse cuál sería su reacción si le contara su historia. Tomoyo se había alegrado sinceramente de saber que por fin estaba con una buena familia. ¿Y si le confesara lo que había tenido que pasar antes de llegar a ese punto? ¿Le tendría lástima? ¿Se sentiría "reconfortada" —como ella lo había estado— de saber que no era la única que había vivido un infierno?

No. Tomoyo no era así. Tomoyo no era ella.

—Oye, cuidado con…

Sakura había estado demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de la capa de hielo que se había formado sobre la acera. Sólo comprendió el significado de la voz lejana de Li cuando su pie resbaló y el resto de su cuerpo cayó con un golpe sordo.

—¿Estás bien?

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la mano que él le tendía. Ignorándola, intentó incorporarse por su cuenta, sólo para resbalar nuevamente. Esta vez sintió un dolor agudo dispararse desde su tobillo derecho y se llevó al instante ambas manos al pie, apretando los dientes para ahogar un gemido de dolor.

—Parece que te torciste —apuntó Shaoran y se puso en cuclillas, de espaldas a ella—. Sube, será mejor que no lo apoyes más hasta llegar a casa.

Podía darle una lista de las cosas que preferiría hacer antes de pensar en dejarse cargar por él, empezando por caminar brincando en un solo pie hasta llegar al tranvía. Sakura intentó incorporarse por tercera ocasión, esta vez usando únicamente su pie izquierdo.

Shaoran entornó los ojos al verla resbalar otra vez. La sintió apoyarse en su hombro para evitar caer por completo al piso y lastimarse otra parte; decidió que era ahora o nunca y aprovechó el momento para tirar de su mano y encorvarse, haciéndola caer sobre él. La sujetó entonces con ambas manos y se irguió con ella a sus espaldas. Funcionó… durante los segundos previos al puñetazo que recibió en la cabeza. En un solo movimiento la dejó caer de espaldas sobre el hielo nuevamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? —gruñó, rebasando los límites de su paciencia—. ¿Qué clase de mierda tienes en la cabeza? Te estoy ofreciendo ayuda y a cambio… —bufó y se dio un tirón en el cabello, haciendo hasta lo imposible por intentar calmarse—. Dime, ¿sólo te portas como una loca histérica conmigo o eres así con todo el mundo?

Sakura lo contempló en silencio, aún sintiendo los remanentes de su tacto por encima de las punzadas de dolor en el tobillo.

—Mira, ya sé que no te caigo bien, y la verdad es que no me importa, pero no te voy a dejar aquí tirada. El Profesor te pidió que vinieras conmigo y ahora voy a regresarte sana y salva a tu casa aunque tenga que cargar contigo o arrastrarte. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo y seguirme la corriente?

Sakura apartó la mirada y, luego de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, finalmente se dignó a hablar.

—Está bien, pero puedo ir yo sola.

—¿Cojeando sobre el hielo? —Shaoran chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Por qué no mejor te rompemos el pie de una vez y nos ahorramos el trámite?

Ambos sabían que él tenía razón, pero aún tomó otro minuto en el suelo antes de que Sakura accediera entre dientes.

—Será… más fácil si me sujetas de las piernas —musitó señalando la parte baja de sus muslos—. Si intentas otra cosa…

—No te agarraré el trasero, ya —él meneó la cabeza y se volvió a colocar en posición para ayudarla a acomodarse contra su espalda. Tomando las piernas de ella para aferrarla a sus costados, se incorporó—. Si eso te preocupa, te diré de una vez que no me interesan las adolescentes malcriadas, así que no te sientas la gran cosa.

Sakura no respondió. Mientras andaban en silencio, Shaoran se preguntó si el temblor que percibía en ella se debía al frío o a otra cosa. De repente, Sakura se le figuraba a un chihuahua tembleque y furioso acercándose para fastidiarlo a ladridos y alejándose a la mínima provocación, ocultándose, sumiso e indefenso, tras las piernas de sus dueños.

Se encontraban ya cerca de la estación cuando le pareció sentirla hablar contra su abrigo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Por el silencio que guardó, pensó que se había equivocado hasta que por fin ella levantó el rostro.

—¿Aceptarás la oferta de Fujitaka?

Shaoran tardó en entender de qué iba el tema.

—¿Te refieres al cuarto de tu hermano?

La sintió asentir.

—No. Le agradeceré la intención a tu madre y al Profesor, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

La estación estaba desierta. Shaoran aprovechó las bancas vacías para dejar a Sakura y revisar la hora de paso del tranvía. Tras verificar su reloj, optó por permanecer de pie en su lugar.

—Viene en siete minutos.

La vio dar una cabezadita con la mirada fija en el suelo. A Shaoran le agradaban los silencios, los prefería a forzar conversaciones que no le interesaban, pero la hija de su tutor parecía tener un don para lograr estirar su incomodidad hasta un punto de quiebre.

—¿Cómo está tu pie?

—¿Por qué crees que no sería una buena idea? —habló ella casi inmediatamente—. ¿Es porque soy difícil de tratar?

Shaoran vio su pregunta ser ignorada, pero decidió no darle importancia. Si ella quería sacar a colación la misma conversación que él había considerado terminada, le daba igual. Por un momento pensó en ser políticamente correcto e inventarse alguna otra excusa, pero entre la noche anterior y lo que llevaban del día ya se había hartado de explotar la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Sí, es por eso.

Ella asintió una vez más, tranquila. El sorprendido fue él con lo que tendría que escuchar a continuación:

—No te molestaré. Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, así que no paso mucho tiempo en casa. Cuando lo hago, normalmente estoy en mi cuarto.

¿Estaba diciendo lo que él creía haber entendido? Desde su altura, Shaoran contempló con incredulidad lo que alcanzaba a ver de ella bajo el ridículo gorro oscuro que traía.

—¿Eres bipolar o algo así?

—¿Eh? —Sakura alzó el rostro por un instante y regresó a su posición original meneando la cabeza—. No.

Por un segundo había visto la expresión más transparente en ella hasta ahora, como la de una niña confundida. Pero había sido un segundo muy rápido.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tratando de convencerme de que acepte la oferta? Porque eso es lo que estás intentado hacer, ¿o me equivoco? —la vio menear la cabeza—. Bien, al menos eso entendí bien. Mi pregunta es por qué. No te caigo bien ni tú a mí, y la verdad es que vivir con una adolescente mimada e histérica no es mi idea de…

—A ellos les gustaría que lo hicieras —le interrumpió ella sin parecer afectada por lo otro. Shaoran sacudió la cabeza.

—¿A ellos? ¿Te refieres a tus pa… al Profesor y la señora Kinomoto? —nuevamente un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Y de verdad te vas a comportar y fingir que todo está bien sólo porque fueron ellos quienes me invitaron? —otra afirmación muda—. ¿Por qué?

—Ellos nunca me han negado nada. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo si tienen un deseo.

Nuevamente esa actitud complaciente. Shaoran comenzaba a preguntarse quién mimaba a quién en esa familia.

—A ellos les gusta ayudar a otros —continuó ella—, eso los hace felices. No quiero que por mi culpa dejen de serlo.

Probablemente era la primera cosa lógica y congruente que le había escuchado decir. Shaoran escuchó un rumor lejano y vio que el tranvía se aproximaba. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y la ayudó a trepar nuevamente a su espalda. Recordó sujetar con cuidado las piernas a los costados.

—Está bien, voy a pensarlo. Aunque tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo o terminaremos sacándonos los ojos.

El tranvía llegó a la estación. Ella asintió en silencio detrás de su nuca. Seguía temblando contra su abrigo. No la había visto tiritar cuando estaba sentada en la banca, de manera que esta vez Shaoran estaba seguro de que no era por el frío.

* * *

—El cocinero no vendrá hoy y Yue tiene el resto del día libre para ver a su familia, así que nos encontraremos con Nakuru y tu madre en el templo para ir a comer a algún lado —habló Eriol mientras manejaba el auto colina abajo—. ¿Qué se te antoja para empezar el año?

—Francamente me da igual.

—¿Te gusta la comida francesa? Hay un buen restaurante cerca del centro.

Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada fastidiada.

—¿Te parezco alguien que suele ir a restaurantes extranjeros?

—Tienes razón. Entonces será comida francesa, así también Sonomi podrá probarla —sonrió, satisfecho—. Hablando de ella, hay algo que llevo unos días preguntándome: tu madre no es ninguna idiota y sin embargo lograste engañarla durante varios años. ¿Cómo le hiciste? No creo que haya muchas maneras de justificar llegar todos los días de madrugada a casa. ¿Qué otra clase de empleo podría tener una chiquilla como tú a esas horas?

¿Era eso? Desde que habían subido al auto, Tomoyo había pensado que la conversación giraría en torno a su pequeño encuentro con Sakura. Por la forma en la que Eriol le había hablado y la inesperada invitación al museo, le había parecido interesado en ella y la relación que guardaban.

—Era niñera.

—¿Qué?

—Mamá piensa que trabajaba cuidando niños de prostitutas. En realidad, sí hice eso al inicio y no era nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarme. Tendría unos quince años entonces. Después una de ellas me invitó a cantar al bar en donde trabajaba. Tenía la oportunidad de ganar más, así que lo tomé.

—¿Y tu mamá de verdad se creyó eso? —Eriol rió, lamentando tener que mantener la vista al frente—. ¿Qué pasa con el olor a cigarro en la ropa y cabello? ¿Le decías que los niños fumaban cerca de ti?

—Ya te lo dije: en realidad trabajé un tiempo como niñera, así que sólo tuve que seguir con la mentira. Cuando necesitaba que alguna de las chicas me hiciera el favor de corroborarlo, se lo pedía. Muchas de ellas ocultan su estilo de vida, así que se ayudan unas a otras aunque no sean las mejores amigas dentro del bar. En cuanto al olor a cigarro, la casa donde trabajaba estaba impregnada, así que tampoco tuve que inventarme una historia fantástica.

—¡Vaya! Sí que sabes usar las circunstancias a tu favor.

—No soy estúpida, eso es todo.

—Para ser una puta, claro.

Tomoyo comprendía a la perfección toda la burla que había detrás del estigma de ser prostituta. Por supuesto, para alguien como Eriol, cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia encontraría un mejor trabajo que exhibirse en minifalda frente a una multitud de depravados y vender su cuerpo al mejor postor. No se molestaría en entablar una discusión al respecto ni fingirse ofendida.

—Sí, para ser una puta.

Se encontraron con el primer semáforo. Habían dejado la colina y entrado a una zona de mayor tránsito.

—De todas formas, me sorprende que tu madre haya aceptado que dejaras la escuela para trabajar de "niñera nocturna".

—Mamá nunca hubiera aceptado eso.

El ceño de Eriol fue inmediato. Claramente no había esperado esa respuesta y lo que implicaba.

—¿Quieres decir que no dejaste la escuela?

—Quiero decir que mamá no sabe que lo hice.

Ahora Eriol estaba intrigado de verdad. Ni siquiera se esforzó en contener una sonrisa.

—Esto es cada vez más interesante. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Para empezar, en un inicio sólo me contrataban para cantar los fines de semana, lo mismo con mi trabajo de niñera, así que, en teoría, podía seguir yendo a la escuela sin mayor problema —explicó Tomoyo a sabiendas de que daba igual si se lo decía ahora o mañana; de cualquier forma Eriol terminaría hurgando en su pasado—. El resto de la semana trabajaba de mesera durante el día.

—Y los festivales escolares, las citas con los padres, las calificaciones… ¿Sonomi no te preguntaba por nada de eso?

—En aquel entonces, mamá todavía trabajaba como asistente en una biblioteca, así que yo le decía que no tenía que molestarse en asistir. Mis profesores también estaban enterados de nuestra situación, así que no la mandaban llamar.

—Tus profesores imaginarios —corrigió Eriol bajando la velocidad del auto para comenzar a buscar estacionamiento—. ¿Y no se le hacía extraño no verte estudiar?

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza.

—Al contrario: estudiaba todos los días. Más bien se le hacía raro que no saliera con mis compañeros de vez en cuando, pero de todas formas no decía mucho al respecto.

—Preferible antisocial que prostituta, en cualquier caso... Ah, aquí hay un lugar —comenzó a maniobrar para meter el auto entre otros dos—. ¿Entonces seguiste estudiando como si fueras a clases?

—No podía quedarme como una idiota si ella me preguntaba qué veíamos en la escuela. Se habría dado cuenta enseguida.

—Pensaste en todo —Eriol apagó el motor y ambos salieron del auto—. Entonces supongo que esa chica, Sakura, no era tu compañera de escuela. ¿Ella sabe de todo esto?

—No —Tomoyo tuvo que mirar a su rededor para comprobar que nadie pudiera escucharla ahora—. ¿Cómo conoces a Sakura? ¿Qué hacía ella en tu casa?

—La señorita Sakura es hija del profesor Kinomoto, la persona que me ayuda a conocer algunos detalles interesantes sobre las piezas de mi colección.

Tomoyo recordó que Sakura había mencionado algo sobre ser adoptada.

—¿Sabías que ella y yo nos conocíamos? ¿Planeaste nuestro encuentro?

A estas alturas, Tomoyo tenía la certeza de que Eriol era capaz de hacer eso y más para su diversión.

—La verdad es que no —él se encogió de hombros—. Fue tan sorprendente para mí como lo fue para ti. Te alegró verla, ¿cierto?

Tomoyo dudó bastante en responder a esa pregunta. Una parte de ella había brincado de alegría al descubrir que se trataba de su amiga de la infancia; sin embargo, ver la expresión de Sakura al mencionar la muerte de su familia la había desarmado. Después de todo, los Daidouji habían sido las primeras personas en abrirle las puertas de su casa y tratarla como lo habían hecho. Además estaba ese aire frío en ella. Lo que sea que le había ocurrido a Sakura la había afectado hasta las entrañas. Su sonrisa se había extinguido; la misma sonrisa que había sobrevivido a los maltratos de su madre y el crudo rechazo de la sociedad. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a la niña después de su despedida? Y ella, ¿podría decirle algún día que se había dedicado a lo mismo que aquella mujer que tenía por madre?

—Está bien, no tienes que pensarlo tanto. Tendremos ocasión de averiguarlo.

Esa sonrisa astuta. Tomoyo había aprendido a odiarla cada día más.

—¿Por eso la invitaste a ese evento en el museo?

—Hmmm, ¿será por eso? —la sonrisa no hizo más que crecer.

Eriol le ofreció un brazo para subir las escaleras del templo. Tomoyo sabía que rechazar el gesto no era opción una vez estando en público. Su papel era el de una muñeca muda de compañía y debía desempeñarlo a la perfección. Había llegado el momento de callar… un momento que, por cierto, parecía calculado con precisión quirúrgica para impedirle realizar más preguntas que el otro seguramente preferiría no responder.

* * *

Nadeshiko se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas al momento de escuchar ruidos en el recibidor y asomarse para ver a su hija ser depositada con suavidad en el suelo y asistida por Shaoran para quitarse una de las botas con cuidado. Antes de continuar con su propio calzado, Shaoran echó un vistazo al pie de Sakura. Nadeshiko no hubiera necesitado ser enfermera para hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Estás bien, hija? —se acercó y la vio asentir precipitadamente—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, sólo me resbalé y creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Nadeshiko le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y se dirigió al chico.

—Muchas gracias Li. Llevaré a Sakura a la sala para revisarla mejor. ¿Te ofrezco un poco de té?

—No se preocupe.

Shaoran dejó que la señora Kinomoto se encargara de la joven y las siguió a la sala. Había escuchado de boca del Profesor que ella trabajaba en un hospital, así que supuso que todo estaría bien, pero no dejó de sentirse incómodo al quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la mujer lo hacía todo.

Fuera de los pasos de Nadeshiko yendo y viniendo por unas vendas y compresas frías, no se escuchaban más ruidos en la casa, por lo que asumió que el hermano y su pareja habrían salido y el profesor aún tardaría en regresar.

Esperó en silencio hasta que la mujer terminara su labor y, por si fuera poco, desapareciera en la cocina para regresar con una bandeja de té y su habitual sonrisa gentil.

—Lo bueno es que parece sólo un esguince leve. Estará bien en unos días —dijo mientras servía las tazas—. Disculpa por la molestia y, de verdad, muchas gracias por traerla a casa, Li.

—No fue ninguna molestia, en serio —mintió y sintió la mirada de Sakura en él—. Al contrario, fue mi culpa por no haber podido evitar que cayera.

Especialmente la segunda y la tercera vez, pensó.

Nadeshiko sabía que no había podido ser cosa fácil para ninguno de los dos llegar al punto en el que Sakura le permitiera ayudarla, pero no ahondaría más al respecto en ese momento. Le preguntó entonces por su visita a la mansión Hiragizawa y la opinión de éste sobre el trabajo de su marido. Shaoran mencionó entonces la invitación que les habían extendido.

—¿Qué te parece, Sakura? Podrás ver un poco del trabajo de tu papá con Hiragizawa.

—Sí, claro.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de lo que esa chiquilla trataba de hacer frente a su madre. Pese a no tener el más mínimo interés en asistir a un evento así, lo haría sin rechistar. Era tal su desesperación por satisfacer a los Kinomoto que era difícil estimar lo que sería capaz de hacer para lograrlo. Shaoran entonces tomó lo que esperó que no fuera la peor decisión en el momento menos indicado:

—Señora Kinomoto, estuve pensando en su oferta. También hablé con su hija al respecto y… —de reojo miró a la chica y la descubrió batallando por ocultar su ansiedad—, si realmente le parece bien, me gustaría aceptarla.

—¿En verdad? —la expresión de Nadeshiko parecía la de una niña—. ¡Ésas son excelentes noticias! Fujitaka estará encantado.

Eso era lo mismo que esperaba él.

—¿Cuándo te gustaría mudarte? Qué bueno que lo decidiste mientras Touya sigue aquí, así podrá decidir qué se quiere llevar a Tokio, qué cosas quiere guardar en el sótano y de cuáles se quiere deshacer.

¿Estaba tan entusiasmada por dejar vacío el cuarto de su hijo o era simplemente el hecho de poder recibir a alguien más en esa casa?

—Eh… sí, pero tengo que hablar primero con mi casero. Espero que no me pida que encuentre a otro inquilino que se quede en mi lugar o me tomará algo de tiempo.

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes —feliz, Nadeshiko tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

Un sólo vistazo al gesto de Sakura le bastó a Shaoran para saber que no era el único que, aunque quería, tenía problemas para creer en esas palabras.

* * *

Los períodos vacacionales eran los más ocupados en la pensión de animales, pero Sakura había tenido que llamar para avisar de su ausencia debido al esguince. Esperaba poder caminar en un par de días, pero su jefa le dijo que se tomara el resto de la semana como precaución. Sin nada más qué hacer y fastidiada de estar en su habitación percibiendo el aroma a comida que impregnaba la casa, Sakura decidió bajar a darle una mano a Nadeshiko con la cena.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó al entrar renqueando en la cocina y alcanzó uno de los mandiles para ponérselo, pero Nadeshiko la detuvo con un gesto.

—Hoy hice estofado, así que sólo queda esperar a que termine de cocerse. Pero si quieres ayudar… ¿crees que puedas llevarle esto a Touya? —le mostró un plato con manzanas peladas y partidas—. Estaba a punto de subirlo. Él y Yukito han estado toda la tarde moviendo cosas de su cuarto al sótano.

Así que de eso se trataba el ruido que había estado escuchando al otro lado de la pared, pensó Sakura.

—Li dijo que tenía que hablar con su casero primero. No creo que pueda mudarse inmediatamente.

—Tu hermano dijo que quiere aprovechar que está aquí para dejar el cuarto listo de una vez y llevarse lo que necesite a Tokio. Dice que no sabe si podrá regresar antes de fin de mes —Nadeshiko contempló su pie lastimado con gesto pensativo—. ¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes por las manzanas, yo me desocupo en un…

—No hay problema —le interrumpió Sakura y cogió el plato haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener un paso estable para salir. Se apoyó con la mano libre en el barandal de las escaleras y agradeció que no se tratara de algo líquido o sería un verdadero desastre.

Al llegar al cuarto de Touya lo encontró convertido en una suerte de trinchera con cajas dispersas por el suelo y obstruyendo la puerta abierta de par en par. Dudó que aquel caos pudiera desaparecer para la tarde del día siguiente, cuando Touya tenía que regresar a la capital.

—Nadeshiko te manda esto —anunció y avanzó como pudo entre el maremágnum para dejar el plato en la mesa enana que había sido movida hacia un costado.

—Muchas gracias Sakura —sonrió Yukito metiendo un paquete de libros en una caja.

—Yuki, ¿puedes llevar eso a la lavadora? Voy a llevarme esa ropa al departamento —Touya señaló una bolsa negra que había dejado en una esquina.

Yukito asintió y, tomando la bolsa, salió de la habitación. Touya tomó un trozo de manzana. No obstante, en lugar de seguir empacando, se sentó en el suelo.

—El tipo ése no estaba convencido de tomar la habitación por la mañana; al contrario, parecía no saber cómo rechazarla, pero después de salir contigo a casa de Hiragizawa regresó listo para hablar con su casero. Sakura, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

Ella se preguntó si Touya ya lo sabría o si sólo lo intuía.

—Yo le pedí que lo considerara.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura fingió ocuparse en revisar los libros con los que Yukito había estado lidiando antes, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.

—Porque es lo que ellos quieren.

—¿Y tú?

Era la segunda vez que le hacían la misma pregunta en ese día. Sakura siguió hojeando uno de los libros como si no se tratara de un tema de su incumbencia.

—Yo quiero que ellos hagan lo que deseen.

Touya se puso de pie y de improvisto cortó en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba. Sakura dejó caer los libros y lo miró a la cara, alerta. Su mano derecha se había cerrado en un puño.

—Hace nueve años que llegaste a esta casa y sigues sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando me acerco a menos de un paso de ti. Ahora habrá un extraño aquí, en esta habitación, junto a la tuya. ¿Qué harás cada vez que se crucen en el pasillo?

—No sería la primera vez.

Claro que no. Touya no ignoraba el reto que había representado para una niña de diez años asediada por un trauma de maltrato familiar y sexual tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que dos hombres que la doblaban en tamaño y tenían el potencial de hacerle lo mismo que el amante de su madre. La misma Sakura se había encargado de marcar desde un inicio los límites de su convivencia "familiar".

—Me amenazaste con un cuchillo una vez que te rocé la espalda al pasar junto a ti en la cocina y corrías a encerrarte en tu habitación cada vez que papá te decía buenas noches. Jamás salías de tu recámara si mamá no estaba en casa, sólo por mencionar un par de cosas —le recordó con gesto severo—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres volver a pasar por eso?

No, no lo estaba. Sakura revivió el escalofrío que había sentido más temprano ese día, cuando Shaoran la había sujetado de las piernas. La sola idea de otro contacto así le paralizaba el cuerpo.

—Sakura, si él intenta algo…

—No podrá. No se lo permitiré.

—Bien —Touya asintió, pero aún no estaba listo para dar el tema por zanjado —. De todas formas, si ves un comportamiento sospechoso o que no te agrade en él, debes decirle a mis papás, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella no respondió. Touya no había esperado que lo hiciera en primera instancia.

—Sakura, recuerda lo que le prometiste a mamá. Nunca más…

—No volveré a guardar silencio —Sakura bufó y volvió a sortear las cajas para dirigirse a la puerta.

—También tienes mi contacto y el de Yukito por si nos necesitas —nuevamente, ninguna respuesta—. Ah, y una última cosa —agregó cuando escuchó los pasos de su novio acercándose—. La puerta de tu habitación con seguro cuando duermas o cada vez que estén los dos solos en la casa.

Sakura no necesitaba de ese consejo, pero esta vez sí asintió con la cabeza. Touya suspiró aliviado y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Aunque de todas formas creo que el que lleva las de perder es él viviendo con un monstruo como tú. Sé lo que es eso. Quizá deba advertirle de usar tapones en los oídos por las noches por los ronquidos que…

—Idiota.

Touya sonrió aliviado al ver a su hermana salir de la habitación en el momento en que Yukito regresaba. Recordó la primera vez que Sakura había entrado a su pieza, dos años después de su llegada a la casa. Ése había sido el día en que su hermana adoptiva se había enterado de su orientación sexual.

Pero con Li no sería igual. Sakura no podría tener la misma suerte dos veces y esta vez él no estaría ahí para asegurarse de que así fuera.

* * *

La canción del capítulo es _I am a rock,_ de Simon & Garfunkel.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _demoré más de lo que había planeado esta vez. Las razones son variadas: enfermedades, viajes de trabajo inesperados y agotadores, problemas con la computadora, mucho trabajo, etc., pero, aunque personalmente lamento no poder cumplir con los tiempos que en un inicio me planteo de forma ideal, tampoco creo que deba disculparme por esto. Menciono esto a raíz de comentarios que he estado recibiendo preguntándome e incluso reclamándome porque tengo "abandonada" la historia. No. Esta historia no ha sido ni llegará a ser abandonada. Es un reto personal que quiero cumplir a cabalidad, así que no creo que deban temer por ello y, por el contrario, les agradecería su paciencia al respecto. A pesar de que escribir es un pasatiempo, me lo tomo con bastante seriedad y cada capítulo se realiza procurando cuidar los detalles que lo componen. Quiero creer que están leyendo esta historia porque les resulta interesante y aprecian el trabajo que hay detrás de ella, así que espero que comprendan que no está exenta de "retrasos" (que no son tales, pues no he mencionado fechas de actualización), especialmente porque prefiero tardar en publicar a sacar cualquier cosa para salir del paso. Mi meta no es la mediocridad. Quiero ofrecerles algo que ustedes disfruten y a mí me satisfaga._

 _Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, en serio. Son muy importantes, aunque no es necesario que pregunten cuándo publicaré el siguiente. Me gusta leer sus opiniones, tanto favorables como críticas, y saber de sus teorías sobre los personajes. Espero que podamos seguir teniendo esta retroalimentación, tan valiosa para nosotros los autores como quisiera que fuera para ustedes, lectores._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	7. Killer queen

**VII**

 **Killer queen**

 _Recommended at the price  
_ _Insatiable and appetite  
_ _Wanna try?  
_ _You wanna try_

Sakura atendió la puerta cuando sonó el timbre a las siete en punto y no se sorprendió al encontrar al tesista de Fujitaka en el umbral.

—Pasa. Fujitaka ya casi está listo.

Shaoran la analizó sin mucho disimulo mientras se descalzaba en la puerta. Le habían informado que se trataría de un evento formal, por lo que había sacado el único traje que había llevado consigo hasta Japón, pero Sakura vestía un pantalón casual y una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga. Tenía prácticamente la misma apariencia con la que la había conocido, a diferencia del cabello, atado esta vez en una cola de caballo baja.

—¿No irás con nosotros?

Sakura le devolvió una mirada extrañada.

—Sí.

—¿Y no te vas a arreglar? —preguntó, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que esperar a una adolescente que no sabía medir sus tiempos para alistarse. Odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier parte—. Si no te das prisa, vamos a…

—Estoy lista —ella lo dejó en el recibidor y fue a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua. Shaoran la siguió.

—Es un evento formal, ¿no te dijeron? —la vio asentir con la misma falta de interés.

—Lo sé, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Era esa actitud nefasta lo que no podía soportar.

—Eres su hija.

—No lo soy. De cualquier forma, la manera en la que yo me vista no tiene por qué afectar su trabajo. Si otros no pueden entenderlo, entonces no es mi problema —Sakura terminó su vaso sin ofrecerle uno al visitante y luego se entretuvo en limpiarlo.

Los Kinomoto nunca se habían metido con su manera de vestir. Ellos jamás le comprarían ropa que no eligiera por sí misma, eso había quedado claro desde un inicio. Nadie volvería a decirle lo que tenía que usar o cómo tenía que verse. Nadie volvería a llamarla "linda" ni "zorra" por cumplir con una imagen impuesta por un tercero. Nadie volvería a darle un conjunto "bonito" que no había pedido, ni obligarla a usarlo. Nadie volvería a culparla por un "regalo" recibido. Nadeshiko conocía sus reservas al respecto y había hecho un trabajo estupendo dejándola en paz. ¿Qué diablos tenía que venir a meter las narices un sujeto que sólo buscaba lamerle el culo a Fujitaka?

Era imposible, concluyó Shaoran. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa mirada fría y la actitud intransigente. Decidió dejar de pedirle un poco de sentido común a una niña caprichosa que no comprendía las normas más simples de etiqueta. En su lugar, salió al pasillo en cuanto escuchó al profesor bajando las escaleras.

—¡Hola Li! —le saludó él, alegre como siempre—. Perdona la tardanza. ¿Listo para irnos? ¿No deseas un poco de agua?

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias.

—Excelente. ¿Lista, Sakura? —preguntó al verla aparecer detrás del otro. Sakura asintió y los tres tomaron sus abrigos.

Nadeshiko bajó las escaleras para despedirlos y Fujitaka prometió tratar de regresar temprano. Dicho esto, los tres abandonaron la casa Kinomoto en el auto azul del profesor con destino al museo.

* * *

Tomoyo no recordaba la última vez que había estado en un museo. Tenía la vaga idea de que había sido durante las visitas escolares en la primaria, pero no estaba del todo segura.

Sin embargo, esto parecía todo menos un museo.

Sí, los objetos antiguos estaban ahí; también sus plaquitas metálicas explicando su función, procedencia y época, así como el nombre del donador o prestador, dependiendo el caso. No obstante, las piezas parecían relegadas a sus vitrinas mientras los asistentes se paseaban por las salas saludándose unos a otros y degustando las bebidas y bocadillos que se ofrecían en el salón principal. Tomoyo casi se desilusionó de no ver meseros caminando entre la gente con una bandeja plateada en la mano y ofreciendo champaña en copas altas. _"Si van a hacer algo tan cliché, al menos háganlo bien"_ , pensó.

—¡Todo es muy elegante! Creí que sólo hacían este tipo de cosas en las inauguraciones de las galerías de arte —habló Sonomi muy en sintonía con los pensamientos de su hija. Nakuru, quien caminaba junto a la silla que Tomoyo empujaba, le guiñó un ojo.

—Muchas de las piezas fueron prestadas por la familia Hiragizawa y algunas son todo un orgullo para papá, así que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar que pasaran desapercibidas. Esto es lo menos que podían hacer, ¿no creen?

Como tantas otras veces, Tomoyo agradeció no tener que abrir la boca para responder.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el señor Hiragizawa estará aquí? — preguntó Sonomi, ansiosa—. Me gustaría mucho conocerlo.

—Espero que alcance a llegar. Creo que tenía una junta o algo así.

—Debe ser una persona muy seria y ocupada.

—En realidad es muy divertido —sonrió Nakuru—. Les encantará conocerlo y él a ustedes.

Tomoyo prefería tener sus reservas al respecto. Quedaba claro que Nakuru veía el mundo demasiado color de rosa.

Siguió escuchando a medias la conversación mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Aunque se sentía extraña con el vestido que Nakuru le había pedido llevar, tuvo que agradecer no destacar en una reunión tan sobria y formal con la vestimenta casual que había pensado ponerse en un inicio. Eriol, sin embargo, parecía manejarse en ese círculo social como un pez en el agua. Desde que habían entrado al edificio, había sido detenido por gente de todas las edades que le hacían preguntas sobre los orígenes de sus piezas de colección, aunque en su mayoría esos encuentros terminaban en charlas de negocios e intercambio de tarjetas. Ahora mismo se entretenía platicando como un erudito sobre las batallas territoriales en medio oriente frente a una espada y casco que presumiblemente habían pertenecido a un soldado huno.

—¿Sakura? ¡Oh, cielos, qué grande estás!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su madre. Al volver su atención a ella, encontró a Sakura de pie frente a Sonomi. Iba vestida con total sencillez, sin parecer preocupada en absoluto por las cosas que Tomoyo había estado pensando apenas un momento atrás. Detrás de ella iba el chico que había visto el otro día y otro señor. Cuando Sakura los presentó, Tomoyo apenas consiguió ocultar su sorpresa al enterarse de que el hombre era el padre adoptivo.

—No sabía que se conocían. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! —intervino Nakuru y explicó—. El señor Kinomoto trabaja mucho con Eriol. Además, él y su esposa adoptaron a uno de mis amigos en el orfanato y luego a la pequeña Sakura. ¿Cómo se encuentra Touya?

Debió haberle dicho a su madre sobre la adopción, pensó Tomoyo al ver cómo ésta hacía lo posible por digerir la noticia sin hacer preguntas incómodas. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? Ella misma apenas si sabía alguna cosa. ¿La madre de Sakura había muerto? ¿la había abandonado? No tenía la más mínima idea. Quería saberlo, quería apartar a su amiga a algún rincón y hacerle todas las preguntas que fueran necesarias para aclararlo, pero Sonomi estaba demasiado fascinada y Nakuru extasiada como para dejarla ir.

Shaoran y Fujitaka, en cambio, se excusaron de la conversación para ir a saludar a Eriol y se escurrieron entre la gente. El primer acercamiento fue infructuoso: aunque lograron hacer contacto visual con Eriol, éste estaba dando una entrevista a un periódico local y ellos no quisieron interrumpirlo. Decidieron dar una vuelta y revisar algunos de los objetos en exhibición. Shaoran se había mostado particularmente interesado en una estatuilla de Camboya, por lo que Fujitaka le estaba hablando sobre una expedición que había realizado a aquel país cuando Eriol los encontró, casi media hora después.

—Me sigue impresionando la cantidad de lugares que ha visitado, profesor Kinomoto —dijo al alcanzar a escuchar una fracción de la conversación. Fujitaka, humilde, sonrió.

—Soy afortunado por mi trabajo, no me quejo, pero no creo conocer más lugares que Hiragizawa a su corta edad.

—Yo soy sólo un aficionado —Eriol se puso frente a la estatuilla que los otros dos habían estado observando—. Viajo como un turista común y corriente. Mi padre es el verdadero coleccionista: él trata de conocer cada lugar y contexto a fondo. Le gusta financiar excavaciones sólo para poder estar presente en el momento en que algo sale a la luz después de pasar cientos o miles de años enterrado.

—He escuchado al respecto —entonces Kinomoto se dirigió a Shaoran—. Pero el padre de Hiragizawa no es tan frívolo como puede parecer. En realidad es un hombre muy altruista. Dicen que es implacable en los negocios, pero sus donaciones mantienen investigaciones científicas importantes, además de orfanatos y hospitales. Por cierto… —miró a su alrededor—, ¿no vendrá hoy?

—Sí, aunque… —Eriol imitó a Fujitaka y paseó la mirada por el salón. Vio a Sakura y Tomoyo alejándose de Sonomi y Nakuru para buscar algo de comer—. ¡Ah! Su hija vino con usted. Me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación. Tomoyo debe estar feliz de verla.

—Gracias por invitarla —Fujitaka vio a la otra chica escribir algo en una tableta mientras Sakura le hablaba—. ¿De dónde conoces a la señorita Daidouji? Su madre y ella parecen conocer a Sakura desde hace tiempo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. ¿El profesor no sabía nada de esas mujeres?

—La conocí en los suburbios. Ella y su madre la estaban pasando mal y la señora necesita una operación, así que me ofrecí a ayudarlas un poco. Ahora están viviendo en mi casa —explicó, anticipando que sería contraproducente mentir si Sakura les contaba algo de su relación con Tomoyo, de la cual él mismo sabía prácticamente nada—. Aunque me gustaría que esto no se hiciera público por la privacidad de las dos mujeres, si es que me entienden…

—Tienes razón. No te preocupes, no diremos nada, ¿verdad Li?

—Cierto —Shaoran observó a las dos jóvenes y vio a alguien pasar a su lado haciendo señas a la tal Tomoyo. Ésta lo miró un instante y regresó su atención a Sakura. No obstante, en todo el rato desde que la había visto con las otras mujeres, la chica de cabello oscuro no había abierto la boca.

—Me parece curioso que…

—Perdón —interrumpió a Fujitaka y se dirigió a Hiragizawa—, ¿la señorita Daidouji tiene algún problema del habla?

—Sí, pero no de nacimiento —aclaró Eriol a sabiendas de que Sakura, ajena a su trato con Tomoyo, podría contradecirlo en cualquier instante—. Parece que sufrió una enfermedad hace algunos años y perdió el habla.

—La chica sin poder hablar y la madre sin poder caminar —analizó Fujitaka—. Tenías razón al decir que la estaban pasando mal. Eres muy amable al ayudarlas de esa manera, Hiragizawa. Cada día te pareces más a tu padre.

—Gracias, pero aún me falta mucho…

—En realidad, yo estoy de acuerdo con el profesor.

Al escuchar una cuarta voz en la conversación, Shaoran se volteó para encontrarse con un hombre alto y de buen porte. El parecido con Eriol le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber y que Fujitaka confirmó a continuación:

—¡Señor Hiragizawa! Llegué a pensar que no vendría. Li, te presento a Hiragizawa Clow, el padre de Eriol. Señor Hiragizawa, él es mi alumno: Li Shaoran.

—Un placer —Clow sonrió y apenas le dio tiempo a Shaoran de hacer una inclinación antes de volver a dirigirse a Fujitaka—. No podría perdérmelo por nada, profesor. Presté algunas de mis piezas favoritas y quiero saber qué opina el público sobre ellas. Además, no podía resistir la curiosidad de conocer a esa jovencita de la que tanto hablan mis hijos —observó junto con los otros a Tomoyo lidiando con la tableta para escribirle algo a Sakura—. Nakuru está fascinada con ella. Es una lástima que la pobre no pueda hablar…

Había algo en la sonrisa amable y cortés de ese sujeto. Shaoran no atinaba a saber de qué se trataba, pero no percibía en él la misma naturalidad que veía en el señor Kinomoto.

—¿Y cómo ha estado la pequeña Sakura? —preguntó Clow de pronto—. Veo que ha crecido mucho. Ya es toda una señorita.

—Muy bien, gracias. Le encantan los animales y está trabajando en una pensión. Nadeshiko dice que podría terminar interesándose en estudiar veterinaria.

—Si su esposa lo dice, entonces probablemente así será. Nadie conoce a la pequeña Sakura como ella.

—Bueno, sí —Fujitaka se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz—. Sakura sólo se abre con ella.

—Es natural. Después de todo, fue ella quien la salvó.

¿Salvarla? Shaoran frunció el ceño. ¿La chica había sido rescatada? Bueno, eso podría explicar la fijación enfermiza que tenía para con sus padres adoptivos y esa manera de actuar que parecía como si estuviera en deuda con ellos, aunque al mismo tiempo era algo contradictorio con otras actitudes que había notado en ella. Si estaba tan agradecida, ¿cuál era su afán en aclarar una y otra vez que los Kinomoto no eran su familia? Cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos entendería que aquello haría sentir mal al matrimonio que le había abierto las puertas.

—Es una gran chica, profesor —continuó el señor Hiragizawa—. Si ustedes no hubieran insistido en su adopción desde un inicio, probablemente la habría llevado yo mismo a casa. Tiene muchos talentos ocultos…

Shaoran no podía evitar sentirse incómodo cada vez que ese hombre sonreía. No era como si su sonrisa fuera desagradable. Al contrario, pese a ser un hombre exitoso y bien parecido, Clow no destilaba ese aura que tienen las personas que se creen dueñas del mundo. Daba la impresión de ser un hombre de buena cuna y amable; sin embargo, había algo en su expresión que no brindaba armonía al cuadro… o quizá sólo lo hacía en exceso.

—No estaría mal una hermana menor —continuó Clow, hablándole a Eriol esta vez—. ¿No lo crees, Eriol? ¿Qué te parecería?

Eriol soltó una risa.

—A veces siento que tengo una con Nakuru.

—Bueno, ése es el privilegio de las mujeres: pueden jugar con su edad a placer. Si quieren parecer menores o mayores, lo hacen. Es su engaño favorito —Clow le guiñó un ojo a Fujitaka y regresó su atención a su hijo—. ¿Cuántos años tiene la señorita Daidouji?

—Diecinueve… dice.

—¡Dice! —los dos hombres mayores rieron. Shaoran se disculpó para ir por algo de beber.

* * *

Sakura echó un vistazo hacia Sonomi y Nakuru, a quienes Fujitaka, Shaoran y los dos hombres Hiragizawa habían alcanzado un cuarto de hora atrás. Desde entonces, las miradas esporádicas hacia donde estaban Tomoyo y ella no habían cesado. Ambas sabían que, para bien o para mal, formaban parte del tema de conversación, pero la reacción de su amiga al enterarse de que aquel hombre era el padre de Eriol había sido suficientemente indiferente.

Por supuesto, Tomoyo tenía sus propios asuntos para preocuparse, pensó Sakura.

—Y con esa operación… ¿de verdad podrá volver a caminar? —preguntó finalmente.

Los silencios se habían vuelto cada vez más prolongados desde que habían empezado a hablar de Sonomi. Tomoyo respondía a sus preguntas diligentemente, tomándose su tiempo para escribir y evitando perder tiempo con los rodeos que suele dar la gente al hablar. Era Sakura quien dudaba al llevar la conversación por aguas inciertas. Aunque agradecía llevar la batuta y no tener que responder un interrogatorio sobre su propio pasado, cada vez le causaba más conflicto seguir hurgando en la vida de su amiga.

"Sí."

Esta vez Tomoyo no había necesitado escribir nada. Su movimiento de cabeza fue tan frenético e inmediato que Sakura no quiso ponerlo en duda. Si Tomoyo lo creía con tanta desesperación, ella también podía hacerlo.

—¿Está bien si voy a visitarla al hospital?

Tomoyo ya había soltado otro "sí" con la cabeza antes de que Sakura pudiera entender por qué había preguntado aquello. Esta vez comenzó a escribir algo en la tableta.

"¿Puedo visitarte también?"

Sakura dudó antes de confirmar si había entendido bien:

—¿A casa de los Kinomoto?

Tomoyo asintió otra vez.

"Me gustaría conocerlos. ¿Eres feliz con ellos?"

 _Feliz_ , con sólo cinco letras,era una palabra demasiado difícil para Sakura. Ni siquiera estaba segura de comprender un concepto tan subjetivo. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Cómo podía medirse? ¿Era la risa una expresión válida de felicidad? De ser así, Sakura no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. No es que no quisiera estar con los Kinomoto. En realidad, no podía imaginarse cohabitando con otras personas y dudaba que existiera una familia que la comprendiera e hiciera tantas cosas a cambio de nada. Era precisamente eso lo que le daba la certeza de que alguien como ella nunca podría compensarlos.

La mirada de Tomoyo había cambiado al ver su titubeo. Sakura desvió la mirada y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Oye, el profesor quiere saber si estás lista para ir a casa —las interrumpió una voz. Se trataba del joven Li, quein no parecía preocupado de meterse en medio de una conversación que quizás no parecía tal con el silencio que se había alzado entre ambas.

—Está bien, voy enseguida —Sakura se dirigió entonces a Tomoyo—. ¿Cuándo la operan?

"El viernes."

Era muy pronto. Tomoyo lo vio en la expresión de Sakura. Ella, al contrario, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde, pero no hubo tiempo de escribir eso, ya que la otra había comenzado a alejarse.

—Tomoyo… —Sakura se detuvo de pronto y regresó sobre sus pasos para verla de frente—. Todo saldrá bien.

Aunque lo dijera, ni siquiera la misma Sakura podía creerlo por completo, o quizá era precisamente ésa la razón por la que lo tenía que decir en voz alta. Simplemente no confiaba en que algo pudiera salir bien sólo con buenas intenciones, no obstante, esta vez quería creer que podía ser así.

Tomoyo consiguió asentir con la cabeza antes de verla marcharse detrás del otro. Una vez sola, volvió a guardar su tableta en el bolso; se dispuso a buscar a su madre y a Nakuru cuando fue interceptada por una mujer de flamante cabello rojo con una copa de vino tinto entre los dedos.

—Perdón, estoy buscando a mi acompañante. ¿Has visto a un hombre con barba y cabello castaño?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —la mujer hizo un mohín y suspiró. Su rostro, aún compungido, parecía una escultura de vértices afilados—. Dime, ¿estás ocupada? ¿Te importaría ayudarme a buscarlo?

Vaya si le importaba, pensó Tomoyo. Pasó la mirada rápidamente por el salón para ver si veía al sujeto de una buena vez, pero no lo consiguió. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, estoy segura de que así será más fácil —la mujer sonrió y la tomó del brazo, tirando de ella para hacerla andar a su lado—. ¿Vienes sola? Si no me equivoco, te vi con Nakuru hace rato. ¿Ella te invitó?

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza.

—En ese caso… ¿fue Eriol?

Era la única persona —además de Nakuru— a la que había escuchado llamar a Eriol por su nombre. Tomoyo se preguntó si sería otra Hiragizawa. Esta vez asintió con la cabeza y supuso que, después de todo, no le quedaría otra opción que sacar la tableta.

—Veo que no hablas mucho, así que no te quiero incordiar demasiado… ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

Con un suspiro, Tomoyo finalmente sacó el aparato del bolso y soportó la mirada confundida de la otra mientras tecleaba su respuesta sobre la pantalla.

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

—Mucho gusto, Tomoyo. Mi nombre es Mizuki Kaho —dijo tras superar la sorpresa inicial—. Perdona, ¿no puedes hablar? —esperó por la negación de Tomoyo y sonrió con una amabilidad que casi podía tocarse—. Bueno, en ese caso no te puedo decir que me llames simplemente Kaho, supongo.

Tomoyo no hizo gesto alguno.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Eriol?

No. Tomoyo meneó la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, vives en su casa.

Sí. Un momento, ¿cómo lo sabía? Apenas unos minutos atrás le había preguntado si era amiga de Nakuru. Tomoyo detuvo su paso y Kaho la imitó.

—Por lo que veo, Eriol no te ha hablado de mí, ¿cierto? —sonrió Kaho y su gesto dulce comenzó a darle la misma mala espina que solía darle la expresión astuta de Eriol—. Bueno, no lo puedo culpar, considerando que te está usando para olvidarme.

" _Ya te lo dije: cada vez que te oigo cantar simplemente olvido algunas cosas en las que me gustaría no pensar"_

De manera que todo había ocurrido por obra y gracia de esa mujer. Y ya que Eriol parecía más que dispuesto a no tocar el tema en su intento por "olvidar", Tomoyo consideró justa la oportunidad de saber más de boca de la misma Kaho.

"¿Ocurrió algo entre tú y Eriol?"

Como lo había esperado, Kaho pareció satisfecha con haber despertado su curiosidad. No le sorprendió que esos dos hubieran tenido una relación.

—Estuvimos saliendo un tiempo. Fue una buena relación, ¿sabes? A pesar de ser tan joven, Eriol es mucho más maduro que muchos chicos de su edad. Además es muy bueno en la cama, aunque eso probablemente ya lo sabes… —le guiñó un ojo.

Tomoyo dudaba seriamente lo primero y no le interesaba averiguar lo segundo. Su respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza, invitando a la otra a continuar. Kaho pareció contrariada por su indiferencia.

—En fin, todo iba bien hasta que decidió pedirme matrimonio en Navidad —suspiró con congoja—. ¿Sabes? Quiero mucho a Eriol, pero no puedo atarme a una persona de esa manera. Creí que nuestra relación estaba clara: salir, divertirnos, tener conversaciones interesantes y un poco de sexo. En todo eso Eriol es un chico fascinante. Su único error fue amarme.

Tomoyo sabía muy bien lo que intentaba hacer Kaho con esa conversación, aunque estuviera fallando de una manera tan magnífica. Su última frase le había sonado al argumento de una película dominguera. Incluso la fingida zozobra estaba pésimamente actuada.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar, le iba costando más y más trabajo no reírse en su cara. Tenía que concederle que su aproximación y la manera de abordarla habían logrado el elemento sorpresa y tenían todas las ventajas de haberla tomado con la guardia baja. También estaba el hecho de que ella no sabía nada de Kaho, en tanto que ésta parecía estar bien informada sobre ella. O al menos eso era lo que Kaho debía pensar, de lo contrario no intentaría algo tan inútil con una prostituta que había tomado parte en toda clase de riñas y discusiones con mujeres de la baja vida que se tomaban sus papeles en serio.

Tomoyo se tomó su tiempo para teclear algo que mostró con gesto ingenuo a la otra.

"¿Qué harías si Eriol mantuviera sus intenciones de casarse contigo?"

—Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte hablando mucho sobre el tema. Debe ser terrible para ti saber que él está enamorado de alguien más.

Tomoyo volvió a levantar la pantalla con el mismo mensaje, insistiendo. Kaho suspiró como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Bueno… supongo que… ¿qué debería de hacer? Entiendo que él me ame, después de todo es un chico muy noble y a su edad, por más maduro que sea, la ilusión del amor es…

Tomoyo siguió pensando que esos dos tenían suficientes cosas en común, empezando por que a ambos les gustaba manipular a otros como peones de ajedrez para su entretenimiento. Estaba claro que lo único que la mujer quería era tener a Eriol como una mascota lamiendo su mano por cuestión de ego. De hecho comenzó a preguntarse si el otro en realidad no estaría más herido del ego que del corazón. ¿No habría sido un duro golpe para alguien tan calculador y engreído haber sido rechazado de esa manera?

Tal para cual.

El gesto inocente de Tomoyo desapareció cuando le mostró la siguiente frase a la pelirroja:

"Pudiste haber hecho feliz a Eriol. Probablemente aún puedas hacerlo."

La sorpresa de Kaho fue imposible de fingir pese a que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y Tomoyo casi pudo ver el momento en que tiraba la máscara de la sonrisa condescendiente a un lado. Notó por primera vez sus ojos dorados cuando éstos se clavaron fijamente en ella, intentando escrutarla. ¿Por qué una "rival" habría de darle semejante apertura a la ex de su actual amante cuando ésta estaba claramente provocándola? Tomoyo no hizo gesto alguno cuando vio la sombra de Eriol deslizarse por la pared detrás de Kaho.

—Tienes razón, puedo hacer con Eriol lo que quiera. Puedo hacerlo regresar con tan sólo tronar los dedos. Él no puede alejarse tan fácilmente de mí aunque lo rechace. Tú lo sabes —señaló a Tomoyo con su copa antes de dar un trago al vino—. Sabes que la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque él quiere demostrarnos a mí y a todos que es capaz de seguir adelante, pero eso no es más que un _bluff_ de su parte. Probablemente te desechará cuando se dé cuenta de que es inútil; él es esa clase de persona y quizá en eso nos parecemos… En realidad todo esto es un poco aburrido, ¿no crees?

Tomoyo no estaba de acuerdo. Al contrario, lo realmente interesante apenas comenzaba. Eriol la estaba usando a su conveniencia como la misma Kaho lo había señalado: para olvidar una relación tormentosa y demostrarle a una mujer que podía vivir sin ella; dos razones que eran una sola farsa, pero la estadía de las dos Daidouji en la casa Hiragizawa y la recuperación de Sonomi dependían de mantener esa farsa. Una vez que pudo entender esto, Tomoyo también comprendió lo que debía seguir: Eriol _tenía_ que necesitarla con la misma urgencia que había sentido a la hora de proponerle un trato tan absurdo, y Kaho era la clave para recordarle ese sentimiento.

¿Desecharla antes de que pudiera cumplir su propósito? Imposible.

Tomoyo había aprendido a fingir muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Con la misma experiencia fingió seriedad al escribir su siguiente pregunta:

"¿Nunca lo amaste?"

Kaho entornó los ojos.

—Creí que había sido lo suficientemente clara. No hay manera de que yo pudiera amar a Eriol.

Ahí estaba la expresión que necesitaba en los ojos de Eriol. Por supuesto que él lo había sabido siempre, no era ningún idiota, pero sigue existiendo una gran diferencia entre saber algo y escucharlo de boca de la única persona que te lo puede decir con certeza.

Tomoyo sonrió por un breve momento al mostrarle el aparato a Kaho por última vez:

"Entonces no te molestará que me lo quede."

Sus ojos definitivamente eran dorados, pensó al ver ese destello de orgullo mancillado antes de pasar de ella y dirigirse hacia él, adivinando la mirada de Kaho siguiéndola mientras tomaba el brazo tenso de Eriol, que tardó poco más de dos segundos en reaccionar a su tacto. Seguramente no se había equivocado al adivinar que ambos se habían estado evitando a lo largo de la velada. La expresión de él era la de una piedra mientras la escoltaba hacia la sala siguiente. Una vez fuera de la vista de Kaho, Tomoyo se estiró hasta poder susurrar cerca de su oído:

—Vamos a casa.

Eriol no objetó.

* * *

Al acercarse para lavarse los dientes, Shaoran vio que había luz en el baño. De antemano el profesor le había ofrecido quedarse en casa esa noche, previendo que regresarían del museo después del último tren. Aunque habían acordado la fecha de su mudanza para el fin de semana, Shaoran no había encontrado manera de oponerse a pasar la noche en el cuarto que ya había sido dispuesto para él.

Claro que no todos compartían el entusiasmo de Fujitaka por recibirlo en la casa cuanto antes, pensó al ver la mirada hostil que le dirigió la hija desde el espejo. La diferencia entre eso y la chica dócil que había visto en presencia de la mujer de la silla de ruedas era abismal. En realidad, la segunda se aproximaba mucho a la expresión que solía tener con la señora Kinomoto.

—Esa chica Daidouji, no es muda de verdad, ¿cierto?

Aún con el cepillo en la boca, Sakura le lanzó otra mirada irritada a través del espejo. Shaoran se cruzó de brazos en la puerta.

—Uno de los asistentes intentó presentarse con ella en lenguaje de señas, pero tu amiga ni siquiera se dio por aludida. ¿Por qué la farsa? —alzó una ceja—. No me digas que lo de su madre en silla de ruedas también es un engaño. ¿Pretenden la lástima de Hiragizawa?

Sakura escupió y se enjuagó la boca. Se viró para encararlo. Si era posible, su rostro era aún menos amigable que el del espejo un momento antes.

—No sabes nada de ellas, así que mejor cállate.

Sakura salió del baño con la diplomacia de un torbellino y Shaoran tuvo que hacerse a un lado para cederle el paso.

" _Ni siquiera notaría su presencia en la casa"_. Había sonado casi creíble cuando ella le había dado su palabra. Ahora Shaoran lo dudaba aún más seriamente que cuando lo había escuchado la primera vez.

Todavía estaba a tiempo de echarse para atrás. Después de todo, no se había mudado aún de manera oficial. Sin embargo, el Shaoran que lo miraba desde el espejo le recordó que no podría hacerlo sin decepcionar al matrimonio Kinomoto. Poco le quedaba del orgullo y la indiferencia de un Li, pero aún tenía palabra.

* * *

Tomoyo podía ver cómo se iba acumulando un silencio chirriante en Eriol mientras éste conducía de regreso a casa, ajeno a la conversación de Nakuru y Sonomi en la parte trasera del auto. Había vuelto a él esa expresión que había encontrado la noche en que se conocieron. Su autoestima se había desplomado al suelo como un avión en caída libre. La necesitaba ahora como aquella noche y ella se encargaría de que así fuera. ¿La pondría a cantar para él por horas en cuanto llegaran a casa? Probablemente agregaría a la velada unos cuantos vasos de ese whisky que guardaba con tanto recelo en su estudio.

Pero, tan pronto como él se despidió de las otras dos y se excusó diciendo que necesitaba hablar un momento con ella en su habitación, comprendió que esta vez no quería un repertorio musical. Eriol cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso el seguro antes de ordenarle que se quitara el abrigo. Tomoyo conocía esa mirada herida y hambrienta. Probablemente era la expresión más humana que le había visto hasta ahora: desprovisto del control y la astucia de siempre, Eriol finalmente había sucumbido a la desesperación.

Ella había acordado no incluir su cuerpo en el trato, pero esta vez era todo o nada. Se deshizo del abrigo y lo colocó en el respaldo de un sillón junto a la cama.

—¿Sólo el abrigo?

Él se abalanzó sobre ella tomando su cintura primero y después sus labios. Era un beso voraz, furioso y dolido. Sus manos la aferraron como garras y sólo cedieron cuando ella le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo sin apartar los labios. Eriol jadeaba y bufaba como un animal entre cada beso, sintiéndola primero sobre la suave tela del vestido y después desnudándola con impaciencia. Tomoyo no ofreció resistencia y, en cambio, se deshizo del traje de él hasta sentir su erección afiebrada contra su vientre. Se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama y se recostó con el peso de él encima. Cuando enterró el rostro entre sus senos y bajó las manos hacia sus caderas ella pensó que tiraría de sus medias para quitarlas del camino, pero entonces sintió sus dedos tocarla por debajo de la tela, estimulándola hasta asegurarse que estuviera húmeda.

" _Qué considerado"_ , pensó con sarcasmo y cerró los ojos cuando el aliento de él comenzó a descender por su piel hasta acariciar su sexo. Eriol no se detuvo hasta que ella dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado. Entonces alzó la mirada y se incorporó.

Al menos tenía una pizca de cabeza aún, pensó Tomoyo al verlo hurgar en el cajón y sacar un paquete con envoltura metálica. Con el resto de la ropa desperdigada sobre el suelo, ella se ocupó en deshacerse del collar y lo poco que quedaba mientras Eriol se ponía el condón aprisa. Apenas había alcanzado a quitarse las medias cuando vio su sombra sobre ella nuevamente. Después de la mirada que le acababa de dirigir, creyó que le diría algo, quizá algún juego de palabras astuto como era su costumbre, pero sólo la besó como si quisiera comerse su alma en un intento.

Un instante después la penetró. Tomoyo elevó más las piernas y se dejó sacudir al ritmo de Eriol, rápido y violento desde un inicio. Se concentró en su rostro y observó con detenimiento el tic que aparecía en su entrecejo con cada embestida; sus labios formando una mueca y los dientes apretados. Sus ojos miraban en alguna dirección que le atravesaba la mejilla. No la estaba follando, se estaba desquitando. En realidad, no era a ella a quien cogía, sino a esa pelirroja. Daba igual, en tanto que ella supiera qué hacer…

O eso pensó hasta que los ojos de Eriol volvieron a encontrarla.

—Deja de gemir como una puta, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cuando finges?

—Soy una puta, carajo, ¿qué esperabas que…?

La bofetada bastó y sobró para callarla. Tomoyo apretó los dientes y vio que Eriol hacía lo mismo. El movimiento había cesado y el golpeteo de sus pieles se apagó. Por un momento, el único sonido en la habitación fue el de sus respiraciones agitadas. Tomoyo sintió el calor palpitando en su mejilla y cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente. Eriol estaba fuera de sí y eso era porque ella así lo había planeado. Era todo o nada, se recordó. Suspiró y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—Está bien, si eso quieres no haré un sonido.

—No, tampoco quiero eso —Eriol se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dio un tirón de cabello—. No quiero que te calles, pero no gimas así.

" _¿Entonces qué diablos quieres que haga?"_

Hubiera querido cantarle sus verdades en ese instante, pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo y arriesgarse a que la desechara. Debía mantener la frente fría y controlarse. Debía ser el consuelo del que él no pudiera deshacerse antes de que ella así lo decidiera…

Alzó el rostro y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Eriol había comprado una muñeca cantarina follable. Entonces Eriol follaría a su muñeca cantarina.

" _I read the news today oh, boy!"_

—¿En serio? —el gesto de él cambió por completo. Parecía querer guardarse una carcajada—, ¿ _A day in the life,_ ahora?

Tomoyo se relajó. Había funcionado mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se encogió de hombros y fingió una sonrisa.

—Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Además te encantan los Beatles, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… —meneó la cabeza, divertido—, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo más…? Mira, eso es lo que yo llamaría un _cockblock_ , ¿entiendes?

Y Tomoyo no podría desear otra cosa, pero esa noche no era lo que más le convenía. Rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos y lo miró con autosuficiencia.

—No subestimes a una buena canción.

Tiró de su nuca para hacerlo descender hacia ella. Eriol obedeció con extraña docilidad y Tomoyo elevó el mentón hasta rozar su oreja con los labios. Una vez más recordó la primera noche en que se habían conocido y acarició ese lugar tan sensible que él había confesado tener sin darle importancia: su costado izquierdo.

" _I'd love to turn you on"_

Eriol se estremeció bajo su tacto y un gruñido nació en lo profundo de su garganta cuando ella aún hacía vibrar el largo _"turn"_ contra su oído. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido _in crescendo_ de la orquesta en su cabeza acompañara a las embestidas que Eriol reanudó, esta vez con más vigor. La respiración de él se fue haciendo más entrecortada y la penetración cada vez más profunda, al ritmo de una nota de piano constante e imparable. Para Tomoyo el rayar caótico de los violines fue ahogando poco a poco a la voz en mutis y al resto de los instrumentos hasta que, con un fuerte estremecimiento, Eriol gimió y el piano tronó. Su cuerpo se colapsó sobre el de ella y Tomoyo lo recibió en silencio.

—Voy a mandar hacerte un chequeo general y un examen de sangre —habló él cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, saliendo de ella y deshaciéndose del condón—. No me gusta usar estas cosas.

Sus palabras habían sido demasiado claras. Tomoyo no necesitaba preguntarlo para saber que ésa había sido la primera, pero no la última vez.

* * *

La canción del capítulo es _Killer Queen_ de _Queen_.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _me quedé sin computadora. Fueron algunas semanas frustrantes, pues hubiera querido actualizar mucho antes e incluso creí que lo lograría para el 3 de septiembre y así celebrar el cumpleaños de Tomoyo con bombo y platillo, pero simplemente no se pudo. Recién hace una semana me dieron la computadora y quienes me siguen por FB sabrán que inmediatamente fui a mi ciudad natal a visitar a la familia y a tomar un vuelo porque a partir de esta semana estoy viviendo en algún lugar perdido en el desierto de Baja California por cuestiones de trabajo._

 _Fue una semana dura y lo que se viene luce igual, así que no sé cuánta oportunidad tenga de escribir, pero al menos ya tengo computadora._

 _No comento sobre el capítulo, pero creo que es uno de los capítulos más esclarecedores sobre las personalidades de los 4 personajes principales. Ninguno es un santo y tampoco un victimario por completo. No hay blanco y negro y espero sus comentarios al respecto, ya que supongo que tendrán más de alguno._

 _Antes de que lo olvide: dejo el fanart del capítulo en FB (Isis Temp) y DeviantArt (IsisTemptation) para quien guste verlo (nota especial: es uno de mis favoritos)._

 _Finalmente, pero no menos importante: agradecimiento especial a mi Beta, que tampoco ha tenido semanas fáciles y sin embargo sigue haciéndose espacio para ayudarme con la historia._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	8. Mother

**VIII**

 **Mother**

 _Mother you had me,  
_ _But I never had you.  
_ _I wanted you,  
_ _You didn't want me._

Sakura tenía un tic cada vez que entraba a un hospital. Una especie de comezón que le nacía desde la espalda y se le extendía hacia los miembros. Inconscientemente comenzaba a rascarse los brazos o el cuello de manera errática hasta que alguien le hacía algún comentario al respecto.

Entró a la habitación 305 tallándose el antebrazo izquierdo y titubeó ante el silencio. No dio un paso más hacia la cama hasta que Sonomi volvió el rostro hacia ella.

—¡Sakura, qué sorpresa! —le sonrió y se fijó en su uniforme—. Me imagino que vienes de la escuela.

Ella asintió y se acercó.

—Tomoyo me dijo que tenías un trabajo de medio tiempo…

—Tengo los lunes libres —se adelantó ella y miró con nerviosismo el catéter, la bolsa de suero colgando de un gancho en la pared y los aparatos conectados al cuerpo de la mujer—. ¿Cómo… cómo se siente?

—Como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima —confesó Sonomi con gesto cansado pero animado—, aunque en realidad no siento mucho por los analgésicos.

Sakura jugueteó con su falda antes de animarse a preguntar:

—¿Puede moverse? ¿Puede sentir sus piernas?

—Uhm… no estoy segura. Tengo un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y es un poco confuso. De cualquier forma, los doctores dicen que aún es muy rápido para saberlo. Además, aunque todo haya salido bien, seguramente van a pasar meses antes de que pueda mover bien los pies y caminar.

—Oh… —Sakura no supo qué decir. De reojo contempló el trazo que las piernas de Sonomi dibujaban bajo las sábanas, pero se sintió mal de mirar y regresó su atención al rostro de la mujer, quien le guiñó un ojo.

—Pase lo que pase, no puedo perder la esperanza después de todo lo que Tomoyo está haciendo para volver esto realidad, así que voy a tener que esforzarme mucho.

—¿Tomoyo? —Sakura parpadeó. ¿Qué era lo que su amiga estaba haciendo al respecto? Según había entendido, Hiragizawa se encargaría de pagarlo todo.

—¿No te lo dijo? Tomoyo prometió no pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que pueda volver a andar —le explicó Sonomi—. Solamente hablará y cantará para Hiragizawa. Es una especie de trato que tiene con él. Un trato muy curioso, ¿no crees? Es como si le hubiera vendido su voz —suspiró—. Hubiera preferido que mi hija no tuviera que llegar a esos extremos.

¿De modo que era ésa la razón por la que Tomoyo no hablaba? Sakura no había esperado enterarse así, aunque probablemente nunca se hubiera animado a preguntarle al respecto de todas formas.

—¿Eso es para mí? —los ojos de Sonomi descendieron hacia el paquete que Sakura sujetaba junto a su maletín. Ésta asintió y lo puso sobre la barra móvil que había junto a la cama.

—Son galletas, aunque quizá debí preguntar primero si podía comerlas —recordó. Las había visto de improvisto en el escaparate de una panadería e inevitablemente se había dejado llevar por sus recuerdos de hornear galletas con Hana y Tomoyo.

—Le preguntaré a la enfermera. Seguro deben saber mejor que lo que sirven aquí —rió—. La comida de hospital nunca ha sido mi favorita.

Tampoco la de Sakura.

—¿Y Tomoyo? —preguntó, buscando un tema de conversación. No había imaginado que se encontraría a solas con la señora Daidouji.

—Hiragizawa se la llevó a descansar. Llevaba aquí desde el viernes y prácticamente no había dormido ni comido. Tuve que unir fuerzas con él para convencerla de que tenía que reposar o jamás se hubiera marchado. Sabes lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser.

Sakura asintió más por reflejo que otra cosa.

—¿Entonces se quedó sola?

—Nakuru está aquí, pero fue a la cafetería por algo para comer.

—Ah…

—Sakura, ¿te puedo pedir algo? —la ansiedad de Sonomi se volvió palpable de un segundo a otro y la otra asintió instintivamente—. Mira… me gustaría pedirte que cuides de Tomoyo.

Sakura no encontró la manera de responder a eso. ¿Por qué la señora Daidouji le encargaría de esa manera a su hija? No podía ser que fuera a morir pronto…

—No, no te asustes —se apresuró a decir Sonomi al ver su rostro alterado—. No es que me vaya a pasar nada, sino que… ¡vaya! Creí que sería más fácil de explicar —suspiró en un intento por mantener la compostura—. Bueno, voy a estar aquí un tiempo y creo que Tomoyo tiene algunos problemas para adaptarse. Desde que nos quedamos las dos solas, ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí; me pone como su prioridad y estoy segura que va a tratar de venir a verme en cuanto Hiragizawa y Nakuru se descuiden un poco. Ya tuvo que abandonar su trabajo en primer lugar y no sé a qué más habrá renunciado sin decirme nada, literalmente. No quiero que haga eso. Me gustaría verla hacer su propia vida, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Claro que lo entendía. Si Tomoyo había sido capaz de renunciar al habla a cambio de conseguir un tratamiento para su madre, Sakura no tenía duda de que haría a un lado lo demás también. Lo que Sonomi no sabía, era que se estaba encomendando a la persona menos recomendable sobre la Tierra para cumplir con semejante tarea. ¿Acaso ella no haría lo mismo de ser Nadeshiko la ocupante de esa cama? Conociendo la respuesta más probable, Sakura no podía quitarle a su amiga el privilegio de hacer algo por su madre después de lo que ésta había hecho para salvarla.

Además, ¿hacer su propia vida? Sakura no tenía idea de cómo ayudarle a alguien a hacer algo que ella misma no podía lograr. ¿No era mucho pedir?

Sin embargo, asintió una vez más y vio cómo Sonomi sonreía aliviada. Esto estaba mal: le acababa de mentir a una mujer convaleciente.

—La máquina del pasillo no tenía... ¡Ah, pero si es Sakura! —Sakura no había escuchado la puerta abrirse hasta que Nakuru irrumpió en la habitación y corrió hacia ella— ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Justo le estaba hablando a Sonomi hace un rato de que necesito el punto de vista de una adolescente para discutir una idea que quiero incorporar a mi historia. ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar? Dime, ¿hay algún chico que te guste en tu escuela?

Sakura descubrió que ya llevaba varios segundos de retraso para salir corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Todavía era temprano cuando salió del hospital. Podía regresar y aprovechar la casa sola para meterse a la cocina y preparar algo de cenar mientras Nadeshiko y Fujitaka regresaban. El problema era que el asunto de la casa sola ya no era un hecho con el que podia contar. A partir del sábado tenían un nuevo habitante y era difícil evitar toparse con alguien cuyos horarios y costumbres no conocía aún. La escuela y el trabajo la ayudaban a estar ausente la mayor parte del día, aunque había quedado claro desde un principio que las cenas con la familia serían un trámite necesario.

Lo mejor sería esperar un poco.

Entró al restaurante familiar más cercano que encontró y se sentó en una mesa para dos junto a la ventana. Se distrajo observando a la gente que pasaba: una multitud de abrigos y bufandas. Pidió un café _latte_ y volvió a concentrarse en la calle mientras llegaba su bebida. Cuando la taza aterrizó frente a ella sobre la mesa, Sakura se perdió unos momentos en la flor dibujada con la espuma antes de deshacerla con un movimiento lento pero constante de la cuchara. Tomó entonces un poco de la espuma arruinada y se la llevó a la boca. Apartó la mirada para asomarse nuevamente a la calle y su visión fue impedida esta vez por una persona de pie al otro lado del cristal: era su misma imagen, con unas pocas arrugas alrededor de la boca, ojeras y sin los ojos verdes.

Sakura dejó la cuchara sobre su plato y no la volvió a tocar en lo que quedaba de la tarde.

" _¿_ _Mamá?"_

No pudo decirlo en voz alta. Se descubrió inmóvil y muda. Los sonidos se fueron sofocando en sus oídos hasta apagarse por completo. La mujer la miraba directamente desde el otro lado del vidrio, como si la atisbara desde otra realidad.

Había cambiado desde la última vez. Sus ojos estaban más opacos; incluso esa llama de odio con la que solía mirarla parecía haberse consumido tras un velo de lejanía. ¿Sería consecuencia de los años en prisión? Sakura había pensado que esa mujer la culparía por haber perdido a su hombre y terminado en la cárcel. Aún más: estaba segura de que tarde o temprano la buscaría para saldar cuentas. Había temido ese momento durante los últimos diez años, esperando el instante en que Nayami abriera una puerta, doblara una esquina o saliera de detrás de algún arbusto para regresar a su vida y cobrarse el rencor acumulado.

Y ahí estaba finalmente. Sakura no intentó moverse, paralizada por un miedo superior a ella. El rostro de Nayami seguía observándola desde la ventana, ajena a las personas que apuraban el paso entre los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo.

Sakura supo que no entraría. ¿Estaba esperando a que ella misma saliera para enfrentarla? ¿Y si _é_ _l_ estaba con ella? Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y se giró violentamente, suponiendo que Ashiki estaría detrás de ella, listo para aferrarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla fuera del local para darle su merecido. Lo buscó con la mirada por todo el restaurante, entre las mesas y los pasillos, en los rostros de hombres, y hasta de en los de las mujeres y los niños. Cuando pudo estar segura de que no lo encontraría ahí, regresó su atención hacia la ventana. Nayami ya no estaba allí. Sakura no supo si eso era mejor o peor, pero igual suspiró y se puso de pie para acercarse más al vidrio. Esta vez podía ver hasta la tienda de blancos de la esquina. No había ni rastro de su madre.

Cuando, cuarenta minutos después, llegó a la casa de los Kinomoto, la encontró a oscuras. Consultó su teléfono y vio que aún quedaba al menos una hora antes de que los Kinomoto llegaran. ¿Shaoran? Sakura ni siquiera había vuelto a acordarse del inquilino al que supuestamente procuraba evitar, pero que ahora no podía importarle menos. Quizá volvería de la universidad en el auto con Fujitaka.

Lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro. La mano aún le temblaba mientras cerraba con llave. No la había vuelto a ver. Nadie la había seguido desde que salió del restaurante, pero el galope en su pecho continuaba. Sakura subió las escaleras sin detenerse a encender la luz. Sofocada, cada escalón le costó más que el anterior y sus miembros comenzaron a entumecerse rápidamente. De pronto estaba cansada, pero no fue su habitación el primer lugar que buscó, sino el baño. Llegó a él sin saberlo y en cuanto se descubrió frente a la taza se volcó sobre ella. No quiso averiguar si lo que vomitaba eran los recuerdos de diez años atrás o el fantasma del restaurante.

Se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo y al alzar el rostro la vio otra vez, sólo que sin maquillaje ni años de prisión en la piel. Mismo rostro, mismo cabello, misma mirada apagada.

Como dos gotas de agua.

Salvo los ojos verdes.

Sakura abrió un cajón y casi suspiró de alivio al distinguir el brillo del filo metálico que la saludó a un lado de la rasuradora de Fujitaka.

* * *

Shaoran dejó las bolsas de plástico sobre la mesa y comenzó a desempacar. Los Kinomoto habían sido muy amables al ofrecerle todo lo que quisiera tomar de la alacena y el refrigerador, pero nada lo haría sentir más incómodo que saquear comida en adición a los desayunos y cenas que compartía a la mesa con el resto de la familia…

Estaba acomodando la crema de cacahuate cuando lo escuchó: alguien bajaba la escalera. Al llegar había encontrado la casa oscuras y cerrada con llave, de manera que no podía tratarse de ninguno de los miembros de la familia. Tomó un cuchillo de uno de los cajones y se pegó a la pared junto a la entrada, aguardando. Si el tipo estaba armado, aún tenía la posibilidad de sorprenderlo. La buena noticia era que, a juzgar por los pasos, sólo se trataba de uno.

En cuanto vio la sombra cruzar el umbral de la cocina se abalanzó sobre ella, deteniéndose sólo al reconocer la cara de Sakura al volverse a mirarlo. La chica dio un brinco hacia la barra y tomó dos piezas del cuchillero.

—Si das un paso más, te mato.

Pese a que indudablemente lo había reconocido, no lo decía en broma. Shaoran lo vio en sus ojos. Caminó hacia la mesa, manteniendo distancia con la loca de los cuchillos.

—¿Lo dices por esto? —dejó su "arma" sobre la madera—. ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? La casa estaba a oscuras y con llave cuando llegué. ¿Qué se supone que deba pensar si escucho a alguien bajando las escaleras? ¿Que es un fantasma?

Ella no respondió, pero pareció entender el mensaje. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó rápidamente el cuchillo, alejándolo de él y regresando los tres a su lugar. Shaoran no dejó de notar que se quedaba de pie junto al cuchillero de donde había tomado los últimos dos en lugar de ir al refrigerador, si es que éste había sido su objetivo original.

—Ahora sí, ¿me puedes decir qué diablos te hiciste en el cabello? ¿Te lo arrancaron a mordidas? —finalmente pudo referirse al desastre que era la cabeza de la adolescente y se sentó en una de las sillas. No hizo mención a los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Sakura acarició uno de sus mechones, apenas por encima de su hombro, y fingió ignorancia.

—¿Algún abusivo en tu escuela? —Shaoran se cruzó de hombros.

—No —ella respondió tajante. No quería que ese tipo fuera a soltarse de la lengua y alarmara a los Kinomoto en vano.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? No me digas que pagaste por eso —le señaló la cabeza como si apuntara a un animal muerto—, porque, si fue así, te vieron la cara.

—Eso no te importa.

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza. La niña seguía pensando que podía hablarle como quisiera y dejarlo con cara de idiota. No la culpaba; sin duda la mayoría de las personas reaccionaba como ella lo deseaba. En su caso, normalmente la mandaría al carajo, pero daba la casualidad de que tenía que convivir con ella todos los días.

—A mí no, pero a ellos sí.

—¿A quiénes?

—A los Kinomoto, ¿a quién más? ¿O pensaste que llegarían y no se extrañarían de ver que una podadora te pasó por encima?

Ahí estaba. Casi pudo escuchar el sonido del interruptor cambiando de posición en su cabeza. A Shaoran seguía sorprendiéndole lo rápido que todo ocurría una vez que se mencionaba a los padres. Sakura tanteó nerviosamente los mechones disparejos y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra.

—Acabo de mudarme con una loca —Shaoran masticó las palabras mientras la seguía escaleras arriba. No debería importarle una mierda. Es más, probablemente sólo empeoraría todo si intentaba algo ahora, pero ahí estaba, siguiéndola hasta el baño. En silencio, la vio avanzar entre la alfombra de cabello que había quedado en el piso de azulejo.

Sakura analizó su reflejo. Sabía mucho mejor que él que estaba mal de la cabeza, quebrada y dañada. Sabía que ella tenía la culpa de todo. Sabía que nada quedaba resuelto con lanzarse tijerazos a la cabeza sólo porque no podía quitarse la imagen de aquella mujer de encima. Sabía que a nadie le gustaba vivir con una loca. Ni a Shaoran, ni a los Kinomoto.

Ellos no tardarían en regresar.

—Quizá todavía se pueda hacer algo al respecto —habló Shaoran desde el marco de la puerta.

Sakura lo miró a través del espejo. La pregunta bailaba en sus ojos. Shaoran casi se sorprendió de que fuera capaz de expresar algo más que apatía.

—Oye, no está tan mal. Pudiste haberte rapado…

Ése no era su problema. Él sólo estaba rentando el cuarto del hijo. La hija loca era punto y aparte. Él no tenía razón de estar de pie en el baño con una adolescente trastornada y unas tijeras en el lavabo.

Se resignó con un suspiro. Salió del baño con el siguiente y regresó medio minuto después con una silla que colocó despejando un poco de pelambre del suelo con ayuda del pie.

—Una cosa: yo corto, pero tú limpias —aclaró y le señaló la silla para que se sentara. Sakura lo observó como si le hubiera hablado en su idioma natal.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Shaoran tomó las tijeras.

—Nada peor de lo que tú misma has hecho. Eso es seguro.

* * *

—¿Cómo fue que Sonomi se lastimó la espalda en primer lugar?

La pregunta de Eriol la sacó de su trance. Tomoyo finalmente había logrado distraerse y dejar de pensar que tenía que volver al hospital gracias a la criatura peluda que la contemplaba desde el regazo de su amo. Aún no podía creer que había pasado casi tres semanas en esa casa sin ver al célebre "Suppi" —nombre corto de Spinel, ahora sabía—, vestido con su largo pelaje de invierno.

—Fue un accidente, cuando yo tenía 9 años —respondió tan pronto como pudo, sus ojos siempre fijos en los del animal.

—Sabes que si mientes puedo sacarle la verdad a tu madre de otra forma —Eriol acarició a Spinel entre las orejas y éste pareció complacido—. ¿Prefieres que ella me lo diga?

Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada helada. ¿Cómo podía saber tan fácilmente que ella mentía? Lo vio contemplándola en silencio, analizándola de la misma forma en la que parecía hacerlo el gato. Amo y criatura unidos en la misma acción, recordándole su limitada paleta de opciones en el tablero.

Conociendo a Sonomi, ella sería incapaz de negarle nada a "su benefactor" después de lo que él estaba haciendo por madre e hija. Sonomi era partidaria de hablar del pasado como parte del proceso de superarlo; un punto de vista que su hija no compartía del todo. Había podido hacerlo con Sakura, quien formaba parte de sus vidas desde el instante en que había caído sobre la acera de su casa como una alegre jugarreta del destino. Eriol, en cambio, no podía formar parte: él _pose_ _ía_ sus vidas. ¿Qué más quería?

—Unos ladrones la atacaron cuando intentaban robar la casa —explicó finalmente sin detenerse a mencionar a su padre, a Hana y a Keita.

—No es por nada, pero… ¿Qué podrían querer unos maleantes de dos mujeres en una casa que se cae a pedazos? —mientras hablaba, Eriol observaba a Spinel como si el gato pudiera decirle algo más que ella.

No era una casa que se caía a pedazos y definitivamente no eran sólo dos mujeres. De cualquier manera, Tomoyo no respondió.

—¿Por qué no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo al respecto que no quieres decirme?

Tomoyo le devolvió un gesto hastiado.

—¿Por qué habría de decirte nada?

Eriol pareció querer responder una cosa; sin embargo, se lo pensó dos veces y sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Ahora cántame algo. Ya que no te has movido del hospital desde el viernes, hay un repertorio que he estado guardando para ti.

—¿Me sacaste del hospital sólo para que viniera a cantarte?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Te sorprendería?

No.

* * *

—Se te ve hermoso —fue lo primero que le dijo Nadeshiko al verla. No sólo había llegado a la casa, sino que había comenzado a preparar la cena cuando Sakura se le unió después de limpiar el baño y darse una ducha rápida para deshacerse de los restos de cabello que tenía en la nuca y cuello. Permaneció quieta mientras Nadeshiko le pasaba una mano por el cabello húmedo—. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo usabas así; me recuerda a la primera vez que te vi. Lo tenías un poco más corto que ahora, ¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto. Aunque quisiera, no podría olvidar los detalles de su estancia en el hospital. Sakura asintió con la mirada fija en el piso.

—No puedo decidir cómo me gusta más. Para mí siempre lucirás preciosa, uses lo que uses —sonrió, entusiasmada—. Bien dicen que para una madre sus hijos siempre serán los más bellos.

Sakura podía decir mil cosas al respecto. Para muestra bastaba un botón: el que se había detenido frente a la ventana del restaurante a contemplarla como un fantasma del pasado.

—¿Qué tienes, hija? —Nadeshiko notó el cambio cuando Sakura continuó esquivando su mirada. La chica meneó la cabeza primero; luego se quedó estática, masticando una pregunta que tardaría un poco más en llegar:

—¿Qué pasaría si _ella_ viniera a buscarme?

El titubeo en su voz resultaba más esclarecedor que un nombre y Nadeshiko no necesitó escuchar el de Nayami para saber que su hija se refería a la madre biológica. Tomó a Sakura de la mano y tiró de ella para acercarla y darle un abrazo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso de pronto? Hija, ¿qué ocurrió hoy?

La sintió titubear antes de romper el abrazo con lentitud, como si con ello pudiera evitar generar más sospechas, pero Nadeshiko sabía. No podía ser casualidad que su hija hiciera una pregunta sobre su madre el mismo día en que había decidido cambiar su imagen drástica y repentinamente. Sakura no era una chica de caprichos; nunca hacía o decía algo sólo porque "le habían entrado ganas", y en definitiva su preocupación por su aspecto físico rayaba en la nulidad. Si Sakura no tenía el cabello a nivel de piso era porque el novio de su hermano solía ofrecerse a cortárselo de vez en cuando. Aunque le gustaría verla tomar la iniciativa, no podía imaginarla yendo a una estética por cuenta propia.

—¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? —Sakura repitió su pregunta aún irresuelta— ¿Puede exigirme ir con ella legalmente? Aún soy menor de edad y…

Calló al escuchar su propia voz temblar. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en la vida de la niña que había adoptado nueve años atrás, pero su reacción cada vez que se mencionaba a su madre biológica probablemente seguiría siendo la misma hasta el fin de sus días.

—Aunque seas menor de edad, eres mi hija y seguirás siéndolo aún cuando seas mayor —le sonrió y la vio asentir, dudosa—. Nadie puede sacarte de esta casa y de esta familia legalmente y, si lo intentan por la fuerza, se la verán con nosotros —le guiñó un ojo y trató de peinarle el flequillo con una mano—, y sabes que no es buena idea hacer enojar a tu hermano. Si alguien intenta algo, él no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

—Touya está en Tokio.

—Pero tu padre y yo estamos aquí. Sakura, bebé, ¿recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos, en el hospital?

Sakura asintió. Nuevamente, no había manera de olvidar aquel día.

—Esa vez te hice una promesa. Te dije que nadie volvería a hacerte daño.

Recordaba aquella promesa. Recordaba también lo poco que le había importado. En aquel entonces ni siquiera conocía a esa enfermera, ¿por qué habría de confiar en ella?

Nadeshiko le acarició el cabello una vez más.

—Sé que no me creíste esa vez y lo entiendo. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo ahora?

Nadeshiko sonreía cuando ella la miró, sin embargo sus ojos lucían miserables. ¿Era por culpa suya? Sakura se preguntó si su actitud había logrado lastimar a la persona que la había sacado de vivir su propia pesadilla. No podía decirle que no. No podía herirla de esa manera. Poco importaba sin en verdad confiaba en que Nadeshiko tuviera el poder de interponerse en los planes de Nayami si ésta se proponía regresar a cobrar venganza. Nadeshiko sólo quería apaciguar sus miedos, Sakura lo entendía; el problema era que los llevaba fluyendo por las venas desde que tenía memoria. La acompañaban de día y de noche, en verano y en invierno.

Pensó en Tomoyo. Su amiga de la infancia había renunciado a su voz por su madre. Ella sólo necesitaba mentir para confortar a Nadeshiko.

Asintió con la cabeza y consiguió emular una sonrisa.

—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, ¿no?

* * *

La canción del capítulo es _Mother_ , de John Lennon.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _este capítulo demoró mucho más de lo esperado. Han sido meses complicados en todos los aspectos posibles (salud, trabajo, familia…) y, a pesar de que intenté seguir escribiendo, me enfoqué principalmente en capítulos que tardarán en salir a la luz. La buena noticia es que, gracias a eso, otros capítulos no demorarán tanto cuando llegue su turno. La mala noticia es que, como he estado moviéndome de ciudad por cuestiones de salud y trabajo, no tengo mi tableta gráfica conmigo en estos momentos, así que el dibujo correspondiente a este capítulo será publicado más tarde._

 _A todos, gracias por su apoyo y comprensión._


	9. Nude

**IX**

 **Nude**

 _So don't get any big ideas,  
they're not gonna happen.  
You'll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking_

—Me pregunto para qué sirve tener ciento treinta y siete canales si no hay nada interesante en ninguno de ellos —Eriol pulsó el botón del control y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio al apagarse el televisor. Devolvió el dispositivo a la mesita junto a la cama.

—De todas formas, nunca me ha gustado mucho ver televisión —sonrió Sonomi y Eriol la imitó.

—¿Qué es lo que prefiere hacer entonces?

—Leer, supongo.

A pesar de decirlo en tono de suposición, Sonomi no había dudado en su respuesta. Eriol se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Ahora veo de dónde sacó Tomoyo su afición por los libros

—¡Oh! No le ha pedido que le compre libros, ¿o sí?

Eriol hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No ha sido necesario. Sólo lo sé porque la he visto leyendo algunos de mis libros. Ah, yo le dije que lo hiciera si quería —aclaró antes de que ella siguiera preocupándose por nimiedades.

—Ya veo. Sí, Tomoyo siempre ha sido una devoradora de libros, aún desde que era niña. Probablemente mi trabajo como en la biblioteca haya tenido algo de influencia en ella.

—¿Dice que trabajó en una biblioteca? —Eriol alzó ambas cejas fingiendo sorpresa.

—Sí, fui auxiliar durante unos años después de la muerte de mi marido. ¿No le había hablado al respecto?

—No. Supongo que a Tomoyo también se le olvidó mencionarlo —Eriol se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, bajando ligeramente la voz en caso de que la chica estuviera por regresar de la cafetería del hospital—. Supongo también que hace tiempo que dejó ese trabajo.

Sonomi asintió con la cabeza.

—Cerraron la biblioteca por falta de fondos hace unos años. Parece que a la gente ya no le interesan mucho los libros con las nuevas tecnologías. Lo bueno es que por esas mismas fechas Tomoyo empezó a trabajar. Al principio me negué a que lo hiciera, pero la verdad era que necesitábamos el dinero.

—¿Tomoyo dejó la escuela para entrar a trabajar?

—No, no. Trabajaba de niñera a medio tiempo mientras continuaba sus estudios. Después decidió que no iría a la universidad y comenzó a trabajar a tiempo completo cuando terminó la preparatoria.

Eriol se cruzó de brazos y consiguió no sonreír, poniendo especial énfasis en lucir preocupado y sincero al probar un poco las aguas de la conversación, esperando que Tomoyo no fuera a aparecer antes de que pudiera confirmar su historia de boca de la misma Sonomi:

—Disculpe, no quiero meterme en sus vidas ni pretendo juzgar las decisiones de su hija, pero ser una niñera no me parece algo que se pueda considerar un trabajo de tiempo completo.

—Y tiene razón —Sonomi asintió con una leve sonrisa—, pero eso sólo iba a ser temporal. El sueño de Tomoyo es ser una cuidadora en una guardería y ha pasado el último año buscando conseguir empleo en una, pero la mayoría están por esta zona —con la mirada señaló hacia la ventana, como si con ello pudiera ubicar también las tres guarderías que había en un radio de apenas un kilómetro del hospital—. Tomoyo no quería trabajar tan lejos de casa por temor a que algo pudiera ocurrirme en su ausencia. ¿Qué le parece, Hiragizawa? Mi hija y yo tenemos los papeles invertidos.

—No lo creo. Cuidar a los padres cuando ellos nos necesitan es tan sólo la manera de regresarles un poco de lo que ellos hicieron por nosotros en la primera parte de nuestras vidas —explicó él amablemente, pensando a la vez en la improbabilidad de ver a Tomoyo cuidando chiquillos en una guardería. ¿Y se supone que era su sueño? Ésa era quizá una de las mentiras más elaboradas y ridículas que se había inventado la chica a lo largo de su larga carrera.

Debería ser cuentacuentos, pensó, al menos la imaginación para eso sí le sobraba.

—No todos los hijos están dispuestos a sacrificar su libertad para cuidar de sus padres —replicó Sonomi—, así que, en mi caso, debo decir que soy afortunada de tener una hija como ella, aunque… —echó una mirada rápida a la puerta y regresó su atención a Eriol—, si le soy sincera, preferiría que ella pudiera vivir su propia vida sin tener que preocuparse por mí.

—En algo tiene razón —Eriol sonrió—. Tiene usted una hija _única_ en Tomoyo.

Quizá fue casualidad, quizá no. Eriol decidió que sería más interesante no aclarar el porqué de la oportuna entrada de Tomoyo a la habitación en ese preciso momento. De cualquier forma, la mirada que ella le soltó fue indicio suficiente de que había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma… —sonrió—. ¿Qué les parece si las dejo un momento a solas? Me gustaría aprovechar para hablar con el doctor sobre su alta del hospital y las recomendaciones… Está bien, mejor quédate con tu mamá —se adelantó a Tomoyo, que de pronto comenzó a escribir algo en la tableta—. Las actualizaré a ambas sobre todo lo que el médico diga.

Desapareció guiñándoles un ojo. El médico responsable ni siquiera hablaba japonés y el inglés de Tomoyo estaba lejos de tener el nivel para una conversación con ese grado técnico, por lo que no había razón real para insistir en acompañarlo. Tomoyo se sentó junto a la cama y dejó la lata de té sobre la barra móvil dispuesta a un lado.

—Es un muchacho estupendo, ¿no te parece?

Alzó la vista hacia su madre, que le sonreía con emoción. No dudaba que ésa fuera la percepción de Sonomi, pero saberlo y escucharlo de sus labios eran cosas diferentes. Se preguntó cuál sería su expresión si hubiera visto lo ocurrido la noche de la inauguración en la galería del museo. ¿Qué le habría molestado más a Sonomi? ¿Sería el sexo forzado? seguramente lo llamaría violación, incapaz de concebir la forma en la que su hija había manipulado a Eriol para orillarlo a hacerlo. ¿Sería la bofetada? ¿Las palabras soeces? Ni siquiera Tomoyo conocía la respuesta. Probablemente le molestaría también la manera en la que el "muchacho estupendo" había hecho analizar y vacunar a su hija al día siguiente, cual perro callejero vector enfermedades.

—Ya sé que dirás que es sólo mi imaginación, pero creo que incluso tú lo intuyes muy en el fondo —continuó Sonomi—: Hiragizawa está interesado en ti.

" _Claro que lo está"_ , coincidió Tomoyo mientras escribía su respuesta pacientemente.

Lamentablemente para su madre, la curiosidad que el chico guapo y millonario sentía por la protagonista pobre en turno era un poco más retorcida de la que imaginaba.

"Eriol puede tener al mundo a sus pies. No tiene razón para interesarse en alguien como yo" escribió, _"Y ojalá no lo hiciera"_ agregó mentalmente.

—Eres demasiado modesta, Tomoyo, pero créeme: ¿has notado la forma en la que te mira?

" _Sí, como Calígula a Roma"._

—¿No has pensado en darle una oportunidad? Con lo bueno que ha sido —Sonomi insistió, ajena a los pensamientos de su hija —. No sé quién será esa chica que le rompió el corazón, pero Nakuru me ha hablado de ella y dice que el pobre quedó destrozado. Ojalá pudieras ayudarlo a superar esa ruptura; eso le haría mucho bien y podría seguir adelante. Aunque parece que poco a poco va avanzando. Dice Nakuru que lo ha notado más animado últimamente

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. Nakuru estaba en lo cierto: el semblante de Eriol había cambiado en los últimos días. Poco a poco, mientras ella se sumergía en la tarea de cuidar a su madre durante su recuperación post-operatoria, Eriol seguía dando pasos hacia su propia estabilidad emocional e independencia. Pero Tomoyo ya había tomado su decisión y no podía dar marcha atrás: había lujos que no podía darse, y dejar que Eriol prescindiera de su presencia como consuelo y juguete no era uno de ellos.

* * *

Esa noche Tomoyo tardó en bajar a cenar. No sabía si lo que sentía eran nervios, miedo o alegría, o una abrumadora combinación de las tres. Lo cierto era que las noticias que Eriol había recibido del médico debían ser buenas: su madre podría regresar a casa en unas semanas y pronto podría iniciar su proceso de rehabilitación. Las observaciones eran prometedoras y el semblante de Sonomi era esperanzador. Tomoyo quería estar en la misma sintonía de optimismo, pero hacía años que había olvidado como hacerlo. No podía dejar de sentir miedo a vivir de una falsa ilusión. ¿Y si la operación no surtía efecto? ¿Y si Sonomi no podía volver a andar después de haber llegado tan lejos? Llevaba media vida esperando por esta oportunidad única y ahora sólo le quedaba el temor a ver su último castillo de naipes derrumbarse.

Había vivido para este momento.

Se había vendido para este momento.

Había abandonado todo rastro de humanidad que le quedaba para este momento.

¿Y si todo hubiera sido en vano?

—Prefiero verte molesta —Eriol, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Esa cara de preocupación no te sienta bien.

—Puedes voltearte si no te gusta —le espetó ella en cuanto verificó que Yue se había marchado luego de servir la mesa—, nadie te obliga a verla.

—¡Finalmente hablaste! —Eriol interrumpió la cuchara que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca—. Creí que se te había olvidado que podías hacerlo. Dime, ¿es muy duro no poder hablar con tu madre hospitalizada?

El amo psicópata ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir su retorcido deleite.

—Estoy con ella y ella lo sabe. Es lo único que necesito.

—Tomoyo, preciosa, eres una chica muy madura. ¿Te lo han dicho antes?

—No con el sarcasmo con que tú lo haces, te lo aseguro.

—Es un honor ser el primero —Eriol alzó su copa juguetonamente—. Salud por eso.

—Salud —Tomoyo se esforzó por no sonreír al levantar la suya y ver el gesto autosuficiente de Eriol desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Engarzado en su dedo anular, el brillo del diamante bajo las luces del comedor resultaba demasiado llamativo.

—¿Por qué tienes eso puesto? —Eriol bajó la copa a la mesa, manteniendo apenas la calma suficiente para no estrellarla sobre la madera.

—¿Esto? —Tomoyo miró su mano como si fuera la primera vez que veía el anillo—. Tú me lo diste, ¿recuerdas? Aunque realmente no lo he necesitado, así que, si quieres, te lo puedo devolver.

Justo cuando comenzaba a deslizarlo por su dedo, Eriol la detuvo.

—No lo quiero. Se supone que lo venderías, ¿no? ¿Qué diablos haces con él todavía?

Tomoyo se acodó en la mesa y comió un poco de la sopa antes de contestar. Podía sentir la mirada de Eriol siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Tomando en cuenta que al día siguiente hicimos maletas y vinimos a vivir contigo, y desde entonces no he salido de esta casa si no es contigo o con Nakuru, o al hospital escoltada por Yue, ¿en qué momento esperabas que fuera a una casa de empeño a convencer a un viejo de que es un diamante de verdad y no robado?

La molestia de Eriol sólo pareció crecer ante la lógica de Tomoyo.

—Entonces deshazte de él.

Tomoyo probó el pan con ajo. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a la comida occidental que servían de vez en cuando en esa casa, pero le supo bien.

—No seas ridículo. ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

—Entonces haz lo que quieras. Lo único que necesito es no volver a verlo.

Tomoyo dio un sorbo a su bebida. Nunca había probado un vino blanco alemán hasta el día en que cruzó la puerta de Eriol por primera vez. Se preguntó si eso sería lo que comúnmente llamaban un buen vino, pero sólo le quedó suponer que sí, de lo contrario Eriol no lo tendría en su bodega.

—¿Y si pudieras sacarle algo más de provecho? ¿lo harías?

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero puedo disponer de mi dinero como yo quiera, ya sea tirando un anillo de diamantes a la basura o comprando la voz de una puta.

Cuando Eriol estaba de malas, no se molestaba en disimularlo, al menos no frente a ella. Por supuesto, con Sonomi y prácticamente cualquier otra persona la situación era diferente: Eriol era demasiado perfecto para darse el lujo de mostrar su lado amargo. Pero Tomoyo así lo había conocido desde la primera noche y así lo seguiría viendo cada vez que le diera la gana de ponerle limón en la herida. Por supuesto, para alguien de su alcurnia nunca estaba de más recordarle de qué nido de ratas la había rescatado para que no le diera por hacerse la astuta.

—No hablaba de dinero. Esa mujer te humilló, ¿cierto? Así que pensé que podrías regresarle el favor —habló ella con calma, casi con aburrimiento, ignorando el nudo en su estómago al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de proponer.

Eriol no había vuelto a tocar la comida ni parecía próximo a hacerlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Había capturado su interés. Era todo lo que Tomoyo necesitaba.

—Sólo hablé con ella una vez, pero corrígeme si me equivoco: a ella le encanta regodearse en el hecho de tenerte a sus pies. Sigues loco por ella y eso le fascina, ¿cierto?

—"Regodearse". De verdad sabes usar palabras interesantes para una puta —Eriol le dirigió una sonrisa hueca. A Tomoyo no le costó trabajo entender que seguía a la defensiva y no le había agradado escuchar que aún estaba "loco por ella".

—Puta, pero no idiota, y no trates de cambiar el tema —le señaló con un dedo—. Kaho cree que tú y yo tenemos una especie de relación porque para ti soy un sustituto de ella, pero está convencida de que nunca ocuparé el lugar que ella tiene en tu corazón. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

—¿Qué crees que pasaría si eso sucediera? Quiero decir, si ella fuera realmente desplazada por mí —aguardó unos segundos a que Eriol respondiera, pero él se cruzó de brazos sobre su silla.

—No sé, tú dime —habló con una calma aparente y muy bien practicada. Tomoyo alzó su mano derecha un poco y se concentró en el brillo del diamante bajo la luz del comedor.

—Tengo curiosidad. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te atrajo tanto de ella? —preguntó sin molestarse en responder a lo anterior—. No creo que alguien como tú se pueda obsesionar por una mujer tan fácilmente.

—No creo que ése sea un tema tan fácil de comprender para alguien que debe fingir un orgasmo a cambio de unos billetes —sonrió él y masticó un bocado—. De cualquier forma, jamás dije que estuviera obsesionado con ella.

—Debe ser lo mucho que tienen en común —Tomoyo se sacó el anillo y comenzó a jugar con él en la mesa. El sonido de su peso metálico moviéndose sobre la madera hizo eco en el comedor—. Encantadores a primera vista, una sonrisa amable e inocente, buenos modales y un desprecio natural por todo lo que consideran inferior a ustedes...

—¿Ahora eres psicóloga? —Eriol recostó el mentón en una mano y olvidó su plato por un momento—. Cuéntame más. ¿En qué nos parecemos Kaho y yo, querida Tomoyo?

—Les gusta jugar al titiritero. Tú mueves mi muñeca y la de mi madre. Kaho mueve la tuya.

" _Y sin embargo me necesitas"_

Tomoyo sabía que tenía una mano en el cuello de Eriol. Sólo faltaba la otra.

—Ella me controla, ¿eso te parece? —Eriol regresó su atención a la sopa y tomó un par de cucharadas—. Eso la haría la "ganadora" en nuestro juego, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que ella piensa, y tú también. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Hasta donde yo sé, tú estás aquí porque tienes voz de solista de coro, aunque lo demás tampoco está mal —con un movimiento casual, tomó una uva del frutero al centro de la mesa y la arrojó al frente, asintiendo satisfecho cuando la fruta se escondió limpiamente bajo el escote de Tomoyo—. ¿Qué te parece? Cuando estaba en secundaria los del equipo de _basket_ estuvieron a punto de convencerme de unirme a ellos.

—No es fácil estar solo tras una ruptura —continuó ella, sacando la uva de entre sus senos con naturalidad—, pero no puedes seguir embriagándote al azar y arriesgándote a perder el auto y terminar en la casa de un extraño rogando por amanecer completo al día siguiente, ¿cierto? —Tomoyo dio un trago a su copa y paladeó el sabor dulce y seco en la garganta—. Tener un sustituto que te sirva de placebo parece una opción menos arriesgada.

—"Placebo" —rio Eriol—. Sigo preguntándome de dónde sacas tu vocabulario. De todas formas, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres un sustituto? Ya conociste a Kaho. Hasta tú debiste darte cuenta de que no cualquiera puede reemplazarla.

Palabras del hombre que no quería admitir su obsesión. Tomoyo detuvo el bamboleo del anillo sobre la mesa y volvió a deslizarlo en su dedo.

" _Y sin embargo haré que me necesites aún más"_

Sintió la mirada de Eriol en su mano, fulminando la piedra. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es algo que ella no necesita saber. Por el contrario, ¿qué crees que ocurriría si una mujer con su orgullo se sintiera desplazada por esa cualquiera que mencionas?

Eriol apartó un instante la mirada del anillo para fijarse en ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado siendo observado a detalle hasta que fue traído de vuelta al presente por el brillo en los ojos de Tomoyo. Reconoció la astucia pintada de violeta y sonrió.

—Si ése fuera el caso, Kaho te reconocería como a una rival —habló volviendo a concentrarse en su plato—, y ella no es precisamente una persona gentil con sus rivales. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? No creo que se tocaría el corazón para humillarte a la primera oportunidad sólo porque eres menor de edad.

—Como dos gotas de agua —dijo ella lentamente, como si fuera soltando la bocanada de humo de un cigarro que no existía, y se acodó sobre la mesa con gesto casi aburrido—. En fin, no creo que hayas olvidado mi trabajo de cantante y puta ocasional en un bar que apesta a orines a media jornada. Ésa ha sido mi vida desde los 16 años. ¿Qué crees que una mujer de buena cuna ardida y rencorosa pueda hacer para humillarme?

—Viéndolo de esa manera… —Eriol asintió y dejó que el silencio culminara su frase mientras daba unos golpecitos con la cuchara a su copa. Yue apareció inmediatamente a llevarse los platos—. Pero Tomoyo, querida, sólo para satisfacer un poco mi curiosidad: supongamos que voy y anuncio a los cuatro vientos un compromiso ficticio contigo. ¿En qué te beneficiaría algo de esto a ti? No creo que tu espíritu altruista haya despertado de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Te refieres a fingir ser la prometida de un joven heredero bañado en dinero? —habló ella cuando Yue desapareció por la puerta—. No sé cuál es la parte altruista para ti.

Eriol sonrió cuando vio a su mayordomo regresar con el postre y aprovechó el silencio generado por su presencia para analizar a la mujer que tenía al otro lado de la mesa. Su respuesta había dejado en claro que no expondría sus verdaderas razones tan fácilmente. Si bien podía intuirlas, poco a poco comenzaba a creer que Tomoyo no era la figura que había imaginado en su mazo de cartas. Ni una reina ni un as. En su lugar, se había encontrado un comodín con su máscara y trajecito de arlequín.

¿Quién diría que resultaría ser una adquisición tan interesante? Aunque no debía sorprenderle. Después de todo, la chica había conseguido extraerle ese infame anillo de diamantes a cambio de unas horas en un _futon_ percudido en una pocilga de casa.

Tomoyo había demostrado tener buenas ideas. Pero él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin dejar en claro quién tenía las mejores. Por lo pronto, había llegado el momento del postre. A Eriol le encantaban los postres.

* * *

Tomoyo llegó al hospital por la mañana. Había dormido poco y aún sentía la colonia de Eriol en la nariz. Un detalle que la ducha no había conseguido arreglar, pero que no la tomaba por sorpresa. Para siempre había quedado en su memoria la primera vez que había llegado a casa con el aroma salino y etílico de un sujeto metido en la piel, arraigado en sus cinco sentidos para rondar en su conciencia por los días que le quedaban de vida. Después de pasar por el terror de que Sonomi fuera a oler o ver su suciedad como ella la percibía en los dedos, en las piernas, en la boca, el cuello y hasta en el cabello, había aprendido que el remanente sólo quedaba en las paredes internas de su nariz y en su cabeza. Aunque no podía limpiar su alma con un baño, sí podía dejar el resto de su cuerpo impoluto. Agua y jabón, tan simple como eso.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Sonomi no tenía por qué enterarse de que había pasado la noche con Eriol mientras ella no lo revelara, se convenció Tomoyo enderezándose antes de entrar a la habitación y encontrar a Nakuru derribada en el sofá, arropada con la sábana blanca como si fuera de seda.

—No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que vi a alguien dormir con tanta tranquilidad —Sonomi, con la cabeza de la cama inclinada algunos grados, tomaba té a través de una pajilla y observaba a Nakuru como si no pudiera creerla todavía—. Apenas si se movió cuando vinieron a traer el desayuno, pero se durmió a los pocos segundos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tomoyo acomodó la sábana para que no arrastrara hasta el suelo y luego caminó hacia su madre y le ayudó a sujetar el vaso mientras manipulaba la tableta con la otra mano. Por supuesto que ella comprendía lo agotador que podía resultar hacer guardia en un cuarto de hospital, pero no terminaba de entender cómo alguien podía dormir tan tranquilamente en uno.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

—No muy distinto de ayer —le sonrió ella—. ¿Pudiste descansar? Todavía tienes ojeras.

El maquillaje no lograba esconderlo todo, pero había acordado con Erilol esperar un poco antes de anunciar el compromiso. Tomoyo se sentó teniendo cuidado de no tocar el cuerpo de Sonomi sobre la cama. Con esos aparatos al lado, daba la impresión de ser de cristal.

"Comí de más anoche y me sentó mal. No dormí bien, pero no te preocupes."

Sonomi iba a decir algo cuando un sonido la interrumpió. Se trataba de Nakuru, que se estiraba cuan larga era sobre el sofá, sacudiéndose la modorra antes de notar la presencia de Tomoyo en la habitación.

—¡Tomoyo! —saludó con una sonrisa adormilada—. Espera, ¿qué haces aquí?

"Dije que vendría por la mañana. ¿Pudiste dormir bien?"

Su pregunta obedecía más a la cortesía que al interés. Supuso que alguien como Nakuru podría dormir en medio de un fuego cruzado si así quisiera.

—¡Sin problemas! —se levantó de un salto y se le unió junto a la cama de Sonomi—. Por cierto, no me había tocado ver al enfermero de anoche. ¿Lo has visto? ¡Está para comerse!

—A Nakuru le encantó el nuevo pasante —explicó Sonomi—, aunque es cierto que es un chico muy apuesto…

—¡Está riquísimo! —Nakuru suspiró—. Se parece un poco a… ¡Oh, espera! —exclamó de repente y regresó al sofá, donde tenía su maleta—. Se me olvidó mostrártelo ayer, y eso que tuve que pasar a ver a mi editor de camino y aguantar una de sus peroratas sólo porque… —balbuceó sin prestar mucho interés a lo que ella misma iba diciendo mientras hurgaba entre sus cosas hasta que sacó una revista que parecía haber sido bañada en un arcoíris—. ¡Ta-daan! —canturreó victoriosa extendiendo su trofeo a Tomoyo.

Tomando la revista en sus manos, Tomoyo adivinó que se trataba de un nuevo capítulo de su _manga_. Aunque nunca lo había leído, un vistazo rápido a la revista bastó para saber que estaba dirigida a un público adolescente.

—Mira —ansiosa ante su titubeo, Nakuru se abalanzó sobre ella y pasó algunas páginas—. ¿Ves? Voy a empezar una nueva serialización. Tengo pensado que sea una historia corta, de seis capítulos, pero vamos a ver cómo responde el público.

Tomoyo le sonrió. Tenía las manos bastante ocupadas con el ejemplar como para poder escribir una nota de felicitación a la _mangaka_ por su nuevo proyecto. No obstante, Nakuru hizo un puchero.

—No entiendes de qué se trata, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo tuvo que volver a mirar la portada de la historia. Un chico en edad de instituto con un gato negro en brazos le sonrió. Se veía mucho más cómodo y feliz que el pobre animal que parecía querer zafarse de su agarre a toda costa. Se sintió aún más perdida que antes y Nakuru soltó una risita, extendiendo una mano para pasar a la siguiente hoja.

—Se trata de una chica que recibió la maldición de una bruja cuando era pequeña y en las noches sin luna se transforma en un gato. La única manera de romper esta maldición es cumplir con una tarea que le encomendó la bruja y que forzosamente tiene que hacer en su forma felina, pero una noche sufre un accidente en su forma felina y es rescatada por el protagonista, que también va a su escuela y tiene fama de ser un mujeriego. Pero entonces ella se da cuenta de que en realidad él es muy dulce y serio, y termina visitándolo en cada luna nueva, pero mientras tanto ella descuida su misión y… ¡Ah! Ya te estoy contando todos los _spoilers_ —se tapó la boca por unos segundos y rio como una niña—. Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que se me había ocurrido una historia contigo y Eriol de protagonistas?

La verdad era que no lo recordaba, pero de igual forma ahora tenía la última pieza del rompecabezas. Mirando nuevamente a la gata, la señaló con un dedo y alzó el rostro con una pregunta labrada en la frente.

—Sí, ella está basada en ti. También tiene los ojos violetas, aunque tuve que dejarle el cabello corto para tratar de hacerla lo más similar posible a su versión felina —contestó pasando páginas en donde salía el animal y la versión humana. A decir de Tomoyo, lo único "parecido" a ella era el color de ojos y cabello. Lo mismo ocurría con el protagonista supuestamente basado en Eriol. Nakuru había omitido los lentes, aunque en un par de paneles donde el chico estaba estudiando en casa, salía con unos parecidos a los de su versión real.

Pero, ¿por qué un gato? Aunque su incomodidad era tanto la parte felina como la de saberse un personaje de fantasía, especialmente si ésta venía de la mente ilusa e inagotable de Nakuru. La peor parte, probablemente, era anticipar lo obvio e inevitable: el "final feliz", y Tomoyo no sabía a quién ilusionaría más ese final…

—Yo también quiero leerlo. ¿Puedo, hija?

Como si pudiera decirle que no, y más resignada que aliviada, Tomoyo le pasó la revista a su madre, quien a todos ojos compartía la emoción de Nakuru. A Tomoyo se le ocurrió que seguramente esas dos se la pasaban fantaseando sobre ella y Eriol durante las visitas de Nakuru al hospital. Por eso, más que cansadas, ambas se veían radiantes cuando volvía a verlas.

—¿Qué te parece? —Nakuru se inclinó, curiosa, mientras Sonomi iba pasando las páginas.

—¡Eres muy buena, Nakuru! Definitivamente se parece mucho a mi Tomoyo, ¡aún con el cabello corto!

—¿Verdad?

Tomoyo deseó no tener que escuchar una conversación en la que de todas formas no podía participar aunque girara en torno a ella. Entonces Sonomi disparó la pregunta clave:

—¿En qué consiste la maldición? ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que hacer para poder seguir con su vida normal?

—¡Ah, no, no más _spoilers_! —Nakuru le guiñó un ojo y Sonomi suspiró—. Eso lo sabremos hasta el penúltimo capítulo.

—Parece que tienes toda la historia bien planeada. ¿Siempre es así?

—No realmente —Nakuru rio y tomó asiento en la cama junto a Sonomi sin molestarse en pedir permiso—. En realidad, muchas veces imagino primero el final, luego el inicio y sólo después pienso en lo que ocurriría en el cuerpo de la historia…

Mientras Nakuru se enfrascaba en una explicación animada y exhaustiva de su proceso de inspiración, Tomoyo recuperó el volumen que había sido dejado a un lado entre las sábanas durante la conversación. Página a página conoció a su "alter ego": una jovencita aparentemente como cualquier otra, que asistía a clases durante el día y tenía pocos amigos, pues no quería arriesgarse a que ninguno conociera el secreto que cargaba a raíz de una maldición que no se molesta en aclarar al lector. Una maldición, punto. Ni siquiera se vuelve a hacer mención al respecto hasta que cae la noche y, encerrada en su habitación y fingiendo dormir, se transforma en gato, teniendo que salir por la ventana para evitar que su familia la vea en un descuido, pues tampoco ellos pueden saber sobre la maldición. Entonces, una noche, después de ser alcanzada por una piedra arrojada por unos chiquillos, se encuentra con el protagonista y comienza el embrollo de lo que a todas luces será una historia de "amor y secretos".

Si ésta fuera una situación normal en cualquier otro día de invierno o la estación que fuere, Tomoyo se sentiría fatigada y hastiada por la falta de originalidad de la trama. Si ésta fuera una situación normal, incluso sugeriría un par de cosas para evitar que la escritora cayera en un exceso de clichés en el guion de su nueva obra. Pero para Tomoyo ésta estaba muy lejos de ser una situación normal, y es que era casi escalofriante la manera en la que un simple _manga_ atinaba a describir algunos detalles de su vida que la autora supuestamente no debería conocer.

Alzó la vista hacia Nakuru, quien continuaba en intensa conversación con su madre. ¿Qué tanto podría saber sobre ella esa mujer con aire en el cerebro? ¿Era realmente sólo una inesperada coincidencia? Y es que la protagonista en el papel no era la única que debía mantener un secreto de su actividad nocturna frente a su propia familia. Ni siquiera era la única que había sido convertida en un gato y arrastraba consigo una terrible y oscura "maldición".

Una maldición que, para ella, apestaba a muerte y venganza.

" _Buenas noches, Neko-chan"_

Hacía tiempo que Tomoyo no recordaba el eco de aquella voz dulce y cantarina. Se había dado el lujo de olvidar demasiados detalles últimamente.

* * *

La canción del capítulo es _Nude_ de _Radiohead_.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _me perdí un poco escribiendo capítulos al azar y tenía que poner orden antes de continuar con éste. La buena noticia es que ahora tengo 7 capítulos adelantados y eso quiere decir que la próxima actualización será más rápida._

 _El dibujo del capítulo lo encontrarán en mi FB y DA en los próximos días. Tardé en subir el anterior, pero está disponible desde hace tiempo._

 _Agradezco los comentarios que me hacen llegar. Procuro responder los que vienen con remitente, pero leo todos por igual y son un gran estímulo para seguir escribiendo._

 _Por cierto, no me gusta dar spoilers, pero el próximo capítulo tiene una de mis escenas favoritas de la historia (y muero por dibujarla)._

 _Espero que nos sigamos leyendo._


	10. Hurt

**X**

 **Hurt**

 _What have I become, my little friend?_

Tomoyo cruzó la entrada de la biblioteca con la soltura de cualquier adolescente que regresa a casa después de un día de escuela. Caminó directamente hacia la hemeroteca, donde el silencio parecía tener su propio eco.

—Hola mamá —saludó al ver a Sonomi actualizando archivos en la computadora. La mujer le sonrió y dejó su labor un momento.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bien —Tomoyo fue hacia los escritorios y cogió una de las sillas—. Voy a empezar la tarea. Hoy nos dejaron mucha.

Sonomi asintió y continuó con su trabajo. En sus ojos brillaba el orgullo inconfundible de toda madre frente a la disciplina de su criatura. Incluso siendo una niña, Tomoyo sabía darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles; a Sonomi, como a cualquier padre, le encantaba las notas altas que alcanzaba al inicio en literatura, más tarde en arte, historia y finalmente en matemáticas y el resto de las asignaturas. A sus trece años, Tomoyo entendía sin lugar a dudas que la única manera en la que podía corresponder el esfuerzo que su madre hacía al ir a trabajar y tratar de mantener sobre sus espaldas rotas a esa reducida familia de dos, era a través de una vida académica impecable. Pero aun cuando consiguió abrazar los primeros lugares y fue elegida presidenta de clase, algo seguía haciendo falta.

Incapaz de conseguir más logros académicos de los que ya tenía, Tomoyo había llegado a un punto en el que se preguntaba si verdaderamente eso era lo único que tenía al alcance de sus manos. ¿Qué más podía hacer una niña de secundaria en su situación? Sabía que tenía la voz para participar en el coro, cosa que hacía durante las presentaciones escolares y algunos concursos locales; sin embargo, las inscripciones, los viajes a concursos más grandes y hasta los uniformes requerían de una inversión. Lo mismo aplicaba para los clubes de deportes y, por si fuera poco, todo eso exigía un recurso adicional que ella no tenía: tiempo. Si ella pasaba sus tardes en la escuela, ¿quién acompañaría a Sonomi de regreso a casa, surtiría la despensa y le ayudaría a preparar la cena y atender la casa?

Pero ser una estudiante modelo tampoco le ayudaría a pagar las sesiones de terapia que su madre necesitaba para no perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba en las piernas, o las refacciones para la silla que comenzaba a caerse a pedazos bajo su frágil cuerpo, aunque ella insistiera en decir que aquello no era más que "detalles".

La situación no había cambiado en los últimos cuatro años: Sonomi, inmóvil de la cintura hacia abajo, seguía sacando la cara por ambas mientras Tomoyo continuaba escondida tras un _futon_ en un armario metafórico, viendo cómo la vida transcurría y acababa con lo que quedaba de su madre.

—¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? Te veo muy pensativa hoy. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

No se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera había abierto los libros y el cuaderno que había dispuesto sobre la mesa. Conocía la intuición de su madre lo suficiente para saber que no podría evadirla.

—El otro día escuché que le decías a la señora Kaede que dejarías la terapia —admitió finalmente—. ¿Es porque no tenemos dinero para pagarla?

Los diez segundos de silencio de Sonomi fueron su respuesta y confirmación de que estaba en lo cierto. Su madre quiso recuperar la compostura y encogerse de hombros para sacudirse el tema, pero ya llevaba diez segundos de desventaja.

—Aunque tuviéramos dinero, la verdad es que la terapia no me sirve de nada. Mejor invertimos eso en otra cosa.

—¡Pero el doctor dijo que, si no seguías usando tus piernas, tus músculos se atrofiarían y no podrías volver a caminar!

La sonrisa de Sonomi fue diminuta, triste y resignada. Le pasó una mano por el cabello como si quisiera consolar las lágrimas que su hija se negaba a derramar. Tomoyo presintió lo que diría y deseó taparse los oídos para no escucharlo.

—Tomoyo, hija, de todas formas no volveré a caminar.

Sabía que se había resignado hace mucho tiempo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No importaban los años que pasaran ni lo que tuviera que hacer: Tomoyo estaba decidida a volver a ver su madre bailar algún día. Sonomi había nacido para ello, no para quedar atrapada en una silla de ruedas y enterrada entre columnas de libros.

Irritada, se levantó con uno de los libros en la mano para ir a cambiarlo.

—Claro que lo harás. Ya verás que sí —susurró con firmeza antes de abandonar la sala.

* * *

La decisión había sido más fácil de lo que había creído. Después de terminar la secundaria como primera en su generación, todos esperaban que obtuviera una beca para irse a estudiar a Tokio y prepararse en una escuela de élite antes de dar el esperado salto a una de las mejores universidades del país. Todos parecían dar su futuro por sentado y ella no se molestó en desmentirlos. Incluso celebró con su madre el día en que fue aceptada en el instituto de su elección.

La preparatoria quedaba un poco lejos porque no estaba en Tomoeda ni había transporte público directo, sin embargo, transbordando dos veces o caminando 15 minutos y transbordando una vez, Tomoyo calculó que le tomaría 45 minutos de camino. Para que Sonomi no tuviera que estarse moviendo con la silla de ruedas y subiendo y bajando tranvías y autobuses, ella misma se encargaría de todos los trámites. De esta manera, Sonomi nunca se enteraría de que esos documentos jamás habían sido entregados.

Como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

Con su apariencia limpia y los movimientos gráciles y elegantes que había aprendido de su madre, a Tomoyo tampoco le fue difícil encontrar trabajo en uno de los pueblitos turísticos que rodeaban el valle y se llenaban de colores al llegar la primavera. A los mismos 45 minutos de distancia que había estimado para el instituto, difícilmente alguien la reconocería sirviendo mesas en un lugar donde un _parfait_ costaba lo que el almuerzo de toda una semana para ella o alguno de sus compañeros.

Había pensado que se le llenaría el estómago de burbujas y sentiría la garganta seca como cada vez que tenía que tomar una decisión importante, pero no fue así. Había sido cuestión de hacer los cálculos correctos: ¿cómo podría conseguir el dinero para la operación que necesitaba su madre? Lo había encontrado en Internet, batallando diariamente con la lentitud de las computadoras de la biblioteca: un nuevo procedimiento en el que se trasplantaban células de la nariz y tejido del tobillo para reconstruir las conexiones dañadas en la espina dorsal con el fin de volver a enviar señales desde el cerebro hasta la parte baja del cuerpo.

Apenas había sido realizado en Europa y, con sólo un paciente en su historial, no había mucho que decir sobre la tasa de éxito hasta el momento. Su precio no sólo tenía varios ceros, sino que estaba en euros, a lo que se sumaban el viaje y los gastos de rehabilitación. Si comenzaba a ahorrar desde los quince con un salario mínimo más propinas y utilizaba el dinero que Sonomi creía pagar en matrícula para seguir costeando la fisioterapeuta que había accedido a mentirle a su madre con el cuento de hacerlo "de buena fe", Tomoyo calculaba reunir la cantidad que necesitaba dentro d años. Para ese entonces, de seguir con su plan académico perfecto, recién estaría consiguiendo un trabajo de sueldo modesto que estuviera medianamente relacionado con cualquiera que fuera la carrera a elegir.

Las matemáticas no mentían. Aunque el sueldo de mesera no era espectacular, lo complementaría con un trabajo de fin de semana del cual su madre sí tenía conocimiento: cuidar a los gemelos de una prostituta que vivía a un par de calles de ellas. Al contrario de lo que seguramente muchas otras madres argumentarían en contra de que su hija entrara en la casa de una "mujer de la calle", Sonomi no podía permitir que esos niños pasaran por el mismo estigma que la pequeña Sakura había sufrido. En realidad, respetaba que esa mujer se preocupara por sus hijos como la madre de Sakura no lo había hecho y admiraba a Tomoyo por querer hacer algo por ellos. Se trataba de un sentimiento compartido y, aunque ninguna de las dos había sacado el tema a colación, ambas tenían en mente a la niña que había desaparecido de sus vidas sin dejar más rastro que su recuerdo.

Y sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Tomoyo lo supo cuando, después de casi un año de atender niños y mesas, la biblioteca comenzó a venirse abajo y, con ella, el trabajo de Sonomi. Fue unas semanas más tarde, durante una sencilla celebración de cumpleaños de los gemelos, que la madre de éstos le planteó una propuesta que en otras condiciones jamás hubiera creído aceptar.

* * *

No era la primera vez que estaba en un escenario. Había participado en concursos y en los conciertos del coro de su escuela la cantidad de veces suficiente para saber lo que era cantar frente a una audiencia, y era precisamente por eso que no podía explicarse el temblor de sus rodillas ni el sudor de sus manos al tomar el micrófono.

Quizás era por la ropa. Yoshiko, que de las chicas de Ryou era la más delgada y pequeña en tamaño, se la había prestado, y aunque las prendas le seguían quedando ligeramente grandes, no atinaban a cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Tomoyo salió a la luz con una mano en el micrófono y otra en su abdomen, procurando instintivamente y en vano cubrir una porción de la piel al descubierto. Los alaridos le dieron la bienvenida y ella la agradeció con una inclinación al frente. Algunas carcajadas se alzaron desde unas mesas. Nerviosa por esta reacción, miró a Ryou al otro lado de la barra y éste le hizo una señal para comenzar.

La voz le tembló al inicio, pero sólo necesitó cerrar los ojos e imaginar que no estaba ahí, sino en casa, cantándole a Sonomi como hacía en ocasiones. Tras los primeros aplausos y las exclamaciones de su nuevo público, Tomoyo fue adquiriendo confianza y al final de la noche pudo terminar con una ronda de complacencias. Estaban ebrios y la miraban con ojos de dragón, pero un escenario los separaba. Mientras ellos estuvieran allá abajo y ella arriba, podía seguir adelante.

Al terminar su turno, Tomoyo se quitó el maquillaje con esmero y volvió a sus ropas de siempre. Permaneció en la pequeña bodega que hacía las veces de camerino esperando a Ryou y su veredicto final. ¿Tendría el trabajo? ¿Le pagarían lo que le habían prometido?

Tardó otra media hora en conocer la respuesta. Ryou entró al camerino sin tocar la puerta y se quedó observándola desde el marco. Su expresión fue indescifrable por espacio de un minuto, hasta que una sonrisa satisfecha apareció de la nada.

—Les gustaste. Te espero mañana.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Tomoyo se levantó en automático y él soltó una carcajada.

—Vas a tener que conseguir tu propio atuendo.

—¡Sí! —asintió vehementemente. Ryou chasqueó la lengua con tono de burla y regresó al pasillo, desde donde volvió a hablarle.

—Ya es mañana, así que descansa bien. No queremos ojeras en el escenario.

Tomoyo sonrió. Tenía el trabajo. Con apenas dieciséis años, no podía decirle a su madre que estaría cantando semidesnuda frente a un grupo de borrachos en un bar de mala muerte, pero al menos no tendría que recurrir a lo que hacían las otras chicas. El trabajo de ellas estaba en la cama, el de ella sobre un escenario.

* * *

Desde que Tomoyo había comenzado a incluir canciones en inglés, la audiencia del bar había adquirido algunos elementos más jóvenes. Los mayores, por supuesto, habían protestado en un inicio, así que Tomoyo no olvidó agregar baladas y canciones de la vieja escuela del rock y un poco de blues. Incluso había adoptado el esquema de las noches especiales dedicadas a algún género o artista en especial, todo con la aprobación de Ryou.

Fue durante una de esas noches, específicamente una de Frank Sinatra, que Tomoyo perdió su virginidad. Mezclado con el tufo alcohólico del tipo que había pagado el sueldo de casi un mes por ella, a Tomoyo le había quedado el tararear desentonado de _Fly me to the moon_ , un dolor punzante y una suciedad que se llevaría a la tumba. En adelante, Tomoyo sólo cantaría a Sinatra bajo pedido. "Gajes del oficio", le llamaban las otras chicas que tenían que aguantar de todo en su deambular de mesa en mesa y de cama en cama. Tomoyo creyó que nunca lograría acostumbrarse, así que fue la primera en sorprenderse cuando descubrió lo contrario.

Finalmente llegó el inevitable cierre de la biblioteca y madre e hija tuvieron que reajustarse a los ingresos que Tomoyo decía tener mientras sus ahorros crecían lenta, pero constantemente, y la operación milagrosa se aproximaba en su cabeza.

Después de dos años en los que creía haberlo visto y vivido todo, ni siquiera ella hubiera podido anticipar lo que sucedió la noche en que, mientras descansaba tomando un poco de agua con algo de jengibre y miel a un lado de la barra, llegó hasta sus oídos la conversación de dos hombres que se habían acercado a pedirle dos tragos más a Ryou.

—No puedes decir que no, Ren. Te digo que esta cosa se vende sola. Es lo que los chicos están pidiendo ahora y…

—Ya te dije que ésta va a ser una de esas modas pasajeras. ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que puedas moverla? Te doy seis meses, máximo. Luego van a pedirte otra mierda y…

Existe un mar de nombres similares solamente en Japón. Tomoyo no era tan ingenua para respingar ante la mera mención de uno de ellos, sin embargo había dos voces en particular que se le habían grabado para siempre desde que tenía nueve años. Justamente acababa de escuchar una de ellas. Aunque no estuviera vociferando y soltara una carcajada esporádica, no había lugar a dudas de que era la misma.

Y esta vez tenía un rostro.

Tomoyo no recordaba si se le erizó la piel o si se había terminado su bebida. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a la velocidad del rayo una vez que entendió que ésta podía ser la primera y la última vez que ese tipo pisara el bar y ella no podía arriesgarse a perderle la pista para siempre.

No fue fácil convencer a Ryou de darle el resto de la noche e incluso aceptó la condición de no recibir su paga por el día aún cuando ya había trabajado media jornada. Sabía que su jefe no haría preguntas al respecto. Nunca lo hacía, ni siquiera cuando la vio quedarse sentada en la barra por la siguiente hora pese a haber obtenido su ansiado permiso. Por el contrario, pareció satisfecho al ver cómo su chica estrella se ingeniaba unos tragos a cuenta del tipo de la chaqueta de cuero, aunque no le gustaría tanto verlo escoltarla hacia la salida sin recibir su porcentaje a cambio.

El corazón de Tomoyo era un campo de batalla mientras caminaba guiada por Ren hasta su auto. Llegó a pensar que él se daría cuenta pero, si acaso lo hizo, no le oyó mencionar nada al respecto.

El motel era uno de los muchos ubicados en el distrito nocturno, no muy lejos del centro. Fue Tomoyo quien sugirió evitar los que estaban cerca del bar argumentando que su jefe se enteraría de que había hecho un trato sin darle su parte correspondiente. Ren, por su parte, no había tenido problemas con eso y parecía tener su propio destino en mente.

Intentó no abrazarse demasiado a su bolso cuando él se quedó platicando con el hombre en la recepción. También trató de mantener la mente en blanco para no temblar en el camino a la habitación. Número 112, subiendo las escaleras por el pasillo a la izquierda. No era tan distinta de las que conocía. Incluso el olor era casi el mismo: desinfectante, aromatizante y algunas bolitas de naftalina en los rincones de los pasillos. Hubiera preferido la privacidad de un cuarto con su propio garaje, pero aparentemente no había disponibles.

—No está mal —declaró Ren tras dejar su chaqueta en una de las dos sillas junto a una mesita.

—Dijiste que habías estado aquí antes —Tomoyo colocó su bolsa sobre la mesa, procurando dejarla a la vista y a la mano.

—Este lugar es de un amigo, el que estaba conmigo en el bar, y seguramente vendrá aquí en un rato también —rio—. Suele dejarme usar las habitaciones que están en remodelación o que no renta por alguna razón, pero dijo que estos días no tenía ninguna así y nos dejó una normal a mitad de precio. Tuvimos suerte, linda —Ren le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a ella, tomándola del cuello para besarla.

Dejó que hurgara en su boca y senos a placer, que la recorriera de pies a cabeza con ambas manos. No obstante, por más que lo intentó, no pudo reprimir la oleada de terror que la sacudió cuando él le susurró algo al oído. Un susurro jadeante que penetró hasta el rincón más profundo de su cabeza, donde guardaba las memorias que prefería reprimir.

—Mírate, todavía tiemblas como una niña. ¿Hace cuánto que haces esto, chiquilla? —Ren sonrió complacido y se desabrochó el pantalón para mostrarle el bulto bajo la ropa interior—. ¿Estás segura de poder con esto?

—Lo suficiente para saber que no eres precisamente del tipo al que le gusta una mujer sumisa —recuperando la compostura y apretando los dientes para controlarse, Tomoyo se quitó la gabardina y sacó de su bolso unas esposas. Deliberadamente omitió las de aluminio forradas de peluche rosado que usaba con otro tipo de clientes y escogió las oficiales que había obtenido a precio de ganga con la chica que solía llegar cada mes con un nuevo surtido de uniformes, macanas, esposas y hasta alguna que otra placa cuyo origen nadie preguntaba.

— _Naughty girl,_ ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? —Ren se dejó guiar a la cama sin intentar ocultar su emoción cuando ella lo lanzó de espaldas y se montó a horcajadas sobre él, tomándose su tiempo para esposarlo al cabezal de metal.

La cama era firme, comprobó Tomoyo al atar a los postes ambos pies con las tiras de cuero que en otras ocasiones formaban parte de su atuendo.

—¿Sabes hacer _bondage_ también, cariño?

—Sí —respondió ella atando el último nudo y regresando hacia la mesa para buscar algo más en su bolsa. Se quitó el ajustado vestido y lo tendió sin prisas sobre el respaldo de la otra silla.

—Hubieras dicho eso antes. Va a ser un poco difícil si me amarras a la cama primero.

—No te preocupes, tengo algo preparado justo para ti —Tomoyo regresó y volvió a montarse sobre su erección, escuchándolo gemir. Le resultó extraño que el sonido le llegara ahogado, como si viniera desde el otro lado de un cristal.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué podrá…? ¡Hey! Sí que tienes algo interesante por ahí… —Ren soltó una risita nerviosa al ver la navaja con la que ella comenzaba a arrancar los botones de su camisa—. Oye, no es nueva, pero pudiste haberme preguntado si…

—Shhhh —Tomoyo lo calló colocando el metal en sus labios. Ren no volvió a objetar y ella continuó su labor hasta el último, cerca de la clavícula, pero siguió subiendo la punta de acero hasta la manzana de Adán. Todo atisbo de placer en el rostro de Ren desapareció.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —trató de no tragar saliva al sentir el frío de la navaja en la garganta. No ayudaba el hecho de que ella no sonriera en su papel de _dominatrix_. Sus ojos violetas enmarcados en una maraña de maquillaje oscuro no parecían verlo.

—Hace nueve años tú y un hombre de nombre Hachiro entraron a una casa buscando dinero —susurró ella mirando el metal en su mano como si le hablara a éste, no al hombre que transpiraba al otro lado—. Mataron a un padre y dos de sus hijos con una pistola. Cuando se les acabaron las balas, golpearon a la madre hasta dejarla inconsciente y la dieron por muerta. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso, Ren?

—¿De… de qué hablas?

Era curiosa la forma en la que la voz de Ren temblaba. Tomoyo no recordaba haber escuchado a su padre lloriquear cuando una pistola les apuntaba a él y a su familia.

—Quizá no lo recuerdas. ¿Qué haremos para que te acuerdes? —Tomoyo fingió pensarlo un momento—. Veamos: al padre le disparaste una vez en el cuello, pero fallaste —diciendo esto, le abrió una herida superficial al lado del cuello, donde había rosado la primera bala. No escuchó el grito de Ren al otro lado del cristal—. Después le diste en el pecho. Esta vez no fallaste —alzó la mano derecha con la navaja y dio señas de bajarla cuando el siguiente grito de Ren la detuvo:

—¡Sí, sí, sí recuerdo! Pero… pero no fue así. No fui yo quien los mató, ¡en serio! ¡Fue Hachiro! ¡Él llevaba la pistola!

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. Aunque no los hubiera visto, no tenía duda alguna de quién había llevado la pistola esa noche. Regresó la navaja a los labios de Ren y fingió demencia.

—¿En verdad? ¿Y dónde podrá encontrarse ese Hachiro? —lo vio paralizado por el miedo, con una palabra atrapada en la boca—. ¿No lo sabes?

Ren meneó la cabeza.

—Hace años que no lo veo.

—Es una lástima…

—¡Espera! —Ren reaccionó rápido cuando ella volvió a tomar impulso—, creo que sé quién podría darte más información sobre él.

—Habla.

—Pero… no me mates en cuanto te lo diga.

—Él los mató, ¿cierto? —esperó a que él asintiera. Se preguntó cómo había logrado sobrevivir en el bajo mundo con una personalidad tan patética. Conocía a varios miembros de los Yakuza y otras mafias y no solían parecerle del tipo que se doblegaba frente a un cuchillo, aunque normalmente no los amenazaba con uno—. Entonces podría perdonarte la vida si me ayudas a encontrarlo.

—De acuerdo. Su nombre es Nagano Hachiro. Se mudó a Tokio hace dos o tres años, pero tengo un contacto allá que lo conoce; atiende la barra del _Lipstick_ y puede decirte dónde encontrarlo.

—El _Lipstick_ —repitió ella para sí. Tenía que grabarse bien ese nombre. Además, finalmente tenía un apellido para Hachiro.

—Así es. Si quieres, yo mismo puedo ir a buscarlo y traerlo —se ofreció con una sonrisa trémula. Tomoyo meneó la cabeza y las puntas onduladas de su cabello bailaron sobre el torso desnudo de Ren.

—No creo que puedas.

—No le diré quién eres, ¡lo prometo!

—Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?

—¡Cierto! Así que…

—Él era mi padre, el del balazo en el pecho —Tomoyo volvió a apuntarle al pecho y luego subió a la cabeza—, la del balazo en la cabeza era mi hermana, Hana, y el del tiro en la espalda era mi hermano, Keita. La mujer era mi madre.

—Lo… lo… lo siento. De verdad.

Ahí estaba la pared de cristal otra vez. El sonido era cada vez más lejano.

—No lo suficiente. Tu amigo Hachiro la dejó viva, pero no ha podido mover las piernas desde entonces —sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar. Se había dicho que no lo dejaría verla llorar—. Quizá no vuelva a hacerlo.

—¡Pero te digo que fue Hachiro…!

—Yo estaba ahí esa noche —susurró finalmente. Por la expresión en el rostro de Ren, éste finalmente entendió que no había tenido escapatoria desde un inicio.

—¡Auxi…!

Lo siguiente que Ren mordió fue una almohada, misma que ahogó el grito de las primeras dos estocadas y los gemidos de las siguientes. Tomoyo conocía bien el color de la sangre, sin embargo, nunca le había parecido tan brillante como esa noche al esparcir su contraste entre las sábanas.

Cuando dejó de contorsionarse, se atrevió a pensar por un segundo que finalmente había terminado. Entonces se recordó que aún faltaba el otro y, si acaso, esto era tan sólo el principio.

Metió sus cosas en el bolso y volvió a ponerse el vestido y la gabardina. Viendo el cuerpo sobre la cama entendió que no podía salir sola por donde había entrado sin llamar la atención, así que se dirigió a la ventana y miró al callejón trasero del hotel, oscuro bajo una caída de unos tres metros. Comprobó que cabría sin problemas si lograba abrirla. El problema fue precisamente éste, pues estaba atorada con una especie de cuña que tuvo que quebrar a base de tirones hasta que consiguió su objetivo. Echando un último vistazo al inerte Ren en la habitación, Tomoyo se lanzó al callejón sin darse oportunidad de pensarlo dos veces y aterrizó con una punzada en el tobillo que le congeló la pierna en su lugar. Consiguió morderse los labios y ahogar un grito de dolor, pero no sintió el caminar que se aproximaba hasta que escuchó la voz a su lado:

—Si no estás acostumbrada a hacerlo, te recomendaría quitarte los tacones la próxima vez que saltes desde una ventana.

Permaneció estática, olvidando el dolor por un momento mientras alzaba la mirada hasta encontrarse con una mujer de cabello como el fuego y una sonrisa divertida detrás de unos ojos de color extraño, casi rojo. Había sido descubierta.

" _Mierda."_

De manera tan instintiva como infructuosa, intentó ponerse de pie y alejarse. La mujer sonrió aún más:

—Descuida, no pienso delatarte.

¿Se refería al hecho de que acababa de escapar por una ventana o acaso sabía algo más? Tomoyo recordó los gritos de Ren que había ignorado. Si esa mujer llevaba ahí el tiempo suficiente, sabría que acababa de cometer un crimen.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, otros pasos se acercaron por la calle adyacente y la mujer le indicó guardar silencio con un dedo y le señaló a unas bolsas y contenedores de basura. Tomoyo entendió el mensaje y gateó hacia ellos para esconderse. Entonces la vio salir al encuentro de otro tipo que en ese instante se asomaba al callejón. No alcanzó a escuchar la breve conversación entre estos dos, pero aprovechó el momento para quitarse el zapato, sacar una mascada de su bolso e intentar improvisar una especie de torniquete para inmovilizar el tobillo. De repente se vio iluminada desde arriba y volvió a congelarse como un gato, tratando de idear sus posibilidades de escape.

—No parece hinchado, así que no creo que sea una fractura, aunque puede ser un esguince si te duele mucho —era la mujer con una lámpara sorda en la mano—. ¡Ojos violetas! Hermosos —sonrió y pareció esperar. Al ver que no respondía, suspiró y señaló a la ventana—. ¿Sabes? Tengo un asunto pendiente con tu _ex cliente,_ pero hay algo que no puedo evitar preguntarme desde que escuché algunos gritos y te vi brincar por la ventana como un gato. Dime, _Neko-chan_ , ¿crees que el hombre que entró contigo a esa habitación esté en condiciones para hablar conmigo?

La habían visto entrar con él y tratar de escapar. Estaba condenada. Inconscientemente, Tomoyo comenzó a arrastrarse, retrocediendo entre la basura. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, no es que me interese mucho encontrarlo vivo o muerto, sólo quiero saber si debo esperar que él intente hacer lo mismo que tú en el momento en que abra la puerta o si me puedo tomar mi tiempo.

¿Quería decir que no era la única con intenciones de matarlo esa noche en el motel? ¿Había interpretado bien lo que la mujer había insinuado?

—No…, n-no irá a ningún lado —respondió finalmente, temblando.

—Debí haber escogido al otro entonces —la mujer chasqueó la lengua y apagó su lámpara—, aunque de todas formas fue divertido encontrarte. Ten cuidado con ese pie de regreso a casa. Buenas noches, _Neko-chan_.

Y así como había aparecido, se esfumó de su vista. Lo único que a Tomoyo le quedó de ella fue su cabello largo, rojo y brillante, sus ojos extraños, su voz risueña y la sonrisa de Cheshire brillando como una luna creciente en la noche. Tomoyo permaneció unos minutos más entre la basura, acostumbrándose al olor y la sensación viscosa bajo sus palmas mezclándose con la sangre, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo mundo sin posibilidad de retorno.

* * *

La canción del capítulo es _Hurt_ , de _Johny Cash_

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _hablaba en serio cuando dije que tenía material para actualizar pronto. Espero que este capítulo sirva para dar una buena perspectiva de lo que es realmente el pasado de Tomoyo y el porqué de varias cosas. En cuanto al dibujo del capítulo, podrán encontrarlo a partir de mañana en mi cuenta de Deviantart (IsisTemptation) y Facebook (Isis Temp)._

 _Como siempre, agradezco mucho sus mensajes y espero recibir sus comentarios y teorías en esta ocasión, asumiendo que tendrán más de una._

 _Saludos y nos leemos próximamente._


	11. Sweet Dreams

**XI**

 **Sweet dreams**

 _Everbody's looking for something.  
Some of them want to use you,  
Some of them want to get used by you._

Tomoyo despertó con la sensación de haber dormido eones y no con la mejor de las noticias: la vieja pesadilla que solía acosarla había regresado. Se trataba del mismo sueño que la arrastraba de regreso al callejón donde había perdido lo último que le quedaba de humanidad. Esta vez, los gritos del hombre apresado bajo sus caderas en el colchón habían sido tan reales que le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación 112 de un motel atacado por las polillas y la humedad, sino en el impoluto cuarto de Eriol.

Amanecer en esa cama había dejado de ser una sorpresa desde que había regresado del hospital a partir del alta de Sonomi. Lo extraño era encontrarlo a él dormitando a su lado como animal sedado. En días de trabajo, solía despertarla el sonido de la ducha que Eriol tomaba religiosamente a las 6:45 de la mañana, antes del desayuno. Esta vez, sin embargo, se encontró de narices contra su pecho, sofocándose con el calor de su abrazo bajo las sábanas. Hizo lo posible por esperar, quieta como un ratón en su madriguera, pero su paciencia no duró más que un par de minutos al cabo de los cuales intentó estirarse, moviéndose tan despacio como pudo hasta poder sacar la cabeza y respirar una bocanada de aire fresco. Cuando lo logró, finalmente pudo relajarse y cerrar los ojos hasta que escuchó la risa de Eriol en su oreja.

—A veces me recuerdas a Spinel. Hace lo mismo que tú cuando viene a dormir a la cama.

—Si estabas despierto, pudiste al menos tener la decencia de soltarme para dejarme salir —reclamó chasqueando la lengua. Al abrir los ojos, vio el semblante inconfundible de su burla maliciosa y satisfecha. Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió deshacerse del brazo que la aprisionaba y se viró sobre su costado hacia el otro lado.

—Quiero panqueques con miel de maple y yogurt con frutos rojos para acompañar.

Tomoyo lo ignoró. No le pareció una petición extravagante para un domingo por la mañana. El cocinero podría manejarlo sin problemas.

—No olvides ponerle un pedacito de mantequilla arriba. No es lo mismo sin la mantequilla derritiéndose mientras comes.

Tomoyo se volvió a mirarlo como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

—¿Yo?

—¿Hay alguien más en esta habitación a quien le pueda hablar?

—Podría ser Yue. A veces siento que puede salir de detrás de cualquier mueble o pared.

—Yue tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que preparar el desayuno.

—¿Dónde está el cocinero?

—Hoy tiene el día libre. Anda, _cariño_ , es tu oportunidad de demostrarle a tu madre que cuidas bien de tu flamante y encantador prometido. Un desayuno dominguero es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él, ya que estás tan enamorada como dices.

—No recuerdo haber dicho algo así.

Eriol se sentó en la cama sin preocuparse del frío de la habitación. A pesar de estar a mediados de marzo, el invierno aún no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

—"Es un chico muy especial y sé que lo que siento por él podría confundirse con agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por nosotras, pero de verdad creo que podría tratarse de algo más y quisiera darle una oportunidad a este sentimiento". Lo dijiste… perdón, lo _escribiste_ con tanta emoción que casi me convences a mí también. Anda, no vas a decepcionar a mi futura suegra tan pronto, ¿o sí?

Con una generosa dosis de renuencia y resignación, Tomoyo se sentó y deslizó los pies hacia un lado de la cama. Sin embargo, antes de poder tocar el suelo, dio un respingo al sentir los dientes de Eriol en su cintura, por encima de su cadera izquierda. Cerró los ojos y apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos sin emitir un sonido, dejando al otro mordisquear su piel a placer. Eriol finalmente se apartó cuando quedó satisfecho de ver la marca roja de su dentadura grabada en ella.

—Es para que sepas que ya tengo hambre. Mucha.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —musitó ella buscando su ropa en el suelo y vistiéndose conforme la iba recogiendo. Eriol regresó al calor de las cobijas y esperó a que ella estuviera junto a la puerta para volver a hablar.

—Uhm, espera —la detuvo y buscó su maletín con la mirada, encontrándolo a un costado del armario y señalándolo con una mano—, ya que seguramente no la buscarás por tu cuenta, traje algo para ti.

Más desconfiada que intrigada, Tomoyo se acercó al maletín y lo llevó a la cama, abriéndolo cuando él se lo indicó. Pasando de algunos documentos, lo que sacó fue una revista de lomo azul. Miró sin mucho interés la media sonrisa de Eriol en la portada.

—Salió ayer. No te sorprendas si a partir de ahora te encuentras con gente pisándote los talones para tomarte una foto o preguntarte algo —le dijo él mientras ella leía la frase sensacionalista anunciando el compromiso del codiciado soltero millonario con una chica misteriosa cuyo nombre se dio el lujo de no revelar para "respetar su privacidad", como si aquello importara realmente. Ambos sabían que no era necesario hacerlo: tarde o temprano la gente sabría de ella. Habían decidido esperar a que Sonomi regresara a casa para evitar que una fuga de información a los medios terminara en un campamento de reporteros afuera del hospital. No obstante, al llegar la hora de abrir la caja de pandora, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que funcionara la maraña de cuerdas que Eriol había tirado para fabricarle un pasado "normal" y aburrido que no levantara sospechas ni curiosidades.

—¿Crees que ella lo haya visto ya?

Eriol hizo amago de sentarse, pero volvió a recostarse inmediatamente.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Más de alguna de sus queridas amigas debió avisarle.

Tomoyo leyó sin mucha atención la entrevista de tres páginas y la portada interior. Eriol era tan bueno para posar frente a una cámara como lo era para mentir. Una cosa debía ser el complemento de la otra.

No podía decir que no tenía miedo; lo tenía, y mucho. Todo este asunto podía terminar por destapar la coladera de su vida y revelarle a Sonomi las verdades que había maquillado por tanto tiempo, pero Eriol estaba confiado de su propia red y ella sabía que se trataba de un riesgo que debía correr. Estaba segura de que alguien como Kaho no tardaría en morder el anzuelo.

—¿Terminaste? No se te olvide poner el café.

Ella desapareció por la puerta sin contestar.

* * *

En un principio, Tomoyo había pensado que la fijación de Nakuru por las dos Daidouji no era otra cosa que el anhelo de una huérfana por una familia, pero conforme la iba conociendo mejor, se convencía cada vez más de que la mujer veía en ellas su propia versión de una casa de muñecas. El ejemplo más claro lo tenía frente a sus ojos: una sastre profesional presentando uno tras otro los conjuntos que había preparado para las tres. Nakuru modelaba el suyo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en ese momento.

—Mismo color, estilos totalmente diferentes. ¿Qué te parece, Tomoyo?

Sin su aparato inmediatamente a la mano para poder escribir, Tomoyo agradeció no tener que responder.

—Están hermosos, pero insisto que no era necesario —habló Sonomi tomando sus piezas entre las manos.

Nakuru se sacudió la humildad de la otra con un gesto y comenzó a presionar a Tomoyo a que se probara el suyo. La excusa para contratar un sastre para Sonomi había sido la limitación de llevar a una persona en su estado de salud y con indicaciones de reposo absoluto de compras en busca de un nuevo guardarropa. Madre e hija sabían que Sonomi, quien pasaba el 100% de su tiempo en casa y 80% de éste en cama, no necesitaba más que unos cambios de ropa de casa, pero también sabían que esa faramalla divertía maravillosamente a Nakuru y le daba oportunidad de crearse ideas absurdas e inventar alguna tontería para sus historias de adolescentes.

—¿Has visto esas series de superheroínas donde cada chica tiene un traje especial de acuerdo a su personalidad?

Sabía a dónde iba con eso. Tomoyo meneó la cabeza y cortó el chiste por la mitad. Nakuru hizo un mohín.

—Deberías verlas —le señaló antes de acercarse a Sonomi y obligarla a probarse la ropa.

Dejando sus piezas a un lado, Tomoyo recuperó su tableta sobre la cama y caminó hacia Chitose, la mujer que consultaba algunos bocetos en su libreta. Ésta se volvió a atenderla cuando aún escribía las últimas palabras en la pantalla:

"¿Podría enseñarme a crear ropa?"

La mujer le dirigió esa mirada condescendiente que los adultos hacen a los chiquillos cuando piden algo absurdo sin darse cuenta de lo que dicen.

—¿Te interesa la costura? Mira, no es que sea especialmente difícil pero tampoco es algo que puedas aprender en unos días. Se necesita mucha paciencia.

Tomoyo asintió. No dudaba que así fuera. Viendo su expresión seria, Chitose finalmente entendió que no se trataba de una broma inocente ni simple curiosidad.

—¿Por qué quieres aprender? Me parece que puedes comprar toda la ropa que quieras sin tener que salir a buscar materiales por toda la ciudad ni sentarte por días frente a una máquina de coser.

Tomoyo lanzó una mirada fugaz a su madre. En ese momento trataba de ajustarse su nueva blusa con ayuda de Nakuru.

"Me gustaría hacer algo para ella."

—Quieres mucho a tu madre, ¿verdad?

Podía verlo en su sonrisa: la mujer estaba conmovida. Tomoyo supo que la tenía en el bolsillo y continuó su papel con una mirada ilusionada.

"Quiero hacer el primer vestido que use cuando vuelva a caminar."

 _Misión cumplida._ Chitose cayó al instante por el encanto de la joven entusiasta y su madre parapléjica. No era del todo mentira: Tomoyo efectivamente quería hacer ropa esperando que Sonomi la usara cuando volviera a caminar y salieran de la casa Hiragizawa, pero también había tenido oportunidad de analizar lo conveniente que sería poder aprender un oficio que pudiera darle un sustento si quería dejar atrás su vida de cantante y prostituta una vez que su trato con Eriol llegara a su fin. Además, ya tenía un poco de experiencia con la ropa de segunda mano que había tenido que adaptar para su vestuario en el escenario del bar.

Esta vez puliría sus habilidades para desarrollarse en algo que no tuviera que esconder de su madre y de todos. Esta vez tendría un trabajo de verdad.

—¡Claro que te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber! —Chitose tomó una de sus manos con ternura—, ¿qué te parece si te convierto en mi asistente? Así podrás contar con todo el material y la práctica que requieras. Además, no me vendría nada mal un poco más de ayuda.

Tomoyo sonrió. Jamás hubiera imaginado que sería tan fácil.

Nakuru, que tenía la costumbre de no perder detalle de conversaciones ajenas, aplaudió la idea.

—¡Sería excelente! Imagina: podrías fabricar tus propios _cosplays_.

Tomoyo conocía el significado de la palabra por boca de la misma Nakuru, pero seguía sin compartir su entusiasmo al respecto.

—Podrías hacer uno de Amaya en su versión humana —añadió refiriéndose a la heroína de su nueva historia—, pero con orejitas de gatito.

Ni siquiera se molestó en buscarle sentido al disparate de Nakuru. En su lugar, escribió una nota para agradecer a Chitose la oportunidad de trabajar y aprender de ella, y agregó que trabajaría duro para sacar todo el provecho que pudiera mientras ella se lo permitiera. La mujer leyó el mensaje con entusiasmo y le dio la bienvenida a su pequeño grupo de ayudantes hasta que un icono parpadeó en la pantalla.

—Tomoyo, creo que tienes un mensaje —avisó y Tomoyo miró la notificación con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo que Eriol no vendrá a cenar? —Nakuru, que también era parte del grupo de conversación al que su hermano había escrito, se adelantó—. Tomoyo, no me digas que tiene pensado ir a esa cena de caridad en el hotel Lucerna —esperó el asentimiento de la chica y entonces hizo un ceño fuera de serie—. Le dije que no fuera. Estoy segura de que esa… le dije que no fuera —bufó.

No era realmente necesario que callara lo que había estado a punto de decir antes de pensárselo mejor. Tomoyo sabía la razón: era prácticamente un hecho que Kaho Mizuki iría a esa cena. El mismo Eriol se lo había dicho después del desayuno, probablemente para confirmar con ella lo que seguramente él ya sospechaba: Kaho no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo con respecto al nuevo compromiso de Eriol anunciado con bombo y platillo a la sociedad.

Eriol incluso le había propuesto acompañarlo, pero ella se había negado. Era más prudente seguir jugando la carta de la novia misteriosa y generar una mayor expectativa al respecto. Por lo pronto, lo importante antes de dar otro paso era ver la primera apuesta de la orgullosa Mizuki.

—Hija —la voz de Sonomi interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres acompañar a Eriol a esa cena?

Era evidente que la presencia de Kaho significaba una amenaza para las dos mujeres, y por un momento Tomoyo se preguntó cómo se lo tomaría si realmente sintiera algo por Eriol. ¿Debería sentirse ofendida o ansiosa bajo la influencia de estas reacciones si su compromiso no fuera una farsa? ¿Decidiría tomar cartas en el asunto e ir a "marcar territorio" como una hembra celosa y enloquecida? Había visto a suficientes mujeres entrar al bar de Ryou a media noche a hacer una escena de novela al novio o al marido, pero el único sabor que le habían dejado era una sazón de ridiculez y desesperación. No le parecían más dignas y dueñas de sí mismas que las trabajadoras a las que ellas llamaban putas con tanto desdén.

Amor o no, Tomoyo estaba decidida a no convertirse en una de ellas.

"No tengo razones para desconfiar de Eriol" se apresuró a escribir. "Si él me ama, no tengo por qué temerle a la señorita Mizuki ni a nadie más."

Casi tumba la tableta por accidente cuando Nakuru se abalanzó sobre ella con un abrazo que pareció más una aprehensión policiaca.

—¡Eres un verdadero ángel, y tan madura a tu edad! Espero que Eriol se dé cuenta de que lo que tiene contigo no lo volverá a encontrar con nadie más.

Sonomi, por su parte, sonreía con orgullo conmovido por la actitud "ejemplar" de su hija. Tomoyo desvió la mirada hacia la pila de ropa que yacía dispuesta sobre la cama.

No era digna de esa mirada ni merecedora de esa sonrisa.

Tampoco era madura.

Ni mucho menos un ángel.

* * *

Es un hecho establecido y conocido que las cenas de caridad tienen de interesantes y novedosas lo que tienen de caritativas. Los mismos rostros, los mismos manteles blancos y hasta podría decirse que el mismo menú de siempre. Eriol casi había olvidado lo aburridas que solían ser ésas y otras reuniones de sociedad cuando no había una muda inadaptada tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación digitando palabras a diestra y siniestra con su tableta.

—Pareces enfadado. ¿Es porque no viniste acompañado esta noche?

No le espantó descubrir a Kaho a su lado, aunque había pensado que tardaría más en aproximarse hasta donde estaba. No lo había hecho durante la primera mitad de la noche, estando él obedientemente sentado a su mesa. Tal como había anticipado, ella esperaría a que se moviera hacia la barra para actuar.

—No es tan malo si pienso que, de estar ella aquí, habría tenido que presentarla a una nueva persona cada dos minutos.

—Suficientemente engorroso para una persona normal. No imagino cómo debe ser para alguien que no puede hablar —entonces el rostro de Kaho se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Aunque podrían ahorrarse muchas molestias si le colgaras un letrero al cuello con su nombre: "Hola, mi nombre es Tomoyo. ¡Gusto en conocerte!"

Kaho acababa de ridiculizar a Tomoyo con la misma ligereza encantadora que tenía para hablar de sus visitas y donaciones al albergue de niños, pero lo que a Eriol le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que recordara el nombre de la chica. A simple vista podría parecer algo natural en Kaho considerando su memoria privilegiada, pero ella y Tomoyo apenas habían interactuado en una ocasión.

Debía felicitar a Tomoyo por su habilidad para causar primeras impresiones.

—Con los ojos que tiene, probablemente nadie terminaría viendo el cartel de todas formas —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. Tenía que ser moderado: si comenzaba a poner cara de embelesado y a suspirar por las esquinas, no sólo Kaho; _cualquiera_ se daría cuenta de la farsa de su supuesto romance.

—Violetas. Un color inusual.

Al menos lo suficiente para que tampoco Kaho pudiera olvidarlos.

—No es lo único.

—No espero menos de ti. A nadie le gustaría enterarse de que Hiragizawa Eriol anda con una chica sólo porque tiene ojos bonitos. Todos confían en tu buen gusto al respecto.

—Aunque todos sabemos que ya me ha fallado antes.

La respuesta, soltada al aire con tibieza y una sonrisa taciturna, llevaba una pasiva dosis de veneno y mala intensión, pero Kaho tenía el temple suficiente para masticarla sin apenas pestañear.

Claro, ésa había sido una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

—Al final, tampoco es como si importara —habló finalmente—. El único que puede y debe decidirlo eres tú, ¿cierto?

—Tú lo has dicho.

Eriol miró hacia el escenario cuando, terminada la pausa de diez minutos, las luces de centro en las mesas se atenuaron para dar protagonismo a los reflectores. A los pocos segundos, una pareja formada por un hombre con apariencia nórdica y una mujer casi andrógina salió a la luz. Al frente, un acto de contorsionismo, fuerza y equilibrio tomó lugar mientras Eriol, aún dispuesto a un costado de la barra y prudentemente alejado de su mesa, miraba de reojo la llama del simpático encendedor de Kaho prendiendo su cigarrillo. A pesar de la oscuridad, lo reconoció sin problemas; él mismo lo había traído de su última visita a República Checa. Se trataba de una magnífica pieza con el depósito tallado en cristal de bohemia con detalles en azul y la tapa en plata.

Sabiendo que su atención estaba más en ella que en la pareja del escenario, Kaho extendió su mano con la cajetilla y él sacó un cigarro. El encendedor de cristal lo saludó otra vez, más cerca ahora. Más allá de la flama, la sonrisa misteriosa de Kaho y sus ojos dorados bailaban para él.

* * *

Envuelta en una suave y cálida bata, Tomoyo se había tomado la noche para deambular por el estudio de Eriol, leyendo fragmentos de textos y fabricando ideas generales en su cabeza al repasar los índices de algunos libros sobre finanzas y comercio que probablemente no conseguiría entender aunque lo intentara. Descubrió también que la colección se extendía a otros idiomas además del inglés y el japonés —los únicos que pudo reconocer con certeza—. Eriol nunca había mencionado ser políglota; de hecho, rara vez hablaba de sí mismo y ella tampoco tenía la costumbre de preguntar. Tomoyo sólo conocía las lenguas romances a partir de las notas al pie contenidas en los ejemplares traducidos que integraban la biblioteca en la que Sonomi había trabajado, y fue así como adivinó que algunos de los libros de Eriol probablemente estarían en francés o un idioma similar.

Al cabo de un rato y recostada cómodamente en el sofá con un libro sobre su vientre, escuchó los pasos acercándose a la puerta.

—Y yo que pensé que era Nakuru hurgando entre mis cosas otra vez cuando vi la luz desde afuera —Eriol entró con paso pausado y firme, demasiado calculado para su gusto.

—¿Estás ebrio? —Tomoyo se sentó. Él se dejó caer sin mayor ceremonia a su lado en el sofá, la miró de reojo y soltó una risita indiscreta y adormilada.

—No lo suficiente para no darme cuenta de que nunca entenderías siquiera el título de ese libro.

Sin intenciones de discutir una obviedad, Tomoyo dejó el volumen junto a otros sobre el la mesilla. Eriol fingió una mueca conmovida.

—Espera, no me digas que estabas esperando a que regresara. Qué gentil de tu parte.

—Es mi deber esperar a que mi prometido llegue de estar en los brazos de su ex.

Tomoyo se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y le desabotonó la camisa. Su pecho olía a jabón y una extraña mezcla de aromas. Eriol se tensó sin detenerla cuando la sintió olisquearlo.

—No me digas que puedes distinguir su perfume.

Ella sonrió y le desabrochó el cinturón sin miramientos.

—Kaho es una mujer lista. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle saber a tu prometida actual que habías estado con ella, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que tú lo notaras si dejaba algún rastro cerca de tu cuello, así que tenía que escoger un lugar menos evidente —comentó con una risilla sacando el cinturón de sus ojales y lo balanceó como un péndulo frente a sus ojos antes de dejarlo caer al piso.

Eriol se encogió de hombros y se revolvió el cabello con una mano. Definitivamente estaba ebrio.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes diecinueve?

—¿Te sigue sorprendiendo que una menor de edad pueda entender cómo funciona la cabeza de tu idolatrada Kaho?

—Fue tal como dijiste que sería: ella sólo quería usarme para demostrarte que sigue teniendo el control.

Tomoyo asintió como una madre al escuchar a su hijo hablando de su mal día en la escuela. Efectivamente había sido como ella había previsto y esperado: Kaho seguía jugando las cartas a su favor, manipulando los sentimientos de Eriol para satisfacer su ego, mancillando el de él en el camino.

—¿Y cómo fue estar con ella? ¿Valió la pena? ¿Fue como lo recordabas? —preguntó en tono casual, mordisqueándole la piel. Había una marca amoratada cerca de la clavícula que no había visto antes por el cuello de la camisa. Tomoyo estuvo segura de que no sería la única que encontraría si seguía desnudándolo—. ¿Fue mejor?

—Estuvo… bien.

—Pero pareces preocupado. ¿Te molesta que ella sepa que te tiene bebiendo de su mano? —abriendo la bragueta, Tomoyo empezó a manosearle la entrepierna sin sutilezas. Sumido en alguna reflexión oscura y nebulosa sobre su noche hasta el momento, Eriol pareció tan interesado en lo que ocurría al interior de sus pantalones como ella lo había estado en el último libro que había tenido en sus manos.

—Kaho demostró lo que buscaba demostrar. Debes estar feliz de verme quedar como un idiota frente a mi ex.

A pesar de su ánimo pesimista y la falta de interés, Tomoyo comenzó a sentir una erección debajo de ella. Sonrió juguetonamente y le acarició los labios con un dedo.

—Da la casualidad que tu ex me cae peor que tú. Además, es contigo con quien tengo un trato, así que al menos en esto me tienes de tu lado. Pero no te preocupes: tengo un plan para llevar a cabo tu añorada venganza.

—Nunca dije que quería venganza.

—No necesitas decirlo: se te ve en los ojos. ¿No vas a preguntar cuál es mi plan? —ella bajó de su regazo y se hincó entre sus piernas, de cara a él.

—Mientras no sea matarla, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana. No me importa lo que hagas con ella.

Como si fuera a creer algo así. Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros.

—¿Y por qué habría de matarla habiendo cosas mejores?

—No lo sé, tienes los ojos de una asesina.

Tomoyo se detuvo a un segundo de cubrir con la boca el bulto que se formaba bajo la ropa interior. Eriol miró con satisfacción la expresión estupefacta asomándose entre sus piernas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

En un segundo, todos sus fantasmas y pecados habían emergido desde las sombras de la habitación y la habían afianzado de brazos y piernas. La razón le decía que no había manera de que pudieran relacionarla con lo ocurrido aquella lejana noche en el motel, ni siquiera Eriol, pero toda la lógica del mundo no podía calmar el terror que le acarreaban las palabras que él había soltado con tanta casualidad. Sintió la boca seca y tragó saliva.

De estar en sus cinco sentidos, Eriol seguramente habría sacado sus conclusiones, pero el alcohol y su confianza mallugada no le ayudarían en esta ocasión.

—Nakuru dice que podrías matar a alguien con una mirada sin problemas. Menos mal que no es así o ya estaría más muerto que mi abuelo.

Aliviada, Tomoyo suspiró y ocultó el rostro fingiendo ocuparse con el miembro de Eriol.

—Eso y tener la mirada de un asesino son dos cosas muy diferentes.

—Díselo a Nakuru —Eriol soltó una risa desganada y acarició uno de los mechones que caían sobre sus muslos—. ¿Se supone que esto es sexo de consolación?

—Esto puede ser lo que tú quieras. Después de todo, para eso estoy aquí, ¿cierto? —le guiñó un ojo.

Para calmar sus temores, alimentarlos y acallarlos otra vez. Para jugar a la montaña rusa con él y mantenerlo bajo control al tiempo que le hacía creer lo contrario. Para quebrantar su espíritu y regalarse la oportunidad de sanarlo como una virgen redentora.

—No te preocupes —afirmó acariciando el pene con la mejilla—, yo me encargaré de ella. Para una mujer astuta, siempre hay otra peor.

Esta vez, Eriol sonrió de una forma más genuina y burlona.

—Dudo mucho que haya una peor que tú, _cariño._

* * *

La canción del capítulo es _Sweet Dreams_ de _Eurythmics_

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _debo disculparme por la demora, especialmente cuando dije que no tardaría tanto en actualizar. Me quedé por varios meses sin computadora en casa y no podía utilizar la de la oficina para trabajar en esto. Finalmente me compré una máquina y aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, esperando que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

 _Como siempre, pueden encontrar imágenes sobre el capítulo en mi deviantart (IsisTemptation) y Facebook (Isis Temp)._


	12. Breath me

**XII**

 **Breath me**

 _Be my friend, hold me,  
wrap me up, unfold me,  
I am small._

Para Sakura, el concepto de pasar un domingo de visita en casa de un amigo era algo que había olvidado casi por completo. Ni siquiera había considerado la aparentemente básica etiqueta de cargar con un presente hasta que Nadeshiko sugirió llevar una caja de las galletas que había horneado la noche anterior. Finalmente, si bien no era la primera vez que tocaba a la puerta de esa casa acompañada del tesista de Fujitaka, nunca había llegado a ella por cuenta propia y sin una tarea en mente.

Como siempre, fue Yue quien atendió la puerta, pero su saludo de bienvenida fue rápidamente sofocado por la espontánea presencia de Nakuru y su larga cabellera ondeando en el aire del recibidor.

—¡Sakura, qué hermosa te ves! —gritó sin detenerse antes de tocar sus mechones cortos. Sakura se había adaptado tanto a su nueva imagen que tardó en entender a qué se refería. A continuación, y bajo la mirada silenciosa del mayordomo, ambos visitantes fueron llevados casi a rastras hacia la sala, donde Sonomi los recibió sentada en un sofá—. Los estábamos esperando.

Sakura no entendió por qué. Habían llegado a las doce en punto, como estaba acordado. Saludó a la madre de Tomoyo, quien les explicó que su hija estaba en la cocina preparando el té y algunos bocadillos para la ocasión.

—Eriol también está en la cocina ayudándola —agregó Nakuru al notar a Shaoran buscándolo con la mirada—. Desde que se decidió a hacer público el compromiso, no la deja sola un momento cuando está en casa. Parece un adolescente enamorado.

Las razones que tuvieron Sakura y Shaoran para guardar silencio fueron distintas, pero Nakuru y Sonomi no parecieron afectadas por ello.

—¿No te lo dijo Tomoyo, Sakura? —preguntó Sonomi—. Parece que empezaron a salir desde que yo estaba en el hospital, pero hace un par de semanas que Eriol lo anunció y desde entonces la trata como si fuera una princesa. Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no crees?

No. Quizá era sólo su desconfianza aprendida como un reflejo artificial, pero Sakura no podía sentirse a gusto con la idea de alguien como Eriol teniendo a Tomoyo en sus manos como un premio más, porque estaba segura de que era así como él los veía a todos: como objetos a su disposición.

—Creí que era el mayordomo el que se encargaba de la comida normalmente —habló Shaoran, cortando de un tajo la respuesta inexistente de Sakura. Si acaso fue a propósito o no, ella no lo supo.

—En realidad, tenemos un cocinero. Yue se encarga de dirigir las labores de la casa, que son bastantes, así que no tendría tiempo de cocinar aunque quisiera… y es mejor que no lo haga, créeme —contestó Nakuru con una pizca de humor y esa sonrisa incandescente a la que Shaoran comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Luego se volvió hacia Sakura e hizo un puchero—. Ojalá hubiera aprendido un poco de Touya en ese aspecto.

—¿Touya? —la voz de Sonomi fue un eco del pensamiento de Shaoran.

—Es el hermano de Sakura. ¡Cocina riquísimo!

Sonomi y Shaoran quedaron en las sombras de la conversación, no entendiendo a ciencia cierta la relación entre Yue y el hermano de Sakura. Shaoran, no obstante, siguió guardando silencio y acariciando inconscientemente el maletín que llevaba en sus manos. Fue Sonomi quien se animó a hacer la pregunta.

—Touya estuvo en la misma institución que Yue, su hermano y yo —explicó Nakuru con un guiño—. Él y Yukito eran menores y fueron adoptados antes que nosotros, pero en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos los cuatro éramos inseparables, como una pequeña pandilla. Bueno, en realidad esos dos siguen siendo inseparables, ¡pero también Yue y yo!

—¿Yue tiene un hermano? —Sonomi tenía problemas para ir al paso de las explicaciones de Nakuru. Ésta asintió.

—Yukito... el novio del hermano de Sakura ¿verdad? —esperó a que la otra le diera la razón y continuó con la misma naturalidad—. Y pensar que todos, al igual que la pequeña Sakura, salimos del mismo orfanato. Prácticamente podemos decir que estamos en familia. ¿No es esto una maravillosa coincidencia?

—Las coincidencias no existen —Eriol entró a la sala acompañado de Tomoyo, cada uno cargando una bandeja—, es lo que parece estar pensando nuestro estimado Li, ¿o me equivoco?

La sonrisa de Eriol apuntaba directamente a Shaoran y su mirada fue seguida por los demás en la sala. Incómodo con el súbito exceso de atención, Shaoran intentó concentrarse en el anfitrión.

—No sé cuántos orfanatos haya en este pueblo, pero no sería raro que todos vengan del mismo si sólo hay uno funcionando.

—Y así es. Después de todo, Tomoeda no deja de ser una ciudad pequeña —respondió Eriol con aire satisfecho e hizo ademán a Tomoyo de que se sentara junto a su amiga. Entonces se excusó con las mujeres para llevarse a Shaoran aparte y dejar al muchacho cumplir con el envío de Fujitaka. Nakuru, mientras tanto, se apoderó rápidamente de una conversación que Sakura no pensaba iniciar, Tomoyo no podía continuar y Sonomi prefería escuchar cómodamente desde su lugar.

—Hablando de Touya... —concluyó tras unos minutos de contar historias sobre su tiempo en el orfanato—, ¿Saben que una vez él me prometió que, si ambos llegábamos a los 30 solteros, se casaría conmigo? Quiere decir que sólo nos faltan 5 años si lo esperamos a él ¿Se dan cuenta? Por supuesto, todas estarán invitadas a la boda.

Tomoyo y Sakura ignoraron la falta de cordura de Nakuru al ilusionarse con un sujeto tan abiertamente homosexual y, en su lugar, esperaron a que Sonomi tomara su parte en la plática:

—Nos encantaría. Después de todo, por lo que nos has hablado de él, me recuerda mucho a mi propio hijo. Sakura, ¿te acuerdas de Keita?

El silencio sombrío de Sakura fue un eco perfecto de las manos de Tomoyo que dejaron la tableta reposando en su regazo, resignada a no adentrarse en el tema. Finalmente, Sakura asintió y Nakuru se inclinó hacia Sonomi.

—Tu hijo debió ser un chico maravilloso.

—Y muy valiente.

Aunque la mueca de dolor de la señora Daidouji estaba magistralmente maquillada de sonrisa y orgullo maternal, cualquiera con dos ojos y un par de orejas en la habitación habría entendido que de pronto estaban pisando un terreno pantanoso. Incluso los dos hombres, al otro lado de la habitación y parcialmente aislados del curso de los eventos en la sala, notaron el cambio en la atmósfera.

—Tomoyo y su madre no hablan mucho de su familia —explicó Eriol con aire casual sin dejar de revisar los documentos que el otro le había llevado—. Lo mismo ocurre con Sakura aunque, considerando que actualmente vives con los Kinomoto, supongo que al menos te habrán puesto al tanto de cómo perdió ella a la suya.

Había lanzado el anzuelo y ahora observaba por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Shaoran. Le resultó casi encantadora la manera en la que éste hizo lo posible por convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía curiosidad al respecto. Tarde o temprano, la esperada pregunta habría de terminar sobre la mesa:

—No realmente. ¿Qué pasó con la familia de Sakura?

—En sí, yo mismo no sé mucho al respecto —mintió—, pero supe que su madre fue encarcelada y Sakura no tenía otros familiares que se hicieran cargo de ella.

—Me di cuenta de que no le gusta la figura materna.

—Sin embargo se porta muy bien con la señora Kinomoto, ¿no te parece?

" _Demasiado"_ , pensó Shaoran dando un rápido asentimiento de cabeza y extrajo otras hojas del maletín que extendió sobre la mesa sin volver la vista a la sala, donde Eriol tenía la suya. Se concentró en el juego de papeles en su poder, que debían ser firmados y enviados al agente aduanal que Fujitaka había contactado. Al mismo tiempo, el gato negro hacía acto de presencia detrás de uno de los sofás y distraía la atención de las mujeres, aliviando con un maullido el ambiente sombrío que se había instalado en la habitación. Nakuru aprovechó la oportunidad para mencionar su nueva publicación y corrió a traer un ejemplar que regaló a Sakura sin que ésta pudiera negarse a recibirlo.

—¿Te fijas cómo Sakura atiende cada palabra que Sonomi dice y se mantiene sentada junto a Tomoyo para poder leer lo que ella escribe? —comentó Eriol apuntando con su bolígrafo a la chica que había tomado al gato en su regazo—. En los años que llevo de conocerla, nunca había visto ese interés de su parte en alguien que no fuera la señora Kinomoto. Interesante, ¿no te parece, Li?

Shaoran se preguntó cómo el otro podía estar resolviendo los asuntos de importación de sus próximas figuras de colección sin dejar de atender una reunión que no debía de incumbirle.

—A pesar de que vivo con los Kinomoto, no he tenido mucha oportunidad de convivir con ella, así que no sabría decirle.

—No te agrada, ¿verdad? —sonrió Eriol.

—No dije eso.

—No es necesario. Tampoco es una sorpresa y no te preocupes, no pienso decírselo al profesor si no quieres.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada, pero pareció pensarlo dos veces y simuló poner su atención el grupo de mujeres.

—Si ya dieron de alta a la señora Daidouji, ¿quiere decir que podrá recuperarse?

El cambio de tema fue lógico y sensato, pero no sutil. No era difícil notar que Shaoran era un hombre de carácter fuerte y algo volátil, pero con una estricta educación a sus espaldas que le tiraba de las riendas cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—Parece ser que ha recuperado un poco de sensación en las piernas, pero sólo sabremos si será suficiente restauración nerviosa después de las terapias correspondientes. La buena noticia es que, gracias a que Tomoyo insistió en no abandonar la terapia física de su madre todos estos años…

Mientras hablaba, no dejó de notar la mirada de Shaoran fija en las dos jóvenes, analizándolas como si pudiera extraer toda la información posible en una imagen. Era un hecho que el muchacho era del tipo que estaba acostumbrado a desconfiar; lo había percibido desde la primera vez. Si algo podía presumir en cuestión de cualidades sociales, era que podía distinguir el preciso instante en el que un escucha promedio comenzaba a captar sólo las palabras claves de una conversación y contestaba con respuestas generales sin prestar atención. Con Shaoran, en cambio, sabía que cada palabra suya estaba siendo retenida y digerida. Aunque su mirada estuviera fija en otras personas, Shaoran no asintía para dar una impresión falsa de haberlo entendido todo y sus respuestas eran precisas y sopesadas.

Todo esto no hacía sino darle mayor razón a Eriol para sentirse tentado a lanzar un par de dados sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabes? Cuando escuché tu nombre por primera vez algo me llamó la atención. Resulta que el hijo de uno de los socios principales de mi padre en China es Xiao Lang. La familia es Li. Nunca lo conocí en persona, pero el nombre suena casi igual y recuerdo que una vez me dijeron que tenía aproximadamente mi edad. Como diría Nakuru, es una extraña coincidencia, ¿no te parece?

Personas como Li Shaoran tenían una particularidad fácil de identificar a kilómetros de distancia: pasaban tanto tiempo intentando demostrarse algo a sí mismos que palidecían al enfrentarse con esa versión suya que deseaban dejar atrás. Eriol pudo distinguir el momento en el que el rostro de Shaoran sufrió este cambio. No desvió la mirada ni dio muestras de tensar la mandíbula, pero Eriol no necesitaba tanto. De cualquier forma, sus casi diez segundos de silencio fueron suficiente confirmación a sus sospechas.

—¿Cambiaría en algo tu opinión al respecto lo que yo responda a esa pregunta?

Era, sin duda, un tipo listo y prudente. La curiosidad de Eriol no hizo sino aumentar.

—No lo creo. Después de todo, a mi padre le pareció reconocerte en el museo. Dijo que le recordabas al hijo de su socio, aunque sólo te vio dos veces durante una de sus visitas prolongadas a Hong Kong. Por cierto, él tiene muy buena memoria para los rostros.

Shaoran formaba parte de esa minoría que mira fijamente a su interlocutor a los ojos. Además, el constante ceño que tenía le confería una expresión rígida y severa. A su manera de interpretarlo, lo mismo podía ser que estuviera molesto o nervioso. Supuso que se trataría de lo primero. Después de todo, se sabía acorralado.

—¿Tú también conoces a mi familia?

—Sólo vi a tus padres una vez —sonrió, satisfecho. Finalmente Li había admitido su parte—. No parecen el tipo al que le gustaría que su hijo estudiara Arqueología en una universidad desconocida en un pequeño pueblo de Japón. Espera, ¿saben siquiera que estás aquí?

—No lo sé —Shaoran se encogió de hombros—, espero que no, pero nada realmente lo impediría si ellos quisieran averiguarlo.

—¿No tienes contacto con ellos desde que llegaste a Tomoeda?

El gesto de Sharoan tenía escrito un "¿Qué te importa?" de sien a sien. Se estaba metiendo en su vida privada y el chino parecía menos que dispuesto a continuar con esta conversación. Si no lo había mandado al carajo aún, debía ser por su posición como patrocinador de Fujitaka, de eso no tenía duda. También le quedó claro que Shaoran era un joven de andar cuidadoso y meditado, pero de espíritu salvaje. Justo la clase de persona que generaba reacciones interesantes al tirar de los hilos correctos.

—No —respondió el otro finalmente—. Únicamente me entero de sus andares por lo que veo a veces en las noticias —metió ambas manos a los bolsillos y miró a las mujeres otra vez—. La señorita Nakuru mencionó que usted y la señorita Daidouji acaban de iniciar una relación, incluso dijo que habían hecho público su compromiso a los medios.

—Puedes dejar el lenguaje formal a un lado. Somos prácticamente de la misma edad después de todo. En fin: sí, Tomoyo y yo estamos comprometidos. Puede parecer un poco apresurado, pero lo hablamos detenidamente antes de tomar este gran paso, especialmente por el asunto de la salud de su madre, tú sabes.

La mirada de Shaoran, abierta y directa, lo decía todo: ¿no había mencionado él mismo hace poco que acababan de conocerse? Lo de "poco apresurado" parecía una apreciación de la situación excesivamente optimista.

—Es cierto que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos —continuó Eriol como si acabara de leer sus pensamientos—, pero es una mujer bastante inquietante, ¿no te parece? Y a ésas no hay que dejarlas ir.

Vio en Shaoran la reacción que esperaba encontrar de ahora en adelante entre sus conocidos: esa mirada incómoda y disfrazada para no tener que decirle en sus narices que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia una trampa. A los ojos de cualquiera, Tomoyo era una trepadora común y corriente que lo estaba utilizando para sacar provecho de su fortuna usando sus "encantos femeninos". Era justamente la reacción que necesitaba, victimizándolo y considerándolo un caso perdido de enamoramiento precipitado. Mientras menos sospecha hubiera del trato que había pactado con Tomoyo, tanto mejor.

—Por el momento, lo importante es dejar que Sonomi mejore y podamos ver resultados reales de la cirugía —continuó—, así que esperaremos un poco más antes de comenzar a planear la boda. Podrían ser seis meses, un año o dos; sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Shaoran se volvió a mirarlo, serio y casi severo:

—¿Y estás seguro de que ella te quiere?

Lo había dicho. Eriol casi aplaudió el valor del otro. Tranquilamente se encogió de hombros y se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando que lo siguiente debía permanecer como un secreto entre ellos:

—No realmente, ni una pizca. Apenas si me soporta.

* * *

A Sakura no le sorprendió que Tomoyo la llamara aparte después de la comida para "platicar" un momento a solas con ella. Aunque no podía adivinar la razón detrás de la conversación privada, sí había sentido su mirada insistente en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la jornada.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Tomoyo de pie frente a ella sin decir —o, en todo caso, escribir— una palabra. Quizá era su mutismo y el hecho de que estuvieran a solas, pero su rostro ganaba por instantes la expresividad que había perdido su voz. A momentos, incluso le recordaba a la niña ocurrente que alguna vez había sido, sólo sin la sonrisa despreocupada y los ojos brillantes.

"¿Te molestaría ser mi modelo?"

Pudo haberlo esperado todo, menos eso. No pudo decir Sí, pero tampoco No a algo que no entendió en absoluto. Mientras se preguntaba si Tomoyo había perdido la cabeza, ésta escribía en la pantalla a la velocidad de la luz.

"Estoy aprendiendo corte y confección. Necesito una modelo para practicar. No quiero pedírselo a Nakuru. ¿Me ayudarías?"

Era la primera vez que Tomoyo le pedía un favor desde que tenía memoria. Sakura aún tenía a una casi desconocida frente a ella; muchas cosas habían pasado desde que se habían separado y ambas habían cambiado lo suficiente para saber que nada seguía siendo lo mismo entre ellas, y sin embargo no podía ser indiferente a ver a Sonomi recluida a una silla de ruedas, así como tampoco podía negarse a la mirada ansiosa que Tomoyo intentaba disimular.

—¿Qué es lo que necesito hacer?

Tomoyo casi tenía media sonrisa en la cara mientras escribía esta vez. Sakura no podía creer lo poco que había tenido que hacer para ver esa expresión de vuelta.

"Necesito tomarte medidas"

—Está bien.

Fue arrastrada por un pasillo antes de entender que Tomoyo no se había referido a después, sino a hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Pronto estuvieron en lo que a ella le pareció la habitación de Tomoyo y ésta buscó una cinta métrica y un cuaderno entre los cajones. Tomó un par de medidas en los brazos y se detuvo dubitativa ante el suéter amorfo y gigante de Sakura. Tras un titubeo, anotó algo en el mismo cuaderno que estaba usando:

"¿Puedes quitarte el suéter un momento?"

Fue ahí donde Sakura regresó de golpe a la realidad, a aceptar que había demasiadas cosas que no volverían a ser como antes sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Al verla palidecer, Tomoyo estuvo a punto de decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero Sakura alcanzó el borde del suéter con los dedos antes de que lo hiciera.

Tomoyo le había confiado su parte de la historia. Era momento de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Tomó aire y contó hasta tres.

De espaldas a Tomoyo, sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de las cosas que la otra colocó en la mesita cercana. Se estremeció cuando la mano fría de Tomoyo rozó el borde inferior de su omóplato derecho. Sin embargo no era ella la que temblaba.

Agradeció no tener que decir nada ni ver su rostro en ese instante. Supo que Tomoyo lo había entendido todo con sólo ver las cicatrices que le atravesaban la espalda. Tomoyo, la cándida, la tierna, había viajado en el tiempo y apoyaba la frente contra la base de su nuca como lo hubiera hecho años atrás. Su mano trémula seguía tocando su piel y a Sakura extrañamente no le molestaba como hubiera imaginado.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a ver los cerezos? —la oyó susurrar a sus espaldas—. Hicimos una promesa que nunca cumplimos.

Sakura no había vuelto a pensar en ese día, pero no tardó en entender a qué promesa se refería su amiga. las razones para no volver a ese parque juntas habían sido demasiadas y las habían cambiado para siempre, empezando con el día en que Sakura se había mudado al otro lado de la ciudad. No había sido una decisión en manos de ninguna de las dos.

—Los cerezos aún no florecen este año —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. El súbito abrazo de Tomoyo fue muy ajustado a su cuello, pero no al punto de asfixiarla. Sakura escuchó su respiración irregular cerca de su oído y supo que estaba intentando contener el llanto. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Tomoyo llorar, ni cuando eran niñas, ni cuando le había contado la historia de su familia. ¿Era por ella que lloraba, o por la impotencia que había estado cultivando por años desde que lo había perdido todo frente a sus ojos?

—¿Quieres que vayamos juntas? —sus labios le rozaron la piel del cuello. Sakura no recordaba la última vez que alguien la había sujetado por tanto tiempo sin que ella se resistiera. Asintió rápidamente.

—Puedes invitar a Sonomi si quieres.

Sintió a Tomoyo asentir y supo que la tregua al habla había terminado. Tampoco necesitaban decir más; en pocos minutos habían retrocedido suficientes años en el pasado para entender lo que cada una había ido enterrando en el silencio.

* * *

—No era necesario que esperaras a que yo terminara. Tú sólo ibas a entregarle unos papeles a Hiragizawa —fue lo primero que dijo Sakura mientras esperaban en la estación. Llevaban dos minutos ahí y ella no se había molestado en preguntar a qué hora pasaría el siguiente tranvía cuando él terminó de revisar el tablero. Era como si le diera igual quedarse ahí un segundo o una eternidad a la espera.

Tratándose de ella, tampoco era una sorpresa.

—Creo que tus padres preferirían que regresáramos juntos.

Ella continuó con la mirada fija en el pavimento; los ojos hundidos en una dimensión más opaca y lejana.

—Deberían preocuparse más por sí mismos. Yo puedo defenderme sola.

Obsesiva por estar en gracia con los Kinomoto, pero desesperada por parecer fuerte e independiente. Era esta constante contradicción lo que más desconcertaba a Shaoran. ¿A qué jugaba esa niña?

—Hiragizawa comentó que aprendiste algo de defensa personal en el orfanato, pero saber un poco de artes marciales no te hará infalible. ¿Qué harías, por ejemplo, si alguien te apuntara con un arma?

Sakura levantó el rostro por primera vez y lo miró fijamente. Al primer vistazo le pareció que sus ojos verdes se habían mimetizado con el gris del asfalto. Su expresión taciturna no cambió al hablarle desde la banca:

—En ese caso, tampoco serviría de mucho que tú estuvieras ahí.

Shaoran sabía reconocer el momento de cerrar la boca y esta vez lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Incapaz de rebatir la lógica de Sakura, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio el lujo de concederle su silencio, esperando que el siguiente carro se apresurara un poco más.

—El padre de Tomoyo era un hombre fuerte, pero tampoco pudo hacer nada contra un arma.

No. Todo habría estado bien si ambos se hubieran dejado llevar por el silencio. Además, ella era la adolescente reservada y amargada de la trama. ¿De dónde había salido entonces el comentario suspensivo e inesperado? ¿Estaba poniendo a prueba su curiosidad? Ella no era así; ella era la que se largaba a su habitación en cuanto lo veía llegar a la casa, la que prefería voltear a la pared a mirarlo a los ojos, incluso amenazarlo con un par de cuchillos si se acercaba demasiado.

Y no es que la otra chica y su madre le interesaran, pero había algo que su voluntad no podía dominar, y era precisamente esa ridícula tendencia que tenía de buscar misterios donde no los había y atar cabos para desenredar madejas de información al azar. Consciente de sus malos hábitos o no, Sakura había lanzado un anzuelo que él no pudo evitar morder.

La señora Daidouji había mencionado el nombre de un hijo ausente y Eriol había comentado una tragedia familiar. Shaoran no necesitó más que unir las piezas.

—¿Fue así como tu amiga perdió a su familia?

El asentimiento fue discreto, pero suficiente.

—¿Y por qué piensas que puede pasarle lo mismo a la tuya?

Sakura no se movió de su lugar e incluso a él le pareció que había dejado de respirar. Finalmente, alzó el rostro y miró en dirección de las vías con tanta atención que Shaoran creyó que el tranvía se había adelantado a su horario por un par de minutos. Por supuesto, no había nada en el camino.

—Ellos dejan entrar a cualquier desconocido a su casa y a sus vidas. Primero Touya, luego yo y ahora tú. Confían demasiado en las personas y algún día… algo puede salir mal.

—En contraste te tienen a ti, que desconfías de todo lo que se mueve sobre dos piernas. Creo que hasta tu hermano padece lo mismo.

Lo había dicho sin pensarlo. Había sido la conclusión más lógica y objetiva y no reparó en el posible significado de sus palabras hasta que se descubrió atrapado en el campo de visión de Sakura. Le tomó un poco de tiempo entender que esta vez no lo estaba despedazando en silencio.

—¿Quieres decir que a mí me corresponde el papel de protegerlos?

No estuvo seguro de si lo que había dicho realmente podía ser interpretado de esa manera, pero guardó silencio al respecto.

—Una vez alguien me hizo esta pregunta: "¿Para qué está la familia, si no es para protegerse?"

—¿Familia? —preguntó Sakura con un ceño—, pero los Kinomoto no son mi...

—La palabra "familia" no se refiere precisamente a la gente con quien compartes algún lazo de sangre.

Quizá había hablado demasiado. Después de todo, no tenía intenciones de iniciar una reflexión filosófica sobre relaciones sociales y psicología humana, mucho menos con una adolescente que tenía las habilidades sociales de un calamar. Pero Sakura pareció sacudida de su hermetismo natural y casi brincó en su asiento al escuchar el vehículo acercándose por las vías. Volvió a desviar la vista hacia el armatoste de metal, fingiendo interesarse en él.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿una familia es alguien a quien deseas proteger? —insistió ella mientras el vehículo frenaba frente a ellos.

—Eso parece. Honestamente tampoco tengo mucha experiencia con eso —Shaoran intentó no darle importancia a la mirada que ella le dirigió durante una fracción de segundo. Luego ambos entraron al vagón sabiendo que la única conversación real que habían tenido desde que se habían conocido en la infortunada víspera de Año Nuevo terminaría al cerrarse las puertas del carro.

* * *

La canción del capítulo es _Breath me_ de _Sia._

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _deseaba publicar el capítulo desde hace semanas, pero he estado haciéndole ediciones pequeñas, pero importantes, y luchando con la máquina que me ha borrado todos los avances que quiere cuando se le viene en gana (ya estoy mejorando la costumbre de guardar cada 5 minutos)._

 _Honestamente, a veces también ocurre que pierdo un poco el ritmo y la inspiración, pero es un gran aliciente recibir sus comentarios y saber que alguien por ahí aún sigue la historia y desea saber más de ella. A ustedes, gracias por eso._

 _Como siempre, pueden encontrar imágenes sobre el capítulo en mi deviantart (IsisTemptation) y Facebook (Isis Temp)._


	13. In the end

**XIII**

 **In the end**

 _You kept everything inside  
and even though I tried, it all fell apart._

Convivir con alguien como Sakura había hecho pensar a Touya que algunas personas deberían venir con un manual de instrucciones integrado. Entre las muchas cosas que había tenido que aprender a la mala durante los primeros años desde su adquisición del título de hermano mayor por nominación directa, se encontraba el hecho innegable de que Sakura no disfrutaba de su propio cumpleaños como otras chicas de su edad. Especialmente la tradición del regalo había tardado al menos un par de años antes de que la niña dejara de reaccionar como ardilla asustadiza al enfrentarse a una caja adornada con un moño gigante. Todos sabían que debía haber una razón para que Sakura relacionara un simple regalo con el fin del mundo, pero ésa fue una de las pocas cosas en las que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka no quisieron ceder. Poco a poco, la chica dejó de huir de las cajas e incluso comenzó a dar uso a sus regalos sin abandonarlos debajo de la cama.

Por eso Touya no tuvo reparos en dar ánimos a su novio inseguro en el porche de la casa Kinomoto con una caja en las manos.

—Claro que le va a gustar, lo escogiste especialmente para ella. Además, tienes mejor gusto que yo para estas cosas.

Probablemente Yukito iba a responder algo, pero Touya no le dio la oportunidad y abrió la puerta de la casa. Estaba por anunciar su llegada cuando escuchó un reclamo al fondo del pasillo.

—¡No, eso está demasiado líquido! ¿Cuánta leche le echaste?

—La que decía la receta.

—¿Qué taza usaste? No, ésa no es la taza de medidas… Olvídalo, préstame eso.

Touya y Yukito dejaron las cosas en el recibidor y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde encontraron a Sakura y Shaoran discutiendo frente a un tazón de masa cruda.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Yukito—. ¿Están haciendo el pastel de Sakura?

Sakura, descubierta a mitad de dar un lengüetazo a su índice cubierto de masa, quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Fue Shaoran quien explicó:

—La señora Kinomoto tenía pensado hacerlo, pero tuvo que quedarse más tiempo atendiendo una emergencia en el hospital y…

—¿Te pidió que la ayudaras?

—No exactamente —Shaoran se encogió de hombros y empezó a cernir más harina sobre la mezcla—, sólo que parecía demasiado preocupada por no poder llegar a tiempo.

No muy convencido, Touya se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermana con un ceño inquisitivo.

—¿Sakura?

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —ella le dio la espalda y se concentró en sacar un par de moldes para el horno, pero Touya no podía dejar de sentir que había algo demasiado extraño en ver a su hermana tomando la iniciativa para participar activamente en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños sin una indicación explícita de Nadeshiko.

—Hay que ir precalentando el horno —indicó Shaoran batiendo la masa—. Déjalo a 150°C.

Para sorpresa de Touya, Sakura siguió la instrucción al pie de la letra y sin rechistar, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Esto no hizo sino confirmar su sospecha de que algo estaba ocurriendo ahí.

* * *

Eran cerca de las siete cuando Nakuru llamó a la puerta. Ni siquiera había sido invitada, pero Tomoyo había aprendido a resignarse ante su insistencia indomable. En su defensa podía decir que habría sido imposible encontrar su camino en el laberinto de ese vecindario sin la ayuda de alguien que lo conociera de memoria.

Abrió una mujer de cabello cenizo, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de primavera.

—Tú debes ser Tomoyo, ¿verdad? Y la señora Sonomi. Mi marido me habló de ambas —se dirigió a ellas después de saludar a Nakuru y dejarla entrar a la casa como si fuera una corriente de aire.

—Mucho gusto, y lamentamos la molestia —Sonomi se encargó del intercambio de formalidades mientras Tomoyo intentaba escribir algo en su aparato. Al fondo se escuchó un sonido estrepitoso.

—Nakuru se emociona mucho cuando ve a Touya —rio la señora Kinomoto sin inmutarse y las invitó a pasar. El pasillo era estrecho, pero con suficiente espacio para permitir el paso de la silla de ruedas. La sala ya estaba ocupada por el padre, Shaoran y otros dos varones, uno de los cuales intentaba sacudirse a Nakuru prendida de su cuello. Sakura, ajena a ellos, se levantó de su lugar para recibirlas. Agradeció su regalo mecánicamente y lo colocó sin abrir en una mesita junto a otra caja un poco más pequeña e igualmente intacta.

Tomoyo mostró la pantalla con su nombre e hizo una inclinación respetuosa. Los desconocidos se presentaron y a ella no le sorprendió que el de cabello claro y tez pálida fuera el hermano de Yue que Nakuru había mencionado antes.

—¿Verdad que está guapísimo? —sonrió Nakuru sin soltar ahora el brazo de Touya, como si el aludido y el novio de éste no estuvieran presentes—. Además cuida mucho de la pequeña Sakura, pero no le gusta admitirlo porque es un _tsundere_ adorable.

La mangaka continuaba refiriéndose a las personas como si fueran elementos de sus historias de romance. Tomoyo no intentó entender la referencia, pero a lo largo de las siguientes dos horas aprendería que, de haber seguido con vida, Keita probablemente habría crecido para parecerse a alguien como Touya, incluyendo las miradas desconfiadas que éste lanzaba a Shaoran constantemente. Concluiría también que Sakura finalmente había encontrado una familia de verdad. Quizá el daño de sus experiencias anteriores le impedía entenderlo, pero los Kinomoto la amaban como debió hacerlo su madre biológica. Lo único que Sakura necesitaba ahora era un pequeño empujón; algo que la inspirara a confiar en su nueva familia y a entender que su actual suerte era real. Tomoyo deseó que ese "algo" ocurriera pronto.

Lo que Tomoyo no pudo predecir era la forma intempestiva que tomaría el pequeño empujón ese primero de abril.

* * *

Nadeshiko no podía creer la buena fortuna que les había llegado. Después de su última visita a casa de Hiragizawa, Sakura había adquirido un interés sin precedentes en monitorear el florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo y el estado del tiempo. Para la madre había sido tan fácil como sumar 1+1 saber que su hija estaba planeando una visita al parque, y hubiera preferido hacer un picnic para su cumpleaños de no ser porque el invierno seguía alargándose y el frío no cedía como hubiera debido, pero tampoco dejaría pasar esta rara oportunidad para convencer a Sakura de cambiar un poco los planes e invitar a la dichosa Tomoyo y su madre a celebrar en casa.

Sabía que no había errado en su decisión: aunque no estaba hecha un mar de sonrisas, Sakura lo estaba pasando bien; podía decirlo a juzgar por el poco interés que había mostrado en el reloj a lo largo de la última hora. Su hija estaba tan atenta a la otra chica que a veces parecía olvidar su propia habla y, en su lugar, tomaba la tableta de Tomoyo para responder a lo que ésta había escrito.

Touya, por su parte, seguía intentando distanciarse del asedio de Nakuru y lanzaba miradas fugaces a Li como si rumiara en su cabeza algún tema pendiente con el chico. Conociendo el carácter celoso de su hijo como hermano y orgulloso protector de Sakura, Nadeshiko podía darse una idea de lo que podría tratarse y procuraría no interferir entre ellos.

—Parece que se acabaron los bocadillos. Iré a la cocina por más —la voz de Fujitaka interrumpió sus pensamientos. Nadeshiko recordó entonces su lista de pendientes de ese día y detuvo a su esposo con un gesto.

—Creo que no quedan más. Iba a comprar unos en el camino de regreso, pero se me olvidó. Iré a la tienda por ellos…

—Iré yo —interrumpió Sakura al verla levantarse de su asiento. Nadeshiko pensó en insistir e ir ella, pero no quiso desalentar la iniciativa de su hija y decidió dejarla tomar su lugar.

—De acuerdo. Toma dinero del cajón.

—¿Debo comprar algún tipo en especial? —preguntó Sakura mientras se abrigaba en la entrada.

—Los que tú prefieras. Ve con cuidado —la despidió con un guiño y fue a la cocina por más bebidas para los invitados.

Había dos rutas rápidas hacia la tienda. A Sakura le gustaba tomar la que pasaba por el parque, pero ya era de noche y durante los fines de semana solía ser frecuentado por parejas y grupos de muchachos que se refugiaban entre los árboles para inventarse alguna diversión. Eligió el otro camino y tardó apenas unos minutos en llegar. Encontrar los bocadillos tampoco fue difícil, pues conocía los gustos de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. Tenía la selección en la canasta y ya se dirigía a la caja para pagar cuando la vio: la figura del ventanal en el restaurante familiar, ahora de pie frente al cajero. Se detuvo en seco mirando la espalda de la mujer, preguntándose si acaso su cerebro paranoico la estaba engañando, hasta que la escuchó hablar:

—No, los verdes mentolados, por favor.

La voz inconfundible de Nayami le clavó los pies en su lugar. Sakura sintió que las paredes se alejaban y su cuerpo retrocedía diez años en el tiempo, encogiéndose y paralizándose como cada vez que escuchaba esa voz.

Esta vez no había ventanas entre ellas. Si Nayami daba la media vuelta la encontraría ahí, inmóvil y diminuta, temblando como un ratón.

Cada segundo pasó zumbando en sus oídos mientras Nayami sacaba las monedas, las contaba y entregaba al muchacho. Finalmente tomó su cajetilla de cigarros y caminó directo a la puerta sin mirar a su alrededor, sin sospechar del vértigo que azotaba a la criatura a sus espaldas. Pasó todavía otro minuto antes de que la voz del joven trajera a Sakura de vuelta a la tienda. Sus ojos verdes y frenéticos habían tratado inútilmente de seguir a su madre con la mirada, pero ésta se había perdido nada más salir de la tienda y doblar hacia la izquierda.

–¿Vas a llevar eso? —insistió el muchacho y Sakura asintió. Pagó en caja y no prestó atención al resto. Más tarde no recordaría si había esperado por el cambio o no, o siquiera si había cogido realmente la bolsa con los bocadillos antes de marcharse a la puerta. En ese momento, a las 9:10 de la noche, lo que importaba era descubrir hacia dónde se había dirigido Nayami y con esto en mente salió corriendo y dio vuelta a su mano izquierda…

No debió hacerlo. El humo del cigarro en la calle debió haberle advertido. De pie, fumando los mentolados que acababa de comprar, estaba Nayami hablando con otras dos personas. Sakura casi se estrella con una de ellas y de pronto el tiempo que antes se había detenido se aceleró: sus pies dieron dos pasos hacia atrás y entonces su presencia fue advertida por las tres personas, pero Sakura sólo recordaría la mirada de Nayami. Esta vez no se quedó inmóvil; antes de que la mujer soltara la siguiente bocanada de humo, Sakura ya estaba corriendo en la dirección opuesta. ¿Estaba siendo seguida? No quiso averiguarlo, simplemente no conseguiría reunir el valor de mirar atrás. Sólo corrió. Atravesó la calle, la plazoleta y finalmente el parque, en donde de un salto se salió del sendero y se cobijó de un árbol para recuperar el aliento, sólo para perderlo otra vez cuando una mano la atrapó del hombro.

—Oye…

Sakura soltó un grito seco y lanzó una patada a su captor. ¿Sería uno de los dos que acompañaban a su madre?

—¡Ah! ¿qué mierda te pasa?

No lo era. Era sólo un chico de su edad, o quizás menor.

—Oye Kisa, asustaste a la chica —escuchó otra voz a sus espaldas, acompañada de varias risas.

—¡Me pateó! —se quejó el tal Kisa.

—Y fue una patada fenomenal. ¿Viste esa figura? Creo que lo hace mejor que tú —rio el otro y se acercó a Sakura—. ¿Qué te parece, pequeña? Podrías…

Se había acercado de más y Sakura estaba demasiado alterada para darse cuenta de que le había asestado un puñetazo en la cara hasta que el tipo se llevó una mano a la nariz.

—¡Ah, eso duele maldita loca! ¿Qué carajo te pasa? —intentando no perder el equilibrio, dio un manotazo en el aire para alcanzarla, pero ella ya se había ido—. Ay, hija de puta…

—¡Wow, Taki! Eso debe doler —habló un tercero entre carcajadas.

—No es nada —el llamado Taki se limpió la sangre que le escurría de la nariz con una manga.

—Me refería a tu orgullo —rio el otro—. Digo, una niña te…

—Cabrón… ¡anda, ayúdame a atraparla! Y ustedes dejen de estarse riendo, idiotas. Kisa, ten algo de dignidad al menos —vociferó Taki.

—¡Pero si fue un gancho fenomenal! ¿Viste esa figura?

Después de unas carcajadas más, los demás parecieron haber tenido suficiente, o quizá decidieron que ya habían concedido demasiado tiempo a la chica y tomaron sus caminos.

* * *

Shaoran finalmente había encontrado un momento para escabullirse. En primer lugar, no había razón para tomar parte en una reunión ajena a él, pero negarse a la insistencia de los Kinomoto era más complicado de lo que parecía. Aunque aún era muy temprano para disculparse y recluirse en su habitación, al menos tenía la infalible excusa de hacer un poco de limpieza en la cocina. Lo único con lo que no había contado era la inesperada presencia del hermano mayor a su lado, frente a la barra.

No pasaron treinta segundos antes de que el otro abriera la boca. Por lo poco que había tenido oportunidad de observar, no se equivocó al suponer que Touya iría directo al grano.

—Mi madre está encantada de que tú y Sakura hayan hecho el pastel de cumpleaños. Normalmente Sakura no sale de su habitación tan fácilmente en esta fecha.

—No veo por qué. Una palabra de la señora Nadeshiko es más que suficiente para convencerla en cualquier momento.

Touya comenzó a guardar la vajilla seca que quedaba en el escurridor y Shaoran continuó llenando la tarja con utensilios sucios.

—Pero Nadeshiko no tuvo nada que ver con el nuevo corte de cabello de Sakura. ¿A quién de los dos se le ocurrió? Bueno, considerando la habilidad del monstruo con las tijeras, no quedan muchas opciones.

Shaoran se detuvo con un vaso en la mano. Después intentó continuar su tarea, pero sus movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos y pesados.

Él no había dicho a los Kinomoto nada al respecto. Supuestamente Sakura tampoco; había sido una especie de pacto mutuo.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de estilista?

—Yuki tampoco la tiene, pero eso no importa.

Shaoran se mordió la lengua. Había olvidado lo poco que sabía del novio de Touya y no había sido su intención ofenderlo. Enjabonó una esponja y comenzó a restregar uno de los moldes que habían usado.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —descubierto, su única opción era admitirlo.

Terminando de acomodar la vajilla, Touya se apoyó en la barra para mirarlo lavar.

—No puedo imaginar ninguna situación normal en la que Sakura permitiría que hicieras algo así. ¿Qué pasó ese día? Más te vale que me digas la verdad, de todas formas lo sabré —cogió una toalla para secar los platos y le apuntó con ésta en la mano.

—Yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar una situación normal en absoluto tratándose de tu hermana —ironizó Shaoran. Sabía que le caía tan bien al hijo mayor como una patada en los huevos y no estaba ganando ningún punto a su favor con esa conversación, pero era demasiado agobiante tratar de caerle bien a cada miembro de esa familia. Cada uno era más extraño que el anterior.

—Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que estoy hablando en serio y no tengo paciencia, mocoso.

"¿Mocoso?" Ambos estaban en sus veintes. Incluso alguien como Touya debería tener un mejor calificativo que ése para fastidiarlo. Por un momento, Shaoran se vio tentado a responderle y provocarlo un poco más, pero ni siquiera estaba de humor para eso.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Ella solita se jodió el cabello con las tijeras y parecía que alguien había intentado comérselo a mordidas. Yo sólo intenté civilizarlo un poco…

—¿Qué ocurrió ese día? —urgió Touya.

—¿Con tu hermana? —Shaoran bufó. Como si pudiera saberlo—. Yo que sé, no recuerdo que seguirla a todos lados fuera parte del acuerdo a cambio del cuarto.

Lo de la poca paciencia de Touya debía ser cierto, a juzgar por la expresión de militar que adoptó.

—¿La viste nerviosa? ¿Asustada?

—¿Qué? —recordó entonces el encuentro en la cocina y a ambos blandiendo sus cuchillos como gladiadores en la arena—. Bueno, podríamos decir que sí.

Touya comenzó a secar los platos que él le iba pasando. Shaoran podía ver cómo intentaba armar un rompecabezas mental en silencio. Aprovechó el momento para poner su propia cabeza en orden. Touya haría más preguntas, eso era seguro, ¿pero qué tanto debería revelar realmente? Lo más sano sería mantenerse al margen de los asuntos personales de la familia, pero ellos se lo ponían cada vez más difícil. ¿Qué tal si la chica resultaba ser una suicida en potencia? El hermano la protegía como perro rabioso y los padres la trataban como si fuera de cristal. Probablemente temían que en cualquier momento tomara una decisión equivocada…

—¿Cómo supiste que había sido yo? —preguntó finalmente cuando Touya terminaba de secar el último plato.

—Sakura nunca ha ido por su propia cuenta al estilista. Únicamente Yuki le corta el cabello en ocasiones y a petición de mi madre pero, por lo que vi esta tarde, a ti te escucha y parece que ya sabes la clave para tratar con ella —dijo con voz grave sin dejar de mirarlo. Al no obtener reacción de su parte, continuó—. Sólo espero que no se te ocurra hacerte el listo con...

—No me interesa aprovecharme de tu hermana —aclaró Shaoran devolviéndole la mirada—, en ningún sentido. Tampoco me interesa tratar con ella más de lo necesario, aunque sería buena idea que tus padres estuvieran de acuerdo.

Por un momento pensó que Touya preguntaría a qué se refería, pero éste pareció entenderlo. Apenas iba a hablar cuando la melena de la hermana de Eriol asomó por el pasillo.

—¡Oh, de verdad siguen aquí! Tardaban tanto que creí que se habían escapado por la ventana. Conociéndote, imaginé que habías salido para ir a buscar a tu hermanita —rio, pero se detuvo al sentir el ceño de Touya.

—¿Sakura no ha vuelto?

* * *

En un inicio pensó en correr directo a casa, pero se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea cuando escuchó los aullidos de los chicos en las calles aledañas. La estaban siguiendo y no podía ser tan estúpida para mostrarles dónde vivía. Decidió no dar vuelta al llegar a la esquina de los Kinomoto y siguió corriendo para alejarse de los muchachos que se anunciaban como una jauría de perros cazando a su presa.

No pensó en la dirección en que la llevaban sus pasos hasta que una carcajada al frente le hizo alzar la vista a las siluetas que caminaban hacia ella. Entendió que, como un ratón atrapado, había corrido en círculos huyendo de una trampa a otra.

Se detuvo en seco y un ruido desafinado en su cabeza apagó los demás. Nayami y compañía siguieron caminando hacia ella sumidos en su propia conversación y el humo del tabaco mentolado. Veinte metros pronto se redujeron a diez y luego a cinco. Sólo al escuchar los pasos acercándose como pulsos entre el zumbido en su cabeza, Sakura logró reaccionar y giró sobre sus talones para emprender la carrera, desapareciendo como había llegado. No quedaba en su conciencia más que la mirada de Nayami sobre ella; la segunda de esa noche. Apenas una señal lejana en su cerebro le recordó no tomar la calle de los Kinomoto, pero fuera de eso no sabía por dónde iba hasta que inesperadamente el piso se alejó de sus pies y el dolor al estrellarse contra el asfalto la devolvió a la realidad. Al levantarse, el sonido agudo y fastidioso se había callado, pero seguía demasiado aturdida para oír su propio gemido.

—…iera me vio.

Sofocada, intentó aspirar un poco de aire dando grandes bocanadas.

—Si serás cabrón, ¿cómo le hiciste para que volara así?

Sintió una arcada y cerró los ojos, pero finalmente pudo respirar un poco entre espasmos.

—Te digo que ni siquiera me vio. Iba corriendo como una cabra.

—Bueno, ya era hora. Me estaba empezando a cansar de esto.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Igual que antes con Nayami, había tardado demasiado en entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Reconoció las voces.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Mi amigo no te lastimó, ¿cierto?

Había demasiada burla en esa frase como para creer en su sinceridad. Cuando las sombras se acercaron, Sakura dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Uy, ¿qué pasa? No me digas que unos raspones te quitaron lo fiera. ¿Ves, Kisa? ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra nueva amiga?

Otros chicos llegaron corriendo, eran dos. Sakura supuso que Kisa, el que le había metido la zancadilla, había dado una señal mientras ella seguía aturdida en el piso.

—El asunto es que…

Algo tomó su muñeca y Sakura adelantó un codazo por reflejo. Escuchó una maldición y su primer instinto fue correr, pero otra mano tiró de su cabello y la arrojó contra la pared. Estaba en problemas.

Esta vez sí oyó su propio gemido y el del chico que caía al piso adolorido por una coz que no recordaba haber dado.

Dejó de prestar atención a los sonidos, de todas formas llegaban demasiado tarde. Su prioridad era ahora concentrarse en sus piernas y en no dejar de moverlas. Tenía brazos cortos y delgados, y aún sus piernas sólo eran dos contra cuatro tipos que casi la duplicaban en masa corporal, pero no se iba a detener ahora.

No tenía oportunidad, lo supo desde el inicio, pero eso no significaba que se iba a quedar parada.

Vio a otro caer con la nariz rota, pero la llegada de los últimos dos rezagados la distrajo lo suficiente para recibir de lleno un golpe en el costado. Con los sonidos apagados no escuchó su propio rugido al arremeter contra el que le había tirado un gancho, y apenas si sintió el puntapié que le dobló la rodilla y la hizo caer. Tendida en el suelo, se resguardó la cabeza con ambas manos al ver el siguiente golpe aproximarse y el dolor de una patada en la espalda la hizo volverse un ovillo sobre el concreto. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de allí y recuperar una postura para volver a atacar. Tenía que…

Las patadas se detuvieron, pero podía ser una trampa para hacerla bajar la guardia. Sakura esperó unos segundos y volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor.

—¿…bien? ¡Sakura, responde carajo!

Era imposible.

—¡Sakura!

Asomó la cabeza y vio la sombra gigantesca y familiar de Touya haciendo pedazos la mandíbula de uno de los muchachos.

—¡Estás muerto hijo de puta! ¡Con una mierda Sakura, responde!

Se incorporó. Sus músculos y huesos, igual que sus sentidos, estaban entumecidos, como si le respondieran a otra persona y no a ella. Quiso decir algo, pero una sombra moviéndose por el rabillo de su ojo la hizo reaccionar como una alarma en rojo. Dando un brinco el frente, Sakura lo arremetió por el costado y lo vio caer antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

—Gracias, pero también hubieras podido responder cuando te llamé, monstruo.

Touya habló como si no estuviera esquivando los golpes inciertos de un chico furioso. Sakura no supo si sorprenderse o sentirse aliviada. Sólo quedaba uno de pie, justamente el que trataba de mantener a Touya ocupado. Suspiró; no conocía hasta el momento a alguien que pudiera derrotar a Touya, de modo que ese muchacho tenía los segundos contados…

Pero su error fue creer en el dogma del último rival en pie. Confirmarlo no le habría tomado más que un par de segundos y Sakura nunca se perdonaría haberlos perdido tan fácilmente.

Su brazo reaccionó antes de ver el filo acercándose por un costado. El dolor punzante fue inmediato y Sakura cayó al suelo oyendo los pasos alejándose de ella.

—¡Touya!

Su hermano volteó y el filo de la navaja relució una vez. Después todo comenzó a apagarse.

—¡Touya! —el grito lejano fue de Yukito—. ¡Traje ayuda y ya viene la policía!

—¡Hey! —alguien sacudió su hombro; la voz era de Shaoran—, ¿están bien? Oye…

—¡Touya!

Sakura dejó de distinguir cuál de los dos estaba gritando, o si ambos lo hacían a la vez. ¿Y por qué Touya no respondía?

—¡Sakura, responde!

* * *

La canción del capítulo es _In the end_ , de _Linkin Park_

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _dije que actualizaría más pronto esta vez. Quise aprovechar los días de descanso para encerrarme a editar, esperando publicar este fin de semana como auto-regalo de cumpleaños. Lo que no calculé fue que estaría haciéndolo justamente el primero de abril y la coincidencia fue demasiado interesante para dejarla ir._

 _Lo más gracioso es que es la segunda vez que dejo a Sakura tirada en la calle en su cumpleaños y con Shaoran gritando su nombre. Creo que tengo un problema con eso._

 _Como siempre, gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de dejar un review. Pueden ver el fanart del capítulo en mi DeviantArt (IsisTemptation) y en Facebook (Isis Temp)._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
